Blurring House Lines
by Ange Rosencreuz
Summary: Aceptado en Hogwarts y seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin, Arthur Kirkland deberá probar al resto de la escuela que no todos los Slytherins son malvados, mientras empieza a darse cuenta de que es mucho más que un mago ordinario. Traducción al español.
1. Año uno, el inicio

**Blurring House Lines**

**Idioma original: **Inglés (/s/5890592/1/Blurring_House_Lines)

**Autora original: Lily Winterwood (**/u/1071606/Lily_Winterwood)

**Notas de la autora: **la historia está situada durante el tiempo en que Harry Potter va a Hogwarts, las naciones van un año antes que Harry y compañía.

**Pairings**: USUK, FrUK, UKJP y las parejas canon de HP.

**Notas de la traductora: **Hago esta traducción con permiso de la autora original, es una historia bastante divertida y original, ¡espero la disfruten!

* * *

**Primer año**

**Cap****ítulo uno**

_La lechuza voló bajo, a la altura de las casas__. Aleteaba, silenciosa en la oscuridad, con una carta atada a su pata. Era una lechuza magnífica, regia y aleonada. Volaba con un propósito, y no hacía caso a las imágenes y sonidos a su alrededor. _

_Detectando su destino, aterrizó en el alféizar de la ventana y golpeó repetidamente sobre el vidrio._

Arthur Kirkland, de once años de edad, despertaba de un sueño sobre hadas y unicornios para ver a una lechuza sentada sobre su alféizar, golpeando el vidrio con el talón.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" le preguntó el muchacho al pájaro, el cual sólo ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y batió las alas.

Arthur cruzó el dormitorio hasta la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza se abalanzó dentro y se posó sobre su estantería.

Arthur entonces se dio cuenta. "Tengo once años ahora, y tú has venido a visitarme, y hay una carta sobre tu pierna, ¡lo que significa…!" Con impaciencia, desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Eran pesados pergaminos, y su nombre estaba escrito con letras extremadamente trabajadas.

La abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Arthur Kirkland, has sido aceptado en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_"

...

"¡Miren, miren, llegó mi carta!"

Arthur bajó corriendo por las escaleras, su bata colgando y aferrándose a sus hombros.

Corrió por la cocina, y tomó asiento al lado de su hermano mayor Arawn, quien ya estaba en tercer año de Hogwarts.

"Como si no estuviéramos esperando eso en lo absoluto", recalcó su otro hermano mayor, Liam. Se había graduado el año anterior y ahora tenía un trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Sé amable, Liam", La hermana mayor de Arthur, Erin, habló. "Nadie te dijo ninguna pesadez cuando tú recibiste la tuya".

Peter, el menor de todos, bajó lentamente hasta la cocina. "He escuchado algo sobre una carta," dijo somnoliento, mientras Erin colocaba un plato de arenques ahumados y huevos frente a él.

"Arthur la recibió, de Hogwarts" Le explicó Liam.

Peter lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Ooh! ¿Puedo ver?" Arthur le alcanzó la carta. Su pequeño hermano leyó con avidez. "¡Ooh! ¡No puedo esperar hasta que llegue la mía!"

"¿Iremos al callejón Diagon, entonces?" Preguntó Arawn, mientras otra lechuza entraba a la casa con una copia del Diario_ El Profeta_.

"¿Ya tienes tu lista de materiales?" le preguntó Erin. Ella también era graduada, y tenía un empleo en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Sacudiendo su varita, hizo que los platos vacíos de la familia volaran hasta el fregadero, donde empezaron a limpiarse solos.

Arawn negó con su cabeza. Justo en ese momento, otra lechuza entró con una carta.

...

El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente, como era usual. Arthur había estado ahí varias veces, pero rara vez compraba algo, a excepción de helado en la tienda de Florean Fortescue. El hecho de que estaba ahí para comprar útiles escolares por primera vez lo tenía muy emocionado.

Para empezar, la familia se detuvo en Gringotts para sacar dinero. Luego compraron todas las cosas que ambos, Arawn y Arthur necesitaban. Después de eso, Erin le ofreció ayuda a Arthur para terminar de comprar sus cosas, mientras Liam se iba con Peter y Arawn a pasear un rato.

"¿Qué tipo de mascota quieres?" Le preguntó Erin mientras llegaban a la Casa de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Arthur pensó por un momento. "Una lechuza", dijo finalmente. "¿Sería práctico, no?"

Erin asintió con la cabeza, mientras le enseñaba la dirección al Emporio de las Lechuzas.

Arthur y Erin salieron de la tienda con la nueva lechuza de Arthur, llamada Driscoll. Tomaron camino hacia la Tienda de Varitas Mágicas de Ollivander.

El Señor Ollivander era un anciano muy amable, cuya tienda parecía estar hecha solamente de cajas y cajas de varitas mágicas. Después de haber medido a Arthur, Desapareció entre una pila de cajas, y luego volvió con otro gran montón de ellas.

"Haber, prueba ésta. Doce pulgadas, cerezo, fibra de dragón".

Arthur apenas la tocó cuando la varita ya había sido reemplazada.

"Diez y media pulgadas, caoba, pluma de fénix". Esa también, fue reemplazada.

"Once pulgadas, roble real, pelo de unicornio".

Arthur la tomó, y repentinamente sintió un agradable hormigueo en el brazo. Chispas rojas volaron desde la punta.

"Sí, sí, ¡felicitaciones!" El Señor Ollivander le sonrió y empacó la varita. Mientras Erin Pagaba, él siguió hablando. "Lo más curioso… es que esa varita no parecía ser compatible con nadie."

...

La Estación King Cross era bulliciosa y llena de gente el primero de septiembre, cuando Arawn y Arthur, rodeados por los otros, empujaron sus carritos a través de la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

El Expreso de Hogwarts derramó vapor sobre la gente en la plataforma. Arthur comprobó el reloj. Diez con cuarenta y cinco.

"¿Volverás para navidad?" Preguntó Peter.

"No, creo que pasaré las navidades en Hogwarts." Le contestó Arthur, mientras Liam le ayudaba a Arawn a subir su maleta en el tren. El gato de Arawn, Tristán, saltó ligero en el tren luego de su amo, maullando. Arthur tomó la jaula de Driscoll mientras Liam ahora lo ayudaba con su baúl. "Adiós" les dijo a Erin y Peter.

"Adiós." Dijo Peter, con la voz apagada por primera vez.

Arthur subió al tren con Driscoll en un brazo y el baúl en el otro. Después de unos minutos de andar, se encontró con un compartimiento vacío, donde se sentó y miró a través de la ventana. Arawn había salido del tren para decir adiós.

Dieron las once, sonó el silbido, el tren comenzó a moverse y Arthur observó a su familia en la plataforma –Peter corriendo detrás del tren, saludando y gritando mientras Erin y Liam se quedaban atrás, saludando también. Vio como sus caras se desvanecían, volviéndose borrosas. Luego cogió un libro de su mochila y empezó a leer.

...

"¡Hey!"

Arthur levantó la vista. Alguien se había unido a su compartimiento.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó con altivez.

El muchacho le sonrió con energía. Era rubio, de ojos azules enmarcados por gafas, y tenía un mechón de pelo que sobresalía. "Soy Alfred F. Jones, ¡y soy un héroe!"

"Hablas como un estadounidense", dijo Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué vienes a Hogwarts?".

"Recibí una carta, por supuesto." Dijo Alfred, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿No hay escuelas mágicas en Norteamérica?"

"¡Ninguna suficientemente genial para el héroe!"

Esa, Arthur decidió, era una excusa muy poco convincente. Cambiando de táctica, preguntó. "Bueno, ¿Y a qué casa esperas entrar?"

"Gryffindor, por supuesto. ¡Todos los héroes van ahí!"

Arthur hizo una mueca. Toda su familia había estado en Gryffindor, así que desde ya estaba temiendo que iba a tener que estar en la misma Casa que el parlanchín norteamericano.

El susodicho hablador y exagerado norteamericano… estaba hablando otra vez. "De todas formas, ¡yo no podía creer que me había llegado una carta! ¡Mis padres se sorprendieron! Mi hermano, Mattie, obtuvo una también. Está justo al lado tuyo."

Arthur parpadeó y miró a su izquierda. Efectivamente, había un chico muy parecido a Alfred.

"Hola, soy Matthew Williams" dijo, tímidamente. Sostenía un oso polar.

"¿Pensé que no aceptaban osos polares en Hogwarts?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Nadie notó que lo subió al tren, así que pensé que no importaría mucho. Además, lo único que hace es comer pescado y olvidar nombres". Dijo Alfred, con la boca llena de hamburguesa. Arthur no tenía idea de dónde la había sacado, y no quería averiguarlo.

Se acomodó sobre su asiento. Iba a ser un viaje largo…

...

A mitad de camino, el carrito llegó y Alfred y Arthur compraron algunas golosinas.

"¡Tienen dulces muy extraños aquí!" Dijo Alfred mientras mordía la punta de una varita de regaliz.

Arthur hizo una mueca, pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió repentinamente y otros tres chicos entraron. "¿En qué andan, gente no tan genial como yo?" preguntó un muchacho de pelo plateado y ojos rojos, sonriendo de medio lado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy tan genial como tú? ¡Yo soy un héroe!" Exclamó Alfred.

"¿Tomate, alguien?" preguntó el chico de la derecha; tenía cabello de color café, ojos verdes, y sostenía un tomate.

"No, gracias." Dijo Arthur cortésmente.

"¡Pero los tomates son deliciosos!" Exclamó el chico.

El tercer chico, simplemente, sacó una rosa de la nada y les guiñó un ojo. "_Bonjour, mon chéri,_" dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, causando que las mejillas de Arthur se vuelvan rojas.

"Sal de mi compartimiento, rana" gruñó. Oh, ¿así que un estudiante de Beauxbatons iba a estudiar en Hogwarts ahora?

"_Pourquoi?_" el chico francés parecía casi dolido, pero después rió y le dio la rosa a Arthur, besándole la mano y haciendo que el británico se sonrojara otra vez y le mirara mal. "Te ves _très mignon_, excepto por _tes sourcils_. Son como dos orugas sobre tu frente."

Arthur entendió, y golpeó al muchacho. "¡No te burles de mis cejas, tonto!"

Los otros dos chicos se rieron. "Vamos Francis. Puedes coquetearle al Cejas después." Dijo el primero, riéndose.

Salieron del compartimiento, dejando atrás a un confundido Alfred, un sorprendido Matthew, y un lívido Arthur.

...

El Castillo de Hogwarts era alto y formidable, puesto sobre el cielo estrellado y el lago cristalino. Arthur iba en un barco sobre el lago junto con los otros de primer año. Con él iban Matthew y Alfred.

El bote pasó junto a los otros y el chico francés, Francis, le sopló un beso a Arthur.

Arthur estuvo feliz de que nadie pudiera notar el color apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Atracaron en el puerto. Liderando el grupo iba un tipo verdaderamente enorme llamado Hagrid. Arthur sospechó que tenía sangre de gigante en sus venas.

Entraron al castillo a través de las puertas delanteras. Todos los demás parecían estar adentro del Gran Salón. Los de primer año fueron llevados a la sala contigua al Gran Salón, y ahí esperaron.

Arthur miró al resto de su clase. Parecía haber bastantes estudiantes extranjeros. En una esquina, había varios asiáticos, uno de ellos agarraba con avidez el pecho de otro y el resto estaba silenciosamente de pie. En otra esquina había un chico alto con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Una niña estaba pegada a su brazo. Otra chica estaba de pie cerca de ella –Arthur desvió la vista de sus grandes pechos casi de inmediato. Pobre chica, seguramente tenía problemas de espalda.

Había dos chicos discutiendo en italiano; uno de ellos tenía los ojos cerrados y el otro estaba sosteniendo un tomate. Estaban los tres chicos del tren, el franchute ahora coqueteándole a una chica de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, y el casi albino coqueteaba con una morena que parecía a punto de golpearlo. Había un tipo alto y un poco intimidante de pie junto al casi albino que estaba mirando a los italianos; tenía el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, y sus ropas tenían aspecto de estar recién planchadas.

"¡Escuché que para ponerte en una de las Casas tienes que pelear con un troll!" Dijo Alfred entusiasmado en la oreja de Arthur, el británico pegó un brinco del susto.

"Eso es ridículo" Le susurró él.

"¡Pero suena a algo que un héroe debe hacer!"

"¿Puedes dejar la basura del héroe por una o dos horas?" Demandó Arthur.

Alfred abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero de repente se puso pálido. "¿Hay fantasmas aquí?"

Arthur rió ante la reacción de Alfred. Los fantasmas caminaron atravesando las paredes, y Alfred dio un chillido de terror, aferrándose al brazo de Arthur.

"Son inofensivos, tonto" Susurró Arthur.

"¡Pero son fantasmas!" Alfred los observó acercarse con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No pueden lastimarte. Mira, ese es el fantasma de Gryffindor. Es Nick casi- decapitado. Ese es el Fraile Gordo, es el fantasma de Hufflepuff. Y la Dama gris, de Ravenclaw. El fantasma de Slytherin está allá, lo llaman el Barón Sangriento".

Alfred palideció aún más. "Pareciera que él sí puede herir a alguien" Susurró.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que son inofensivos?"

Su conversación fue cortada por la profesora McGonagall, la maestra que los había guiado hasta esa habitación; había vuelto a entrar y les dijo que formaran una línea y que se arreglaran para estar presentables.

El sorteo iba a comenzar.

...

"Adnan, Sadiq." Un chico con máscara caminó hacia adelante y se sentó en el banquillo. El Sombrero Seleccionador fue puesto en su cabeza y se tomó algunos momentos hasta que gritó:

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

La mesa decorada con verde y plata dio la bienvenida al chico enmascarado.

"Arlovskaya, Nataliya." La muchacha que había estado agarrada al brazo del chico alto se apartó de él, se sacudió la falda y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero apenas la tocó antes de colocarla también en Slytherin.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert." El casi albino fue puesto en Slytherin.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig." El alto e imponente rubio se sentó en la banca y terminó siendo enviado a Hufflepuff.

"Bonnefois, Francis." El franchute se sentó en el banquillo y guiñó un ojo a la sala en general. El sombrero lo puso en Slytherin.

"Braginskaya, Yekaterina." La chica del busto prominente fue puesta en Hufflepuff.

"Braginski, Ivan." El muchacho alto procedió a sentarse en el taburete. El Sobrero se tomó un poco de tiempo con él, pero finalmente, lo ubicó Hufflepuff. Mientras caminaba a la mesa de amarillo, la chica Nataliya desde la mesa de Slytherin miró mal a los otros Hufflepuff, casi como si lo hubieran secuestrado de ella.

"Carriedo, Antonio." El chico español del tren fue puesto en Hufflepuff.

"Desmarais, Madeline." La niña con la que Francis había estado coqueteando fue seleccionada para Gryffindor.

"Edelstein, Roderich." Un chico de gafas y moreno vino después y se sentó sobre la banquilla, la nariz respingada. Fue colocado en Ravenclaw.

Arthur observó como más gente era seleccionada, deseando y temiendo al mismo tiempo el momento en que su nombre fuera llamado.

Mientras un chico japonés llamado Kiku caminaba calmadamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, la profesora McGonagall llamó: "Jones, Alfred"

Alfred rápidamente se sentó, y en el instante en que el sombrero tocaba su cabeza, gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Arthur lo observó dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Kirkland, Arthur."

Arthur caminó y se sentó sobre el taburete. El sombrero fue puesto sobre su cabeza, cayendo hasta cubrir sus ojos.

"Hm, tienes todo lo que busca cada casa" Dijo una voz en su oído. "Valentía, lealtad, inteligencia y astucia. ¿Veo que has incursionado en magia negra antes de venir aquí?"

_He__y, tenía curiosidad, ¿está bien? Y el libro de maldiciones de Liam yacía ahí_…

"Más prominentemente veo Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lo harías bien en ambas casas, sabes."

_Apenas me interesa a este punto, __¡hay una rana en Slytherin y un americano en Gryffindor!_

"¿En serio? Bueno, entonces supongo que te pondré en SLYTHERIN!"

Arthur sintió como el sombrero era levantado de su cabeza y la mesa verde y plata lo vitoreaba. Por casualidad echó un vistazo hacia los Gryffindors. Arawn lo miraba. Y al lado de Arawn estaba Alfred, que lo estaba mirando como si Arthur lo hubiera traicionado.

...

_**Traducción del francés:**_

_Bonjour, mon chéri__: Hola, querido._

_Pourquois?: ¿por qué?_

_très mignon: Muy lindo._

_tes sourcils: Las cejas._

_**Notas de Traducción**__: actualizado y corregido- febrero 2011. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D _


	2. Año uno, La silla de Busby

**Parte 2**

**La silla de Busby**

"Bienvenido a Slytherin, Arthur Kirkland" dijo el prefecto de la Casa, tendiéndole la mano. Arthur la estrechó y se sentó. Francis, al otro lado de la mesa y frente a él, sonrió de medio lado.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, _Sourcils_", dijo. Arthur asintió con la cabeza, mirándole con enojo.

"Así es, rana". Le contestó.

La selección terminó con un chico llamado Vash Zwingli que fue puesto en Hufflepuff. Mientras iba a la mesa de su Casa, el Director – Albus Dumbledore – Se puso de pie, para hacer frente a la sala en general.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro año" dijo, sus ojos azules parpadeando detrás de las gafas de media luna. "Mientras estén aquí, espero puedan aprender algo, ya sean nuevos hechizos, o nunca jugar con la Venomous Tentacula."

Hubo un murmullo entre los demás estudiantes. Arthur lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a una de las estudiantes con aspecto amigable, y ella respondió, "Alguno de los tipitos de Gryffindor terminó viéndolas negras en San Mungo el año pasado".

"¿Y cómo está ahora?" preguntó.

"Está un poquito loco, todavía. Por ahí anda," dijo ella, indicando a un chico de la mesa de Gryffindor que parecía estar babeando sobre su plato. Arthur hizo una mueca.

"¿Y qué es lo que hizo, comerse su cerebro?"

La chica se encogió de hombros. "Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, de todas formas. Es un sangre sucia".

...

"Me gustaría presentarles a nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Wang. Ha recorrido todo el camino desde China." A las palabras de Dumbledore, un hombre bajo con cabello largo se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

"¿Parece una chica, no?" alguien en la mesa comentó sarcásticamente. "¿Me pregunto si sabrá hacer alguno de esos extraños trucos de kung- fu?"

"Sólo espero que enseñe bien la asignatura", declaró Arthur, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Los Slytherin no parecían ser un grupo muy amigable, sobre todo porque todos tenían un aire de conspiración rodeándoles.

"Nuestro último profesor era un completo idiota" agregó una muchacha.

Apenas el festín apareció sobre la mesa, Arthur se concentró en el, evitando la mirada de Francis.

...

"Bah, ustedes los británicos no saben cocinar" Dijo Francis con desdén, apenas terminó su postre. "En Beauxbatons la comida era, simplemente, soberbia."

"¿Y por qué no te quedaste allá, entonces? ¿Y cómo es que eres un estudiante de intercambio, en primer lugar?"

"En Beauxbatons empezamos antes" Francis respondió calmadamente. "Y los estudiantes jóvenes y mayores se mantienen en alas separadas del castillo, casi aislados unos de otros. Y no pude quedarme, mis padres me hicieron venir hasta acá".

Su acento francés estaba volviendo loco a Arthur, sin embargo era el único Slytherin con el que se sentía cómodo – en un sentido amplio de la palabra cómoda.

"¡La comida es genial! No sé de qué hablas_, _franchute." Gilbert se servía otra tarta. "La comida muggle es mucho peor que esto."

"¿Has probado la comida muggle?" alguien que estaba escuchando la conversación preguntó.

"Sabe a mierda, a eso sabe", declaró Gilbert, de manera arrogante.

"No siempre es tan horrible" Dijo Arthur, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Francis olfateó sobre la comida. "Sigo afirmando que la cocina de _la France_ es mucho mejor," dijo con desdén, antes de volverse y mirar hacia Nataliya. "_Bonsoir, mademoiselle_."

Ella lo miró de mala manera. "Ni siquiera te atrevas Bonnefois. Tengo un cuchillo."

Francis palideció; Arthur rió.

El prefecto de Slytherin los guió hasta la Sala Común, ubicada cerca de las mazmorras. Apenas iluminada por un resplandor verdoso, estaba decorada como la guarida de un mago oscuro. Era la habitación perfecta para planear y montar asesinatos.

"Chicos a la izquierda, muchachas a la derecha", dijo el prefecto descuidadamente, haciendo un gesto hacia los arcos que llevaban a los dormitorios. Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, el chico con la máscara y otro chico que decía ser búlgaro fueron a su dormitorio. Dentro, había cinco camas rodeadas por cuatro postes hechos de caoba oscuro, con doseles y ropa de cama en verde oscuro. La habitación no era tan fría como parecía ser, y sus baúles escolares ya habían sido ubicados. La jaula vacía de Driscoll estaba en la esquina, el pájaro había sido liberado para que fuera a la Lechucería.

Francis y los otros estaban sentados en sus camas, conversando. Arthur los observó por sobre su libro.

¿Podría acostumbrarse a Slytherin?

¿Le _gustaría_?

"En qué piensas_, Sourcils_?" le preguntó Francis, Arthur lo miró. El muchacho estaba tirado en la cama como un gato, sonriendo. – Sonriendo de manera simple, sin doble intención.

"Nada" mintió. "Absolutamente nada".

...

_Queridos Erin, Liam y Peter,_

_Entré en Slytherin. No se enojen conmigo; fue la decisión del Sombrero, y casi entro en Gryffindor, de todas formas._

_Hogwarts, para mi sorpresa, resultó ser no tan imponente como yo pensaba- Claro, podría obviar los deberes, pero todas las materias me parecen interesantes. La que más me gusta es Pociones; es como cocinar, sólo que los resultados no son tan deliciosos, y apenas son comestibles. La asignatura que menos me gusta es Historia de la Magia, pero eso es sólo porque el Profesor Binns habla de manera muy monótona. La Historia en sí misma es fascinante._

_He estado haciendo conocidos aquí. Hay un increíblemente ruidoso americano en Gryffindor, se llama Alfred y todo lo que hace es comer hamburguesas y tratar de salvar a la gente. También está Francis, que es francés y está en Slytherin. El es… bueno, es francés. Y Nataliya, que es de Bielorrusia y también está en Slytherin, es bonita, silenciosa y muy violenta._

_En una semana más o menos tendré la lección de vuelo. Estoy deseando que llegue._

_Cariños,_

_Arthur_

Arthur terminó su carta y la selló con un broche de oro, guardando sus utensilios de escritura. Se levantó y se echó el bolso al hombro, con la intención de dirigirse a la Lechucería.

Alguien descendió del árbol bajo el cual había estado sentado Arthur, sonriéndole. "¡Hola Artie!" le dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alfred?" los ojos verdes de Arthur lo miraron con desconfianza. Alfred se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora – la llevaba puesta en vez del uniforme, Arthur pensó en que debía haber alguna regla contra eso- y sonriendo.

"Nada. ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Una carta?" Alfred rápidamente la tomó de entre los dedos de Arthur, haciendo que el británico farfullara algunas palabras y tratara de recuperar su carta nuevamente.

"¡Dámela, Yankee!"

"¡No lo haré, viscoso Slytherin!"

"¿A qué crees que estás jugando, Gryffindor estúpido? Qué, ¿Ahora crees que estoy intercambiando correspondencia secreta con los Magos Oscuros? ¿Crees que la carta que tienes en tus manos en para Ya- Sabes- Quién?"

Alfred la sostuvo sobre su cabeza, fuera del alcance de Arthur. "Bueno, si es así, ¡Tengo que cortar tu medio de comunicación con él! ¡Es el trabajo de un héroe!"

"Imbécil, ¡Esa carta es para mi familia!" Arthur estaba furioso, una vez más. Hizo vanos intentos de arrebatar la carta mientras golpeaba al americano, sin siquiera darle importancia a las lágrimas de ira que corrían por sus mejillas.

La boca de Alfred se abrió, como si fuera a reír, pero vio las lágrimas. "Ooh, ¿Artie estás llorando?" preguntó.

Arthur hizo una mueca y trató de secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Si lo estoy, no es asunto tuyo", murmuró malhumorado.

La expresión de Alfred se tornó más seria, y le entregó la carta a Arthur. "Yo lo- empezó a decir, pero después apartó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Arthur, mirándolo mal.

"Lo lamento".

...

Arthur estaba volando.

Por encima de los árboles, sintió el viento sobre su cabello y empezó a reírse muy fuerte, sin importarle que lo escucharan.

Los demás estaban en el aire también – Al menos la mayoría. Algunos ya habían regresado a tierra, uno incluso se había caído de su escoba.

Francis se deslizó hasta que sus escobas estuvieron al mismo nivel. "¿Disfrutando la vista?" preguntó.

"Si lo estoy, no es de tu incumbencia, _la grenouille_."

Francis rió. "Bueno, creo que es bastante agradable para un país tan perpetuamente triste y lluvioso."

"Estúpido francés insufrible".

"Sabes que te encanta."

A estas alturas, Francis y Arthur habían fijado una relación semi- amistosa. A Arthur no le importaba admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a disfrutar la compañía del francés, cuando dicho francés no estaba ocupado siendo un imbécil arrogante y pervertido, claro.

Nataliya voló cerca de ellos. "Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto" dijo ella, con su voz baja y calmada. Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

"Hola Nataliya" la chica bielorrusa asintió de vuelta.

"Hola Arthur, Francis".

"_Salut, Nataliya. Comment vas-tu_?"

"Bien, un poco mareada, pero bien." Le dirigió una sonrisa, son los labios apretados. "Me voy ahora, debo encontrar a mi hermano. Nos vemos en el almuerzo". Y con eso, bajó a buscar al Hufflepuff ruso llamado Iván.

"¿Iván?" preguntó Francis, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Honestamente, no sé qué es lo que ve en él".

"Claro, porque tú sólo tienes ojos para ti mismo".

"Eso es mentira, Arthur, Tengo ojos para ti".

Las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron de rosado. "¿Q-qué?"

"Tengo ojos para ti y para mucha otra gente. Los amo a todos, pero de verdad, no sé por qué Nataliya está tan obsesionada con Iván. ¡Mon dieu, es su _hermano_!

El silbato de Madame Hooch sonó, y Arthur y Francis descendieron de los cielos.

...

"¿Alguien puede decirme qué es esto, aru?" Preguntó el profesor Wang mientras señalaba la fotografía de una silla.

La clase estaba inmóvil hasta que un chico de Gryffindor llamado Feliks Łukasiewicz levantó la mano. "Es como, totalmente, una silla. Duh."

"Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, aru. ¿Pero puedes decirnos qué tiene de especial ésta silla, aru?"

Arthur levantó la mano.

"¿Sí, Kirkland, aru?"

"Es la Silla de Busby, la silla maldita del asesino Busby. Cualquiera que se siente ahí, morirá".

Hubo murmullos alrededor de la sala de clases.

"Diez puntos para Slytherin, aru. Exactamente, es la Silla de Busby, llamada así por Tomas Busby. La historia muggle cuenta que Tomas Busby asesinó a su víctima, Daniel Awety, en un club, después de que Awety amenazó con quitarle a su hija Elizabeth. Pero los magos sabemos que ese no fue el caso, aru. Busby era un mago, y mató a Awety con un espantoso hechizo que hizo que su cuerpo pareciera el de un hombre mutilado, aru. Los muggles condenaron a Busby a la horca y a ser enterrado en un pozo, pero mientras era llevado a su ejecución éste maldijo su silla favorita en la posada donde todo había tenido lugar. Y es así que hasta el día de hoy, aru, se puede decir que todos los que se sientan en la Silla de Busby encuentran la muerte".

La clase estaba escuchando con gran atención, y Arthur pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Alfred parecía bastante pálido.

"Hay algunos quienes afirman que Busby no ha muerto, por ser mago y todo eso, aru. Incluso dicen, aru, que volverá, y se podrá ver una figura sin brazos y con una cara borrosa. A pesar de todo, todavía hay algunos que afirman que la Silla es sólo una leyenda."

Arthur miró la foto. La Silla estaba ahí, viéndose inocente e inofensiva.

Se estremeció.

...

_**Notas de traducción**: Sólo por si alguien se lo está preguntando, el título de esta historia, 'Blurring House Lines', vendría a ser algo así como 'Desvaneciendo las líneas entre las Casas', refiriéndose a borrar los límites entre ellas… me pareció un título muy largo así que por eso mantuve el título original XD_


	3. Año uno, ¡Escuela!

**Parte tres**

El otoño se transformó en invierno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las hojas de los árboles, habiéndose tornado de tonalidades rojas, doradas y naranjas, ahora caían al suelo y dormían bajo un gran manto de nieve.

Arthur estaba sentado en el gran Salón haciendo su tarea. La puerta se abrió y entró Alfred, corriendo. El americano se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, sin importarle las burlas de los demás, y dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Arthur.

"Hey Artie", dijo, con una sonrisa emocionada sobre su rostro.

"No me llames así" Dijo Arthur, irritado, Francis y Nataliya alzaron una ceja simultáneamente y se echaron a reír. Los miró de mala manera, sus mejillas enrojeciendo. "Ustedes dos mejor se callan antes de que les lance una maldición".

Alfred rió. "¡Quiero que conozcas a alguien, Artie!"

"Pero- la tarea-" Arthur alcanzó a balbucear antes de que Alfred lo agarrara del brazo y lo arrastrara fuera del Gran Salón, para la diversión de todos los demás. "¡HEY! ¡Suéltame, idiota!"

"Tienes que conocerlo; ¡tiene té y todas esas cosas!"

Al final, Arthur se vio arrastrado hasta una pequeña cabaña cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

"Kirkland, eh," dijo Hagrid, el Guardabosque de Hogwarts, mientras ponía a hervir una olla sobre el fuego. "Conocí a tus hermanos y a tu hermana. ¿No era que tu hermano Liam se fue a trabajar para el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?"

"Sí, exactamente" Respondió Arthur, mientras observaba a Alfred alimentar a Fang, el enorme perro de Hagrid.

Hagrid le indicó que se sentara junto a la mesa gigante. "Entonces, ¿cómo es que entraste en Slytherin? No pareces del tipo".

Arthur se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba. "Fue la elección del sombrero," respondió con calma, mientras Hagrid preparaba dos tazas de té- Alfred había declinado la oferta.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero el Sombrero te puso en el lugar equivocado. ¿Acaso no conoces la reputación de la Casa de Slyherin? Ningún mago o bruja que se haya vuelto malvado, dejó de ir a Slytherin en su tiempo en Hogwarts."

"Pero los rasgos de esos magos y brujas eran similares- todos eran ambiciosos y astutos, y Slytherin resulta buscar esos rasgos." Arthur tomó su taza de té y sorbió un poco. Sintió el té hirviendo pasando por su garganta. Tosió, y la mano gigante de Hagrid le dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón", gruño Hagrid. "Pero tú no eres tan malo como otros Slytherin".

Arthur sonrió. "¿Gracias?" Volvió a levantar la taza de té hasta sus labios, pero en ese momento la puerta de la choza se abrió y Francis y Nataliya se quedaron en la entrada, con aire preocupado.

"Arthur, Arthur, ¡Tienes que volver al castillo!" El rostro de Nataliya se veía más pálido de lo usual, y sus manos estaban hechas un ovillo.

"¿Por qué?" Arthur dejó su taza y echó una mirada a Alfred y Hagrid.

Los ojos de Francis lo miraron con gravedad. "Tú hermano fue atacado".

...

Arawn yacía sobre una cama del ala de hospital, su rostro y cuerpo magullados. Arthur corrió hacia su hermano y le cogió una mano. "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó mirándolo con horror.

Arawn lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Pero si es mi malvado hermanito pequeño" le sonrió de medio lado. "¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Es verdad? ¿Alguien te atacó?"

Arawn rodó los ojos. "Estoy en la enfermería, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que parece?"

Arthur se sentó al lado de su hermano. "¿puedes decirme qué sucedió? ¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Ni idea. Estaba cansado y me senté en una silla y de repente estaba sintiendo dolor, gritando, y algunas personas me trajeron hasta acá, así que aquí estoy."

"¿Nadie te hirió? ¿Cómo… no había nadie ahí?

"Quizás vi una figura alta y oscura, pero, no lo sé." Arawn sacudió la cabeza. "Nop."

...

Estaban cenando en silencio. Afuera, la nieve cubría cada centímetro.

"¿Los dos se irán para las vacaciones de navidad?" le preguntó Arthur a Francis y Nataliya, tratando de crear un poco de sonido sobre el silencio.

"Non" Respondió Francis. Nataliya negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff. Arthur siguió su mirada. Iván no estaba ahí.

El mismo miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Alfred estaba en silencio por una vez, cortando su carne asada sin hacer comentarios. El hecho de que Alfred estuviera callado ya era una causa digna de asombro.

Después de la cena, Arthur regresó a la sala común de Slytherin. Extendiéndose sobre un sofá de cuero, cerró los ojos.

Arawn había sido atacado por algo- ¿Quizás alguien lo había maldecido sin que se diera cuenta? O quizás la silla sobre la que se sentó estaba maldita-

Arthur se incorporó de nuevo.

...

La puerta de la oficina del Profesor Wang estaba entreabierta, y a través de ella venían voces. Arthur se asomó por la rendija y vio al Profesor Wang conversando con Iván, el chico de Hufflepuff.

"Estoy preocupado por esta escuela, aru", estaba diciendo el profesor Wang. "Hay demasiados secretos entre las paredes de este castillo, aru".

"La silla, profesor", respondió Iván. "Atacó a ese Gryffindor. ¿Pudo haber sido _la_ silla?"

"¿Quién sabe, aru? Se ve parecida a la silla de las fotos, aru. El profesor Dumbledore ha puesto en cuarentena la silla, ¿pero quién sabe si un estudiante inocente llega y se sienta en ella, aru?"

"¿Cree que es la Silla de Busby, señor?" Preguntó Iván, y Arthur lo observaba juguetear con su bufanda.

El profesor Wang permaneció callado por un largo tiempo, y luego habló. Su voz desmentía su verdadera edad, escondida bajo una máscara de juventud.

"No lo sé, aru".

La navidad cayó sobre el castillo como la nieve. El Gran Salón fue decorado festivamente con doce árboles gigantes, todos adornados con luces brillantes de hadas y velas. Como la mayoría de los Slytherin se había ido por las vacaciones, Arthur, Francis y Nataliya prácticamente tenían todas las mazmorras libres para ellos.

"Pues bien, la navidad ya llegó y en las mazmorras seremos sólo tú, yo, Nataliya y el prefecto, que en realidad nunca usa la Sala Común." Dijo Francis mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. Con Arthur apoyado sobre él, observaban a Nataliya tejer una bufanda, y enroscarla alrededor de una silla de respaldo alto justo frente a ellos.

"Qué festividades más entretenidas" respondió Nataliya, una sonrisa gatuna adornando su rostro.

"¿Para quién es eso?" preguntó Arthur, comiendo un scone que había saqueado en el desayuno.

"Para mi hermano".

Francis y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada.

"Bien sûr," dijo Francis perezosamente, estirándose y luego volviendo a su posición anterior. Empezó a juguetear con el cabello de Arthur.

El rostro de Arthur se puso rojo, lo que se veía bastante extraño bajo el brillo verdoso de la habitación. "¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, mon chér?" Francis sonrió de medio lado, Nataliya soltó una risita.

...

"Joyeux Noël!"

Francis fue alcanzado rápidamente por una almohada proveniente de la cama de Arthur.

"Ah, oui, je t'aime aussi."

"Cállate, rana" Arthur se frotó el sueño de los ojos. "Devuélveme mi almohada".

"Non, tú me la diste, obviamente es mi regalo de navidad…"

"¡No lo es! De hecho, me tomé la molestia de comprarte un regalo, ¡ahora dame mi almohada!"

"Un cadeau pour moi?" Francis dijo emocionado, luego se sumergió en su inmensa pila de regalos- la mayoría, por supuesto, de todas las niñas que había logrado seducir durante el primer semestre del año.

Arthur fijó su atención en su propia pila de regalos. El paquete superior era de Nataliya.

Francis miró por encima de un paquete a medio abrir, de lo que parecía ser una caja de bombones búlgaros. "¿Un unicornio de peluche?" preguntó.

"¡Oye, es lindo!" Arthur replicó, y abrazó al animal de peluche. Dejándolo a un lado, eligió el siguiente paquete. Era de Erin.

Le había tejido una bufanda verde brillante, y venía con una nota que decía: "Deseándole una Feliz Navidad a la oveja negra de la familia. Con amor, Erin".

Peter le regaló una caja de los dulces Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Arthur hizo una nota mental de dejarle a Alfred los sabores más asquerosos.

Liam le dio un modelo en miniatura de un unicornio. Arthur sonrió; apreciaba las pequeñas cosas que sus hermanos hacían, incluso cuando nunca se los diría.

Francis le había dado una caja de trufas francesas. "No están… mezcladas con alguna cosa, ¿verdad?" preguntó Arthur, mirando la caja y luego al francés sospechosamente.

"Non, ¿por qué iba a arruinar un chocolate tan perfecto?" Francis rió, volviéndose hacia sus regalos. "Mon dieu, tengo demasiados chocolates. Tienes que ayudarme a comerlos; si me los como todos engordaré".

Arthur volvió la vista a sus regalos. Hagrid le había dado una lata con bizcochos, los cuales Arthur no podría comer sin tener dolores de muela. Alfred le regaló un libro sobre las criaturas mágicas más extrañas del mundo, y una caja de Earl Grey.

"Arthur, merci beaucoup por el libro _Lo Mejor de la Comida Británica_", Dijo Francis de repente, sosteniendo el libro con una ligera expresión de náusea en su rostro. "De seguro tendré pesadillas por semanas".

"Oh, cálmate".

La puerta se abrió y entró Nataliya. "Gracias por los chocolates y la rosa, Arthur". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ah, sí, está encantada para permanecer siempre en flor" Dijo Arthur, con un ligero tono rosado apareciendo sobre sus mejillas.

Francis alzó una ceja. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? ¿Nuestro Artie, siendo romántico?"

Nataliya rodó los ojos. "Honestamente, Francis. Eres tan egocéntrico. Por cierto, gracias por la cámara."

"Ah, Oui. ¿Sabes cómo configurarla para que las fotos se muevan?"

"No, ¿me enseñas?"

"Por supuesto." Francis sonrió de medio lado. Arthur no quería saber que iba a hacer Nataliya con su cámara, así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar.

"¿Te regaló algo Iván?" preguntó Arthur.

"Sí, un girasol". Arthur y Francis se miraron entre sí, ambos tratando de no reírse.

...

Alfred los estaba esperando en el desayuno. "¡Feliz Navidad!" exclamó. "Gracias por los videojuegos tan geniales, Nat y Francis!"

"De rien," Dijo Francis con indiferencia, comiendo sus huevos.

"Y Arthur, uh… gracias por el libro de historias de terror".

Arthur sonrió de medio lado. "Sí, al menos con esos tendrás una excusa real para asustarte".

Una repentina sombra cayó sobre ellos. Nataliya se dio vuelta y saltó sobre la persona que proyectaba la sombra. "¡Iván!" gritó, abrazando al desconcertado chico.

"Ah, Nat, ¿Me puedes soltar por favor? Creo que rompiste una de mis costillas".

Nataliya negó obstinadamente con la cabeza. "Nyet, hermano, nunca te dejaré ir".

"Pero… Pero hermana, ¡No puedo respirar!"

Alfred, Arthur y Francis rieron. "es casi maligno ver cuánto disfruto ver esto" Dijo Francis, sin dejar de reír.

...

Cómo había tan pocos estudiantes en la escuela, las mesas de las Casas habían sido reemplazados por una mesa única para la cena de esa noche. Incluso Francis no pudo quejarse de la Cena de navidad, o tal vez fue porque alguien había mezclado su jugo de calabaza con whiskey.

"¡Crackers!" exclamó el profesor Dumbledore después del postre y de desaparecer los platos. "¡Feliz navidad, a todos!"

Arthur abrió una con Francis. La galleta hizo un sonoro ¡BANG! y dejó salir un sombrero de pirata y un modelo flotante de un barco pirata. Agarrando el sombrero, Arthur, lo puso sobre su cabeza. Francis le guiñó un ojo.

"Serías un pirata muy sexy" dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Abrió otra con Alfred, la cual contenía un sombrero marcado como 'Gorra de aviador muggle'. Alfred se lo puso; complementaba su chaqueta a la perfección.

"Hey Artie, ¿Quieres venir a la Torre de Gryffindor conmigo?" Dijo mientras Dumbledore empezaba a ordenar a todos en una ronda para cantar villancicos. "Fred y George harán una fiesta; encerramos a Percy en su habitación y hemos sacado un poco de comida extra de la cocina".

"Une fête?" Dijo Francis que había estado escuchando. "Suena divertido, non?"

"Da, vamos", coincidió Nataliya.

...

La Torre de Gryffindor era bien decorada y acogedora. Los adornos rojos y dorados, y los cuadros de Gryffindor famosos estaban en las paredes. Un alegre fuego crepitaba en la chimenea.

"¡Hey Alfred!" Un chico de cabello muy rojo lo saludó. "Que agradable verte de nuevo, pero ¿por qué traes a unos Slytherin?"

"Estos chicos son agradables- tan agradables como los Slytherin pueden ser". Sonrió Alfred con entusiasmo. "Este es Artie Kirkland".

"Es Arthur, en realidad." Lo cortó Arthur.

"Llámalo Artie" rió Alfred, y Arthur lo miró de mala manera. "Y estos dos son sus amigos: Francis Bonnefois – Sí, es francés- Y Nataliya Arlovskaya."

El chico les sonrió. "Bueno, ¡Bienvenidos a la Torre de Gryffindor! Soy Gred Weasley, y este, aquí – otro chico que era idéntico al primero se les unió, "es mi hermano, Forge".

Arthur rió. "Hola, Fred y George".

Los dos lo miraron. "¿Has oído de nosotros?" Fred (¿o era George?) preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos y mirándolo con inocencia.

"Ustedes dos andan siempre por ahí" Arthur miró las mesas, que estaban repletas con comida. "¿Quién más viene? ¿Y cómo demonios sacaron tanta comida sin llamar la atención de alguien?"

"Es un secreto" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

...

En el camino de vuelta a las mazmorras de Slytherin, los tres pasaron por el gran Salón. Las puertas estaban abiertas, pero las luces en el interior eran sombrías.

Al sonido de unas voces, los tres se agacharon detrás de una estatua cercana. Se habían quedado hasta después de la hora límite en la Torre de Gryffindor y lo último que necesitaban era ser sorprendidos merodeando en la noche durante vacaciones de navidad.

"La Silla debe ser trasladada de los calabozos" dijo una voz.

"¡Es el profesor Snape!" Susurró Nataliya. Francis hizo un sonido para que se callara.

"Lo sé, Severus, pero no hay ningún lugar más apropiado. No muchos estudiantes se molestan en permanecer en los calabozos, así que no hay muchas posibilidades de que la Silla gane una nueva víctima." La voz del profesor Dumbledore pudo ser oída, aún sobrio después de la gran cantidad de hidromiel que había bebido durante la cena.

"¿Ha encontrado Yao un lugar más apropiado para la Silla?"

"No aún. Espero que pueda encontrar un lugar pronto, porque…" Dumbledore suspiró, y los tres estudiantes ahora luchaban contra el pánico pues los dos profesores se pusieron a su vista, Snape cerrando las puertas como si ya se fueran.

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry Potter empieza Hogwarts el próximo año. Si llegara a encontrar la Silla y accidentalmente se sentara en ella, estamos todos condenados".


	4. Año uno, Encuentro en los calabozos

**Parte cuatro**

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron, y Arthur apenas se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Vociferó Gilbert apenas entró al Gran Salón el primer día del nuevo período escolar.

"Sí, claro, como digas" Musitó Arthur.

"Un peu, mon ami," añadió Francis, con una expresión ininteligible en su rostro.

Gilbert les mostró su típica sonrisa, y corrió hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. "¡Hey Roddy, Roddy!, ¿Me extrañaste?"

"¡Caro que no!" respondió la voz eternamente enojada de Roderich Edelstein.

"¿Qué, cómo no puedes extrañar a mi _awesome_ yo?"

"De vuelta a clases, hm" murmuró Arthur, volviendo su atención al calendario. "Mira lo que tenemos hoy."

"Dos horas de pociones con los Gryffindor," notó Nataliya.

"¡Qué bien!" Dijo Francis con una sonrisa de costado; echó una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Madeleine Desmarais estaba hablando con el somnoliento chico griego.

...

El Salón de clases de Snape siempre era helado. Los alumnos estaban apiñados alrededor de sus calderos, tratando de recoger algo de calor del minúsculo fuego en la base.

"Intentaremos hacer un simple proyecto de curación hoy" Dijo Snape, levantando un pequeño frasco. "Y a menos que ustedes sean completos idiotas, no les tomará mucho tiempo realizarlo".

Arthur miró hacia la parte de la sala de los Gryffindor, donde Alfred estaba mirando las instrucciones de su libro como si estuvieran en francés.

"¡Jones!" Dijo de repente Snape, causando que el norteamericano temblara un poco de la sorpresa.

"¿Sí, señor?" Alfred miró hacia arriba, por encima de sus lentes.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy día?"

"¿Un… intento de poción curativa?"

"Felicitaciones, estabas escuchando."

Arthur y Francis rieron burlonamente. Alfred los miró feo.

La clase comenzó a hacer la poción. Arthur y Francis trabajaban juntos; Arthur pesó las púas de puercoespín mientras Francis cuidadosamente molía los ojos de escarabajo hasta hacer un polvo fino.

"Con cuidado, Arthur" dijo mientras vertía el polvo en un líquido, "No vayas a inhalar nada de esto".

Arthur levantó una de sus espesas cejas y miró el libro. "Bien, creo que debemos añadir las púas ahora."

"Non, debemos esperar por un minuto más- o hasta que la poción se vuelva de un azul encendido".

Esperaron, viendo como la poción cambiaba de color. Finalmente, Arthur miró el reloj otra vez y añadió las púas.

La poción se volvió púrpura. Francis rió un poco. "Sólo tú podrías disfrutar esto, Arthur", murmuró mientras Arthur revolvía el contenido.

Arthur entornó los ojos."Y ahora esperamos de nuevo antes de añadir las raíces de _Sporklesprout_. ¿Las cortaste ya?"

Francis asintió, apuntando a las raíces finamente cortadas sobre el escritorio. Arthur miró el reloj.

Fueron los primeros en terminar la poción, ganando diez puntos para Slytherin. Alfred los miró mientras Snape llevaba su frasco de sanación a su escritorio.

"¿Cómo terminaron tan rápido?"

"C'est parce que je suis trop sexy," Dijo Francis con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Arthur le lanzó una mirada extraña.

"¿Desde cuándo eso tiene que ver con Pociones?" preguntó.

...

Los Gryffindor se apresuraron a dejar el salón apenas Snape los despachó. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya permanecieron ahí durante un rato, sin embargo Snape había desparecido en su oficina y cerrado la puerta.

"¿Me pregunto si la Silla está en su oficina?"

"Non, apuesto a que está en el calabozo más remoto del castillo", dijo Francis.

"¿Por qué estamos tratando de buscar la Silla, de nuevo?" Preguntó Nataliya.

"Para ver si es la Silla de Busby o no" respondió Arthur, caminando fuera del salón.

"Attends-nous!" gritó Francis.

En vez de doblar a la izquierda, hacia los niveles superiores del castillo, los tres Slytherin se dirigieron a la derecha, a las profundas entrañas de Hogwarts.

* * *

"_Marcus" una voz lenta y ronca susurró. "Me han trasladado"._

_La voz de Marcus respondió. "Sr. Busby, le aseguro que encontrará un cómodo cuerpo humano pronto."_

"_Pronto no es suficientemente para mí, Marcus. Si no encuentro un cuerpo, me temo que tendré que usar el tuyo."_

_

* * *

_

"Mira Arthur, la silla no está aquí," se quejó Nataliya, tiritando levemente por el frío.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Snape dijo que la silla estaba aquí abajo, por lo tanto tiene que estar por aquí cerca."

Francis rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. "Quizás es un calabozo, pero en otra área del castillo- ¡Aghh!" Arthur y Nataliya se giraron a mirarlo, sólo para ver cómo caía a través de la pared.

"¡Francis!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Arthur corrió hacia la pared, golpeándola.

"Francis, Francis ¿Me escuchas?"

"Ouais, je peux," dijo Francis, su voz sonaba apagada.

"¿Me puedes decir que pasó?" Arthur apretó su oído contra la piedra.

"Caí a través de la pared, por supuesto" respondió Francis, "Estoy seguro de que si te apoyas en ese lugar caes también".

"¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy apoyado contra la pared justo ahora!"

"Presiona más fuerte contra la piedra" indicó la voz de Francis.

En el momento en que Arthur aplicó más presión a la pared, ésta cedió, y Arthur cayó en una mazmorra. Momentos después, Nataliya vino a través de la pared también; aterrizó fuerte sobre él.

"¡Aaargh!"

"Lo siento Arthur". Arthur sintió como se salía de encima y se ponía de pie, mirando a su alrededor.

El calabozo era un cuarto rodeado de arcos y pilares. Había algunos ejes en la parte superior de la sala que hacían que entrara un poco de luz del sol, formando una serie de misteriosas sombras y luces en las paredes. En el centro de la habitación, había una silla sobre un pequeño estrado. Había alguien sobre la silla; estaba desplomado sobre ella, y los brazos le colgaban inertes.

"¿Está muerto?" preguntó Nataliya, arrodillándose en frente de la figura e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. Francis miró asombrado.

"Es Marcus Lesauvage" susurró. "Es prefecto".

"¡Estrechó mi mano cuando entré a Slytherin!" exclamó Arthur, reconociendo el rostro.

Los ojos de Marcus estaban abiertos, sus ojos negros mirando hacia la nada. Estaba pálido, y era sorprendente el parecido que tenía con un cadáver. Nataliya tembló un poco. "¿No era el que estaba siempre callado, después del primer día de escuela? Nunca lo escuché hablar después de que nos mostró los dormitorios".

"Tampoco lo escuchamos mucho," dijo Francis.

"¿Entonces cómo lo conoces?" Nataliya buscó el pulso del chico en la muñeca.

Francis rió. "Oh, su hermana menor es de segundo año de Ravenclaw. ¿Creo que te hablé de ella, non? ¿Lissete Lesauvage?"

Arthur hizo una mueca. "Quizás hace dos meses atrás, porque el nombre no me suena. ¿Está vivo, Nat?"

Nataliya asintió. "Apenas".

"Oui, mais… si esta silla es _la Chaise du Busby_, no estará vivo por mucho tiempo a menos de que lo llevemos con Madam Pomfrey". Con cuidado, Francis cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas. "No me importaría… No tendría que temer por mi vida cada vez que hablo con Lisette…"

"Mejor cállate, rana. Vamos a llevarlo al ala del hospital". Arthur asintió hacia Nataliya, quien tomo su varita e hizo un gesto de _swish-y-flick_.

"_¡Wingardium leviosa!",_ El cuerpo de Marcus se elevó de la silla. _"¡Mobilicorpus!"_

Mientras los tres salían por una puerta al otro lado de la mazmorra, Arthur lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, a la Silla.


	5. Año uno, de San Valentín y Quidditch

**Parte cinco**

"¿Cómo se metieron en este lío?" Preguntó Madam Pomfrey, mientras Nataliya acostaba a Marcus sombre una de las camas del ala del hospital.

"Una maldición", dijo Arthur. Madam Pomfrey lo miró con dureza.

"¿No estaban jugando con magia oscura, supongo?"

"Lo encontramos en un calabozo" dijo Francis, cortante.

"¿Dónde andaban metidos, ustedes tres?"

Francis sonrió de medio lado. "Escuchamos algo" mintió. "Corrimos en dirección a ese sonido- no era muy lejos del salón de pociones, y parecía un grito o algo parecido. Pero cuando llegamos sólo lo vimos ahí, acostado en el suelo."

Arthur tenía que admitirlo, Francis era un buen mentiroso.

"Viendo que ha sido maldecido, no creo que este chico se recupere pronto", dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras acomodaba las almohadas. "Será mejor que se vayan, ustedes tres."

...

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya comieron en silencio. Finalmente, sintiéndose un poco frustrado ante eso, Arthur trató de poner algún tema de conversación.

"Entonces, uhm… ¿Qué clima agradable que estamos teniendo, huh?" Dijo vacilante, mirando el techo encantado. Se podían observar muchas nubes grises sobre ellos.

"Patético," musitó Francis, "Acabas de matar la conversación y ni siquiera había empezado, Arthur."

"Bueno, al menos quiero hablar de algo, en vez de sentarme y comer mi _shepherd's pie_ en absoluto silencio" replicó Arthur. "¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo el prefecto; tratando de romper la maldición de la Silla?"

Nataliya negó con la cabeza. "Nyet, no se termina con una silla maldita sentándose sobre ella, eso es simplemente una estupidez."

"¿Y si no estaba maldita?" Preguntó Francis.

Arthur frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza también. "¿Estás tratando de decir que Marcus Lesauvage estaba realizando un hermoso paseo matutino por los calabozos, se sintió cansado, y decidió sentarse en la primera silla que encontró?"

Francis frunció el ceño. "Tienes un punto ahí, Sourcils".

Nataliya habló de nuevo. "Bueno, fuimos ahí para decidir si era de verdad la Silla de Busby o no. Entonces, ¿lo era?".

"Cómo voy a saber, ¡Nos distrajimos con el prefecto!"

Un silencio cayó sobre los tres, que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Alfred a su mesa.

"¡Hey Artie, Francis, Nat!" exclamó con energía, pisando sobre el asiento vacío al lado de Nataliya, con una hamburguesa en su mano.

"¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?" preguntó Arthur.

Alfred no le prestó ninguna atención, y siguió hablando. "¿Escucharon sobre el próximo partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin? Vamos a patear sus traseros, ¡porque somos geniales! Nuestro buscador, que es genial, se quebró los brazos el otro día, y nuestro buscador de reserva apesta, así que espero que el de ustedes sea peor. ¿Vieron lo malvado que estuvo Snape con nosotros hoy día? No podía creer que le quitó puntos a Grffyndor sólo porque Feliks pintó su caldero de rosado. Digo, fue estúpido, pero, en serio, ¿Qué Snape no nos puede dejar en paz?, todos cometen errores, ¿no? Bueno, no me cae bien Snape y a Feliks tampoco, pero a Feliks no le cae bien porque Snape pareciera que nunca se lava el pelo; ¡es grasoso y asqueroso como el té! Entonces, ¿cómo andan?"

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Alfred, casi como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Después de un momento, Francis dijo, "Te perdí el hilo desde "el próximo partido de quidditch", Alfred.". Apenas el americano abrió la boca de nuevo para repetir lo que había dicho, Francis levantó su mano. "Non, ne le répètes pas. Me perderé de nuevo".

...

El partido de quidditch era un día antes de San Valentín. Tal ocasión casi pasa desapercibida- casi, porque el 14 de febrero, Francis recibió una enorme pila de cartas de parte de sus fans femeninas.

"Tú y tu maldito fan club", gruñó Arthur mientras sacaba una carta de adentro de su cereal, mojada, y se la alcanzaba a Francis. Driscoll ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, sacó un poco de tocino y salió volando.

Francis se rió. "Aw, es-tu jaloux?" Mirando rara la carta. "Mais non, esta carta es para ti".

Arthur volvió a tomar la carta sospechosamente, como si fuera un Vociferador. La carta tenía forma de corazón, y apenas la abrió, se vio envuelto en un montón de purpurina morada.

Nataliya y Francis se rieron. Tosiendo, Arthur salió de la nube, con brillos sobre su cabello, su ropa y en las cejas. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" gruñó.

Aparte de los malvados brillitos, la carta contenía un simple mensaje:

_Por favor, sé mi pareja de San Valentín_.

Francis alzó una ceja. Nataliya rió por lo bajo. Arthur se sonrojó profusamente y miró hacia los Gryffindor.

Alfred lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Alfred sonrió.

Arthur se sonrojó aún más.

...

El campo de quidditch estaba decorado con rojo y dorado por un lado, y verde y plateado por el otro. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya, todos con los colores de su Casa, se consiguieron buenos asientos en las gradas del lado de Slytherin.

"¿Lindo día para un partido, da?" preguntó una voz apenas se sentaron. Era Iván.

"¡Querido hermano!" exclamó Nataliya, pasando por encima de Arthur y Francis para llegar a él. El alto Hufflepuff la miró desconcertado.

"Querida hermana, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llegando hasta ti, querido hermano." Susurró Nataliya. Francis y Arthur trataron de no reír.

Una vez que Nataliya estuvo sentada sobre las piernas de su hermano- Iván no parecía muy contento al respecto- Francis se volvió a Arthur y le sonrió de medio lado. "Sabes, no me importaría si tú te sent-"

"Ni siquiera te ATREVAS a finalizar ese pensamiento." Le advirtió Arthur, sacando su varita y apuntando a Francis.

...

Los equipos de Slytherin y Gryffindor caminaron hacia la cancha, sosteniendo sus escobas. Los capitanes se dieron la mano como si estuvieran tratando de quebrarle los dedos al otro. Al silbido de Madam Hooch, los equipos y los balones volaron por los cielos.

"Slytherin está en posesión de la quaffle- Es Montague que se la pasa a Flint, oh, ahora Morgan de Gryffindor la tiene- allá va ella y ¡OUCH! ¡Es golpeada por una bludger lanzada por Bole, de Slytherin! Los Slytherin de nuevo con la pelota- Flint la lleva hacia los arcos ahora, ahí vienen Johnson y Durante- ¡Flint los pasa! Dispara- La tiene, Wood la tiene- ¡no!, ¡SLYTHERIN ANOTA!"

Francis y Arthur se pusieron de pie y vitorearon.

"¿Escuché que el buscador de Gryffindor se quebró los dos brazos?" Dijo Iván, casi en tono de conversación.

"Sí, Alfred nos contó de ello", dijo Arthur, mirando como los Gryffindor intentaban anotar un punto de vuelta.

Francis asintió."Ouais, Madeline me dijo que andaba en el Bosque Prohibido ayudando a Hagrid o algo así".

En ese momento, Gryffindor anotó un punto, haciendo que el sector rojo y dorado de la cancha explotara en vítores. Arthur se recostó y observó como los Slytherin anotaban de nuevo. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Hubo un repentino _Swooosh_ cerca de su cabeza. El buscador de reserva de Gryffindor volaba bajo, sobre de las gradas, como si la snitch estuviera sobre la cabeza de los espectadores.

"En serio, ¿a qué idiota eligieron para ser buscador?" preguntó Arthur, entornando los ojos hacia la figura.

"Al chico que fue atacado por la Venomous Tentacula" dijo Nataliya.

Terence Hoggs, el buscador de Slytherin, superó al de Gryffindor. El equipo de Slytherin llevaba la delantera: noventa a sesenta.

"Vamos, Gryffindor" dijo el comentador. "¡Pueden hacerlo! Allá va Pucey, pero ¡OH! Johnson apartó la quaffle de él. Johnson se la pasa a Durant quien se la pasa a Morgan, ¡de nuevo a Johnson! ¡Angelina Johnson anota! ¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA!"

Los golpeadores mantuvieron las bludgers como si fueran los amortiguadores de un juego de pinball; los buscadores se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de la cancha, en una danza peligrosa. Arthur y Francis observaron, Arthur no se dio cuenta de que la mano de Francis estaba sobre la de él. Nataliya e Iván observaron también, Nataliya se mantenía firmemente instalada en el regazo de su hermano.

"Slytherin va ganando por ciento cuatro a noventa" dijo el comentador. "Ahí va Morgan, de Gryffindor, soportando a través del campo, flanqueado por Johnson y Durant, Durant es noqueado por una bludger- Weasley bloquea a Montague con la otra- y Oh Merlín, ¿Acaso Barnabas Rowe encontró la snitch dorada?"

El buscador de reserva estaba volando y con un propósito, derecho frente a él y fuera de su alcance había un destello dorado. Las galerías de Gryffindor enloquecieron, gritando "¡VAMOS ROWE!" a todo pulmón.

Rowe estaba cerca, parecía que justo la iba a alcanzar- cuando una bludger se precipitó hacia él de la nada, y lo botó de su escoba.

La multitud enloqueció. Los Gryffindor gritaban como locos; los Slytherin observaban alegres. Ternce Higgs rápidamente corrió tras la snitch y la agarró, terminando de manera efectiva el partido y dándole a los Gryffindor otra razón para odiar a los Slytherin.

...

Mientras Arthur, Francis y Nataliya (recientemente _exorcizada_ del regazo de su hermano) caminaban en dirección al castillo, se encontraron con Alfred y los otros Gryffindor.

"Fue tan injusto" se quejó Alfred.

"Higgs atrapó las snitch y Rowe no. Es totalmente justo". Le respondió Arthur, impasible.

"¡Bueno, pero si Charlie Weasley no se hubiera quebrado los brazos, Rowe no habría estado jugando para nosotros!"

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Si tú quieres cambiar las cosas, ve y únete al maldito equipo".

Miró hacia Francis y Nataliya; Francis estaba hablando con Madeline y Nataliya escuchaba. "Vamos a cenar, Nat" le dijo a la bielorrusa y le ofreció su brazo.

Ella asintió y lo tomó.

...

_**Notas de traducción: Shepherd's pie, **__o__** 'empanada del pastor'**__ en inglés, es un plato típico británico __consistente en una capa de carne de cordero picada y recubierta de puré de patata y opcionalmente de una capa de queso. Wikipedia lo sabe todo._


	6. Año uno, Romance condenado

**Parte seis**

El invierno se convirtió en primavera; La nieve se derritió completamente, hasta revelar el pasto verde cubierto de flores.

"Bah" se quejó Francis, mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sofá cerca de la chimenea, en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Sólo porque la primavera hubiera llegado no significaba que la temperatura se hubiera vuelto más agradable.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Arthur, sin quitar los ojos de su tedioso ensayo sobre Baldric El Aburrido. "¿Otra chica rompió tu corazón?"

"Ouais" Esto causó que Arthur lo mirara.

"Bueno, ¿Quién?" preguntó, tomando nota de la desaliñada apariencia de Francis. "¿La chica Lisette?"

"Non," respondió Francis, viéndose realmente triste. "C'est Madeline."

"¿Madeline Desmarais?"

"Oui."

"¿Te dejó? ¿Por quién?" Arthur miró su ensayo y volvió a mojar su pluma. Cuando volvió a mirar a Francis, se dio cuenta de que el francés estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Hizo gesto de volver a hablar.

En ese momento, Nataliya se precipitó en la Sala Común, sus ojos y su cabello desordenados.

"¿¡Cómo se atreve!" gritó, llamando la atención de los otros Slytherin.

"¿Quién?" Hue Nguyen le preguntó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Iván!" Nataliya se aferró a una silla para mantener el equilibrio; se balanceaba un poco desde donde estaba. "¿Qué es lo que ve en esa perra de Gryffindor, de todas formas?"

A juzgar por la forma en que Francis se había erizado, Arhur se dio cuenta de quién era el nuevo novio de Madeline.

Francis se puso de pie y caminó hacia Nataliya. "Madeline no es una perra," gruñó, sus mejillas rojas de rabia.

"¡Tanto como tú eres el epítome de la fidelidad!" gritó ella de vuelta. "Yo he sido sumamente leal a mi hermano-"

"Es más como sumamente obsesiva" murmuró Arthur. Nataliya se volvió hacia él también.

"¡El asunto no es contigo, cejas! Y ya decídete, ¿quién te gusta- Alfred o Francis?"

La pregunta lo encontró con la guardia baja, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había puesto de color rojo brillante y había sacado su varita. "¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?" siseó.

"Oh, ¡me atrevo!" Nataliya rió. "¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que te sonrojas cuando uno de ellos se te acerca!"

"Hé, No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí," cortó Francis, sacando su varita también.

Nataliya sacó su varita de la misma forma. "Ustedes dos no deberían decir cómo me debo sentir" gruñó ella.

"Y tú no tienes derecho a llamar a una chica por algo que no es" replicó Francis, "¡Madeline no es una perra!"

"¿Y bueno, hace falta _ser_ una para reconocer eso, no?"

Francis se movió serpenteante. _"¡Confringo!"_

Nataliya esquivó la maldición y esta chocó contra una mesa, que estalló en llamas. Inmediatamente varios estudiantes trataron de apagar el fuego, al mismo tiempo Nataliya se irguió y gritó, _"¡Impedimenta!"_

El hechizo golpeó a Francis en los pies, y lo mandó a estrellarse en otra mesa, sus ojos se endurecieron, y levantó su varita. _"¡Incar-¡"_

"¡ALTO!" gritó Arthur, lanzándose entre los dos. Se quedaron quietos, los conjuros de ambos murieron en sus labios.

Arthur miró a Francis y luego a Nataliya, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y su pecho respirando con dificultad. "Di que lo sientes" espetó.

"Lo haré si él lo hace" gruñó Nataliya, Francis levantó la nariz con aire orgulloso, en un gesto típico de él.

...

Arthur se sentía muy solitario ahora que Francis y Nataliya no se hablaban- ni siquiera hacían contacto visual. Alfred no estaba siendo de ayuda, y el norteamericano nunca sabría lo cerca que estuvo de ser estrangulado por el británico.

La Sala Común perdió su gracia y Arthur comenzó a frecuentar mucho más la biblioteca, leyendo un libro tras otro, buscando tomo tras tomo algo sobre la maldición de la Silla de Busby.

La biblioteca era el lugar predilecto de los Ravenclaw, especialmente de uno. Arthur empezó a notarlo sólo después de su quinto viaje a la biblioteca- era un chico japonés que se veía callado y siempre estaba en una esquina leyendo un libro. De vez en cuando había otro chico con él, pero en general estaba solo.

Se preguntó si el chico sería interesante o útil.

"Hola", dijo una voz. Arthur levantó la vista de su tarea de pociones. Era el chico japonés.

"Hola" respondió. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Kiku Honda," dijo el chico, haciendo una reverencia. Arthur asintió, sonriendo y haciendo gestos para que se sentara.

"Es un gusto conocerte; soy Arthur Kirkland".

"Ya sabía eso" dijo Kiku, pero al ver la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de Arthur, se disculpó. "Perdóname, pero conozco tu nombre porque recuerdo haberte visto durante la Selección" Sus mejillas eran rosadas como los árboles de sakura.

Kiku Honda resultó ser exactamente como Arthur había pensado- callado e inteligente. Le gustaba estar con Kiku; era un cambio agradable del bullicioso norteamericano y el francés pervertido. Cuando no estaba en la biblioteca, los dos se sentaban en una esquina tranquila con tazas de té; Arthur estaba encantado de que al fin había podido encontrar a alguien que compartiera su aprecio por dicha bebida.

"¿Sabes algo sobre la Silla de Busby?" le preguntó Arthur el día antes de las vacaciones; Kiku no se quedaría en Hogwarts y Arthur quería saber si el pequeño chico japonés tenía algo que contribuir al misterio.

"Sí" dijo Kiku, asintiendo con la cabeza, "Aprendí de Yao."

"¿Yao?" preguntó Arthur.

Las mejillas de Kiku se volvieron rosadas. "Oh perdóname Arthur. Me refería al profesor Wang; es un pariente lejano mío."

Arthur sonrió. "Está bien," dijo. "¿Puedes contarme lo que te dijo de la Silla?"

Kiku lo miró con preocupación. "Es legendaria," dijo, con su tono quieto y calmado. "Y sin embargo, tantas leyendas han caminado hasta la verdad. Hay una Silla de Busby, y está en Hogwarts"

"Eso creí" Dijo Arthur, sorbiendo su té y mirando hacia el castillo. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol en la orilla del lago; el calamar gigante movía perezosamente sus tentáculos en el aire. Mirando en dirección al castillo, Arthur pudo distinguir, apenas, la figura alta de Iván Braginsky y la considerablemente más corta del profesor Wang. "Me encontré con una silla similar en los calabozos hace unos meses."

"El profesor Wang no me dijo la ubicación," dijo Kiku asombrado, había derramado un poco de té. "Oh perdón, derramé mi té".

"¿Eso es perfectamente normal, no?" Arthur observó al profesor Wang e Iván pasar por el césped.

La voz de Kiku sonaba nerviosa. "Bueno, de todas formas, el Director teme de que la Silla caiga en manos de El- Que- no- Debe- Ser- Nombrado. Verás, el profesor Dumbledore no cree que Harry Potter lo haya derrotado completamente- incluso ahora, mientras hablamos, está tratando de tomar una forma corpórea. Yo concuerdo con él- si me permites- y si El- Que- no- Debe- Ser- Nombrado llega hasta la Silla de Busby será sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la use contra Harry Potter. Así que el hecho de que la Silla esté aquí… es causa de preocupación, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes no lo saben. Creo que el profesor Wang está tratando de romper la maldición, espero que lo haga."

Arthur asintió, y los dos se quedaron en silencio, sólo roto por el canto de los pájaros. Mirando hacia el castillo, Madeline y Francis estuvieron a la vista, caminando y riendo.

"¿Escuchaste sobre Madeline e Iván?" Preguntó de repente Arthur.

Kiku asintió con la cabeza. "Se han estado viendo desde hace un mes." Dijo calmadamente.

_Y Nataliya y Francis tuvieron su ajuste de cuentas hace un mes_, pensó Arthur, tristemente. Por más que le gustara hablar con Kiku, estaba extrañando a sus amigos.

...

Te vi con Madeline," Le dijo Arthur a Francis en el almuerzo.

"Ah, ouais?" respondió Francis con sequedad.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Arthur frunció el ceño. "¡No es como si pudieras andar por ahí molestando a las novias de otros!"

Francis dio gruñido evasivo. Arthur volvió su atención a sus chuletas de cordero. Después de comer por un rato, alzó la mirada para ver los ojos de Francis.

Estaban inusualmente brillosos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Arthur, alzando una ceja.

"N-non," dijo Francis, mirando a otro lado con un sollozo.

...

Nataliya e Iván se fueron a la mañana siguiente. También Yekaterina, la chica de Hufflepuff con el pecho prominente. Notando sus ausencias, Francis se animó considerablemente.

"Eres un aguafiestas, Arthur," dijo alegremente mientras Arthur lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Creo que significa que estás demasiado contento con la ausencia de Nat," respondió Arthur irritado.

Francis se volvió hacia su plato con huevos, silbando una melodía. En ese momento, Alfred y Madeline llegaron a su mesa. Era algo bueno que la mayoría de los Slytherin se hubieran ido por las vacaciones; si no la presencia de aquellos dos habría sido menos bienvenida.

"¿Cómo andan, ustedes dos? ¿Dónde está Nat?" Preguntó Alfred.

"Se fue a Rusia con Iván y Yekaterina" respondió Arthur.

"¿Todavía hablas con ella?" Francis lo miró como si lo hubiera traicionado.

Arthur hizo una mueca. "Mira, rana. Sólo porque tú no estás hablando con Nat no significa que yo me aparte de ella también. Además, ¿No es hora de que se arreglen? Ya ha pasado un mes."

Madeline alzó una ceja. "Francis, te dije que hablaras con Nat, ¿No?"

Francis palideció. "D'accord," refunfuñó.

...

La pascua pasó sin una mención de Nataliya Arlovskaya o La Silla de Busby. Marcus Lesauvage volvió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero nadie se dio cuenta excepto por Arthur y Francis.

"Pobre tipo, perdió casi tres meses y medio equivalentes en tarea" Notó Arthur una tarde lluviosa. Marcus estaba en una esquina, escribiendo algo. Francis estaba dibujando a Madeline, que estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Arthur y mirando alrededor interesadamente.

"Chicos, tienen la Sala Común más deprimente de todos los tiempos".

"Merci, Madeline?" Dijo Francis con una sonrisa. "Peux-tu me regarder? Je veux dessiner tes yeux éclats."

Madeline se sonrojó y bajó la vista un momento, pero luego miró a Francis a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. "Francis, me halagas", murmuró.

Francis rió y miró a Madeline por arriba de su libro de bosquejos. Después de un rato, Arthur miró la hora. "Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, le prometí a Alfred que lo ayudaría con su tarea de pociones".

"Oho." Francis dejó su cuaderno de bosquejos por un rato y le mostró a Arthur una sonrisa malvada. "Bonne chance con tu cita."

"NO es una cita, rana" farfulló Arthur. "Los veo a los dos en la cena, y no intenten nada".

...

Francis y Madeline no se presentaron a cenar. Después de ofrecerle unas buenas noches a Alfred, Arthur echó a correr a la Sala Común de Slytherin. "¡Sangre de Dragón!" le gritó a la pared, que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Dentro, no estaban ni Madeline ni Francis, sólo Marcus Lesauvage escribiendo en una esquina. Arthur se precipitó a los dormitorios.

Francis estaba sobre su cama, leyendo un libro. "¿Dónde demonios habías estado? ¿Y dónde está Madeline?"

"Se fue a su Sala común antes de la cena," dijo Francis arrastrando las palabras, dando vuelta descuidadamente las páginas.

"Bueno, eso no justifica tu ausencia durante la cena."

"Je n'ai pas eu faim."

"Madeline no estuvo en la cena tampoco."

Francis parpadeó. De pronto se incorporó, el libro deslizándose de sus manos y aterrizando en el suelo. "Mon dieu, ¡No le dije como salir de los calabozos! Dijo que probablemente podría averiguarlo por su cuenta…"

"¿No le dijiste como salir de los calabozos? ¿Qué clase de amante eres tú?"

"¿El tipo que todos quieren?"

"¡Cállate!" Arthur caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Qué pasa si Madeline encuentra la mazmorra con la Silla?"

Francis salió por la puerta en un instante.

...

"_Lumos_" Susurró Arthur, mientras recorrían el oscuro pasillo más allá del salón de pociones. La punta de su varita se iluminó, mostrando una expansión de la piedra del castillo.

Francis se inclinaba sobre cada parte de la pared, con la desesperación de un hombre que se ahoga. "Où est-elle?" gritó. "Où est-elle?"

Arthur rodó los ojos. "Ya termina con el drama," refunfuñó.

De pronto Francis encontró la entrada cayendo a través de ella. Arthur se inclinó sobre la pared y cayó, justo cuando escuchó un llanto.

"MADELINE! NON!"

Se incorporó y corrió hacia Francis, quién se inclinaba sobre un cuerpo como un amante en duelo; sosteniéndola a ella contra su pecho.

...

**Notas:** Madeline es Sychelles, para aquellos que no lo han descubierto.

**Notas de traducción**:

_C'est Madeline:_ es Madeline.

_Ouais/ Oui_: Sí.

_Hé_: ¡Hey!

_D'accord:_ de acuerdo.

_Merci, Madeline?- Peux-tu me regarder? Je veux dessiner tes yeux éclats_: ¿gracias, Madeline? - ¿puedes mirarme? Quiero dibujar tus brillantes ojos.

_Bonne chance_: buena suerte.

_Je n'ai pas eu faim:_ No tenía hambre.

_Mon Dieu!:_ ¡por dios!


	7. Año uno, Todas las piezas encajan

**Séptima parte**

"Tsk, ¿otro?" Madame Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua. Arthur asintió mientras Francis acomodaba a Madeline en la cama. "¿Cómo la encontraron?"

"De la misma forma que encontramos al prefecto" respondió Arthur.

Madam Pomfrey ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a un armario, hurgando en su interior.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ella? ¿Lo logrará?" preguntó Francis, y Arthur se sintió casi sobrepasado por la cantidad de emoción que vio en los ojos del francés.

"No hay nada que ustedes dos puedan hacer por ella, y no sé si sobrevivirá."

"Pero el prefecto…"

"El prefecto sobrevivió, sí, pero creo que la señorita Desmarais será un caso diferente."

"¿Y qué hay del hermano de Arthur, Arawn? El volvió, después de un tiempo…"

"El tuvo una exposición limitada a la maldición. Lo siento, Sr. Bonnefois. No hay nada que pueda hacer por la Srta. Desmarais por el momento".

Arthur y Francis volvieron a sus dormitorios con tristeza.

...

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron, y Nataliya volvió. Entró al Gran Salón durante el desayuno, observando cómo buscando a alguien.

O dos alguien. Ella y Arthur hicieron contacto visual; ella sonrió, y comenzó a correr hasta él. Francis la había visto también, se levantó y la abrazó antes de que llegara hasta Arthur.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Lamento muchísimo haberte dejado de lado estos últimos meses" exclamó.

"No es nada. Yo lamento haber insultado a Madeline," respondió ella. Miró a Arthur por sobre el hombro de Francis, y le sonrió. "También lamento haber sido grosera contigo, Arthur."

"Está bien," dijo, uniéndose al abrazo también. Desde el otro lado del Salón, Alfred comenzó a aplaudir.

"Eso no es algo que uno vea en la mesa de Slytherin todos los días," dijo alguien en la mesa principal; Arthur vio al Profesor Dumbledore, con una sonrisa serena sobre su rostro.

...

Ahora que Francis y Nataliya habían vuelto a hablar, la vida volvía a ser normal.

O al menos lo normal que la vida puede ser en Hogwarts.

"¿Dónde está Nataliya?" Preguntó Arthur apenas el francés entró en la biblioteca. Los exámenes se acercaban, y Arthur se encontró pasando casi todo su tiempo libre ahí.

"Con Iván en el ala del hospital, visitando a Madeline". Francis se sentó al lado de Arthur.

"¿Ella está bien?"

"Non. Hace un mes que la Silla la atacó, y aún no despierta. C'est m'inquiète." Francis abrió su libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

Arthur volvió su atención a su propio trabajo, justo cuando Alfred entraba a la biblioteca, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Mattie desapareció!"

Francis y Arthur alzaron la mirada. "¿Quién?" Preguntaron al unísono.

"¡Mattie, mi hermano! Hufflepuff, pelo ondulado, lleva un oso polar…" Alfred se calló y nerviosamente pasó una mano a través de su cabello. "Mira, Artie, ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo!"

"¿Por qué se perdió, en primer lugar?"

"¡No lo sé!" Alfred parecía cerca de la histeria. "Mira, somos amigos, ¿no Artie? Incluso si tú estás en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor y debería odiarte y esas cosas…"

Arthur hizo una mueca. "Oh, está bien, te ayudaré. P-pero sólo porque y-ya terminé mi tarea y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¡No es como si me gustaras o algo!" Detrás de él, escuchó a Francis lanzar una risita. "¡Cállate, rana!"

...

"¿Seguro que no está en su Sala Común? Es bastante fácil pasarlo por alto, tú sabes." Le dijo Arthur a Alfred mientras corrían a chequear la Sala Común de Slytherin.

"Ya le pregunté a Toris Lorinatis. Y Eduard von Bock dijo que tampoco estaba en la torre de Ravenclaw, aunque no tengo idea de por qué iba a estar allí de entre todos los lugares. ¿Crees que esté en la Sala Común de Slytherin?"

"Lo he visto con Gilbert algunas veces," respondió Arthur mientras se paraba frente a la muralla.

"¡_Serpentine_!"

La pared se abrió y los dos entraron a la sala. Todos los Slytherin que ocupaban la Sala Común reaccionaron ante la presencia de Alfred.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kirkland, trayendo a un maldito Gryffindor hasta acá?" Alguien le espetó.

"No es asunto tuyo," gruñó Arthur.

"¿Oh?" El Slytherin se puso de pie; era enorme y tenía cara de tonto. "¿Estás diciendo que eres mejor que yo, Kirkland? No tienes ningún respeto, ¿verdad?"

"Aquellos que tienen mi respeto se lo han ganado" espetó Arthur, sacando su varita. Miró a Alfred. "Ve al dormitorio de hombres y busca a Gilbert. El puede saber."

"No, me quedaré aquí y te ayudaré."

"¿Quieres salvar a tu hermano o qué, Jones?"

Alfred hizo una pausa, y luego echó a correr hacia los dormitorios. Arthur se volvió al Slytherin de nuevo.

"No quiero mandarte al ala del hospital hecho pedazos" le advirtió.

"Como si pudieras," dijo el Slytherin, sacando su varita también. _"¡Stupefy!"_

Arthur esquivó el haz de luz roja. _"¡Locomotor mortis!"_

El Slytherin cayó al suelo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Arthur, gritó _"¡Impedimenta!"_

Arthur se encontró a sí mismo siendo echado hacia atrás, chocó contra un armario, calaveras volaron por todas partes. Los otros estudiantes se habían resguardado. Volviendo a ponerse de pie, gritó, _"¡Incarcerous!"_

Sogas plateadas ataron al Slytherin, de pies a cabeza. Arthur examinó su obra.

"Chistoso, no sabía que estudiantes de primer año podían hacer eso," murmuró una chica. Arthur la miró pero ella rápidamente apartó la mirada.

Alfred volvió corriendo de los dormitorios. "Mattie no estaba ahí" dijo, "Gilbert no tiene idea de dónde pueda estar."

Arthur suspiró y pateó al Slytherin amarrado. "Vámonos."

...

"¿A dónde vamos?" gritó Alfred mientras corrían. "No me gusta este lugar; ¡Puede haber fantasmas!"

Arthur no pudo evitarlo; se detuvo y empezó a reír tan fuerte que casi le empieza a doler el estómago. "Alfred F. Jones, has estado en un castillo infestado de fantasmas por casi un año, ¿y aún les tienes miedo?"

"Pero… Peeves hace muchas bromas y es un _poltergeist_!"

"Peeves no es un fantasma real, Alfred." Arthur se apoyó contra la pared, agarrándose el estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando de pronto cayó a través de la pared.

"¡ARTHUR!" oyó que gritaba Alfred, y después un golpe apagado contra la muralla.

"¡No te preocupes Alfred, no estoy herido!" gritó hacia el norteamericano. "Es una mazmorra oculta, Francis, Nataliya y yo la encontramos hace unos meses. ¡Recuéstate contra la pared para entrar!"

Alfred cayó a través de la pared unos momentos después. "¿Qué es este lugar?" susurró.

"El escondite secreto de la Silla de Busby," respondió Arthur, mirando hacia el estrado. Había estaba la silla, bañada por la luz de la luna. A un lado estaba la puerta que daba al pasillo del ala del hospital. Esa puerta repentinamente se abrió. "Escóndete," le dijo entre dientes a Alfred, arrastrando al Gryffindor detrás de una columna.

Vieron a dos figuras entrar.

"Silencio, imbécil". Espetó una voz.

"¿Eh, por favor, Sr. Lesauvage, podemos resolver esto de otra manera?"

"_¡Silencio!"_ La segunda persona se calló de inmediato. "Ahora, Matthew Williams, ¿no? Me ayudarás a resucitar un antiguo poder. ¿Ves esa silla? Es la Silla de Busby. Te sentarás en ella."

Los ojos de Alfred se ensancharon del horror, se veía a punto de atacar y salvar a Matthew. Arthur lo contuvo.

"¡Tonto! ¡Harás que nos maten!" dijo entre dientes.

"¡Pero no me puedo quedar aquí y dejar que ese Lesauvage mate a mi hermano!"

Arthur parpadeó, las piezas caían en su lugar.

"Mira. Marcus Lesauvage no está actuando por voluntad propia. El primer ataque de la Silla- mi hermano Arawn- fue accidental y Arawn sobrevivió porque no estuvo expuesto de manera prolongada a la Silla… el segundo ataque fue a Marcus. En ese entonces, hizo que la Silla lo poseyera o algo así. No sé cómo, pero él se sentó en la Silla y como se convirtió en su aliado, sobrevivió. El tercer ataque fue a Madeline. Todavía no despierta del ataque, porque fue atacada a propósito. Ahora Matthew será el próximo, pero no es Lesauvage quien lo está atacando, ni tampoco fue Lesauvage quien atacó a Madeline. _Es la Silla_".

Alfred se sentó y se apoyó en el pilar pesadamente. "Mi hermano" se quejó. Arthur vio como Marcus y Matthew se acercaban a la Silla. "Mi hermano no puede morir. Incluso si es aburrido y no-genial, es mi hermano y lo amo".

Arthur miró su varita. Alfred miró a Arthur.

"No puedo soportar esto, Artie; ¡Debo salvarlo! ¡Soy un héroe!"

"¡Alfred, harás que te maten!"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡MATTHEW ES MI HERMANO!" Entonces Arthur observó, con ojos horrorizados, Cómo Alfred se lanzaba hacia el estrado desde detrás del pilar, blandiendo su varita.


	8. Año uno, Thomas Busby

**Parte ocho**

"Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" sonrió Marcus a Alfred, divertido. "Un tonto y pequeño Gryffindor viene a salvar el día".

"Llévame a mí," dijo Alfred con determinación, sosteniendo con firmeza su varita. "Deja ir a Mattie y llévame a mí en su lugar".

Matthew lo miró sorprendido, modulando un 'no' repetidamente, pero Alfred no pareció notarlo.

"Haces la oferta más tentadora, Gryffindor," Dijo Marcus, arrastrando las palabras. Los ojos azules de Alfred miraron desafiantes a los ojos negros. Después de un momento intenso, Marcus sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita, Matthew recuperó la voz y las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas quedaron en el aire, volando como serpientes plateadas.

"Al, no te mates por mí, eh" dijo Matthew con voz ronca.

Alfred le sonrió a su hermano. No era una sonrisa cegadora, lista para la cámara, sino una pequeña, cansada. "Un héroe debe hacer sacrificios, Mattie." La sonrisa desapareció después de eso, reemplazada por una férrea determinación mientras Alfred enfrentaba a Marcus. "Hazlo".

La sonrisa de Marcus desapareció por una fracción de segundo, pero luego sacudió su varita nuevamente y con un chasquido las cuerdas que parecían serpientes plateadas estaban atando a Alfred a la Silla, Matthew gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, Arthur se precipitó hacia Marcus. El prefecto golpeó el suelo, cubierto por Arthur. "_Petrificus totallus_," murmuró, el prefecto se volvió rígido.

"¿A-Arthur?" susurró Matthew. Arthur asintió, pero de repente Alfred gritó y los dos chicos se volvieron hacia la Silla.

La Silla vibraba, una luz brillante emanaba de ella. La luz rodeó a Alfred- Arthur no sabía quién estaba gritando el nombre de Alfred, él o Matthew- y se volvió tan brillante que los dos muchachos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

Cuando la luz se apagó, Había otra figura en la habitación, examinando el cuerpo inerte de Alfred en la silla con un ligero aire de altivez y de asco.

Era alto, y lucía como alguien que solía ser guapo. El tiempo había desfigurado su rostro hasta hacerlo ver como una máscara sin forma, o una grotesca figura de cera. Tampoco tenía brazos, pero compensaba tanto la falta de rasgos como de extremidades con un aura amenazante.

"Thomas Busby," Arthur dijo por lo bajo. Detrás de Busby, la figura inconsciente de Alfred pareció agitarse un poco.

"Encantado de conocerte, Arthur Kirkland." La voz de Busby era baja y rasposa, como el siseo de una serpiente. "¿Y en la Casa de Slytherin? Qué sorpresa…"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Arthur con recelo.

"No mucho, sólo vivir nuevamente." Busby parecía sonreír de medio lado, pero era difícil saberlo por la falta de rasgos faciales. "he escuchado tanto sobre tu época… como el Gran Mago Oscuro de la era fue derrotado por un simple niño…"

"Eso parece, pero no está completamente muerto," replicó Arthur.

"Sí, porque el utilizó las mismas técnicas que yo para evadir la muerte." Busby sonaba divertido. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Qué curioso que compartamos el mismo nombre. Espero que cuando gane una forma corpórea una vez más… me acepte entre sus filas, así podría vencerlo y tomar el lugar que me corresponde en los libros de historia, para siempre".

Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrer de arriba abajo su espina dorsal. "No habrá necesidad de eso," dijo rápidamente. "El próximo año, el niño que derrotó a Él- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado comenzará Hogwarts y aprenderá toda la magia necesaria para vencer al mal por y para siempre."

"Y tú, Arthur Kirkland, ¿Confiarías en un simple niño?"

Los hombros de Arthur se hundieron un poco. "Soy un niño ¿no?, ¿No debería tener un poco de fe en mis pares?" Pero había ahora una pequeña incertidumbre que comenzaba a nacer en su mente. ¿Qué pasa si el legendario Harry Potter, que derrotó a Lord Voldemort cuando tenía un año… qué pasa si no era tan grande como los libros de magia suelen decir?

Busby echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír. "Ohoho, no, Arthur Kirkland. Tú eres algo más que un niño, un poco más que el promedio de tus compañeros, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tú y tus amigotes son capaces de realizar magia que el promedio de los de primer año no puede, capaces de comprender magia que los niños normales de once años nunca podrían comprender, capaz de preparar pociones y volar escobas como gente del doble de tu edad. Oh no, Arthur Kirkland, eres mucho más poderoso que un niño." Si es que no estaba sonriendo antes, definitivamente lo hacía ahora. "Serías tan vital para nuestras filas, sabes. Un ayudante como tú- capaz de producir magia muy poderosa a los once, sin mencionar la astucia, la audacia, la inteligencia y la diligencia- eres un crédito para el mundo mágico, para cualquier lado que tomes."

"Espero que elijas el correcto."

Arthur miró hacia otro lado. Busby se movió hacia adelante y una fuerza invisible acarició la mejilla de Arthur, forzándolo a mirar de nuevo a la cara de máscara de cera de Busby.

"Ven con nosotros y serás grande. Estás en Slytherin por una razón, ¿verdad? Para convertirte en legendario y poderoso…"

Arthur se estremeció y se alejó, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Matthew tratando de liberar a Alfred de sus amarras. "N-no hagas eso." Balbuceó.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"No me molestes, ¡Pensando que me uniré a los Mortífagos sólo porque soy de Slytherin!"

Busby dudó un momento, dándole a Arthur coraje para continuar.

"El sombrero casi me puso en Gryffindor, así que puedes ver que no soy tan malvado como piensas," dijo Arthur; sentía que sólo estaba hablando palabras sueltas. "Las cualidades de la Casa de Slytherin, la última vez que me fijé, eran: el ingenio, la astucia y la ambición. Eso no es equivalente a maldad, sabes. Así que, fui puesto en Slytherin. ¡Gran cosa! Y-y-yo no soy malvado, no planeo serlo, y nunca lo seré. Así que uhm, gracias, pero no, gracias. No me uniré."

"¿Así que llegamos a esto, entonces? La voz de Busby era suave. Se volvió y caminó hacia Alfred. Cuando se volteó a Arthur nuevamente, había una varita haciéndole frente también- la varita de Alfred.

Arthur tragó saliva.

"Veamos cuán bien tú y tus palabras soportan esto, conejito." Susurró Busby.

"_¡Crucio!_".

Un dolor al rojo vivo inundó a Arthur. Expandiéndose, arañado y abrasando su piel y su interior, sintió como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran. Cayó al suelo, la varita resbalando de su mano, su boca se abrió en un grito que llenó todo a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos como queriendo protegerse de los cuchillos, del dolor.

_Muerte, llévame ahora_…

Y el dolor desapareció y Arthur abrió los ojos.

La puerta del calabozo colgaba fuera de sus ejes como si alguien la hubiera derribado para entrar, y la habitación estaba llena de destellos de luces multicolores.

"¡No dañarás a más estudiantes, aru!" una voz llamó- el profesor Wang estaba enfrentando a Thomas Busby, su cabello amarrado azotándose en el aire mientras esquivaba maldición tras maldición. Arthur aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hasta la Silla, a Alfred y Matthew.

"No se mueve, y no puedo romper las ataduras" sollozó Matthew.

"_Relashio_," murmuró Arthur, y las cuerdas cedieron. Alfred se desplomó hacia adelante y Arthur gentilmente lo alejó de la silla, tendiéndolo en el suelo lejos del estrado.

"Alfred, tonto" Matthew susurró tristemente. "Espero que estés feliz dónde estás, sabiendo que moriste como un héroe…"

Una extraña Humedad cubrió los ojos de Arthur, y un nudo en la garganta que, por más fuerte que tragara, no se iba.

"¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que estábamos jugando baseball en el patio? Eras un lanzador muy fiero. Mamá te regañó por romper la ventana, pero terminó cocinando un pastel de manzana de todas formas."

El Profesor Wang golpeó a Busby con algún tipo de hechizo que lo hizo resbalar por el suelo, agarrándose a lo que quedaba de su cara.

"¿Recuerdas cuando recibimos nuestras cartas? Querías traer un águila, pero la lista de materiales decía sólo lechuzas, gatos o sapos, así que te compramos una lechuza- águila y la llamaste Justicia."

Arthur observó más allá de Matthew y Alfred, sollozando un poco.

"No creo que estés muerto, Al. Sólo estás durmiendo ¿verdad? Y cuando diga 'despierta', te despertarás, y te reirás, y dirás que sólo estabas jugando conmigo".

El profesor Wang y Busby se movían ahora hacia el estrado, Wang a la defensiva y Busby atacándolo. Matthew y Arthur tenían que agacharse ocasionalmente mientras algunos hechizos pasaban sobre sus cabezas.

"¡_Avada Kedavra_!" El profesor Wang lo esquivó y se golpeó contra una pared, rebotó y colisionó con un pilar. El chino se paró y gritó algo en chino que envió una enorme explosión de luz amarilla- y Busby cayó al suelo, aterrizando entre sus ropas negras.

"¡Profesor!" Arthur se puso de pie también. "Señor, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"He recibido noticias de la desaparición de Matthew, aru. Tú amigo Francis me informó, aru."

Su expresión era grave. "¡Tienen que salir rápidamente de aquí, aru!"

"¡Profesor, cuidado!" gritó Matthew, apuntando a Busby, quien se había puesto de pie en ese momento y ahora se arrojaba contra el profesor Wang.

"¡Aiyah!" El profesor Wang tropezó, cayendo sobre la Silla. Un humo negro apareció de la nada, rodeando al asiático. La risa maniática de Busby resonó por todo el calabozo, como si rebotara en las paredes.

"Y ahora, volvemos. ¡_Stupefy_!" Arthur eludió el hechizo de aturdimiento y se escondió tras una columna.

"¡Corre, Matthew! ¡Llévate a Alfred!"

"¿Pero, qué hay del profesor Wang?"

"No lo sé, pero Alfred necesita ver a Madam Pomfrey!" Arthur se escondió tras otro pilar y esquivó la maldición asesina. "¡_Impedimenta_!"

Repentinamente se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, y luego la enorme figura de Iván Braginski irrumpió en la habitación, su varita dispuesta. Detrás de él estaban Francis y Nataliya.

"¡Sourcils!" gritó Francis.

"¡Grenouille!" devolvió Arthur, sintiéndose casi sin aliento. Incluso estando en lados opuestos de la habitación, los dos empezaron a reír, mientras Iván corría a la Silla, y emergía, momentos después, sosteniendo sobre sus hombros al profesor Wang.

"Francis, llévalo al ala del hospital, ¿da?" dijo con aspereza, incluso cuando Busby había empezado a disparar maldiciones contra él. Dándose la vuelta, el ruso comenzó el duelo también.

Matthew se las había arreglado para llevar a Alfred hasta la puerta. "Alfred necesita ir también al hospital, eh," dijo. Nataliya asintió y levitó a Alfred. Caminó hacia fuera, con Alfred delante de ella. Francis hizo lo mismo con el profesor Wang.

"Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefois, a todo esto," dijo casi conversacionalmente a Matthew, mientras se iban.

Arthur disparó un hechizo hacia Busby mientras éste e Iván lo pasaban, aún en duelo. Parecía que Iván no conocía muchos hechizos que hagan daños severos, pero mantenía el ritmo por la impermeabilidad que tenía a los hechizos que recibía. Arthur lo observó recibir un hechizo impresionante en el pecho, casi sin perder el equilibrio.

"¿Por qué no vas y te sientas en la Silla, imbécil?" espetó Busby.

"Lo haría, pero no te va a gustar el resultado," respondió Iván alegremente mientras lanzaba un hechizo piernas- de- gelatina a Busby.

"¿Por qué no? Estarías muerto, de todas formas."

"Eso es lo que crees." Con una sonrisa radiante, Iván caminó hacia la Silla y se sentó.

La Silla gritó de repente, como si hubiera gente atrapada dentro. Empezó a vibrar con ferocidad, haces de luz disparándose fuera de ella y dándole a Busby directo en el pecho.

Arthur miró a Busby, quien parecía estar partiéndose parte por parte. La Silla todavía gritaba agonizante. Con un sonoro ¡CRUNCH! la Silla se partió en lo que parecían ser millones de pedazos, y Busby también se partió junto a ella.

Iván se levantó, los brasas de la silla volando con la brisa nocturna, los pedazos desparramados por todo el calabozo.

"Hola, Arthur," dijo, con su voz profunda, pero que recordaba de alguna manera a la de un niño.

"Hola, Iván".

"¿Bonita tarde, da?" ¿Vamos a ver a los otros, da?" El Hufflepuff dejó la habitación, su bufanda amarilla y negra volaba con la brisa.

Arthur se volvió hacia los restos de la silla. "Nos vemos, Thomas Busby", dijo, su voz con falsa alegría.

Su única respuesta fue el susurrante sonido del viento a través del desolado calabozo.

* * *

**Notas de traducción**:

Sourcils: cejas

Grenouille: rana

Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefois: Me llamo Francis Bonnefois


	9. Año uno, Revelaciones

**Parte nueve**

**Revelaciones  
**

El ala del hospital estaba extrañamente intranquila cuando Arthur entró. Varios estudiantes se habían despertado con los ruidos provenientes del calabozo- todo había ocurrido después de la hora de dormir- y se amontonaban alrededor de las camas de Madeline Desmarais y Alfred Jones. El profesor Wang estaba en una sección aparte; Madam Pomfrey se había negado rotundamente a que alguien lo viera.

Matthew Williams e Iván Braginsky estaban siendo tratados por sus heridas. Madam Pomfrey vio a Arthur tambalear y se apresuró hacia él.

"Estabas allá abajo también", dijo. No era una acusación o una pregunta, sólo una oración resignada. Arthur asintió. "Entonces, siéntate".

Arthur se sentó en una silla y Madam Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente al armario, para buscar un ungüento para los cortes y heridas en su rostro.

De repente Nataliya gritó. "¡Está despertando!"

"Quoi?" chilló Francis.

"¡Madeline está despertando!"

Iván se levantó, pero Madam Pomfrey lo empujó de nuevo a su asiento. "Puedes visitar a la Srta. Desmarais luego." Habló con tal tono de autoridad que ni siquiera Iván se atrevió a cuestionarla.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Iván?" resonó la voz de Madeline.

"Estás en el ala del hospital, chère Madeline. Todo está bien; Iván está justo aquí" Dijo Francis, suavemente.

Nataliya se sentó al lado de Arthur; Madeline se levantó, pero de repente tambaleó sobre sus pies y cayó. Francis la atrapó.

"Srta. Desmarais, vuelva a la cama. No debería sobre exigirse, ha estado inconsciente por un mes."

"Sí, pensamos que ibas a morir o algo," dijo alguien, con voz trémula.

"¡Alfred!" exclamó Madeline, mirando hacia la cama del norteamericano. Estaba tratando de levantarse él mismo con almohadas.

"Hey Madeline" dijo él, con una sonrisa débil.

"¿Por qué estás en cama?"

"Me senté en la Silla."

Madeline abrió los ojos. "¡Oh, es cierto! Estaba tratando de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor y me topé con este prefecto que me obligó a entrar al calabozo…" su voz se fue apagando. "¿Hizo lo mismo contigo?"

"Nah, ¡yo sólo estaba siendo genial y salvando a Matty de hacer eso!" Alfred sonrió de medio lado.

Arthur de repente perdió el aliento. "Hablando de prefectos de Slytherin, esa maldición extraña que tenía Marcus Lesauvage debería estar disipándose, de un momento a otro…"

Hubo un repentino ruido y un grito. Luego la voz de Marcus Lesauvage llegó hasta ellos, amortiguada por las paredes del castillo.

"Profesor Snape, lo juro, ¡No fui yo! ¡No sé qué sucedió!"

"¿No sabe qué pasó, eh?" Siseó Matthew, su cara poniéndose roja. Madam Pomfrey le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

La puerta del ala del hospital se abrió y los profesores Snape y Dumbledore entraron, Snape sosteniendo firmemente a Marcus Lesauvage. Momentos después, Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout entraron también.

"¿Creo que escuché algo sobre un Hufflepuff desaparecido?" dijo alegre el profesor Dumbledore.

"Está todo bien señor, ya está aquí." Dijo Alfred.

"Ah, Sr. Jones, Sr. Kirkland. El Sr. Bonnefois dijo que ustedes dos habían ido en la búsqueda de ese Hufflepuff." Sonrió Dumbledore. "Me gustaría verlos a los dos en mi oficina." Luego miró a Madam Pomfrey, quién se veía un poco perdida entre tantas personas entrando en sus dominios.

Alfred saltó de la cama, para la consternación de los demás. "¡Vamos entonces!" dijo entusiasmado, y Arthur sólo rodó los ojos.

Parecía que nada iba a cambiar a Alfred, el Gryffindor estadounidense.

…

El despacho de Dumbledore era un lugar muy curioso. Había libros en estantes repartidos por toda la habitación, retratos de directores anteriores en las paredes, pequeños artilugios sobre las mesitas, y un magnífico Fénix en un estante junto al mostrador.

"Siéntense," dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Los dos tomaron asiento. "¿Limonada?"

"No, gracias," dijo Arthur, pero Alfred aceptó con avidez. Dumbledore sonrió.

"Bien, bien. No todos los días encuentro a alguien que le guste la limonada. Ahora, díganme qué sucedió."

Alfred contó primero su búsqueda por Matthew, que terminó en el calabozo con la Silla, y a continuación, Lesauvage entrando con Matthew. Se quebró un poco contando cómo Lesauvage obligaba a Matthew a sentarse en la Silla, Pero Dumbledore sólo sonrió y lo alentó a seguir relatando la historia.

Cuando Alfred terminó con él sentándose sobre la Silla, Arthur tomó la palabra. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, le contó a los dos su encuentro con Thomas Busby, la entrada del profesor Wang, y luego Iván salvando el día, sentándose en la Silla.

Terminó con la voz un poco ronca, mirando desde un par de ojos azules al otro. Finalmente, Alfred rompió el silencio.

"Eso fue… genial."

"Impresionante, de hecho," Dijo Dumbledore, cruzando los dedos y mirándolos fijamente a través de sus lentes de media luna. "Ustedes dos e Iván han demostrado una tremenda cuota de valentía hoy." Sonrió. "Le daré cincuenta puntos a cada una de las tres casas por eso."

Luego miró a Arthur. "Lamentablemente, tendré que descontar cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por el comportamiento de Marcus Lesauvage. No lo voy a expulsar- solamente estaba realizando la voluntad de la Silla. Sin embargo, tendrá un castigo, y sus permisos a Hogsmeade serán revocados."

Arthur agachó la cabeza y no volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Podía oír a Dumbledore despachando a Alfred, los pasos alejándose del estadounidense, pero de repente, sus zapatos se habían vuelto fascinantes.

"Arthur Kirkland, ¿sabes por qué estás en Slytherin?"

Arthur miró hacia arriba nuevamente. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo una vez más, sus ojos brillando.

"No señor, pero me gustaría saber."

"¿Sabes sobre Lord Voldemort, verdad?"

Arthur asintió, sintiendo que la pregunta era un poco tonta. "Sí; es el Mago Oscuro que aterrorizó a Gran Bretaña por varias décadas, hasta que Harry Potter lo derrotó."

"Exactamente. Pero Harry Potter, me temo, no lo derrotó completamente."

Arthur permaneció en silencio.

"El espíritu de Lord Voldemort está en algún lugar de Albania ahora mismo. Está decidido a recuperar la forma humana, con la intención de volver y terminar su obra. Encontrará a Harry Potter y lo matará, y cuando lo haga, Gran Bretaña estará en grave peligro."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Arthur. "¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo, o con estar en Slytherin?" preguntó.

"Arthur, ¿te das cuenta de la importancia de la unión entre Casas?" Los ojos de Dumbledore eran graves ahora, pero su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. "Cuando Voldemort regrese, se hará aún más importante para las casas de Hogwarts estar unidas a pesar de las diferencias. Fácilmente pudiste haber entrado a Gryffindor y ahí, haber sido alimentado con todas las historias sobre la Casa de Slytherin y su reputación, haber sido igual de sesgado que todos los demás."

"Pero el sombrero te puso en Slytherin, no sólo porque posees las cualidades de un gran Slytherin, sino también porque tienes el potencial para desvanecer las líneas entre las Casas. Puedes mostrar al resto de la escuela que la Casa de Slytherin no es lo que parece- que hay personas buenas y honorables dentro de ella como en cualquier otra Casa."

Arthur sonrió un poco. "Ya veo, profesor."

"Muy bien." Dumbledore asintió. "Ahora, sobre Thomas Busby."

Arthur se tensó.

"¿Sabes por qué desapareció cuando Iván rompió la Silla?"

"No señor."

"Es porque la Silla es una piecita muy curiosa de magia llamada Horcrux. Te diré qué es, pero debes jurar no decirle a ninguna alma viva lo que un Horcrux es. Especialmente a Harry Potter."

Arthur asintió. "Tiene mi palabra, profesor."

"Bien." Dumbledore fue hasta un estante y luego volvió con un libro. "Este libro te da una visión general de los artefactos oscuros más peligrosos que existen en el mundo. El Horcrux es uno de ellos." Le tendió el libro. "Confío en que lo leas y me lo devuelvas con prontitud."

Arthur tomó el libro, que era viejo y exudaba maldad de cada una de sus páginas. "Gracias, profesor. Pero ¿por qué me está diciendo todo esto?"

"Por tu seguridad, Arthur Kirkland." Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio. "¿Creo que Thomas Busby te mencionó que eras un mago extrañamente poderoso para tu edad?"

Asintiendo, Arthur agregó, "Pero muchos de los otros también lo son. Alfred, Francis, Nataliya, Iván…"

"Sí, eso es verdad." El profesor Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante. "Preferiría que ninguno de ustedes supiera, una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros sería… no lo he experimentado, pero sospecho que sería desagradable."

Arthur tragó saliva. "¿Q-qué es lo que somos, entonces?"

La sonrisa de Dumbledore era triste, resignada. "Tú, mi muchacho, eres la personificación de Inglaterra, y el representante oficial del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Tu familia, son todos representantes de los reinos constituyentes de Gran Bretaña- Liam es Escocia, Erin es Irlanda, Arawn es Gales, y Peter es el Principado de Sealand."

Arthur abrió los ojos, y se pellizcó inconscientemente. "Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ser una Nación?"

"No lo sé, pues yo no soy una. Pero si te fijas en las interacciones de tu familia… te sorprenderías de lo similar que son a las políticas del mundo Muggle y el Mágico."

Arthur se aferró a su asiento, los nudillos blancos. "Alfred es norteamericano, Francis es francés, y Nataliya es bielorrusa… ¿significa que ellos…?"

"¿Son la personificación de Estados Unidos, Francia y Bielorrusia? Sí."

"¿Todos los de nuestro año también?"

"No todos. Katie Bell y Cho Chang son humanas y permanecerán así, creo."

Arthur miraba sus manos. "El hecho de que sea una nación… ¿Explica por qué soy tan bueno con lo magia?"

"Lo hace, de alguna manera. Una nación es tan fuerte como su gente y su lealtad con su país. Eso se aplica a ti como su personificación. Si toda la gente de Gran Bretaña, magos o Muggle, decidieran abandonar su país justo en este momento, te debilitarías considerablemente, y dejarías de existir una vez que otro país te atacara."

Arthur tembló. "Entonces, ¿supongo que es algo bueno que no lo hayan hecho?" dijo con una débil sonrisa.

"Sí, es algo bueno que aún permanezcamos leales a ti," contestó Dumbledore, las palabras sonando muy extrañas para Arthur. "Pero eso explica también por qué Voldemort representa una amenaza para ti tanto como para Harry Potter. ¿Sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvo en el poder?"

"Se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes," susurró Arthur.

"Va a volver a suceder," asintió Dumbledore. "Con cada persona que Voldemort y sus seguidores matan, pierdes un poco de fuerza. Con cada puente o camino que ellos rompen, cada parte del gobierno que atacan… no sólo estarán atacando a tu país, también estarán atacándote a ti. Tú, como la personificación del lugar de nacimiento de Voldemort, estás atado a él, tanto como Harry Potter."

"Así que tengo que ayudar a Harry Potter a derrotarlo." Afirmó Arthur. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero no debes ayudarlo contándole todo lo que sabes. El debe aprender a ser ingenioso, a encontrar las cosas por su cuenta. Tiene que – a falta de una mejor palabra- dominar el conocimiento que vaya adquiriendo para derrotar a Voldemort, y si no me equivoco, le gustará el desafío de poner todas las piezas en su lugar. Debes ayudarlo de la manera menos intrusiva posible."

Arthur asintió. "Ya veo, profesor."

"Muy bien. Ah, pero mira la hora. Debes correr a tu dormitorio, Arthur."

Arthur se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Una cosa más," llamó Dumbledore, y cuando Arthur se dio la vuelta, no vio indicio de sonrisa en el rostro del director.

"¿Sí?"

"No le digas a nadie. Alfred, Francis, Nataliya, y los demás aprenderán sobre sí mismos a su debido tiempo. Tú tienes prioridad solo por la mera existencia de Voldemort."

Arthur asintió y dejó la oficina.


	10. Año uno, finales e inicios

**Notas del autor: El último capítulo del primer año. La niña mencionada como Aurore Bonnefois es Córcega.**

**Parte diez**

Los exámenes terminaron, y el verano invadió el castillo. Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch, algo con lo que Arthur y Francis se regodeaban. Alfred sólo rodó los ojos.

"Sólo esperen, ¡el próximo año patearemos sus traseros y ganaremos las dos!"

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya pasaban su tiempo libre en el lago, haciendo guerras de agua, y tratando de evitar al Calamar Gigante. A veces Alfred se les unía.

Ahora que la Silla de Busby había salido completamente de su mente, Arthur empezó a pensar sobre sí mismo. Era una nación. Era Inglaterra, el próximo objetivo de Voldemort, sin importar a quién matara.

"¡No puedo creer que el año ya casi terminó!" Exclamó Francis un día. Estaban en el lago una vez más. Nataliya estaba pasando el rato con su hermana Yekaterina, así que sólo eran Alfred, Francis y Arthur sentados en un pequeño muelle, con vasos de jugo de calabaza (o en el caso de Arthur, una buena taza de té) en sus manos.

"¿Pasó rápido, verdad?" musitó Arthur. "¿Hacia dónde partirán en el verano?"

"De vuelta a Estados Unidos, por supuesto," Dijo Alfred.

"Debo volver a Francia," Añadió Francis. "Mi querida hermanita Aurore empieza Beauxbatons. Tiene ocho años y la extraño. También mi prima de ocho años, Mabel, empieza Beauxbatons. Quizás las transfieran a Hogwarts cuando cumplan once…en realidad no sé lo que mis padres o los padres de Mabel tengan planeado para ellas."

"Sí, lo mismo aquí" lanzó Alfred. "Vamos a tener una reunión familiar. Me pregunto quién más en la familia tendrá magia- probablemente la Prima Tiffany; siempre supe que estaba medio loca, hacía que cosas extrañas sucedieran cuando se enojaba…"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" preguntó Arthur, pateando el agua levemente con los pies.

"Era muy emocional ¿sabes? Siempre yendo hasta mí porque algún chico en la calle le tiró el cabello. Y Después saltaba desde el techo de la casa y no se hacía ni un rasguño… era genial en un principio, pero después ya se volvió bastante molesto. La Prima Anabelle quiere enviarla a un manicomio."

Arthur levantó una ceja. "¿Cuántos primos tienes?"

"Cerca de cincuenta."

Arthur palideció. Cincuenta primos, cincuenta Estados.

"¿Estás bien, Artie? Pareces un poco enfermo." Dijo Francis, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Arthur.

"E-estoy perfectamente bien. Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas."

…

Pronto vino el día en que todos subieron sus baúles y mascotas al Expreso de Hogwarts, para volver a Londres. Driscoll se veía bastante descontento por estar en una jaula otra vez.

"Honestamente, Driscoll, ¿Quieres comportarte?" le preguntó Arthur exasperado, pero el ave sólo ululó hacia él. "Te dejaré libre apenas lleguemos a casa, ¿Está bien?"

"Hablar con los pájaros te hace ver como un lunático, Artie," Dijo Alfred, su búho- águila Justicia estaba sentado de manera apropiada y correcta en su jaula.

"Lo dice el loco que saca hamburguesas desde el aire" devolvió Arthur, mientras Francis llegaba con una lechuza blanca.

"Digan bonjour a Pierre" dijo alegre. Alfred y Arthur se quedaron mirando.

"No sabía que tenías una lechuza," dijo Arthur.

Francis rió. "Tengo muchas lechuzas. Todas se llaman Pierre."

"Entonces no es de extrañar que murieran, con un nombre francés tan horrible como ese," respondió Arthur.

"Pero es mejor que Gilbird- así es como Gilbert nombró a su lechuza pigmea, sabes."

El tren comenzó a moverse, y Arthur presionó su nariz contra el vidrio, observando Hogsmeade y la enorme figura de Hagrid retroceder.

"Bueno, aquí están nuestras últimas horas para usar magia," dijo mientras el pueblo desaparecía de su vista. "No podemos usar magia fuera de la escuela hasta que tengamos diecisiete, después de todo."

"Demonios, ¿significa que no puedo hechizar a la Prima Tiffany la próxima semana?" dijo Alfred con un puchero. "Estaba esperando eso."

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y Nataliya entró vestida con un vestido azul marino, y un delantal blanco. Se veía raro en ella considerando que todo el año había estado usando el uniforme escolar. "Hola chicos," dijo alegre, sentándose al lado de Alfred.

"Bonjour, Nataliya," respondió Francis sonriendo de medio lado. Alfred y Arthur sólo asintieron.

Pasaron el resto del viaje probando algunos hechizos y maleficios interesantes el uno en el otro. Cuando Gilbert vino con un paquete de Cartas Explosivas, jugaron algunas rondas de snap explosivo- las cejas de Arthur se incendiaron en un momento, hasta que Nataliya las apagó. Cerca del final del viaje, Nataliya salió por un momento para dejar que se cambiaran a la ropa muggle, pero volvió en el preciso momento en que Alfred terminaba de subir el cierre de sus jeans ajustados.

Mientras el tren se estacionaba en King's Cross, Arthur se volvió a Alfred, Francis y Nataliya. "Escríbanme a menudo en el verano," dijo. "Quiero saber lo que estén haciendo."

"Y eso no suena raro en absoluto" Dijo Alfred, ganándose un golpe juguetón en el brazo. "Pero sí, ¡escribiré!"

"Oui, te escribiré," Dijo Francis con un guiño. Nataliya asintió, una vaga pista de sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bien, porque estaré enviando a Driscoll," dijo Arthur, asintiendo hacia su lechuza. "Asegúrense de alimentarlo, en todo caso. No quiero que se canse y se ahogue en la mitad del océano Atlántico."

Todos rieron, justo cuando Arthur vio a su familia, esperándolo. Peter saltó levemente al tenerlo a la vista, y Arawn ya estaba ahí a su lado, deleitando a Erin y Liam con sus aventuras.

"Los veo en Septiembre," dijo a sus amigos, abrazando a cada uno de ellos. Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su familia.

**FIN DEL PRIMER AÑO**.

…

**Nota de la traductora**: ¡el siguiente capítulo es el inicio del segundo año en Hogwarts! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y escribir review : )


	11. Año dos, La loca prima Tiffany

**Notas: **¡Segundo año! Corresponde a La Piedra Filosofal ; D . Introducción de un personaje OC: Tiffany Jones es la representación de Massachusetts.

Y, para la calma de muchos, no, este fanfic no contempla un Arthur/Harry. XD

**Blurring House Lines: Segundo año**

**Primera parte**

_El verano era el tiempo para hacer nada y relajarse. Pero no para Arthur Kirkland. Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, había sido testigo de la destrucción de la Silla de Busby, una silla maldita que había resultado ser un Artefacto Oscuro llamado Horrocrux. Había aprendido, también, que no era un humano- sino que la representación de Inglaterra. Sus amigos también eran representaciones de países: Alfred F. Jones era Estados Unidos, Francis Bonnefois era Francia, y Nataliya Arlovskaya era Bielorrusia._

_Ellos no lo sabían, y Arthur quería decírselos. Pero había jurado silencio. Lo sabrían con el paso del tiempo…_

…

"El Horrocrux es un receptáculo en el cual un mago sella una parte de su alma," Arthur leyó, sin aliento. Estaba encaramado en un árbol en el patio de su casa, su lechuza Driscoll en la rama al lado suyo. "Para crear un Horrocrux uno debe partir su alma y sellar esa parte en un objeto fuera del cuerpo."

Driscoll ululó y emprendió vuelo.

"El mago que crea un Horrocrux definitivamente no morirá, incluso cuando su cuerpo sea destruido, porque la otra parte de su alma se encuentra sin daño. Permanecerá como espíritu, hasta que obtenga forma corpórea, a menos de que su Horrocrux sea destruido también."

Arthur levantó la vista de su libro. Era uno bastante viejo, que el Director de Hogwarts le había prestado, titulado _Secretos de los Artefactos Más Oscuros_. Dumbledore le había dado el libro para ser devuelto tan pronto como hubiera terminado de leer sobre los Horrocruxes, y con la promesa de que no diría nada a otra persona- especialmente a Harry Potter- sobre ellos.

"Un secreto hasta la tumba," dijo a nadie en particular.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Peter, su hermano menor, que vino corriendo vestido con un trajecito de marinero. Peter sólo cumplía siete este año, pero ya había empezado su cuenta regresiva hasta su cumpleaños número once.

"¡Artie, Artie, ya es hora del almuerzo!"

"¡Voy, Peter!" devolvió el llamado. Cerrando _Los Secretos de los Artefactos Más Oscuros_, saltó de la rama del árbol, cayendo ligero sobre sus pies.

…

Arawn, su hermano mayor quién también estaba de vacaciones de Hogwarts, le estaba dando los últimos toques a una especie de guiso de carne de vacuno cuando Arthur entró en la cocina.

"Eso se ve interesante," dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias," respondió Arawn. Puso un poco en tres platos. "Provecho. El resto lo guardaré para Liam y Erin."

Liam y Erin eran los dos hermanos mayores de la familia. Tenían trabajos en el Ministerio de Magia.

Arthur se sentó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo. Llevaba la mitad, cuando Driscoll entró con una lechuza blanca que traía una carta. Arthur reconoció al animal blanco como Pierre, la lechuza de Francis.

"Hey, es de Francis," dijo mientras miraba el sobre. Sólo Francis usaría esas estampillas carísimas y la Torre Eiffel estampada en cada esquina de la carta.

"Quién es, ¿tu novio?" rió Arawn.

"Cállate." Las mejillas de Arthur se volvieron rojas.

"No espera, no es Francis," continuó Arawn, sin prestar atención a la mirada asesina de su hermano menor. "Es ese Gryffindor que se sienta con ustedes todo el tiempo. ¿Tú sabes, el norteamericano? ¿Alfred F. Jones?"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Arthur casi derrama su guiso. "¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!" Abrió la carta. Leyó:

_Bonjour Arthur,_

_Comment vas-tu? Yo estoy bien. Ahora mismo, estoy en Paris; las luces son simplemente espléndidas y la Torre Eiffel es très belle. Deberías verla; su belleza y tamaño te quitarían el aliento._

_Mi hermana y prima son exquisitas. Aurore es una pequeña belleza y Mabel es encantadora. Beauxbatons las convertirá en dos preciosas hechiceras, creo._

_Volveré a l'Anglaterre en Aout, espero verte en el Callejón Diagon y en Hogwarts._

_Avec tout mon __cœur__,_

_Francis._

Arthur dobló la carta y la metió en su bolsillo. Driscoll y Pierre volaron con ligereza hasta la mesa y tomaron un poco de su guiso. Palmeó con cariño a las lechuzas. Pierre debe de estar cansado por haber volado a través del Canal de la Mancha, después de todo.

…

Apenas empezaba la tarde, otra lechuza blanca vino volando hasta la habitación de Arthur, con otra carta. Como la lechuza se veía bastante cansada, Arthur le dio un poco de agua y comida, y dejó que durmiera sobre su estante de libros.

La carta era de Nataliya.

"_Priyvitannie, Arthur!"_

_¿Qué tal ha estado tu verano? Tengo un poco de frío en este momento, ¡pero siempre hace frío en la casa de hermano! Trajo a Madeline a cenar el otro día- Papá Invierno no se veía muy complacido, cuando ella empezó a preguntar por pescado en medio de la cena. Madeline no se ve como una chica de personalidad fría, pero hace feliz a hermano así que supongo que debería estar feliz yo también._

_Francis dice que la está pasando bien en Paris; creo que se refiere a que ha estado frecuentando esos lugares… ¿cómo es que lo llaman? ¿Moulins Rouges? Algo así. Igual creo que es muy joven para poder entrar. Quizás esté usando una poción de envejecimiento. Pero bueno, espero no se esté metiendo en problemas. Y tú tampoco, quédate a salvo._

_Hermano, hermana y yo estaremos volviendo en agosto. ¡Espero verte entonces!_

_Cariños,_

_Nataliya_.

Arthur sonrió de medio lado. Sería muy de Francis intentar entrar a ese tipo de lugares. Palmeó a la somnolienta lechuza blanca en la cabeza; la pobre ave tendría que volar de vuelta a Rusia mañana en la mañana.

Sacó su pergamino, pluma y tinta, y comenzó a escribir sus respuestas.

…

Era cerca de la media noche cuando una majestuosa pero cansada lechuza llamó a la ventana de Arthur. "Buenas, Justicia," bostezó mientras abría la ventana. La lechuza de Alfred se precipitó en la habitación y se robó el resto de la comida del plato, antes de extender su pierna para dejar que Arthur tome la carta atada a él. "¿Viniste todo el camino desde Estados Unidos? Ese debe ser un vuelo cansador."

Ella ululó cansadamente y se tambaleó un poco. Arthur la dejó sobre la estantería de libros donde la lechuza blanca estaba durmiendo. Driscoll se había ido para un vuelo de media noche. Justicia tomó su lugar en la estantería, durmiéndose.

Arthur abrió la carta.

_Hey Artie!_

_¡He tenido un verano estupendo! La reunión familiar aún continúa, en todo caso, y en este momento están hablando de cosas allá abajo con un poco de cerveza y papas fritas (esas serían _crisps_ para ti, creo. ¡Ustedes los británicos son tan extraños!), y mirando un juego de fútbol (no tú tipo de fútbol). La prima Anabelle está tocando la guitarra en mi habitación; es muy buena pero no como la prima June. La prima June sabe sobre todas las estrellas del país, es de Tennessee, después de todo. La prima Tiffany está ocupada siendo una lunática en el patio- creo que tiene un flechazo por el primo Ryan, lo cual es aterrador, porque ellos son primos, ¿no? Espero que se le pase pronto, ¡me empieza a asustar y los héroes nunca se asustan!_

_La prima Tiffanny tiene once ahora, y recibió la carta para Hogwarts el otro día. Eso significa, básicamente, que tengo que lidiar con ella y sus problemas de enamoramiento por seis años más y no lo estoy buscando pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo ¡porque soy un héroe! Es un poco aterradora y como que hace las cosas a escondidas, lo que significa que probablemente entre en Slyhterin así que suerte con eso, Artie. Espero que no termine enamorándose de ti. Eso sería simplemente incómodo._

_¡Volveré a tu pequeña y patética isla en tres semanas! Tiffany y Mattie irán conmigo. ¡Te veo en la escuela o en el Callejón Diagon!_

_De,_

_Alfred_

Arthur rió un poco mientras leía la carta. "Así que voy a conocer a la loca prima Tiffany, huh," musitó.

Driscoll entró volando a través de la ventana medio abierta y ululó.

…

El Leaky Cauldron estaba lleno como de costumbre cuando Arthur se encontró con Alfred tres semanas después a finales de julio. "Heya Artie!" Exclamó Alfred F. Jones mientras lo abrazaba. Estaba un poquito más alto, un poco más ancho de hombros, pero era aún el mismo rubio de ojos azules con gafas, con un mechón rebelde y con complejo de héroe.

"Creciste un poco," notó Arthur.

"Nah, tú te achicaste." Alfred rió mientras las mejillas de Arthur se ponían rojas y golpeaba a Alfred en el brazo.

Matthew Williams, un chico callado y tímido de Hufflepuff, sonrió. El, también, era rubio y usaba lentes, pero sus ojos eran violetas y en vez de un mechón de pelo rebelde tenía una tira de cabello ondulada que colgaba desde su frente. Cargaba su oso polar como si fuera un objeto que le diera seguridad.

"Hola, Arthur," dijo.

"Hola, Matthew."

"Artie, ¡me gustaría presentarte a mi prima Tiffany!" Alfred sonreía, pero rodó sus ojos mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza a una niña que venía unos pasos más atrás.

"Así que, ¿ésta es la loca Prima Tiffany?" susurró Arthur, mirándola. "No se ve tan loca."

Habló muy rápido, porque repentinamente la chica comenzó a llorar. "¿Estás diciendo algo feo sobre mí, cierto?" gritó.

"No, Tiff, en absoluto," Dijo Alfred, con entusiasmo. "Este es Arthur Kirkland, está en mi año y es de Slytherin! Te he hablado sobre él, ¿no es cierto?"

"¡No me dijiste que era malvado!" exclamó Tiffany. Tenía el cabello largo negro y ojos grandes y azules, que en ese momento estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Es muy emocional, ¿eh?" susurró Matthew. "No cuesta mucho sacarla de sus casillas, ¿eh?"

"¿Creo que se enoja bastante fácil, también?" Susurró Arthur de vuelta, mientras Alfred le daba unas palmaditas incómodas en la espalda a la muchacha.

"Oh, eso también." Mucha gente se había vuelto a mirarlos, y Arthur comenzó a retroceder unos centímetros, alejándose de Alfred y Tiffany.

Chocó con algo gigantesco.

"¡Hey, mira por dónde caminas!" dijo una voz familiar.

"¡Hagrid!" Exclamó Arthur, con alivio.

"Cómo estás, Arthur," dijo Hagrid, alegre. "estoy atendiendo algunos asuntos de Hogwarts ahora, así que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo." Dijo depositando una mano sobre el hombro de un chico de pelo negro. Arthur lo miró.

"¿Conoces a Hagrid también?" le preguntó Arthur al chico.

"Lo acabo de conocer ayer," dijo él.

"Sí, andamos consiguiendo libros y esas cosas," explicó Hagrid.

Arthur sonrió. "Soy Arthur Kirkland," dijo, extendiendo una mano.

"Harry Potter," respondió el chico, estrechando la mano de Arthur.

Arthur parpadeó. Con seguridad, justo en la frente del chico había una cicatriz con forma de rayo. "E-encantado de conocerte, H-harry Potter," dijo, su rostro tornándose rosado.

_¿Así que éste es Harry Potter?_

…

**Nota de traducción**: la referencia que hace Alfred en su carta sobre papas fritas/ crisps y fútbol, se refieren a que en inglés americano, las papas fritas son conocidas como '_chips_', mientras que los ingleses les dicen '_crisps_'. Lo mismo sobre el fútbol, los americanos se refieren con esa palabra al fútbol americano, y los ingleses al fútbol propiamente tal, o balompié (que para los americanos es 'soccer'.)

… LOL para Iggy que no hizo un diccionario de inglés oficial cuando debió XD.

**Traducción del francés**:

**Comment vas-tu?:** ¿Cómo estás?

**très belle**: hermosa

**Aout**: agosto

**Avec tout mon ****cœur**: Con todo mi corazón.


	12. Año dos, Hermione Granger

**Parte dos**

**Hermione Granger**

Arthur no volvió a ver a Harry Potter hasta el primero de septiembre, en la estación King Cross. El muchacho estaba mirando desde la plataforma nueve hasta la diez, confundido.

"¡Oi! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" lo llamó Arthur. Harry se volvió hacia él, su expresión relajándose ligeramente al ver un rostro familiar.

"¡Sí, gracias!" dijo Harry de vuelta, conduciendo su carrito hasta él. "No puedo encontrar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos; ¿sabes cómo llego ahí?"

"Claro, es simple." Arthur apuntó hacia la barrera. "¡Sólo corres hasta la barrera!"

Harry lo miró como si pensara que de verdad estaba loco. "¿la barrera?"

"Déjame mostrarte." Arthur dio vuelta su carrito hasta enfrentar la barrera. Corrió directo hacia la plataforma. Un momento después, Harry apareció corriendo como un toro, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados. Abrió los ojos y se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

Arthur sonrió y se dio la vuelta, pues escuchó a alguien decir su nombre.

"¡Arthur!" había una chica saludándolo cerca del Expreso de Hogwarts. Su cabello largo y platinado casi se mezclaba con el vapor del tren. Al lado de ella estaba su hermano ruso, una lechuza blanca sobre su hombro y una bufanda amarilla y negra alrededor de su cuello. A su lado había otra chica de prominentes senos; estaba hablando animadamente con la novia de su hermano, Madeline Desamarais, a ninguno de ellos importándoles el "boiiiiiing" que sonaba cada vez que ella se movía.

Arthur sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero de repente hubo una ráfaga de vestido azul marino y delantal blanco, y la primera chica lo alcanzó y lo envolvió en un aplastante abrazo.

"¡Te extrañé!" exclamó Nataliya Arlovskaya, dejando ver una sonrisa poco habitual en su rostro. "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

"Bien, Nataliya. Y definitivamente estoy buscando comenzar el año escolar con un par de costillas quebradas."

Nataliya rió y acomodó su cabello tras su hombro. Había crecido, y estaba un poco más bonita. Sonriendo a su hermano, dijo, "Vamos, Iván, ¿Puedes ayudar a Arthur con su baúl?"

"Da, hermana," respondió Iván Braginski, caminando hacia adelante para tomar el baúl de Arthur y llevarlo al tren.

"No, yo puedo hacer eso," cortó una voz. Alfred había bajado del tren, vestido con su chaqueta de aviador, como siempre. Iván alzó una ceja, pero se hizo a un lado y dejó que Alfred recogiera el pesado baúl. Para la sorpresa de Arthur, Alfred lo levantó con facilidad y lo dejó en el tren como si pesara lo mismo que un bolso.

Arthur miró a Nataliya. "¿Te sentarás con nosotros?"

"Nyet, Me sentaré con hermano, hermana, y Madeline." Nataliya se encogió de hombros. "¿te veo después, entonces?"

"Sí." Arthur la abrazó de nuevo y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no había enterrado el rostro entre su cabello para sentir su perfume; sospechó que era de violetas.

Subió de un salto al Expreso de Hogwarts con Driscoll y el resto de sus cosas, volteándose para sonreírle.

…

Matthew, Francis, y Tiffany estaban en el compartimiento de Alfred cuando Arthur entró. Matthew y Francis conversaban en francés, y Tiffany estaba mirando por la ventana.

"¡Chicos, Artie está aquí! Exclamó Alfred mientras acomodaba el baúl de Arthur en uno de los compartimientos en altura.

"¡Salut Arthur!" Francis le dedicó su patentada sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño. "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

"Aburrido," Admitió Arthur. "Especialmente porque no se nos permitía usar magia."

"Dímelo a mí," dijo Alfred, rodando los ojos. "¡Me moría de ganas por mostrarle a todos las cosas que podía hacer!"

"Al menos apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts podemos usar magia nuevamente, ¿eh?" Matthew sonrió tímidamente, abrazando a su oso.

Un silbato sopló, y los estudiantes dieron vueltas y se apresuraron para subir al tren. Una niña asomó su cabeza en el compartimiento. "Todos los otros compartimientos están ocupados, ¿me preguntaba si me podía sentar aquí?" Preguntó.

"Oh, no hay ningún problema," Dijo amablemente Arthur, apartando sus cosas hacia un lado. Alfred acomodó el baúl de la chica mientras ésta se sentaba descuidadamente al lado de Arthur. Tenía el cabello castaño desordenado, y ojos cafés brillantes. "Me llamo Arthur Kirkland. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Hermione Granger," dijo. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio. "Estoy empezando Hogwarts este año y ya leí todos los libros que nos dieron para el curso- también memoricé varios de ellos- ¡y estoy muy emocionada! ¿Ustedes están volviendo a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es?"

Alfred sonrió. "¡Hogwarts es genial! Yo estoy en Gryffindor, mi hermano Mattie está en Hufflepuff, y Francis y Arthur están en Slytherin. ¡Vas a aprender muchas cosas geniales en Hogwarts!"

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra ''aprender''. "Oh, ¡Cuéntame lo que aprendiste en primer año!"

Mientras el tren continuaba su viaje hacia Hogwarts, Alfred relataba dramáticamente los acontecimientos del año anterior. Hermione escuchaba con total atención.

"Entonces ahí estábamos, en un calabazo oscuro y húmedo..."

"No, de hecho era un calabazo bastante más espacioso que un calabozo promedio" cortó Arthur.

"¿Quién está contando la historia, tú o yo?"

Arthur le dirigió una patada.

…

"¿Has visto a mi rana?" preguntó un niño de cara redonda, asomando la cabeza en el compartimiento media hora después. Hermione había enterrado la cabeza en un libro; Francis y Matthew estaban sobre un pergamino susurrando; Tiffany tomaba una siesta y Alfred estaba tratando de ver cuántas arañas muertas podía esconder en su cabello antes de que se despertara.

"No, no he visto a tu rana," Dijo Arthur, dejando de mirar a Alfred y su juego.

"Oh, ¡Creo que la perdí! Bueno, si la ves, ¿puedes avisarme?"

"¡Claro!" Hermione se levantó de su asiento y cerró el libro. "¡te ayudaré!"

Los dos dejaron el compartimiento. Alfred rió por lo bajo mientras alcanzaba su bolsa de arañas nuevamente.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Arthur le preguntó, mientras el americano ponía una viuda negra muerta, arriba de una orbe aplastada y café.

"Es divertido bromear con ella," dijo Alfred con una carcajada.

Es obvio que la caballerosidad de Gryffindor no se extendía a una prima pequeña y molesta.

"¿Tratas de romper el récord, eh?" Matthew los miró. Arthur estaba casi shockeado ante su reacción. ¿Era una broma familiar?

"Ya llevo doce," respondió Alfred.

"El récord es veinticuatro, eh," le recordó Matthew.

"Ustedes dos son malvados, ¿lo sabían?"

Alfred rió por lo bajo de nuevo. "Siempre ha sido una competencia entre los primos ver cuántas arañas podemos poner en el pelo de la prima Tiffany. No les tiene miedo, pero las odia casi tanto como ama su cabello."

Al parecer, la prima Tiffany colmaba la paciencia de mucha gente.

…

El Expreso de Hogwarts se estacionó en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Todos los del compartimiento ya se habían cambiado. La prima Tiffany se despertó con el aviso de que faltaban cinco minutos y se estiró.

La viuda negra aterrizó sobre su regazo.

Como el anuncio, sus gritos hicieron eco en todo lo largo y ancho del tren.

…

"¡Treinta y seis, eh! ¡Felicitaciones!" Exclamó Matthew mientras iban hacia los carruajes tirados por criaturas invisibles. "¡Rompiste el récord, eh!"

"¡Espera a que los chicos en USA sepan!" Alfred exclamó y subió al carruaje. El interior olía a heno mohoso, por alguna extraña razón.

Una vez que todos subieron a los carruajes, a excepción de los de primer año, éstos se tambalearon un poco, y como si fueran un tren partieron al Castillo de Hogwarts.

El castillo estaba iluminado gracias a la luz de las estrellas, como si fueran una gran y compleja linterna. Las luces dieron la bienvenida nuevamente a los estudiantes. Dentro del Carruaje, Arthur miró hacia el castillo y sonrió.

Salieron y se encaminaron hacia el castillo, pasando por el hall hasta el Gran Salón. Adentro, el techo encantado imitaba el cielo, y la habitación estaba iluminada por los candelabros que flotaban en el aire. Arthur y Francis caminaron hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron al lado de Nataliya.

"¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?" preguntó ella. Arthur asintió; Francis sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Sabías? Harry Potter empieza este año," dijo Arthur, y los ojos de Nataliya se abrieron.

"_Mais non!"_ Exclamó Francis. "¿Lo has visto?"

"Dos veces," admitió Arthur.

"¿Y cómo es?" preguntó Nataliya.

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Un poco bajo, pelo oscuro, y no exactamente de buena contextura; bastante escuálido, ¿sabes?"

"¿Cómo tú?" Bromeó Francis. Arthur lo golpeó.

"Cállate. En fin, también tiene esa cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente. Usa lentes, también."

"Suena… bueno, ¿bastante anti- climático?" Nataliya se encogió de hombros también.

"¿Qué, esperabas a algún niño de once años alto y musculoso?" Rió Francis. "No me sorprende para nada."

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y los de primero entraron, viéndose temerosos. Arthur rápidamente escaneó la multitud buscando a Harry. "Ahí está," susurró a Francis y Nataliya, haciendo gestos hacia el chico que miraba el techo.

Nataliya lo examinó por un minuto o algo y luego asintió. "Tienes razón; realmente no se ve para nada como un héroe."

"Una vez más, no estoy sorprendido," acotó Francis.

…

El sorteo comenzó. La primera nueva Slytherin eran una niña llamada Milicent Bulstrode; tenía el pelo negro y era de contextura ancha.

"¡Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione, la chica del tren, fue puesta en Gryffindor.

"Aw, me habría gustado que se uniera a nosotros," apuntó Francis. "Si sus dientes de enfrente no fueran tan grandes y su cabello fuera un poco menos enmarañado, creo que sería absolutamente deslumbrante."

Arthur rodó los ojos, mientras la Profesora McGonagall llamaba: "¡Jones, Tiffany!"

Los tres Slytherin observaron cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador deliberaba un momento con Tiffany y luego gritaba "¡SLYTHERIN!" con toda la fuerza de sus inexistentes pulmones. Tiffany se levantó y sacó el sombrero de su cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó junto a Milicent con rostro inexpresivo. Al otro lado de la mesa, dos niños con cara de trol llamados Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle le sonrieron de medio lado.

"Diez galeones a que esperaba entrar a Gryffindor," susurró Nataliya, señalando con la cabeza a Tiffany.

"¿y por qué necesitas apostar? Es obvio," susurró de vuelta Arthur.

"¡Malfoy, Draco!" un chico rubio pálido se sentó en el taburete y fue puesto inmediatamente en Slytherin. Tiffany pareció animarse un poco mientras se acomodaba en el asiento; le sonrió y trató de presentarse a sí misma.

Dos Slytherins más llegaron a la mesa: Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Arthur observó a la fila avanzar, con una extraña sensación en su estómago.

Finalmente: "¡Potter, Harry!"

El Salón explotó en susurros mientras Harry caminaba hacia adelante. Francis y Nataliya levantaron sus cabezas para verlo bien, junto con el resto de la escuela.

El Sombrero estuvo sobre la cabeza del muchacho por lo que pareció una eternidad. Arthur, junto con todos los demás, se mantuvo expectante.

_Vamos…_

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores mientras Harry caminaba hacia ellos. Fred y George Weasley, idénticos socios de travesuras, se levantaron y gritaron: "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!" mientras docenas de Gryffindor palmeaban a Harry en la espalda, vitoreando y gritando.

Arthur miró a Alfred, quien estrechaba entusiasmadamente la mano de Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron, azules y verdes, y Alfred le dedicó una satisfecha sonrisa de medio lado. Arthur le respondió con una mirada enojada.

El último estudiante en unirse a Slytherin fue Blaise Zabini.

...

**Notas:** prometo subir más seguido los capítulos, de verdad ;_; al menos uno por semana~


	13. Año dos, no sufras una muerte dolorosa

**Parte III No sufras una muerte dolorosa**

"Lamento informarles, que el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras del año pasado ha renunciado, para volver a China."

Hubo murmullos por todo el hall. La cena había sido retirada de los platos dorados, y Dumbledore comenzaba su discurso de anuncios. Ante la noticia de la partida del profesor Wang, muchos estudiantes se veían decepcionados. Arthur era uno de ellos.

El Profesor Wang le había salvado la vida el año pasado, después de todo.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó una chica de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Estaba sentada al lado de un pequeño chico japonés que Arthur reconoció como Kiku Honda. Kiku miró alrededor y lo vio; sonrió e hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano, un ligero color rosado sobre sus mejillas.

Arthur sonrió y saludó de vuelta. Kiku se sonrojó aún más y miró para otro lado.

"Buena pregunta, Señorita Héderváry," respondió Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos. "Se está recuperando de, ah, ciertos eventos del año pasado."

"¿Es verdad, entonces, que se sentó sobre la silla maldita?" preguntó un chico de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

"Sí, señor Carriedo. Ahora, nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será el profesor Quirrell." Hubo unos cuantos aplausos mientras el profesor Quirrell, un hombre de apariencia nerviosa, con un turbante en su cabeza, se levantó.

"Se ve como si prefiriera desaparecer," Le dijo Arthur a Francis, quien asintió.

"Bueno, si yo fuera forzado a cenar al lado de un hombre que pareciera nunca haber escuchado de shampoo, creo que me sentiría igual," susurró Francis, causando que Arthur lo golpeara.

"No insultes a nuestro Jefe de Casa, tonto," susurró.

Dumbledore estaba hablando de nuevo. "las pruebas de Quidditch se realizarán en la segunda semana del término. Cualquiera que esté interesado en jugar por su Casa debe contactar a Madam Hooch."

Francis miró a Arthur. "¿vas a ir a las pruebas?". Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo porque pueda montar una escoba no significa que quiera jugar Quidditch. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" La última parte dirigida a Francis y Nataliya.

Francis rió. "Claro, por qué no. Sería _une surprise formidable_ si lo lograra, non?"

Nataliya negó con la cabeza. "No soy tan buena en Quidditch," dijo con tristeza.

"Y finalmente," dijo Dumbledore, "Debo decirles que este año, el corredor del lado derecho del tercer piso está prohibido para cualquiera que no desee morir de manera dolorosa."

Unas cuantas personas se rieron, incluyendo a Francis y a su amigo albino Gilbert Beilschimidt. Arthur, sin embargo, podría jurar que- basándose en la falta de expresión del rostro de Dumbledore- el director no estaba bromeando.

…

"¿Qué crees que hay en el tercer piso?" Alfred le preguntó a Arthur después de la cena, mientras varios se levantaban y empezaban a salir del salón. Por el rabillo del ojo, Arthur podía ver a Harry hablando con un chico alto y pelirrojo mientras se iban, presumiblemente, a la torre de Gryffindor. Francis y Nataliya ya se habían ido a las mazmorras de Slytherin, y en medio del caos, no habían notado a Arthur caminando hasta la mesa de Alfred.

"No lo sé," dijo Arthur, reprimiendo un bostezo. "Probablemente algo peligroso, si es que remarcar el asunto de una muertes dolorosa tiene algo que ver."

Alfred sonrió. "¿y qué dices de ir a echar un vistazo, entonces?"

Arthur abrió los ojos de sorpresa. "¡No! ¿Estás demente? ¡Está fuera de los límites por alguna razón, idiota!"

Alfred hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. "¿Qué pasó con tu sentido de aventura, Artie?" le preguntó, los ojos azules abriéndose hasta que empezaban a parecerse a un par de ojos de cachorrito. Arthur abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Rápidamente entonces cerró la boca, queriendo dejar de parecer un pez.

"Oh, _está bien_," dijo finalmente, de mala gana y gruñendo. Los ojos de Alfred volvieron a su tamaño normal y se iluminaron. "Pero no esta noche; tengo demasiado sueño como para andar por ahí explorando."

"¡Muy bien entonces!, ¿Qué tal mañana en la noche?"

"No, no, no. Intenta la próxima semana o algo así," Dijo Arthur, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas sin razón aparente. Alfred sonrió.

"¡Genial!" Buenas noches, Artie. ¡Nos vemos al desayuno!"

Cuando Arthur finalmente entró a los dormitorios, los otros estaban ocupados con un juego de Snap Expolsivo sobre la cama de Gilbert.

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?" dijo mientras entraba, causando que Gilbert mirara hacia él y accidentalmente dejara caer la carta que estaba sosteniendo.

"¡Kesesesesese! ¡Arthur, eso fue tan poco genial!" Exclamó el chico prusiano enojado. Técnicamente, era alemán, pero siempre afirmaba ser prusiano.

"Oh, ¿Hice que destruyeras tu casita hecha de cartas?" Arthur sonrió de medio lado y caminó hasta la cama de Francis, sentándose en el borde. "Mi culpa."

Francis rió. "Andon, es tu turno."

Un chico búlgaro de pelo negro asintió alegremente y tomó el mazo de Gilbert.

…

**ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS SOBRE EL ROBO EN GRINGOTTS**

"Mira bien esto, hm," dijo Arthur, apuntando el titular de esa mañana.

"¿Alguien intentó robar en Gringotts? Debe de estar loco," dijo Francis. Incluso el francés sabía lo peligroso que era meterse con los duendes de Gringotts.

Nataliya se encogió de hombros y terminó de comer sus arenques. "Al menos no robaron nada," apuntó. "Mira, dice algo sobre que la bóveda ya había sido vaciada."

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo, mirando la fecha. "Hey, ¿No es el día del robo el mismo día que conocí a Tiffany? Alfred la llevó al Callejón Diagon consigo cuando nos conocimos en el verano."

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

"Ella está loca, sí," dijo Francis, asintiendo hacia donde estaba Tiffany. La chica estaba molestando a Draco, pidiéndole algunos dulces. "Mais… eso no la hace una ladrona."

"No la estaba acusando ni nada," dijo Arthur. "Conocí a Harry ese mismo día- Hagrid estaba con él; dijo que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de Hogwarts."

Nataliya arrugó el entrecejo, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron "¡Sí!" dijo. "Hogwarts probablemente tenga una bóveda en Gringotts, ¿no?"

"¿Y quién no, en realidad?" Preguntó Arthur rodando los ojos. "Excepto muggles y nacidos de muggles, claro."

"Bueno, Hagrid estaba atendiendo asuntos de Hogwarts: vaciar la bóveda de Hogwarts, ¡antes de que alguien robara lo que sea que estuviera dentro!"

"¿Y cómo sabemos que la bóveda que fue vulnerada era la bóveda de Hogwarts?" preguntó Francis.

Los tres se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

…

_Caminaba por un corredor, el sonido de sus pies apenas se escuchaba contra la fría piedra. Con un propósito, giró y se paró frente a una puerta. Estaba cerrada._

"Alohomora_," susurró, abriéndola._

_Algo gruñó desde las profundidades del corredor que acababa de revelar. Mientras cerraba la puerta, se enfrentó a algo- eran asquerosos y rechinantes dientes; apartando la vista, rodó por el piso- y no importó cuanto trató de abrir la puerta, no pudo._

"_¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó, mientras el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más._

…

Arthur se despertó cubierto por un sudor helado. Francis y los otros estaban alrededor de su cama.

"Ça va, Arthur?" preguntó Francis, con la cara llena de preocupación. Se acercó para sentir la frente de Arthur. "Estabas hablando entre sueños."

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" Arthur abrió la boca, parpadeando como si fuera una lechuza hacia la gente alrededor de él.

"Algo cómo 'Aléjate de mí'," Gilbert dijo sonriendo de medio lado. "Pensamos que estabas siendo perseguido en tus sueños por la Dama Gorda de Gryffindor."

"Ha ha," murmuró Arthur, mientras los otros reían. "No, Estaba en una habitación con un monstruo tratando de comerme."

"Ah, la misma cosa," Respondió Gilbert. "Ahora vuelve a dormir, y no tengas más pesadillas, ¿sí? Necesito de mi genial sueño."

"Claro, como sea." Arthur se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda, con un bostezo.

…

_Caminaba por un oscuro bosque, los árboles a su alrededor cubiertos de hilos plateados y brillantes. El suelo era plateado también. Sus manos eran plateadas; había plata en la parte delantera de su túnica. _

Sangre de unicornio_, se dio cuenta, mirándose las manos y sintiendo el característico olor de la sangre. Luego vio cerca de un árbol- un pequeño cuerpo; sangre plateada fluyendo desde una herida en su espalda._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de ira y tristeza, hasta que vio el cuchillo cubierto de sangre platinada en sus manos._


	14. Año dos, Fluffy Alchemy

**Parte IV **

_**Fluffy Alchemy**_

"Hoy," dijo el profesor Snape, voz como de seda negra, arrastrando las palabras, "aprenderemos sobre una materia relacionada –aunque indirectamente- con Pociones."

_Tener doble clase de pociones con los Gryffindors se da muy a menudo_, pensó Arthur, mientras su pluma anotaba sobre un pedazo de pergamino. En el lado del salón de los Gryffindor, Alfred estaba tratando de plegar una estrella ninja.

"¡Jones!," gritó Snape, haciendo que el americano escondiera rápidamente su manualidad debajo de la mesa. "¿Qué le puedes decir a la clase sobre la Alquimia?"

Alfred parpadeó. "Uh," balbuceó, enderezándose. "¿Tiene algún parecido con la química?"

Arthur y los otros Slytherin rieron mientras Snape miraba con enojo al americano.

"Incorrecto," sentenció el maestro de pociones. "¿Kirkland?" volteó a Arthur, quien sonrió de medio lado.

"La Alquimia es el arte de convertir metales ordinarios en oro."

"Exactamente. Diez puntos para Slytherin."

Alfred se veía molesto por eso.

"La Alquimia es un arte muy peligrosa," continuó Snape. "El conocimiento con el que un alquimista trabaja es, casi siempre, hipotético. No sabes qué sucederá si combinas dos pociones, y si lo intentas hay siempre una posibilidad muy alta de morir."

La clase estaba mortalmente silenciosa; el murmullo de las calderas se hacía casi insoportable.

"El producto final de un alquimista que ha tenido éxito es el más curioso objeto, llamado la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Alguien puede decirme las propiedades de la Piedra Filosofal?"

La mano de Arthur se disparó.

"¿Alguien, a excepción del Señor Kirkland? Ah. Señor Jones." El profesor Snape sonrió de medio lado y apuntó a Alfred, que había levantado la mano vacilante. "Infórmenos sobre una propiedad de la piedra."

"Uh, ¿convertirá cosas normales en oro?"

"Incorrecto."

"Pero Artie dijo…

"El _Señor Kirkland_ dijo que el principio de la alquimia era convertir _metales_ ordinarios en oro, Sr. Jones. Está confundiendo la piedra con el Toque de Midas." La sonrisa de medio lado de Snape se convirtió en una mueca. "Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Alfred se veía furioso.

"La Peidra" continuó Snape, "es, de hecho, capaz de convertir cualquier metal en el más puro de los oros. También hace algo llamado el Elixir de la Vida- _Mr Bonnefois, ¡termine de acariciar a la Srta. Desmarais y preste atención!_"

La clase entera volteó a mirar a Francis y Madeline. Las manos de Francis se retrajeron rápidamente; Madeline se sonrojó con furia. Con rapidez desviaron la mirada el uno del otro.

"Sr. Bonnefois, díganos lo que hace el Elixir de la Vida."

Francis tosió ligeramente y se sentó. "Euh... _l'Élixir de la Vie _es una substancia que da la vida eterna."

"Correcto, en esencia," dijo Snape, mientras se dirigía la pizarra con rapidez y escribía 'Elixir de la Vida' en la parte superior. "El Elixir de la Vida no concede la inmortalidad con sólo un trago- para conseguir la inmortalidad con el Elixir, éste debe ser ingerido indefinidamente."

Alfred arrugó el entrecejo de repente y levantó la mano. "¿Profesor?" preguntó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Escupió Snape, girando para mirar a Alfred.

"¿La Piedra también facilita la resurrección?"

Snape se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?" Arthur preguntó después de clase mientras él y Alfred subían las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón para almorzar; Francis y Nataliya los seguían un poco más atrás.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Una vez Tiffany dijo que había revivido a un bebé que había nacido muerto con una," respondió.

"¿Cómo?"

"Dijo que había dibujado un círculo en el suelo con tiza y que había colocado las Piedras-"

"¿Piedras? ¿En plural?"

"¿Sí?"

"Entonces está mintiendo," Dijo Arthur con simpleza mientras entraban al gran Salón. "Sólo hay una Piedra Filosofal en el mundo, y tú prima demente no es la dueña."

…

La tarde del sábado encontró a Alfred y Arthur quedándose en el Gran Salón después de la cena. "No puedo creer estuve de acuerdo en ir a explorar contigo," se quejó Arthur.

"¡Será divertido!" Exclamó Alfred, feliz.

Hermione pasó cerca de ellos. "Perdonen, pero no pude evitar escuchar que ustedes dos tienen la intención de ir a explorar el corredor del tercer piso," dijo autoritariamente, "no creo que deban hacerlo."

"No creo que tú debas meter la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas," respondió Arthur.

Ella resopló y se fue.

"Hermiones es, de hecho, una persona agradable, cuando ves más allá de su autoritarismo," remarcó Alfred, mientras dejaban el Gran Salón.

"Lo sé, pero nuestro pequeño viaje- del cual tienes toda la culpa, por cierto- no es de su incumbencia, realmente."

Alfred rió. "¿Sabes qué? Ella me recuerda a ti. Altanero, mandón, y devora libros."

"¡Hey!" Arthur golpeó su brazo.

"Oh, y sin mencionar fácil de hacer enojar," Continuó Alfred, sin tener en cuenta el sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur. "Pero una vez… que pasas lo de afuera, ves a esta persona realmente agradable, ¿sabes? Hermione es así. También tú."

Arthur se congeló es el lugar, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que estaba casi sordo por el sonido. "¿Q-q-qué?" balbuceó.

_¿Alfred acaba de decir que soy agradable?_

El americano, sin embargo, no notó la reacción y rió. "¡Ya deja de detenerte de repente, Artie! ¡Tenemos un corredor que explorar!" Y con eso, corrió por las escaleras que llevaban al corredor del tercer piso, Arthur corriendo tras él. Las escaleras no se iban a quedar en esa misma posición, después de todo.

…

El pasillo estaba oscuro y carente de personas. "_Lumos_," susurró Arthur, iluminando su varita. Alfred hizo lo mismo. Caminaron por el corredor hasta el final, donde había una puerta.

"Está cerrada," dijo Alfred en voz baja. Arthur se quedó mirando la puerta de manera extraña.

"Interesante, creo que he visto esto antes," Dijo, tomando su varita y golpeando la cerradura. "¡_Alohomora_!"

La puerta se abrió y entraron, cerrándola tras ellos.

"¿Qué se supone que hay aquí y que es peligroso?" preguntó Alfred, moviendo la varita mientras hablaba. La luz se reflejó en las paredes, sobre el techo, sobre…

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?" gritó Arthur, agarrando el brazo de Alfred y apuntando con su varita hacia un punto en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alfred, siguiendo el haz de luz. "Oh, es sólo un perro."

"¡NO ES SÓLO UN PERRO, ES UN PERRO GIGANTE DE TRES CABEZAS!" Arthur retrocedió hasta la puerta, incluso cuando la… cosa parpadeó con sus seis ojos y de repente se quedó mirándolos, los ojos en blanco, babeando.

Comenzó a gruñir, Alfred palideció. "Artie, ¡Creo que ya sé por qué éste corredor está fuera de los límites!" gritó.

"¿no, en serio?" Arthur gritó de vuelta con sarcasmo, incluso cuando miró hacia el monstruoso pie del perro, y notó algo raro. Estaba parado sobre algo- una puerta trampa.

"Hey Alfred, ¡mira ahí abajo!"

Alfred miró hacia el suelo. "No veo- ¿es una trampilla?"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡El perro está custodiando algo! ¡Ahora vámonos rápido antes de que nos volvamos comida de perro!" Arthur abrió la puerta y los dos muchachos saltaron hacia afuera-

-cayendo justo a los pies de la Sra. Norris. Miraron hacia arriba. Ahí estaba Filch, sonriéndoles con maldad.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó. "¿Tratando de entrometerse en el corredor del tercer piso, verdad?"

Arthur y Alfred tenían la misma mirada de 'oh, diablos' en sus caras.


	15. Año dos, de trols y pelirrojos altos

**Parte V**

**De trols y pelirrojos altos**

"Augh, mi brazo está acalambrado y es todo culpa de ese Yankee," se quejó Arthur, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

"¿Qué le hizo a tu mano?" preguntó Nataliya, con voz divertida.

"No él, Filch. Estuve puliendo los trofeos de la Sala de Trofeos por tres malditas horas, todo porque Alfred y yo fuimos atrapados por Filch, tratando de colarnos en el corredor del tercer piso." Arthur cerró sus ojos.

"¿Y cuál fue el castigo de Alfred?" preguntó Francis, un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "¿Filch lo colgó del techo por sus tobillos, y tuvo su desagradable- _¡oof!_"

Arthur restregó su mano. "Ni te atrevas a terminar esa oración, rana," gruñó. "Mi cerebro no necesita tener _esas_ imágenes mentales."

Francis rió y pretendió dejarse caer en el sillón, sobre Arthur. Abrazando al británico por la cintura, se echó a reír. "Oh, claro que no. Entonces, ¿Cuándo es tu próxima expedición a ese corredor?"

"Cuando el infierno se congele," respondió Arthur, Mientras Nataliya sacaba su cámara y tomaba una foto de ellos dos. "Nunca volveré a ese lugar. Nunca."

"Pourquoi pas?" preguntó Francis, sonriendo de medio lado.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Draco Malfoy entró corriendo, su pelo peinado hacia atrás por primera vez hecho un caos.

"Bueno, si es Draco Malfoy, todo desarreglado," dijo Francis, arrastrando las palabras desde su posición sobre el estómago de Arthur. "¿Cuál es el apuro?"

"¡Tú! Frenchie, ¡tienes que esconderme! ¡Anda tras mío!" Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con horror.

"¿Quién?" La sonrisa de medio lado de Francis se incrementó.

"La chica loca de pelo negro, cuál era su nombre…" Draco se calló de repente mientras su rostro perdía rápidamente todo el color que tenía. "Oh no, ¡ahí viene!" y con eso, corrió hacia el dormitorio de los hombres.

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya observaron la pared de entrada cerrándose tras Tiffany. Corrió hacia ellos, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos brillando. "¿Han visto a mi Draqui-pooh?" dijo despacio.

Nataliya rió. "¿Draqui-pooh?"

Arthur y Francis se miraron, los dos luchando por contener la risa.

…

Halloween se abalanzó sobre los estudiantes, como si un tipo diciendo 'dulce-o-truco' hubiera saltado desde los arbustos. Esa mañana, la escuela estaba impregnada con el olor a pastel de calabaza.

Después de almuerzo, los tres Slytherin recién salían de la clase de Transfiguración- habían pasado la clase entera tratando de convertir rábanos en calabazas- cuando alguien los pasó a llevar. Era Hermione, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

"¿A dónde irá?" Arthur preguntó a Francis y Nataliya.

"No se veía muy feliz," dijo Nataliya en voz baja.

"¡Quizás debería ir a animarla!" dijo Francis, pero Arthur agarró sus ropas antes de que se moviera.

"Lo vas a empeorar," dijo con gravedad.

Esa noche, el Gran Salón estaba espléndidamente decorado con casi mil murciélagos, y calabazas gigantes escarbadas. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya tomaron asiento, mientras el festín comenzaba.

No había pasado mucho de la cena, cuando de repente el profesor Quirrell corrió por el hall, con su turbante ladeado sobre su cabeza, y sus ojos abiertos de terror.

"¡Trol- en las mazmorras!" gritó mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore. Luego se desmayó; y el Salón se disolvió en caos.

"¡Trol!" exclamó Nataliya, horrorizada.

"¿Trol?" preguntó Francis, incrédulo.

"Troll," murmuró Arthur. "Qué agradable."

"¡Prefectos!" llamó el profesor Dumbledore. "Guíen a sus Casas a los dormitorios, ¡inmediatamente!"

…

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya se abrieron paso a través del caos que se armó después del anuncio de Dumbledore. Mientras los Gryffindors pasaban al lado de ellos, guiados por Percy Weasley, vieron a Harry con su amigo alto y pelirrojo, pero no a Hermione.

"¿No estaba en la cena?" preguntó Francis, una sombra de preocupación cruzando sus ojos. "¿tenemos que ir y notificarla sobre el trol, hm?"

"No seas estúpido, ¡no te creería, porque eres Francis Bonnefois y un Slytherin!" Arthur agarró la mano de Nataliya. "Vamos, ¡tan sólo volvamos a la Sala Común!"

Se las arreglaron para llegar la entrada del salón cuando de repente Nataliya indicó. "Mira, es la loca prima Tiffany," dijo susurrando. Efectivamente, Tiffany se había separado de los otros Slytherins de primer año que se encaminaban a la sala común; se había colado por un pasillo lateral.

"¿Deberíamos seguirla?" preguntó Arthur. "¿Para ver en qué anda?"

"Bah, ¿Y para qué preocuparse?" dijo Francis con desagrado. "Estoy más interesado en avisarle a Hermione sobre el trol."

"Eres un caso sin remedio, ¿sabías eso?" Arthur arrugó el entrecejo. "mira, es el profesor Snape." Más adelante, Snape también se dirigía hacia el corredor lateral.

"¿Crees que vio a Tiffany escapándose?" preguntó Nataliya.

"Hm, quizás." Arthur se dirigió al corredor, arrastrando a Nataliya.

El corredor guiaba a un tapete que cubría una escalera. Arthur y Nataliya subieron la escalera lo más silenciosamente que pudieron. Cuando terminaron, apartaron el tapete en la parte de arriba para ver hacia el corredor de Encantamientos.

Tiffany estaba de pie frente a la puerta del corredor, su mirada sombría. Arthur y Nataliya caminaron hacia ella. "¿Qué está pasando' ¿No se supone deberías estar en la sala común?" preguntó Arthur.

"Tú no eres mi jefe," dijo ella con desagrado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"¡Iba a ir al corredor prohibido, pero el profesor Snape me dijo que no podía!"

"Y con razón," dijo Nataliya. "¡Está fuera de los límites por algún motivo!"

"¡Sólo dices eso porque lo quieres para ti!"

Arthur y Nataliya se detuvieron y parpadearon. "Espera, ¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur.

"¡Lo que sea que ese monstruo está custodiando!" dijo Tiffany.

"Bueno, si crees que vas a ser capaz de pasar a ese monstruo de allí," dijo Arthur con severidad, golpeando con el pulgar la puerta cerrada, "entonces piensa de nuevo. Salgamos de aquí antes de que Snape venga y nos dé a todos una detención."

Cuando entraron a la sala común, Francis apareció con tres vasos de jugo de calabaza. "Salud," dijo, alcanzándoles a Arthur y Nataliya un vaso. "Enviaron el banquete acá abajo. Vamos a los dormitorios; Gilbert tiene su propia fiesta funcionando."

"Ah, gracias," dijo Arthur, tomando un poco de jugo. Caminaron hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, pero en la puerta, Arthur miró hacia atrás.

Tiffany los observaba con odio.

…

_Knock knock_.

"Qué bueno que viniste," dijo Hagrid, mientras abría la puerta para Arthur. El Slytherin asintió, palmeando a Fang mientras el perro jabalinero babeaba toda su ropa.

"Qué agradable verte de nuevo, Hagrid," dijo mientras se sentaba, Fang babeando en su regazo.

"¿Te quedas para el té? Harry, Ron y Hermione van a venir después de la práctica de Quidditch de Harry."

"Seguro, me quedaré." Sonrió Arthur. "¿Harry está en el equipo de Gryffindor?"

"Sí, consiguió un permiso especial de Dumbledore. Gran hombre, Dumbledore." Hagrid caminaba apresurado en el interior, colocando la tetera en el fuego y preparando los ingredientes para sus famosos pasteles de roca. Arthur desvió la mirada de los preparativos. No quería saber lo que había dentro de esos pasteles.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta mientras la tetera comenzaba a silbar. Hagrid fue a abrirla. "¡Ah, Harry, Ron, y Hermione!" Exclamó alegre, "Entren, entren."

Los tres Gryffindors de primer año entraron a la cabaña. Hermione y Harry reconocieron inmediatamente a Arthur. "¡Oh, eres tú!" dijeron simultáneamente, mientras el tercer miembro del trío- el pelirrojo alto- parecía incómodo.

"¡Tú eres el chico que me ayudó a encontrar la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos!"

"¡Tú eres el chico que dejaste que me sentara en tu compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts!"

"De hecho, era el compartimiento de Alfred," clarificó Arthur.

"Uh, tú eres el Slytherin que nunca he conocido," dijo el chico pelirrojo y alto, con expresión abatida.

"Soy Arthur Kirkland," respondió Arthur, extendiendo una mano. El chico la estrechó.

"Ron Weasley," dijo, con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

…

Momentos después, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa gigante de Hagrid para el té.

"Escuché que ustedes dos derribaron a un trol de montaña en Halloween, ¿Es cierto?" preguntó Arthur, mirando a Ron y Harry.

"Sí, Harry clavó su varita en su nariz y lo noqueó con un poco de su propia medicina," respondió Ron.

Arthur rió. "¿En serio? Interesante."

Hermione estaba mirándolo pensativamente. "¿Por qué estás en Slytherin? Te ves demasiado agradable para ellos."

Arthur los miró- ojos cafés, verdes y azules. Suspiró. "Fue la decisión del sombrero, y el sombrero elige por alguna razón."

"¿Alguna razón?" Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

"Sí, y el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no lo dijera. Y si quieres saber, estuve muy cerca de ser seleccionado en Gryffindor." Arthur tomó un poco de su té. "No es gran cosa."

"¡Claro que _es_ gran cosa!" el rostro de Ron estaba pálido. "¡La mayoría de los brujos y brujas oscuros vienen de Slytherin! ¡Incluso Tú-Sabes-Quién fue Slytherin!"

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "No voy a ser el próximo Tú-Sabes-Quién" respondió calmadamente. "¿Así que, para qué preocuparse por mí? Yo estoy más preocupado por Harry." Miró directamente hacia Harry.

Los ojos verdes observaron de vuelta, como si se estuviera mirando a un espejo.

…

**Nota del Autor**: _Mi headcanon dice que Nat es una pervertida de clóset. No puedes pasar tanto tiempo con Elisabeta durante la guerra Fría, y no aprender sobre las alegrías del yaoi, ¿da?_


	16. Año dos, Hechizos desmemorizantes

**Parte VI**

** Hechizos desmemorizantes y muérdago**

La escuela entera parecía estar en la cancha de Quidditch, para el primer partido de la temporada- Gryffindor versus Slytherin. La mitad de las gradas en esa fría mañana de noviembre, estaba cubierta de rojo y oro, la otra mitad de verde y plateado.

"¡Y ya están fuera!" el comentador dijo mientras los equipos se tomaban el cielo. Arthur se sentó y observó a Harry. Era pequeño en comparación con los otros jugadores; desde lejos era una mancha difusa de rojo y oro, escaneando el estadio desde las alturas en busca de la elusiva Snitch Dorada.

A la mitad del juego, Gryffindor iba liderando por diez puntos; las porras del lado de Gryffindor eran casi ensordecedoras.

"Creo que vi a mi hermano con Madeline en el lado Gryffindor de las gradas," dijo Nataliya, mientras miraba a través de un par de omniculares. "Allá va Harry; creo que vio la snitch…" un momento después, se quedó sin aliento y miró a Arthur, sus ojos con pánico. "¡Marcus Flint chocó con Harry, y ahora su escoba actúa extraño!"

"¿Qué?" Arthur agarró los omniculares. Buscó frenéticamente por la cancha, y se centró en el joven buscador.

Harry se sostenía de su escoba para salvar su vida, mientras se resistía y se agitaba. Arthur tenía que admitir, Harry era un montador de escoba muy bueno para haber resistido tanto tiempo. "Mon dieu," oyó decir a Francis al lado suyo; todos habían visto a Harry ahora. En un momento infartante, la escoba dio una violenta sacudida y Harry fue desmontado- la única cosa que le impedía caer era una mano sobre la escoba.

"¿Crees que Flint hechizó la escoba?" preguntó Nataliya, mientras Francis le quitaba los omniculares a Arthur para tener una mejor visión del espectáculo.

"No, significaría que está usando Magia Negra muy poderosa," respondió Arthur, sus uñas se clavaban en su palma tan fuerte que sospechaba que tendría marcas por una semana. "y Flint no es tan listo; le gané en un duelo el año pasado."

Francis le devolvió los omniculares a Nataliya, que empezó a escanear la multitud. "Hermione Granger está viendo algo," susurró, pasándoselos a Arthur. Francis se los quitó al británico y se enfocó en ella.

"Se fue," dijo después de un momento, sonando vagamente decepcionado.

El juego entero se desarmó. Los gemelos Weasley hacían círculos debajo de Harry, tratando de estar en posición para atraparlo por si se caía. En la parada repentina, Marcus Flint marcó cinco goles, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

De repente, Harry se encaramó de nuevo sobre su escoba y voló rápido al suelo- junto sus manos sobre su boca- cayendo en el pasto. La multitud se quedo sin aliento.

Harry tosió, y de repente estaba agitando la snitch dorada sobre su cabeza.

…

"En tu CARA," Dijo Alfred regodeándose, mientras se dirigían de regreso al castillo.

"Casi se tragó la maldita cosa," se quejó Arthur. Alfred se echó a reír y lo golpeó juguetonamente en la espalda.

"Hey, ¡Si quieres cambiar las cosas, ve y únete al equipo!"

Arthur se dio vuelta para mirarlo. "¡Ni se te ocurra usar mis propias palabras en mí, tonto!"

Alfred sólo sonrió, contento. "¡Lo que digas Artie! Oh, debo correr; ¡hay una fiesta de celebración en la Torre de Gryffindor!"

"¿P—p-pero y qué hay de la cena?" preguntó Arthur mientras el norteamericano tomaba las escaleras.

"¡La fiesta es más importante! ¡Te veo mañana!"

Arthur se volvió a Francis y Nataliya. "Ciertamente se lo están tomando muy bien," comentó con sarcasmo.

"Y tienen todo el derecho, ¿no?" respondió Nataliya, mientras tomaban sus asientos en la mesa de Slytherin. Una nube sombría parecía cubrir la mesa.

"Sí," suspiró Arthur, mientras la cena aparecía en los platos dorados.

…

Casi era navidad, una vez más. Este año, Nataliya volvía a Rusia con su hermano y hermana, pero Alfred, Matthew y Tiffany se quedarían. Draco Malfoy era el primero en tomar el tren después de eso; Arthur y Francis lo encontraron hilarante.

Harry y Ron también se iban a quedar en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, pero, para la decepción de Francis, Hermione volvía a casa. El trío parecía tramar algo, porque la mayoría de los días los tres parecían enterrar sus narices en libros durante sus horas libres, no sólo Hermione.

"¿Ve?" dijo una voz baja, y ligeramente confundida. "Disculpa…"

Arthur lo miró desde su tarea. "¿Sí?" preguntó.

El chico parecía asustado, aunque era difícil de saber pues sus ojos estaban cerrados. "Ve, ve, ¿has visto a Ludwig?"

"¿Ludwig Beilschmidt?" preguntó Kiku Honda desde su asiento frente a Arthur; estaban en la biblioteca trabajando en sus ensayos de Historia de la Magia. En la mesa del lado, el trío rebuscaba entre unos libros, y susurraban rápidamente. "No lo he visto desde la clase doble de herbología esta mañana, Feli."

Feli parecía decepcionado. "Ha desaparecido," dijo tristemente. "No lo encuentro en ninguna parte, y me empiezo a preocupar porque dijo que pasaríamos la navidad juntos, Espero que no me haya olvidado…" con eso, se marchó aturdido, chocando accidentalmente con Ron que ponía unos libros en las estanterías.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Arthur. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio pasar a Harry a la Sección Prohibida.

"Feliciano Vargas," respondió Kiku, sonrojándose ligeramente y volviendo a su ensayo una vez más. "Su hermano, Lovino, está en Gryffindor," de repente se levantó, con una sonrisa un poco preocupada y un tono rosado en sus mejillas. "P-perdóname, Arthur, pero... ¿Te quedarás aquí para navidad?"

"Sí, eso haré," respondió Arthur, que miraba su ensayo con expresión crítica.

"¡Oh, bien! Yo me quedaré este año; Mei-chan y Lee-kun volverán a China a visitar a Yao-sempai- creo que son su sobrina y sobrino, no recuerdo bien..." su voz se apagó mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba.

En ese momento, Gilbert Beilschmidt entró a la bilioteca. "¡Hey, Cejas!" dijo mientras se acercaba, sin tener en cuenta la mirada de buitre de Madam Pince. "¿Dónde está mi pesado, y no-genial hermano?"

"No tengo idea," espetó Arthur. "Y Madam Pince te está dando la mirada asesina."

Gilbert se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca hacia la bibliotecaria.

"Gilbert-san, "dijo Kiku en voz baja. "Feli-kun acaba de venir a preguntar lo mismo."

Gilbert salió de la biblioteca, murmurando.

…

Ludwig Beilschmidt, el alemán alto y rubio, fue encontrado la mañana siguiente en la lechucería. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, algunos sospechaban de que había sido víctima de un hechizo desmemorizante.

"Sospechoso," Arthur le dijo a Francis en la cena, apuntando con su tenedor a Ludwig, que estaba siendo alimentado con un montón de pasta por Feliciano. "Este tipo desaparece, vuelve un día después como si hubiera sufrido un hechizo desmemorizante, y a nadie parece importarle."

Francis asintió. "Très étrange,", suspiró.

Las vacaciones de navidad descendieron como la nieve recién caída sobre los campos. El Salón estaba decorado con doce árboles gigantes de navidad; los pasillos estaban llenos de muérdago. Francis parecía ser el único que se quedaba en Hogwarts, y que estaba disfrutando del muérdago de alrededor.

"Francis, de verdad, para." Arthur rodó los ojos mientras observaba a Francis detener a una Hufflepuff de primer año bajo una de esas plantas. "Me estás haciendo ver mal."

"¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!" exclamó Francis, mientras la chica de Hufflepuff caminaba un poco confundida. "¡Debo esparcir _mon amour_ por todo Hogwarts!" Arthur lo golpeó.

"Rana," gruñó, pero súbitamente Francis tiró de su manga. "¿Qué pasa?"

Francis señaló una rama de muérdago justo sobre ellos. Arthur decidió en ese momento que odiaba con ardiente pasión a esa planta hemi parasitaria.

…

El día de navidad llegó con regalos a los pies de su cama, y un gran desayuno en el Gran Salón.

"¡Vamos a hacer guerras de nieve!" animó Alfred, mientras él, Arthur y Francis dejaban el Salón.

"¿Escuché guerras de nieve?" dijo otra voz. Era Fred- o quizás George, no era fácil decirlo. "Hey, Harry, Ron, vamos a hacer una guerra de nieve, ¿uh?"

"¡Gryffindors versus Slytherins!" añadió el otro gemelo.

"Sacré bleu, ¡nosotros tenemos menos miembros!" se quejó Francis. "Alfred debería hacer equipo con nosotros, al menos."

"Ustedes pueden tener a Percy el Prefecto, también," dijo Fred-o-quizás-George. "aún más justo."

Y así, el día pasó con una gran guerra de nieve en los jardines, marcada sólo por un breve descanso, para ir a almorzar. Percy, después de que sus hermanos botaran sus lentes demasiadas veces, dejó el juego rápidamente, pero después Kiku salió del castillo y lo reemplazó. Después de que decidieron que nadie ganó, todos volvieron a juntarse para hacer un hombre de nieve gigante, sin magia.

La cena de navidad fue espectacular, y luego de la cena, Harry sacó a Arthur a un lado para hablar con él.

"Uh… el otro día cuando estábamos con Hagrid…" comenzó, tartamudeando un poco.

"¿Sí? Oh, caminemos." Arthur subió un par de escalones; el Gryffindor de primer año siguiéndolo hasta que estuvieron arriba.

"Dijiste que no ibas a ser el próximo Tú- sabes- quién, y que lo que más te importaba no eras tú, sino yo." El chico se puso rojo, pero Arthur sonrió un poco.

"Por supuesto que me importas más. Tú eres el chico que no salvó a todos de Tú- sabes- quién, cuando apenas dejabas los pañales. Cuando vuelva, tratará de vengarse de ti, así que es nuestra prioridad mantenerte a salvo hasta…" se detuvo, sintiendo que había hablado un poco de más.

"Oh." Harry suspiró. "Bueno, espero que no vuelva."

"Todos esperamos lo mismo." Arthur lo miró, esos ojos verdes que eran extrañamente parecidos a los suyos. Había tantas cosas que podía contarle a ese chico- había devuelto _Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras_, pero podría haberle contado sobre los secretos de la vida eterna de Voldemort- habría podido contarle sobre él mismo- podría contarle sobre la Piedra Filosofal…

Al final, solo sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, y dijo, "Buena suerte, Harry. Si un día necesitas ayuda, yo estaré ahí."

* * *

**Nota de traducción**: MeiMei es Taiwán, y Lee-kun es Hong Kong. :3


	17. Año dos, el espejo de Oesed

**Parte VII **

**El espejo de Oesed**

Unos cuantos días después de que las fiestas terminaron, Arthur recibió una nota de Dumbledore, diciéndole que fuera a su oficina. Deambuló por los pasillos un rato hasta que encontró la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina del director.

"Entra," dijo una voz.

Arthur entró. La sala se veía igual que siempre, excepto por el espejo que estaba al lado del escritorio.

"¿Reconoces este espejo?" preguntó el Profesor Dumbledore, indicándolo. Arthur miró los grabados de la parte superior.

"_Oesed stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_," leyó."No es un lenguaje que entienda, señor," dijo después de un rato.

"No es lenguaje humano" acordó Dumbledore. "es el lenguaje de las hadas, y éste espejo- el Espejo de Oesed- es su creación."

Arthur caminó hacia el espejo, y delineó gentilmente los grabados. Había una cierta aura mágica en el marco de oro adornando el espejo, y miró en él.

Se quedó sin aliento. En el espejo estaba él… y al mismo tiempo no era. Estaba acomodado en un trono, rodeado de riquezas y gente de poder e influencia. Y mientras observaba, la imagen se disolvió un poco y ahí estaba él, en un bosque, acariciando suavemente la melena de un glorioso unicornio. Con asombro, su mano se levantó a tocar el espejo.

"Cosa curiosa, el deseo," la voz del profesor Dumbledore resonó desde detrás. "tan pequeño y poderoso, y al mismo tiempo, tantas veces confundido con el amor."

Arthur se dio la vuelta para mirar al profesor, de pie tras suyo. "Este espejo," dijo tímidamente. "¿Muestra… muestra…?"

"¿Nuestros deseos más profundos? Sí." Los ojos del anciano eran alegres, pero avejentados. "El Espejo de Oesed es el trabajo de una hada del mismo nombre. Capturada por un mago y encerrada en una jaula, fue forzada a ser su esposa- las amigas hadas toman una forma más grande cuando se asocian con humanos, verás- y en venganza, creó este espejo encantado como su regalo de aniversario. Este espejo, verás, le muestra a su usuario sus más profundos y oscuros deseos, y como tal fue la perdición de su marido, y de muchos otros."

Arthur miró su reflejo. "Este Espejo, me muestra como rico y poderoso al principio, y luego reunido con un unicornio. ¿Significa que tengo dos deseos diferentes, y que los dos son muy poderosos?"

"Exactamente." Dumbledore sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿para esto me llamó, señor? ¿Para mostrarme el espejo?" Arthur recorrió el frío vidrio del espejo; su yo en el espejo estaba acariciando la melena del unicornio.

"Sí, y no," respondió Dumbledore enigmáticamente, caminando hacia su escritorio. "siéntate, ¿sí? ¿Dulces de limón?"

Arthur los rechazó, sentándose frente al escritorio del director.

"Ahora," dijo Dumbledore, mascando un dulce. "Un cierto Hufflepuff, con el nombre de Ludwig Beilschmidt desapareció, y volvió a la mañana siguiente. ¿Supongo, haz escuchado de esto, verdad?"

Arthur asintió.

"Una exanimación más de cerca, diría que alguien ha intentado controlar la mente de Ludwig Beilscmidt." La voz del profesor Dumbledore era grave. "No quiero interferir, pero si alguna día ves a Ludwig dirigiéndose al corredor del tercer piso, por favor notifícame, ¿está bien?"

Arthur asintió. "Hablando del corredor del tercer piso... ¿qué es lo que está custodiando el perro de tres cabezas?" preguntó.

"Ah, ¿supongo que ya has estado ahí? Dumbledore no se veía enojado por eso. "El perro está custodiando algo de un gran valor para un amigo mío, pero me temo que deberé aumentar las protecciones…" suspiró. "Después de esto, espero que pueda devolverle el espejo de Oesed a ella."

"¿Oesed aún está viva?" los ojos de Arthur se abrieron.

"Es una amiga mía también; me ofreció el espejo para así proteger este artefacto. "Dumbledore sonrió. "Su nombre significa deseo en el lenguaje de las hadas, y está verdaderamente bien dado, ya que incluso a esta edad aún rechaza pretendientes a diestra y siniestra. Es tan orgullosa como hermosa, además de poderosa."

Arthur miró hacia el adornado espejo. "Me gustaría conocer a un hada como ella," dijo finalmente.

"Quizás algún día." Los ojos de Dumbledore eran indescifrables. "Nuestra reunión terminará aquí, supongo. Es terriblemente tarde y un viejo como yo necesita dormir."

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, entonces?" preguntó Arthur, parándose. "¿qué dicen las inscripciones?"

Dumbledore sonrió. "_Te mostraré no tu rostro, sino el deseo de tu corazón_." Respondió.

Tomando nota de eso, Arthur dejo la habitación.

…

Las vacaciones de navidad se terminaron, y con resignación, Arthur y sus amigos enfrentaron el nuevo período, y sus nuevas toneladas de tarea.

"L-L-Ludwig-san está actuando extraño," susurró Kiku a Arthur, una vez que había terminado su ensayo de Encantamientos; Arthur trabajaba en su tarea de Transfiguración. Detrás de él, el trío nuevamente estaba escarbando entre montañas de libros.

"¿Escuchaste?" Arthur dijo, después de un rato. "El profesor Snape va a ser el árbitro del partido de quidditch de Hufflepuff- Gryffindor, este fin de semana."

"I-I-interesante." Respondió en voz baja Kiku. "¿S-sabías? Ludwig-san es Golpeador del equipo de Hufflepuff… ¿Quizás el profesor Snape estará ahí para asegurarse de que no lastime a nadie durante el juego?"

"¿Tan extraño está actuando?" preguntó Arthur.

"¿Q-quién sabe? T-todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es inofensivo- transformando animales de granja, accidentalmente entrar al baño de chicas en vez del de chicos… ¿pero y q-qué pasaría si se estrella contra una de las gradas durante el partido? El hecho de que un profesor arbitre el partido… creo que me dará más tranquilidad."

"A Grffyndor no le va a gustar," añadió Arthur. "Pareciera que la Casa entera lo odiara. _Ellos_ no van a tener tranquilidad."

Kiku se encogió de hombros. "E-es asunto de los profesores, no nuestro," dijo después de un rato.

Arthur estuvo de acuerdo.

…

Harry rompió el récord del partido de quidditch más corto- cuatro minutos y medio. Gryffindor estaba primero en la Copa de las Casas.

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya se despidieron de Alfred en la entrada del salón, Alfred se iba a celebrar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Los tres Slytherins observaron a Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, entrar al Gran Salón, Malfoy lucía un ojo morado.

"Escuché que Ron le hizo eso," Dijo Nataliya mientras se sentaban a unos metros de los de primer año.

"Se lo merece," dijo Arthur acaloradamente. "El idiota piensa que, sólo por tener montones de dinero es mejor que el resto."

Francis hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta. Arthur lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" miró detrás de Nataliya, y entendió.

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban ahí, Harry mirando expectante a Arthur. "Tengo que decirte algo," dijo en voz baja. "necesito tu ayuda."

"Oh, de acuerdo," dijo Arthur, levantándose. "Los veo a los dos más tarde," dijo a Francis y Nataliya. Ellos asintieron.

"Ven con nosotros a la Torre de Gryffindor," dijo Harry después de un rato. "A nadie le molestará que vayas; Fred y George dicen que responderán por ti si alguien intenta ser desagradable contigo."

"Sí," añadió Ron con una sonrisa. "Tú eres uno de esos Slytherin agradables. Un rato y seremos todos grandes amigos."

"De todas formas, tenemos cosas que contarte porque necesitamos tu ayuda," dijo Hermione. "Nadie escuchará, con tanto ruido en la Torre."

Pararon frente a la Dama Gorda. "Aubergine," dijo Hermione, y el portarretrato se abrió para que entraran.

Hubo unos vítores cuando Harry entró; el equipo de Gryffindor lo cargó sobre sus hombros y lo paseó por la sala. Arthur, Ron y Hermione se quedaron aparte.

"Entonces," dijo Arthur después, mientras Harry volvía cargado de comida. "¿Por qué necesitan mi ayuda?"

"¿Sabes algo sobre la Piedra Filosofal?" preguntó Hermione.

Arthur asintió. "El profesor Snape habló sobre ella en clases," dijo. "Después Alfred le preguntó si la Piedra facilitaba las resurrecciones, y se negó a hablar de ello. Aparentemente, la prima loca de Alfred intentó resucitar personas."

"¿Qué?" siseó Hermione. "¿Resurrección? ¿La Piedra hace eso?"

"No lo sé, la prima estaba mintiendo."

"Mira," Dijo Ron en voz baja. "La Piedra está aquí. En Hogwarts. Creemos que Snape la quiere."

"¿Snape?" dijo Arthur, observando con escepticismo. "Miren, sé que ustedes los Gryffindors odian hasta sus entrañas, pero creo que se equivocan."

"¡Claro que no! Trató de hechizar a Harry durante el partido de quidditch," dijo Hermione sin aliento. "Y hace poco, Harry escuchó a Snape amenazar a Quirrell en el Bosque Prohibido- preguntándole cómo pasar al perro de tres cabezas, y algún tipo de hechizo que Quirrell puso para proteger la piedra también. Si eso no es evidencia, entonces no sé lo que es."

Arthur parpadeó. "Miren, ¿por qué ustedes tres están tan empecinados en echarle la culpa a Snape? Personalmente, creo que la prima de Alfred tiene más motivos para ir tras la Piedra que Snape."

"¿La prima de Alfred va a Hogwarts?" Harry parecía sorprendido.

"Tiffany Jones. Es Slytherin. Y creo les va a gustar esto- le está dando a Draco Malfoy un infierno por, al menos, un año entero ya." Ron soltó una carcajada ante eso.

"¿Pero por qué ella querría la Piedra?" preguntó Hermione.

"Estaba afuera del corredor del tercer piso en halloween, y cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo me acusó a mí de querer la Piedra- eso muestra que quiere la Piedra. Pero no sé para qué la quiere… quizás tiene planes de resucitar más bebés."

El trío se quedó callado. "Bueno, me gustaría que mantuvieras vigilados a Tiffany y Snape por nosotros, será más fácil para ti porque tú estás en Slytherin," Dijo Harry después de un rato. "Le preguntaremos a Hagrid sobre las otras protecciones que hay sobre la Piedra, aparte de Fluffy-"

"¿_Fluffy_?" preguntó Arthur.

"El perro," explicó Ron, con náuseas. "Horrible nombre, ¿no?, pero ese es Hagrid, para todos ustedes."


	18. Año dos, Tiffany está realmente loca

**Parte VIII**

**Tifanny realmente está loca**

"¿Ustedes hicieron qué?" preguntó Arthur. Harry y Hermione no dijeron nada; sólo se miraron el uno al otro.

Arthur tamborileó sobre el puente en el que se encontraban. "¿Hagrid estaba criando un Ridgeback Noruego en su cabaña, y ustedes dos fueron encontrados enviándolo al hermano mayor de Ron?"

"Sí, y ahora tu Casa está primera en la Copa de las Casas, y mi Casa me odia." Cuando Harry dijo eso, un par de estudiantes pasaron por su lado y lo miraron con desagrado.

"Gee, gracias," dijo Arthur, pero no había ninguna sonrisa en su cara. "¿Hagrid les contó sobre los otros hechizos?"

"Sí," dijo Hermione sin aliento. "Los profesores Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, y Quirrell están custodiando la Piedra, junto con Dumbledore."

"¿Ven? Snape está custodiando la Piedra, no la va a robar." Arthur miró hacia el Castillo desde el puente; vio a Feliciano y Ludwig caminando hacia ellos, Ludwig se veía bastante agitado.

"Pero estaba amenazando a Quirrell…" Harry comenzó a decir, mientras Ludwig y Feliciano se detenían en el puente.

"Arthur Kirkland," dijo Ludwig con seriedad, ni siquiera prestando atención a Harry y Hermione. "¿Conoces a Tiffany Jones?"

"Tiffany Jones?" preguntó Arthur, arrugando el entrecejo. "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"Es Slytherin, y es un año menor que tú, ¿verdad?" Sorprendente, en verdad, que una niña de su edad sea capaz de realizar la maldición cruciatus," Ludwig se veía sombrío.

"¿En quién realizó _eso_?" preguntó Arthur, mientras Hermione quedaba sin aliento tras él.

"En mí."

…

"¿Tiff hizo _qué_?" exclamó Alfred.

"¡Le echó la maldición Imperius a Ludwig!" gritó Arthur de vuelta. "¡Lo obligó a hacer su voluntad, hizo que cumpliera sus propósitos!"

"¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tiff no puede hacer eso! Está loca, sí, ¡pero no es _malvada_!"

"Te apuesto lo que sea," empezó Arthur, mirando a los ojos a Alfred, "que tu prima quiere la Piedra, trató de hacer que Ludwig consiguiera la Piedra por ella. Él rompió la maldición- es posible- y ahora ella está buscando otra forma de conseguir la Piedra."

Alfred suspiró. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron a su lado a la hora de la cena. Alfred no les prestó atención, pero Arthur detuvo a Hermione.

"Buena suerte con su castigo de esta noche. Harry también," susurró. Ella asintió.

…

La mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el desayuno con cara de sueño, y preocupados.

"¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó Francis en voz baja. "No me gusta cómo se ve Hermione."

Arthur y Nataliya se miraron entre ellos, y fingieron una sordera totalmente intencional.

Los exámenes se acercaban, y de alguna forma, parecía que Harry se veía peor cada mañana. En una visita a Hagrid, después de su examen de pociones- Arthur tuvo todas las preguntas sobre alquimia correctas- el guardabosques le contó las perturbadoras noticias.

"Hubo algo que mató a un unicornio, la noche en que Harry y Hermione cumplían su castigo," dijo, después de una taza de té. "Por lo que se ve, ese algo estaba bebiendo sangre."

"¡Pero beber sangre de unicornio te maldice!" dijo Arthur, horrorizado. En su mente, apareció una figura- oscura, con capucha, con sangre plateada sobre su pecho y una forma plateada detrás de él.

"¿Horrible, verdad?" suspiró Hagrid. "Pobre Harry, ha estado nervioso desde ese entonces."

Y de hecho, Harry se veía bastante nervioso para Arthur; el chico tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos y su rostro era más pálido de lo habitual. No se veía mejor incluso después de que los exámenes terminaron.

…

La elección de cursos para el tercer año estaba siendo dada para los de segundo. Arthur escaneó la larga lista de materias, pensativamente.

"Aritmancia… Runas Antiguas… Estudios Muggles…" miró hacia Francis. "¿Qué vas a elegir?"

"Hm, _je ne sais pas_... Runas se ve interesante, pero puede que sea horriblemente difícil." Francis hizo una mueca. "Y ofrecen cursos en _Gobbledegook_ y Sirenio, escuché que esos son lenguajes muy difíciles y que la mayoría ni siquiera pasa los T.I.M.O's en ellos."

Arthur miró su lista. Al final, él y Francis eligieron Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Arthur además decidió probar Runas Antiguas. Podría ser útil algún día.

…

"Creo que Tú- Sabes- Quién," Arthur le dijo a Francis y Nataliya en voz baja mientras observaban al trío correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. "De alguna manera está molestando a Harry."

"¿Pero cómo podría ser él?" preguntó Nataliya.

Los tres Slytherin estaban tendidos en la hierba, junto a otros estudiantes, disfrutando del sol. Habían dejado sus túnicas en los dormitorios; incluso Arthur había desabotonado su camisa y desamarrado su corbata. Francis había ido hasta el punto de desabrochar por completo su camisa; Arthur conscientemente se rehusaba a mirar el pecho del francés.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de estos temas tan deprimentes?" dijo Francis con un bostezo. "_Les examens_ se terminaron y el verano llega; vamos a relajarnos, _d'accord_?" y sin previo aviso, agarró el brazo de Arthur, y jaló al británico sobre él.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" exclamó Arthur, adquiriendo un tono rojo brillante. Francis rodó para quedar sobre Arthur.

"_Rien_," respondió Francis, una juguetona sonrisa de medio lado sobre su boca. Al lado, Nataliya estaba tomando fotos como loca.

Arthur miró hacia un lado y vio a su derecha al trío, dirigiéndose al castillo. Momentos después, alguien más pasó.

"Ugh, esto me molesta," dijo ese alguien, con acento bostoniano. Arthur se congeló- era Tiffany.

"Debo conseguir esa maldita Piedra hoy en la noche," Tiffany pasó, murmurando para sí misma.

Arthur miró hacia arriba a Francis, una expresión de asombro en su cara.

"¿También está detrás de la Piedra?" susurró el francés.

Nataliya bajó su cámara una vez que Francis se puso de pie, dejando que Arthur se sentara y limpiara los restos de pasto de su ropa.

"Tenemos que decirle a Harry."

…

Harry recibió las noticias sorprendentemente bien, admitió Arthur. El único problema era Francis, tratando de acercarse a Hermione, quien simplemente le dio una cachetada.

"Te la merecías," dijo Nataliya con voz cantarina, mientras se dejaban caer sobre los sillones de la Sala Común. Francis se sobaba la mejilla, gimiendo.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás detrás de ella para empezar? Todos sabemos que una vez que consigues a alguien, la dejas," dijo Arthur. "Así que incluso si ustedes dos terminaran juntos, yo nunca lo aprobaría."

"No creo que Ron lo apruebe, tampoco," Añadió Nataliya. "Mira, Francis, olvida a Hermione, ¿sí? Está fuera de tu liga, y tampoco te gustaría tenerla molestándote todo el tiempo."

"Además, si tú rompieras su corazón yo rompería el tuyo," añadió Arthur, "Literalmente."

"¿Por qué ustedes dos la protegen tanto?" Francis frunció el entrecejo.

"Es la amiga de Harry Potter," gruñó Nataliya. "Si no puede estar ahí para él, no puede estar para ti tampoco."

…

Arthur estaba durmiendo en la sala común.

O al menos, pretendía dormir en la sala común. Un ojo abierto para mirar el reloj- diez y media.

Se escucharon pasos. Arthur cerró sus ojos y fingió estar dormido. Cuando la persona pasó de su sillón, abrió un ojo.

Tiffany estaba saliendo de la sala común. Arthur esperó a que la pared volviera a su lugar antes de salir del sofá. Agarrando su varita, salió de puntillas de la sala común.

…

"Peeves, el Barón Sangriento tiene sus razones para ser invisible," dijo una voz ronca. Arthur observaba escondido detrás de un tapete el espectáculo. Peeves se veía asustado y hablaba a la nada. El poltergeist se fue tan rápido como pudo después de eso, y Arthur supo inmediatamente que era Harry, pues alguien más habló.

"Hey chicos, ¿son invisibles, verdad?" preguntó, saliendo de detrás del tapete.

Harry, Ron y Hermione emergieron de repente de la nada, sacándose de encima algo que parecía una capa invisible. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó Harry. "¿cómo supiste quienes éramos?"

"Voy a detener a Tiffany; va tras la Piedra esta noche." Arthur conscientemente ignoró la segunda pregunta.

"Así que, es Snape," Harry dijo sombrío, haciendo gestos hacia la puerta del corredor del tercer piso. Estaba entreabierta.

"¿Vendrás con nosotros?" preguntó Hermione, levemente esperanzada.

"No," dijo Arthur. "Creo que Tiffany tomó el camino largo hasta aquí; no tiene capa de invisibilidad. Así que probablemente aparezca pronto."

Harry asintió y le pasó la capa a Arthur. "Ponte esto mientras esperas por ella. Nosotros entraremos."

Y luego Arthur estaba abrazando a Harry, y el sorprendido Gryffindor lo abrazaba de vuelta. "Buena suerte, Harry Potter," dijo Arthur.

"Para ti también," Harry se apartó; él, Ron y Hermione pasaron la puerta. Momentos después, una flauta comenzó a tocar.

_Así que para dominar a Fluffy hay que tocar música_, Arthur se dio cuenta mientras se colocaba la capa de invisibilidad por sobre sus hombros. La flauta se detuvo, los gruñidos empezaron, y Arthur se deslizó a un rincón, y esperó.

…

Tiffany apareció justo cuando los ojos de Arthur se empezaban a cerrar. Miró a su alrededor con cautela y entró de puntillas por la puerta.

"Tiffany," dijo en tono de advertencia mientras ella se acercaba. "No entres ahí."

La chica parpadeó y se detuvo, los ojos muy abiertos. Se dio la vuelta, su varita preparada. "¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!"

Arthur se quitó la capa y la escondió entre sus ropas. "¡Tú!" gritó Tiffany, apuntándolo con su varita. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás tras la Piedra también!"

"¿Por qué estás _tú_ tras la Piedra?" le preguntó Arthur, sacando su varita.

"Tengo mis razones, y tú no necesitas oírlas," dijo en tono frío.

"No entres ahí."

"¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?" lo miró con desagrado. "¡No necesito a nadie que me diga qué hacer! ¡No eres mi jefe!"

Arthur la miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. "¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo, Tiffany?" preguntó demandante. La chica no dijo nada, simplemente entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella con una carcajada. Hubo un _click_, y la puerta se cerró.

Hubo un grito y ensordecedores gruñidos. Arthur se arrodilló y miró por el ojo de la cerradura. No pudo ver mucho- sólo negrura, gritos, y haces de luz. Por lo que se escuchaba, Tiffany estaba a punto de convertirse en la merienda de media noche de Fluffy.

"_Alohomora_," susurró, tocando la cerradura con su varita y abriendo la puerta.

...

...

**Notita**: _Gobbledegook puede ser traducido como 'jeringonza'. No estoy segura de si es un idioma totalmente aparte xD_

_Y escríbanm__e que me aburro, ahora que estoy de vacaciones (?)  
_


	19. Año dos, Scarborough fair

**Parte IX**

_**Scarborough fair**_

Tiffany definitivamente estaba perdiendo la batalla contra Fluffy. Mientras Arthur entraba a la habitación, ella tropezó de repente y cayó como un bulto a los pies de Fluffy. El perro empezó a jalar su cabello, ella gritó de dolor.

"¡Arthur!" gritó, mientras el perro trataba de morder sus brazos. "¡Ayúdame!"

"¡Ahora pides ayuda!" Arthur gritó de vuelta. "¡Te dije que no entraras!"

"Lo siento, ¿está bien? ¡Y fue Tú- Sabes-Quién!"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Arthur esquivó otra de las cabezas de Fluffy.

"Me dijo que podría vengarme de mis primos, por molestarme, que podría tener todo lo que quisiera- me dio la fuerza para tirar la maldición Imperius a Ludwig Beilschmidt- ¡y que a cambio le debía llevar la Piedra!" Estaba llorando, una vez más.

"¿Entonces dónde demonios está él? ¿Y cómo lo conociste?" Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

"Está en Hogwarts," jadeó Tiffany. "¿No sabes por qué el profesor Quirrell usa un turbante? ¡Le está rentando su cuerpo a Tú- Sabes- Quién! Yo era la estudiante favorita de Quirrel..."

Arthur parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Te cuento la historia completa, ¡sólo haz que este monstruo pare de comerme!"

Arthur retrocedió hasta la puerta con el rostro pálido. Si salvaba a Tiffany, no le estaría haciendo a Draco Malfoy- ni a nadie más con quien se metiera Tiffany- un favor. La otra prima de Alfred, Anabelle, probablemente pensaba que estaba loca como cabra.

Pero sólo porque fuera molesta, no significaba que no mereciera vivir. Alfred nunca lo perdonaría por dejar morir a su prima.

Arthur tosió un poco. Para ese momento, Tiffany ya perdía parte de su brazo contra Fluffy.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a cantar.

"_¿Vas a la feria de Scarborough? Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo..."_

El perro inmediatamente aflojó el agarre sobre el brazo de Tiffany; quien se quedó ahí, gimiendo de dolor.

"_Hazle recuerdos a quien vive ahí, a aquella que una vez fue mi amor verdadero…"_

Arthur susurró, "_Mobilicorpus_." La chica se levantó en el aire, lejos de las cabezas somnolientas.

…

En su camino al ala del hospital, Arthur se encontró con Ron y Hermione, mientras pasaban corriendo por el lado de él.

"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?" preguntó.

"¡Lechucería!" gritó Ron, lucía un gran moretón en su frente. "¡Dumbledore está en el Ministerio, lo necesitamos!"

"¿Esa es la prima de Alfred?" preguntó Hermione mientras Arthur comenzaba a correr también; Tiffany los seguía, inconsciente.

"Sí, Normalmente tiene dos brazos…"

"Sí, y está absolutamente loca," concluyó Ron. "Alfred tenía razón."

Arthur los dejó cuando el ala del hospital quedó a la vista.

…

Arthur estaba ahí cuando el profesor Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione llegaban al ala del hospital con el cuerpo inerte de Harry, por un momento estuvo asustado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" susurró.

"Muchas cosas," respondió Dumbledore en voz baja, mientras lo dejaban sobre la cama. "Pero gracias al cielo, el chico está bien."

Los hombros de Arthur se relajaron.

"¿Y quién es ella?" Dumbledore se volteó hacia Tiffany, quién aún estaba congelada.

"Tiffany Jones, la prima de Alfred Jones. Iba tras la Piedra también, pero no pasó de Fluffy."

Dumbledore lo miró. "Oh, bien, ¿sabías también sobre la Piedra?"

Arthur asintió. "Evité que Fluffy se la comiera, y la traje hasta acá."

Dumbledore miró a Tiffany, su cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado, con el brazo derecho mutilado. "¿Estaba bajo un hechizo?"

"Era Tú- Sabes- Quién," dijo Arthur.

"Llámalo Voldemort. Tú y Harry son las últimas dos personas que deben temer a su nombre. Así que, ¿Voldemort hechizó a ésta niña? Interesante, no sabía que tenía el poder de hechizar a dos personas a la vez."

Arthur suspiró. "¿Me dirá qué es lo que pasó?"

"No, yo no estuve ahí. Así que, no soy el que debería contar la historia. Cuando el Sr. Potter despierte, eres más que bienvenido a preguntarle, estoy seguro."

"¿Alguna vez le dirá la verdad a Harry? Ya sabe… ¿responder a sus preguntas?"

"Oh, ese chico siempre está lleno de preguntas. Pero no temas, Inglaterra…" Aquí, Dumbledore ignoró intencionalmente las miradas confundidas de Ron y Hermione. "Harry sabrá todas las respuestas con el tiempo."

…

Todas las piezas quedaron en su lugar para Arthur y Harry, en los días siguientes.

Voldemort había poseído a Tiffany, y compartido un cuerpo con el profesor Quirrell. Los dos iban tras la Piedra, sin saber que el otro tenía las mismas intenciones. Tiffany sobrevivió; Quirrell no.

"Está muerto," Harry le dijo a Arthur, mientras el Slytherin tomaba asiento sobre su cama de hospital. "Dumbledore me lo dijo. Y no pudo tocarme gracias a que mi madre murió para salvarme."

Arthur sonrió. "Bueno, _te dije_ que el profesor Sanape no estaba tras la Piedra," dijo, riendo.

Harry rió también. "Al parecer estaba tratando de salvarme. Sorprendente, en realidad. Hey, ¿Puedes llevarte un poco de esos dulces? No creo ser capaz de comérmelos todos."

Arthur tomó una rana de chocolate. "¿Entonces qué le sucedió a la Piedra?" preguntó después de algunas pensativas masticadas.

"Fue destruida."

Arthur asintió. "Debo irme," Dijo después de un rato. "Francis y Nataliya me van a llevar a algún lado. Te veo en la cena de fin de año."

…

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Arthur cuando se encontraba con Francis y Nataliya en el Hall de entrada.

"¡Ohh, te va a encantar!" dijo Nataliya, divertida. "Francis casi lo ahuyenta de un susto, en todo caso."

"Está celoso de mi sensualidad," respondió Francis con ligereza. Arthur y Nataliya rodaron los ojos.

La vida con Francis como mejor amigo, nunca era normal.

Arthur fue arrastrado hasta la cabaña de Hagrid por sus dos amigos. Hagrid los estaba esperando en la plantación de calabazas.

"¿Listo, Arthur? De seguro te encantará esto." Sonrió. "Síganme."

Caminaron hacia el Bosque prohibido. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron en un claro y Arthur se quedó sin aliento.

"Es hermoso," susurró.

El unicornio pateó el suelo y movió su melena. Se volvió para mirar a Arthur.

Arthur se sentó en el pasto, cruzando sus piernas. El unicornio se acercó e inclinó su cuello hacia él, dejando que tocara su melena.

"Oh dios," susurró. El unicornio resopló. Arthur se puso de pie lentamente, aún acariciando su melena. "¿Puedo montarlo?"

"Si él te deja, sí," respondió Hagrid.

Y así, momentos después, Arthur se deslizaba a través de los árboles, montado en un unicornio, riendo maniáticamente.

…

Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las Casas otra vez. Arthur le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha a Alfred mientras él, Francis, y Nataliya tomaban sus asientos. Un poco más allá en la mesa, Tiffany estaba sola, con la mirada decaída.

"¡Otro año se va!" el profesor Dumbledore sonreía mientras las puertas se abrían y Harry Potter entraba, recién salido del ala del hospital. "Y debo molestarlos con un poco de cháchara por parte de éste viejo, antes de que clavemos nuestros dientes en nuestro delicioso festín."

Francis hizo un sonido con la nariz. Dos años en Hogwarts y aún detestaba la comida británica.

"¡Pero qué año ha sido éste! Al menos sus cabezas están un poco más llenas que antes… tienen todo el verano para vaciarlas otra vez, antes de que el próximo año comience…"

Nataliya sonrió a Arthur.

Después Dumbledore dijo los puntajes de cada Casa- Slytherin tenía cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya vitorearon junto con los otros Slytherins.

"Sin embargo, eventos recientes deben ser tomados en cuenta," dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sonriendo.

"Primero- para el Sr. Arthur Kirkland… por demostrar caballerosidad a otras personas, que de otra forma nunca se hubieran salvado; le doy a la casa de Slytherin veinte puntos."

Los Slytherins vitorearon. Arthur se puso de color rojo brillante. Tiffany se volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo.

Francis y Nataliya tenían la misma mirada de 'oh no, ¿qué hiciste _ahora_?' en él.

"Segundo- para el Sr. Ronald Weasley… por el mejor juego de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, le otorgo a la casa de Gryffindor cincuenta puntos."

Los vítores de los Gryffindor eran suficientes para hacer que temblara el techo. Cuando se calmaron, Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

"Tercero, a la Srta. Hermione Granger… por el uso de la fría lógica de cara al fuego, le otorgo a la casa de Gryffindor cincuenta puntos."

Más vítores desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Cuarto- para el Sr. Harry Potter…"

El salón estaba tan callado que Arthur casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de todos en el lugar.

"Por su nervio y coraje excepcional, le otorgo a Gryffindor sesenta puntos."

Gryffindor tenía ahora cuatrocientos setenta y dos puntos- igual que Slytherin. El estruendo de la mesa de Gryffindor era ensordecedor.

El salón se silenció mientras Dumbledore levantaba la mano.

"Hay muchos tipos de coraje," dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Se requiere un gran valor para enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos, pero mucho más para enfrentar a nuestros amigos. Por lo tanto, le doy diez puntos al Sr. Neville Longbottom."

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya, simultáneamente cubrieron sus oídos al sonido que surgió desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Alfred saltaba de arriba abajo, abrazando a Madeline frenéticamente mientras ella, también, gritaba a todo pulmón. Harry, Ron y Hermione vitoreaban; Neville Longbottom había desaparecido rápidamente bajo la sombra de todas las personas que lo abrazaban.

En el lado del salón de Arthur, Draco Malfoy observaba la celebración con la boca abierta.

Con un aplauso, los colgantes plateados y verdes cambiaron a rojos y dorados. Incluso los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs celebraban la victoria de Gryffindor.

Pero cuando el sonido se calmó y el festín comenzó, Arthur miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Alfred lo estaba observando.

Sonrió.

Alfred sonrió de vuelta.

…

…

…

**Nota de traducción**: _Scarborough fair,__es el título de una canción que data de la época medieval en Inglaterra. Su autor es desconocido. Se traduce como 'La feria de Scarborough', siendo Scarborough un lugar bastante importante para el comercio de la época :3_

_Es una obra maestra ;_; escúchela aquí: youtube . com / watch?v=_45W-Lq7ftw_

_PS: gracias por leer :)_


	20. Año dos, Otro año se va

**Parte X **

**Otro año se va**

Los baúles estaban empacados, los resultados de los exámenes ya estaban listos, y las lechuzas estaban puestas en sus jaulas.

"Volver a no usar magia," suspiró Francis. "Me gustaría que no nos vigilaran…"

Arthur estuvo de acuerdo. "Estaré aburrido este verano, supongo."

Francis sonrió de medio lado. "¿Sabes qué? Te invito a la casa de mis padres en Francia. Es bastante grande, y tiene una agradable vista al océano. Mi hermana Mabel estará hospedándose ahí también; todos estarán encantados de conocerte."

"¿Y Nat y Alfred? ¿Los vas a invitar también?"

Francis asintió. "_Ouais, pourquoi pas_?" sonrió. "Nos divertiremos este verano, ¿no?"

…

El compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts era adyacente al que ocupaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"Y, ¿tuvieron un verano genial?" preguntó Gilbert. "Ludwig me contó sobre la maldición Imperius en la que estuvo. ¿Acaso eso no es genial o qué- que lograra quitársela de encima?"

"La maldición no es genial, pero la manera en que la enfrentó, lo fue." Acordó Arthur.

Antonio Carriedo, el amigo Hufflepuff de Gilbert, se abrazaba a Lovino Vargas- el hermano de Feliciano. A Arthur le costaba creer que esos dos estuvieran emparentados, aparte de su aspecto. Sus personalidades eran polos opuestos.

"¡Ve, ve!" Feliciano sonrió desde su lugar sobre las piernas de Ludwig. "¡No puedo esperar para volver!"

"¿Tan pronto?" Nataliya alzó una ceja. Rió, un sonido tintineante que rara vez oía Arthur.

"Oh," dijo Francis, "Todos ustedes chicos están invitados a mi casa en Francia, para que sepan. ¡Pueden ir cuando quieran!"

"¿Podemos pasar la noche también, verdad?" preguntó Alfred. "Le preguntaré a mamá y papá si me dejan quedarme en tu casa el verano entero. No quiero estar cerca de Tiffany."

"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" preguntó Arthur, pero no fue necesario porque la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió de repente y Tiffany Jones entró corriendo. Arthur observó con disgusto que su brazo derecho había sido restaurado mágicamente.

"¡Artie, Artie, Artie, Artie!" gritó, dejándose caer sobre su regazo. Francis hizo un sonido extraño, que era una mezcla entre risa y haberse atorado. "¿Cómo está mi héroe, hm?"

Arthur parpadeó. "¿Q-qué?"

Alfred le lanzó una mirada de 'te lo dije'. Todos los demás en el compartimiento estallaron en risas.

"Ya sabes, ¡tengo que demostrarte mi aprecio por haberme salvado de aquel monstruo malvado!" dijo Tiffany melodramáticamente. "Oh, mi caballero de armadura dorada, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Quitarte," respondió Arthur.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes dejarme solo?" Arthur repitió la orden. Nataliya rió por lo bajo.

"Muy bien."

Mientras Tiffany se iba, Arthur se estremeció y lanzó una mirada asesina a Alfred.

"Está totalmente loca," dijo.

"¿Qué te dije?" dijo Alfred, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su mano. "No te enamores de ella, te lo ruego."

"Mira, si Draco Malfoy pudo resistir sus ataques por todo un maldito año, entonces puedo hacerlo yo también."

…

Mientras el tren llegaba a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, Arthur y sus amigos cambiaban sus uniformes por su ropa muggle, y guardaban los restos de la Mejor Goma de Mascar Drooble, y las Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. Agarrando sus baúles y jaulas se unieron a la multitud en la barrera, la que los llevaría de regreso al Londres muggle.

"¡Arthur!" Arthur se dio la vuelta para ver a Arawn, una vez más junto al resto de su familia. Peter lo saludaba con la mano.

"Hey Arawn, no te vi en todo el año," dijo, caminando hacia ellos.

"Sí, te extrañé un poco, hermano." Arawn desordenó el cabello de Arthur.

Arthur sonrió y se dio la vuelta para despedir con su mano a Alfred, Francis y Nataliya. Le devolvieron el gesto. Tiffany, desde su lugar al lado de su primo, le mandó un beso en el aire.

"¿Es tu nueva novia?" le preguntó Liam, con un brillo bromista en sus ojos.

"No," dijo Arthur con firmeza, sus orejas se tiñeron de rosado. "Sólo porque le salvé el trasero de un perro de tres cabezas, no significa que vaya a empezar a salir con ella."

Erin rió. "Oh, debe de haber sido bueno, entonces. ¡Tienes que contarnos sobre eso!"

Y así, la pequeña familia abandonó King Cross.

…

…

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO AÑO**.

…

…

_**Notas de traducción**__: me hace gracia que la mayoría de los angloparlantes piensen o usen 'Carriedo' como el apellido de España, en vez de Fernández… así que dejé eso así, como un irónico testimonio de mi divertimiento (?) _

_Mañana es navidad; ¡Feliz navidad! :D_


	21. Año tres, Vacaciones francesas

**Blurring House Lines: Año tres**

**Parte I**

_¡Hey Artie!_

_¡Ven a la casa de Francis! Es increíble. Estamos celebrando nuestros cumpleaños- el de él es el catorce y el mío el cuatro. ¡Será divertido! Vamos a hacer una fiesta en la playa. Nat ya está aquí, a todo esto. Está actuando un poco raro últimamente… está más callada de lo habitual. La hermana y la prima de Francis son adorables. Necesitas conocerlas._

_De,_

_Alfred_

…

Arthur Kirkland había empacado sus cosas. El otro día había recibido un carta de su amigo Alfred F. Jones vía lechuza, invitando al británico a ir a la casa de su otro amigo, Francis Bonnefoy. También, ya había recibido su lista de materiales de Hogwarts y su formulario de Hogsmeade, un pueblo cercano a Hogwarts. Los de tercer año en adelante tenían permitido visitarlo algunos fines de semanas, teniendo la firma de un pariente o tutor.

Liam, el hermano mayor de Arthur, iba a firmar el formulario para Arthur, y se había ofrecido llevarlo a la casa de Francis.

"¿A Francia hoy?" le preguntó mientras Arthur entraba a la cocina, apenas cargando con su maleta.

"Sí," gruñó Arthur, dejando su baúl en una esquina de la cocina. Corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a Driscoll, su lechuza. Driscoll estaba enojada, sentada en su jaula. "Una vez que lleguemos a la casa de Francis, te dejo libre," Arthur le prometió en voz baja.

La lechuza ululó irritada.

Erin, la hermana mayor de Arthur, puso un plato de huevos frente a él, mientras Arthur colocaba a Driscoll sobre su baúl, y volvía a sentarse a la mesa. "Gracias, Erin," Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, firmé tu hoja de Hogsmeade, Arthur," añadió Erin mientras hacía que los platos sucios se lavaran solos con un movimiento de su varita.

"Gracias de nuevo," dijo Arthur, concentrándose en su desayuno.

Arawn, el hermano mayor de Arthur, entró a la habitación. Estaba en quinto año de Hogwarts. "Hey, ¿Adivinan quién se convirtió prefecto?" preguntó contento mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento, y Erin le servía el desayuno.

"El tipo al lado mío," respondió Arthur mientras Peter, su hermano menor, llegaba.

"Felicitaciones," dijo Erin con una sonrisa. Liam asintió.

Peter tomó asiento en la mesa, y robó la mitad del desayuno de Arthur en un pestañear de ojos. "¡Tres años para Hogwarts!" dijo contento el niño de ocho años.

"¡Hey! ¡Ese era mi desayuno!" Gritó Arthur indignado.

"¿Y qué?" Peter sonrió de medio lado, con maldad.

…

La casa de Francis estaba situada en la Riviera Francesa, en la ciudad de Niza. Era una villa que exhibía una hermosa vista panorámica al océano Mediterráneo, y estaba cerca de _La Promenade des Anglais_. La villa también estaba cerca de la _Beauxbâtons Academie de la Magie,_ la escuela a la que la hermana menor y la prima de Francis asistían.

"Bonjour Mosieur MacDonald," dijo Francis, estrechando la mano de Liam, y besando a Arthur en ambas mejillas. Estaba ahí para darles la bienvenida, en las afueras de _le Château du Beauxbâtons_. Para los ojos de los muggles, la escuela parecía un castillo abandonado. "_Salut, Arthur. Ça va_?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Arthur, abrazando al francés, y abofeteando la mano que iba directo a su trasero. Francis seguía igual de pervertido que siempre, al parecer. "¿y tú?"

"_Je vais bien, merci_," respondió alegre Francis.

"Debería estar yéndome ahora." Liam asintió a Francis, y palmeó a Arthur en la espalda. "Que te diviertas."

"Adiós," dijo Arthur sonriendo. Liam se dio la vuelta, y desapareció. Tan pronto como se fue, Francis se volvió a Arthur sonriendo con maldad.

"Entonces, Arthur. ¿Qué _has_ estado haciendo? ¿Escribiéndole cartas de amor a tu novia?"

"No_ tengo_ una novia," gruñó Arthur.

"Claro que no," rió Francis. "vamos, todos lo vimos- Tiffany estaba sobre tu regazo, y luego te mandó un beso en el aire."

"¡No es mi novia, por Merlín! ¿Por qué querría salir con ella? ¡Es la prima de Alfred!"

"Oh, quizás quieres estar con ella porque quieres llegar a Alfred, pero no quieres que toda la escuela sepa que tú eres-"

"¿un marica? Ese eres tú, no yo." Rió Arthur. "Entonces, ¿iremos a tu casa o no? Tengo un baúl enorme, y una lechuza que odia su jaula. Vámonos."

…

"_Voilà ma belle maison_," Dijo alegre Francis. Habían tomado un traslador directo a los terrenos de la Villa Bonnefois.

"Es agradable," dijo Arthur, a regañadientes. Driscoll ululó. "Oh, está bien," gruñó, abriendo la jaula. La lechuza de inmediato voló y agitó sus alas con irritación.

La Villa Bonnefois era hermosa; muchos árboles habían sido plantados alrededor, dándole una atmósfera de parque. Los álamos estaban alineados hasta la casa. Desde la parte de atrás de la casa, sus habitantes tenían una agradable vista a la _Baie des Anges_ de Niza. Mientras Arthur observaba a su alrededor, se había olvidado de que otros amigos ya estaban ahí.

"¡Arthur!" Arthur se dio la vuelta para ver a Nataliya Arlovskaya, sonriéndole. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

"¿Qué sucede Nat?" le preguntó mientras la abrazaba también.

"Nada," dijo, pero la sonrisa forzada que le dirigió, le dijo que era una mentira.

Arthur suspiró. "Bueno," dijo con escepticismo.

Alfred F. Jones se unió al grupo de repente. "¡Artie! ¡Qué bueno verte!" dijo sonriéndole. "Deja que lleve el baúl a tu habitación."

"No hay necesidad," dijo Francis, con una palmada. Un elfo doméstico apareció. "Pierre, _prendre cette valise à la chambre d'Arthur, s'il te plaît_."

Pierre hizo una reverencia a Francis y a los otros. "_Oui, Monsieur_," dijo. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, El baúl de Arthur flotaba en el aire. Pierre y los bultos desaparecieron.

Arthur volteó a ver a Francis con una sonrisa mitad crítica, mitad divertida. "¿Tu elfo doméstico se llama _Pierre_?"

…

Francis le dio a Arthur un tour por su casa; después todos se sentaron en el comedor para cenar.

"_Papa, où sont Mabel et Aurélie?"_ preguntó Francis cuando sus padres entraron.

"_Elles sont allées au Zone Piétonne_," respondió Mosieur Bonnefois. Madam Bonnefois no dijo nada; se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y observar su comida.

Arthur sospechaba que si Francis era Francia, Monsieur Bonnefois era Galia, y Madam Bonnefois representaba a Los Francos. No dijo nada, en todo caso. En la mesa, Nataliya captó sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente.

Arthur se preguntó a qué se refería.

A mitad de la cena, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron corriendo dos chicas, y un chico rubio que Arthur reconoció como Matthew Williams, el hermano de Alfred.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, Señor Bonnefois," dijo Matthew sin aliento. "Insistieron en que las llevara a _le Jardin botanique de la Ville de Nice," _explicó con poco aire.

"Ah, no es problema," respondió Mosieur Bonnefois. ""Sólo estamos a mitad de la cena. Vengan, siéntense." Comida apareció inmediatamente en los platos de tres asientos desocupados.

"Francis, ¿vas a presentarnos?" dijo Madam Bonnefois. Era la primera cosa que decía en toda la noche; su voz era tranquila y ligeramente ronca. "Me gustaría saber quién es tu amigo británico."

"_Oh, Maman, je suis désolé_," dijo Francis, disculpándose. "Éste es Arthur Kirkland, un amigo mío de Hogwarts. Arthur, ésta es mi madre Ophélie, mi padre Romain, mi hermana Aurélie, y mi prima Mabel."

Ophélie Bonnefois era rubia, linda, y de expresión triste. Parecía que Francis había sacado bastante de ella, pero era claro que las facciones bien definidas y la actitud alegre venían de su padre. Romain lucía como la imagen de un romano para Arthur- aristocrático e imponente, pero rápido para reír. Era de pelo y ojos oscuros.

Aurélie tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules. Le sonrió feliz. Mabel tenía el pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, y lentes; se sonrojó y miró tímidamente su plato.

"_Bonsoir Arthur_!" Aurélie sonrió mientras comía su cena. "¡Un gusto conocerte! Francis me ha hablado mucho de ti."

"Oh, ¿lo ha hecho, de verdad?" preguntó Arthur, sonrojándose.

"Ouais!" Aurélie sonrió con picardía. "Eres exactamente como esperaba que fueras."

Arthur se sonrojó aún más y lanzó una mirada asesina a Francis, quién sonrió.

…

La familia usualmente se retiraba a uno de los muchos salones de la villa después de la cena para relajarse, y pasar tiempo con los otros. Alfred, Francis, y Mosieur Bonnefois habían tomado un ajedrez mágico; Alfred y Francis jugaban. Arthur los observó por un momento, antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Era Nataliya.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? En privado," susurró. El asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el Hall. Afuera, la luna brillaba a través de los grandes ventanales, lanzando sombras de enrejado sobre los pisos de madera.

"¿Qué pasa, Nat?" preguntó preocupado. "¿Sabré la razón de tu comportamiento extraño? Alfred me dijo…"

Ella asintió; la luna hacía que su cabello rubio brillara como el platino. "Artie, hay algo diferente en nosotros," susurró. "No sé lo que es, pero me asusta y necesito decirte sobre esto."

"¿Por qué me lo dices a mí, de entre todos? ¿Por qué no a Francis y Alfred?"

"¡No me creerían!" Nataliya frunció el ceño. "Me preguntaba por qué en nuestro año… por qué somos todos de diferentes nacionalidades, y sin embargo en la misma escuela… estoy sospechando…"

"¿Sospechando qué?" Arthur preguntó preocupado; tomó su mano y entrecruzó sus dedos.

"Mi cumpleaños- el veinte cinco de agosto- es el día en que Bielorrusia declaró su independencia de la Rusia Soviética. Siempre estoy enferma cuando la nación pasa por problemas económicos. Mi devoción hacia mi hermano es igual a los lazos políticos entre Bielorrusia y Rusia. Hacia donde miro, yo misma me recuerdo a mi tierra natal. Arthur, Arthur, ¡No creo ser humana!" Nataliya cerró sus ojos, una sola lágrima escapando por su mejilla. Por un momento, fue la criatura más linda y triste del planeta para Arthur. "Soy la personificación de Bielorrusia," dijo en voz baja.

Arthur sonrió con tristeza. "Y yo soy la personificación de Inglaterra, Nat."

"¿Y Francis? ¿Alfred? ¿Matthew?"

"Son Francia, Estados Unidos, y Canadá, respectivamente," dijo Arthur, acercándose y limpiando sus lágrimas. Era inútil; más lágrimas aparecieron. "Creo que los primos de Alfred son sus Estados- Tiffany es Massachussetts. Y la familia de Francis…"

"Ophélie representa a Los Francos," acordó Nataliya, mirando sus manos. "Romain es Roma."

"Aunque Roma es más italiano que Francés," dijo Arthur. "Aurélie es probablemente Córcega, y Mabel es Mónaco."

"Creo que Romain puede tener un hermano- ese hermano puede que represente Roma en su totalidad. Romain, probablemente sólo es Galia."

Nataliya hizo una pausa y lo miró. "¿Hace cuánto sabes?" preguntó.

"Supe que era Inglaterra desde primer año," murmuró Arthur, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Nataliya enterró su rostro en su hombro. "Tengo miedo," susurró.

…

…

…

_La Promenade des Anglais_ o _El Paseo de los Ingleses_, es un paseo turístico muy conocido de Niza. Es famosa por las sillas azules, que miran hacia el mar, y se llama así porque fue un camino encargado por ingleses ricos, que pasaban el invierno en la Riviera Francesa. ;D

_Baie des Anges_ o Bahía de los Ángeles, es la bahía donde está ubicada Niza.

_Le Jardin botanique de la Ville de Nice, _o jardín botánico de Niza, es un jardín ubicado en la parte alta de Niza.

_Zone Piétonne_ o Zona Peatonal, es un lugar de Niza, lleno de comercio y espectáculos callejeros.

**Traducción:**

"_Voilà ma belle maison"_: Ésta es mi hermosa casa.

"_Pierre, prendre cette valise à la chambre d'Arthur, s'il te plaît":_ Pierre, lleva la maleta a la habitación de Arthur, por favor.

_Papa, où sont Mabel et Aurélie?: _Papá, ¿dónde están Mabel y Aurélie?

_Elles sont allées au Zone Piétonne: _Se fueron a la Zona Peatonal.

_Oh, Maman, je suis désolé_: Oh, mamá, lo siento.


	22. Año tres, Bonjour, ginger

**Parte II**

**Bonjour, ginger**

Durante los días que siguieron, Arthur y Nataliya pusieron el asunto de ser naciones en un segundo plano en sus mentes, para disfrutar su tiempo en Niza. Visitaron la Zona Peatonal, un tranquilo bulevar donde los autos estaban prohibidos, y los jardines botánicos, que albergaban una cantidad diversa de plantas de los climas mediterráneos alrededor del mundo.

Alfred y Francis celebraron sus cumpleaños durante ese tiempo. Alfred tuvo una fiesta con fogata el cuatro; Francis organizó una cena formal el catorce. Después de la deliciosa comida, usaron los Polvos Flu para ir a Paris, para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Arthur mientras tomaba una pizca de Polvos Flu.

"Le Chemin à Cheminer," dijo Francis sonriendo de medio lado.

Llegaron a un pequeño café llamado _Le Café de Mademoiselle Babineaux. _En el cuarto de la parte de atrás, Monsieur Bonnefois golpeó una secuencia en la pared con su varita, y ésta se abrió para revelar una calle, toda iluminada. En la distancia, la torre Eiffel se podía ver, brillando en la oscuridad.

"Le Chemin à Cheminer es nuestro equivalente al Callejón Diagon, supongo," dijo Monsieur Bonnefois mientras caminaban por la calle. Era como cualquier otra calle en Paris, a excepción del hecho de que todas las tiendas tenían nombres extraños como _La Bâtongerie_ y_ L'Amie de la Sorcière_.

En el centro de la calle había una fuente. Alrededor de ella había mucha gente. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya fueron hacia la fuente.

"Es una niña y un unicornio," Suspiró Arthur, acercándose a las figuras doradas. Sus dedos tocaron el agua fría.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que hacemos aquí?" preguntó Nataliya.

Francis sonrió. "Oh, tú sabes. Nos gusta venir a ver los fuegos artificiales muggles… y luego dejar salir unos cuantos de los nuestros."

…

Volvieron a Gran Bretaña en agosto. Francis, Nataliya, Arthur y Alfred alquilaron cuartos en el Caldero Chorreante; los chicos compartieron un cuarto y Nataliya tenía el suyo propio.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con todos éstos libros de Gilderoy Lockhart?" Demandó Arthur, mirando a su lista de útiles mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon. "¿Qué acaso el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es su mayor fan o algo?"

"¡Probablemente!" exclamó Nataliya, mientras subían los escalones de mármol de Gringotts, el Banco Mágico. Cuando salieron, vieron unos rostros muy familiares.

"¡Harry!" llamó Arthur, saludando con la mano a un chico con el pelo negro azabache y gafas. "¡Hermione!"

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, dos Gryffindor que Arthur conoció el año pasado, se dieron vuelta y lo saludaron.

"¡Arthur! Qué agradable verte," dijo Hermione contenta, su tupido pelo castaño volaba mientras corría a encontrarlos. Francis deliberadamente miró hacia otro lado. "Hola, Alfred y… Francis."

Las mejillas de Francis se tiñeron de rosado.

"No creo que conozcas a Nataliya, Hermione," dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, señalando a Nataliya, quien extendió una mano. Hermione la estrechó sonriendo.

Detrás de Hermione, Arthur pudo ver a Harry siendo saludado por quien parecía ser, casi sin dudas, de la familia Weasley. Ron estaba ahí, también Fred y George.

"¿Vas a Gringotts?" preguntó Hermione a Arthur.

"Acabo de salir."

"Oh." Se veía un poco decepcionada. "Bueno, Nosotros vamos ahí y luego haremos nuestras compras." En ese momento, se le unieron rápidamente Ron y Harry.

"¡Hey, Arthur!" el pelirrojo Ron Weasley dijo alegre. Harry les sonrió.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?" Arthur le preguntó a Harry. El chico se encogió de hombros.

"Estuvo horrible en Privet Drive, pero luego voy a la casa de Ron. Hey, ¿Están comprando sus cosas también?"

"Eso es lo que planeamos, sí," dijo Nataliya.

"¿Quieres que te esperemos?" preguntó Alfred.

"No, no. ¡Los alcanzamos!" Hermione se veía nerviosa. "Nos encontraremos en Flourish y Blotts."

"¿A qué hora?"

"En una hora, más o menos." Con eso, se separaron. Aparte de los libros de texto, su lista de materiales no era tan larga; con rapidez se arreglaron para rellenar sus kit de pociones, y conseguir más plumas y pergaminos. Alfred se compró un pack de bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, en la Tienda de Bromas de Gambol y Japes. Arthur y Francis se abastecieron en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, y Nataliya los arrastró hasta la heladería de Florean Fortescue para un pequeño refrigerio.

Terminaron sus helados justo cuando vieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecer entre una multitud de gente, que trataba de entrar a Flourish y Blotts.

"¿Por qué están todos esperando?" preguntó Alfred.

"Porque Gilderoy Lockhart está ahí, autografiando libros," respondió Arthur, apuntando al afiche que publicitaba el evento, en la parte alta de la librería.

"Es bastante guapo, no me sorprende," dijo Nataliya, usando ese tono de voz que, hasta ahora, Arthur sólo lo había escuchado cuando ella se refería a su hermano Iván.

Francis rodó sus ojos, mientras intentaban entrar a la librería. "Tu _blagues_, Nat," gruñó.

Los cuatro cogieron los libros que requerían antes de colocarse al lado de donde estaban los Weasley. Con ellos había una pareja, que sólo podían ser los padres de Hermione.

"Oh, no puedo creer que lo veremos en unos minutos más," susurró Hermione; estaban al lado de ella. "Digo, ha escrito casi toda la lista de libros…"

Arthur, Francis y Alfred evitaron desesperadamente mirarse entre ellos. Arthur se volvió hacia Harry.

"Entonces, Harry, ¿te gustaría explicarme por qué no has respondido mis cartas?" preguntó.

"Oh, lamento eso. Pero esa es una historia bastante larga," dijo Harry tímidamente. "Te lo diré después."

"Sí, es un poco confusa, también," dijo Ron. "¡Pero es bueno verte, amigo! ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

"Francés," dijo Arthur con una sonrisa. "Fui a la casa de Francis- espera, deja introducirte al resto de mis amigos. Esta es Nataliya Arlovskaya, y este es Francis Bonnefois."

Francis le guiñó un ojo a Ron. "Bonjour, pelirrojo," ronroneó.

Ron se puso de color rojo brillante. Hermione rió.

"No Francis, su nombre es _Ron_," lo regañó Arthur.

"D'accord, Artie." Francis pasó un brazo por los hombros de Arthur. "Bonjour, _Ronnie_."

Ron se puso aún más rojo. "¡Cállate!" gruñó. Francis sólo rió y miró a otro lado. Sus ojos se posaron en una chica diminuta, con cabello rojo fuego.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Tu es trop mignonne."

"Oi, ¡ésa es mi hermana!" gritó Ron, mientras la cola se movía y Gilderoy Lockhart aparecía lentamente a la vista. Tenía el cabello dorado, y sus ropas azules hacían juego con sus ojos. Sonriendo para la cámara, para Arthur parecía un hombre que se deleitaba con la gloria y la fama.

…

"¡No puedo creer que ese tonto vaya a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!" gruñó Arthur mientras tomaba uno de los libros de Lockhart que estaban en la lista.

"¡No lo llames tonto, es brillante!" siseó Hermione.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Arthur," dijo Ron, su tono de voz sin dejar rastro de duda.

"Apuesto a que te encantó, ¿verdad Potter?" Todos los del grupo se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin de pelo rubio platinado, enfrentando a Harry. "El _famoso _Harry Potter, Ni siquiera puede entrar a una _librería_, sin intentar tener la primera página."

"Déjalo en paz, ¡no quería todo eso!" gritó la hermana de Ron.

"Potter, ¡conseguiste _novia_!"

Harry enrojeció. "Al menos Ginny es increíblemente más agradable que _tú_ Tiffany Jones," balbuceó. Ginny enrojeció también. Ron tosió. Hermione se veía exasperada.

Draco palideció, pero de repente vio a Arthur. "Hola, Kirkland, Bonnefois. Me sorprende verlos a ustedes dos fraternizando con Gryffindors."

"Son mejor compañía que tú, para ser honesto," dijo Arthur.

"Salut, Draco. ¿Cómo está Tiffany?" añadió Francis.

"¿C-cómo diablos se supone que voy a saber?" balbuceó Draco, luciendo nervioso.

"Ya, ya, Draco," dijo una voz fría. El dueño de esa voz, descubrió Arthur, era un hombre con rasgos similares a los de Draco, así que solamente podía ser su padre. "¿Quiénes son éstos con los que hablas, hm?" Miró a Arthur, escudriñándolo.

"Hola, Sr. Malfoy," dijo Arthur, con los dientes apretados.

"Ah, Arthur Kirkland, ¿no?"Dijo el Sr. Malfoy, sonriendo de medio lado. "Draco me ha hablado bastante de ti… de cómo fraternizas con sangre sucias, a pesar de estar en Slytherin. Y, si no me equivoco, este debe ser tu amigo Francis Bonnefois… _francés_." Hizo una mueca, como si ser francés fuera aún peor que ser sangre sucia.

"Sr. Malfoy, me temo que usted y yo tenemos distintas ideas de qué es lo que califica a un mago para estar en Slytherin," dijo Arthur, en el tono de voz más autoritario que pudo poner.

…

"¿Han visto a Harry y Ron?" preguntó Hermione mientras arrastraba su baúl al compartimiento dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts. Detrás de ella, apenas cargando con su baúl, estaba la hermana de Ron.

Arthur y Alfred se movieron a ayudar a las chicas. Francis solamente se tendió en el asiento del compartimiento, su pie tomando el asiento de Alfred. Saludó con la mano a la hermana de Ron; ella saludó de vuelta mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Arthur.

"Creo que no nos conocemos," dijo ella alegremente. "Soy Ginevra Weasley. Llámame Ginny."

Aparentemente, su timidez sólo aparecía cuando Harry estaba cerca. Arthur recordó vagamente a uno de sus amigos de Ravenclaw- Kiku Honda, un pequeño chico japonés que siempre parecía volverse de varios colores de rojo, cada vez que veía a Arthur.

"Enchanté, ma belle fleur," susurró Francis. Besó su mano. Las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rojo.

"Ginny, no caigas por él," Hermione chasqueó la lengua. "Es francés."

"Me gustaría saber su nombre, Hermione," respondió Ginny. Francis aun sostenía su mano.

"Es Francis Bonnefois, y el año pasado coqueteaba conmigo." Hermione rodó los ojos. "Estás sentada al lado de Arthur Kirkland, y al lado de él está Alfred F. Jones. Alfred está en Gryffindor; Francis y Arthur están en Slytherin."

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Nataliya entró, seguida de su hermano Iván. Iván era un Hufflepuff alto con una expresión bastante infantil en su rostro, nariz grande, y una bufanda de Hufflepuff eternamente amarrada a su cuello. Acarreaba un baúl.

"Sólo déjalo en el compartimiento de arriba, querido hermano. Si, muchas gracias, hermano. Te quiero, hermano." Dijo Nataliya con voz monótona; estaba demasiado abstraída leyendo un libro.

Francis y Arthur se miraron. "Nat nunca había hecho eso antes," susurró Arthur.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Ginny.

"Estar tan distraída que ni siquiera le prestó atención a su hermano. Digo, está obsesionada con él," cortó Alfred.

Nataliya miró hacia arriba. "Sé que están hablando de mi," dijo, con voz acusadora. Se sentó al lado de Hermione, mientras Iván dejaba el compartimiento.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Ginny Weasley!" dijo Ginny, alegre. Sacó su mano del agarre de Francis, para que Nataliya pudiera estrecharla.

"Hola Ginny. Soy Nataliya."

Hermione estaba mirando el libro de Nataliya. "¿_Recorridos con los Trolls_?" preguntó interesada.

"Si," Dijo Nataliya sonriendo. "pero prefiero _Una vuelta con los Espíritus Malignos_."

"¡Me gustó ese, también! ¡En especial la escena de la hora del té!" chilló Hermione, mientras sacaba su propia copia de _Recorridos con los Trolls_. "Pero, ¿cuál es tu parte favorita de _Recorridos con los Trolls_?"

…

El lado campestre se veía como una sola línea verde y difusa. Arthur miró por la ventana. Aquel cielo azul infinito, con tenues nubes blancas… -espera, ¿eso era…?

Arthur se frotó los ojos. "¡Maldita sea!" juró. Todos miraron hacia arriba.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Hermione. Arthur apuntó.

"Mon dieu!" Francis presionó su rostro contra la ventana. "¿Es un auto?"

"¡Está volando!" Alfred señaló de manera hermosa, lo obvio.

La puerta de su compartimiento de repente se abrió, y una chica de pelo negro colisionó con Arthur tan fuerte, que éste sintió que el aire se salía de sus pulmones. "¡Oof!"

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo- y a la nueva niña en su compartimiento.

""Sacré bleu, Tiffany!"

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Tiffany?"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Tiffany?"

"¡Ya basta, Tiffany!"

Tiffany Jones, la prima más joven de Alfred, apartó su cabello detrás de un hombro y batió sus evidentes pestañas postizas a Arthur, quien resistió las ganas de vomitar. "¡Te extrañé, Arty-warty!" Chilló, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y pellizcando feliz su mejilla. Arthur se puso de un color rojo que rivalizaba con el cabello de Ginny.

"¡_Basta_, Tiffany!" repitió.

Ella hizo un puchero, sus ojos azules amenazando con llenarse de lágrimas. En el verano, se había vuelto más alta, pero parecía que mientras más alta, más inmadura se volvía. "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Arty-warty?" Preguntó con voz de niña pequeña. Detrás de ella, Alfred hizo mímica del apodo 'Arty-warty', y se reía en silencio.

Arthur lo miró amenazante. "¿Estuvo bien, sí? Ahora ya sal de mis piernas; estás tan pesada que ya no puedo sentirlas."

Tiffany se fue corriendo del compartimiento, llorando. Hermione se veía un poco sorprendida.

"¿Por qué son tan malos con ella?" preguntó.

"Es molesta, Hermione," dijo Alfred, como si eso explicara todo. "Una vez que se enamora de alguien, no lo deja ir hasta que encuentra a alguien mejor. Así que mejor escondes a Harry de ella…"

Hermione levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Ginny estaba ocupada escribiendo en un pequeño diario negro.

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

Tu _blagues, Nat: _Estas bromeando, Nat.

_Bonjour, mademoiselle. Tu es trop mignonne_.: Hola señorita. Eres muy linda.

_Enchanté, ma belle fleur:_ Encantado, mi bella flor.

...

_El título del capítulo, 'Bonjour, ginger' es literalmente 'Bonjour, pelirrojo' u 'Hola, pelirrojo'. Como en realidad no sabía si se refería a Ginny o a Ron (pelirrojo/a)… lo dej_é_ así. Lol._


	23. Año tres, corazones cerrados, que abro

**Parte III**

**Corazones cerrados, que abro**

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts..."

Alfred cantaba en voz baja la canción de la escuela. Después de algunas líneas, parecía que se había olvidado de la canción y comenzó a murmurar.

"Nuestro nnhm puede uhm mrllenar con hrmfrmgunas cosas…"

Su carruaje se estacionó en las puertas del Castillo de Hogwarts. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par; la luz del interior bañaba los caminos con un cálido destello dorado.

"¡Francis! ¡Alfred! ¡Arthur!" los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver a Madeline Desmarais, quien sostenía la mano de Iván y los saludaba. Nataliya escondió enfadada el rostro detrás de su libro. Sonriendo, Madeline los alcanzó, sus moños volando en el aire. Le dio a Francis un pequeño beso en cada mejilla. "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?" sonrió.

"Bon," respondió Francis.

"¿Viste el auto?"

"¿El volador? ¡Sí!"

"¿Sabías que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no alcanzaron el tren? Todos hablan de eso. ¿Crees que volaban en el auto?"

Hermione Granger, quien los había pasado en su camino al Gran Salón, se detuvo y se devolvió, su rostro pálido. "¿Perdón?" Le preguntó a Madeline. "Escuchaste que Harry y Ron..."

"Volaron un auto hasta Hogwarts," repitió Madeline. "Te apuesto a que saldrá hasta en _El Profeta_. Y si Harry y Ron no están en la cena, lo confirmaremos."

…

"No están aquí," reportó Nataliya, sentándose con su copia de _Recorridos con los Trolls_.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Francis.

"Harry y Ron," clarificó Nataliya, enterrando la nariz en su libro. No les prestó más atención.

Arthur miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Alfred encontró sus ojos, y le devolvió una mirada preocupada. Moduló un 'no están aquí' con sus labios. Arthur asintió y moduló un 'lo sé' de vuelta.

"¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!" Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, el venerable anciano Director de Hogwarts, cuando el sorteo terminó. "Antes de que nos atontemos con nuestro exquisito festín, me gustaría darles unos avisos. Primeramente, nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, es el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Hubo un aplauso, sobretodo de parte de las mujeres. Lockhart se puso de pie, sonriendo ampliamente, y guiñando con picardía.

"Tienes competencia, Francis," dijo Arthur con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras Nataliya se ponía de pie para aplaudir a Lockhart.

Francis hizo un sonido de desdén, y jaló a Nataliya hacia abajo. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando todos estaban disfrutando del festín, de repente Draco Malfoy los llamó desde la misma mesa:

"¡Hey Kirkland! ¿Escuchaste que Potty y Weasel no subieron al tren?"

"Sí, lo escuché," respondió Arthur.

"¡Volaron en auto hasta aquí! ¡Los muggles los vieron! Te apuesto a que estarán haciendo las maletas esta misma noche."

Arthur hizo una mueca y miró hacia la mesa principal. El asiento de Dumbledore estaba vacío. Los mismo con los de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, los Jefes de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente.

"¿Crees que expulsarán a Harry y Ron?" le preguntó a Francis, quién se encogió de hombros.

…

Harry y Ron estaban en el desayuno la mañana siguiente; la mesa de Gryffindor todavía estaba entusiasmada por su forma de llegada. "¡Hey Artie!, ¡Volaron un auto hasta acá!" Alfred lo llamó desde la mesa. Junto a él, Harry le dio un manotazo.

"No es genial," el Gryffindor de anteojos se quejó, mientras Arthur caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Tú hiciste _qué?_"

"Volamos un auto, y accidentalmente nos estrellamos con el Sauce Boxeador," respondió Ron, poniéndose un poco rojo por la atención. Al lado de él, Hermione resopló, y apoyó su libro abierto junto a la jarra de leche. Harry se rió nervioso.

A mitad del desayuno, llegó el correo. Driscoll dejó caer una carta sobre los pancakes de Arthur, y saltó sobre la mesa para robar su tocino.

"Demonios, ¿puedes no ensuciar mi correspondencia con miel de maple antes de que la lea?" se quejó Arthur mientras abría el sobre. Era de Peter.

_¡Hola Arthur!_

_¿Cómo estás? Te extraño un poco, lo cual es sorprendente, ¡porque usualmente nunca lo hago! Pero te fuiste por el verano entero, ¡así que supongo no es tan sorprendente! Erin y Liam están muy bien. Dile a Arawn que dije hola, también._

_Peter_

Arthur rió y volvió a cerrar la carta. De repente el sonido de una explosión vino desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

"**¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBAR EL AUTO! NO ME SORPRENDERÍA SI TE EXPULSARAN. ¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE! SUPONGO QUE NO TE DETUVISTE A PENSAR LO QUE PASAMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA…"**

Todos miraron a Ron, quién sostenía el vociferador con una expresión petrificada en su cara. El sobre escarlata cayó de sus manos hasta la mesa; el chico prácticamente se escondía bajo la mesa de mortificación.

"**RECIBIMOS ESA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE ANOCHE; ¡PENSÉ QUE TU PADRE IBA A MORIR DE LA VERGÜENZA! NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ- TÚ Y HARRY PODRÍAN HABERSE MATADO…"**

Harry se puso colorado también, y trató de parecer como si no le afectara.

"**¡ESTOY ABSOLUTAMENTE DISGUSTADA CONTIGO! TU PADRE ESTÁ ENFRENTANDO INDAGACIONES EN EL TRABAJO, ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! ¡Y SI VUELVES A HACER LA MÁS MÍNIMA, VOLVERÁS DERECHO A CASA!"**

"Bueno, geez. Eso es alentador," remarcó Francis, mientras el resto de los Slytherin estallaban en risas.

…

"¡Hola a todos!" el profesor Lockhart les sonrió, mientras los Slytherin de tercer año llegaban a su clase. "¿Todos me ven? ¿Todos me escuchan? ¡Excelente!"

Nataliya estaba sentada al lado de Arthur con una expresión extasiada en su rostro. Arthur y Francis se miraron, y simultáneamente rodaron los ojos.

"Yo," continuó Lockhart mostrándoles su fotografía que sonreía y guiñaba el ojo, en la portada de la copia de Gilbert Beilschmidt de _Paseo con los Hombres Lobo_. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de La Liga de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones de la Sonrisa más Encantadora de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_…"

Francis bufó. "Yo también podría hacer eso," murmuró.

"Empezaremos hoy con un pequeño cuestionario- nada de qué preocuparse, sólo quiero saber cuán bien han leído estos libros, y cuánto han asimilado…"

Arthur tenía que admitir que era el cuestionario más ridículo que había tomado en toda su experiencia en Hogwarts.

"¡Pero qué absoluto y maldito fraude!" se quejó con Francis, mientras iban a almorzar.

"Je sais," gruñó Francis" Todo lo que he aprendido hasta ahora…"

"… es que es el máximo _idiota_." Finalizó Arthur. Nataliya les dirigió una mirada amenazante.

"Sólo están molestos porque no tuvieron nota perfecta en el cuestionario," dijo orgullosa.

Arthur resopló. "Como si fuera _por eso_, Nat."

En el almuerzo, Alfred fue corriendo hacia ellos. "¡No pude entrar en el Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!" se lamentó. Las cejas de Arthur se levantaron.

"¿Ya tuvieron pruebas?" preguntó.

"No, el capitán dijo que no había puestos disponibles," explicó Alfred, abatido. Arthur le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

"Bueno, siempre está el próximo año," dijo, secretamente pensando que el americano necesitaría un milagro para entrar en el equipo. Había visto a Alfred jugar- Francis tenía una cancha de la mitad del tamaño real en su gigantesco patio, y habían jugado Quidditch dos- contra- dos en el verano. Francis, Alfred y Arthur eran bastante buenos, pero Nataliya rápidamente convirtió el juego en un dos- contra- uno, después de que fue derrotada por una bludger diez minutos después del primer encuentro.

No era que Alfred no pudiera volar, o que perdiera el balón para el equipo- era lo suficientemente bueno para cubrir a Nataliya y su puesto. Pero era distraído usualmente por nubes pasajeras u otras cosas- si hubiera sido una situación real habría hecho que Gryffindor perdiera. Encima de eso, tenía el peor complejo de héroe que Arthur había visto en años.

Arthur no se sentía con ganas de decirle nada de eso. En vez, dijo:

"¿Ya tuviste clase con Lockhart?"

"La tenemos después de almuerzo," respondió Alfred, sonriendo. "¿Es bueno? Quirrell el año pasado era casi una broma. Extraño al profesor Wang."

Arthur tuvo que concordar con él.

…

"Bienvenidos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas," dijo el profesor Kettleburn. Era un viejo sabio que se veía tan frágil que Arthur esperaba que se volara en cualquier momento. Le faltaba una pierna, un brazo, e incluso un ojo.

"Se ve terrorífico, ¿verdad?" susurró Alfred a Arthur, quien asintió. Al lado de él estaba Kiku Honda, parecía bastante asustado por el profesor Kettleburn y la gigante bañera de flobberworms en su escritorio. Algunos de los gusanos se salían de la bañera, haciendo que algunas chicas de la primera fila gritaran y se alejaran unos centímetros de ellos.

"Cada mes les enseñaré sobre una nueva criatura mágica, y cómo manejarlas," continuó Kettleburn, como si no hubiera escuchado a las chicas. "Empezaremos fácil, con los flobberworms, y para junio espero que podamos cubrir el basilisco."

Arthur tiritó débilmente. Pero parecía innecesario, simplemente porque Kettleburn decidió comenzar a hablar sobre los flobberworms, las cuales eran posiblemente las criaturas más aburridas jamás creadas.

…

"Tengo noticias, Kirkland," dijo Draco en la cena del miércoles.

"Dilo ya, Malfoy. No tengo toda la tarde," respondió Arthur.

El chico más joven sonrió ampliamente. "¿Adivina quién es parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin?"

"El tipo en frente mío." Arthur alzó una ceja mientras Francis llegaba hasta ellos.

"¿Qué es esto que escuché, de ti ingresando al equipo de quidditch?" preguntó Francis, mirando como si esperara que el mundo se fuera a acabar en cualquier minuto. "¿Cuánto tuvo que pagar ton père para que te dejaran entrar?"

"Oh no, nada en absoluto." La sonrisa de medio lado de Malfoy creció aún más. "Solamente proveyó a todo nuestro equipo con Nimbus dos mil uno. Son lo último, sabes."

"Claro que lo sé." Respondió Arthur. Lo sabía, por supuesto. Erin era golpeadora de reserva del equipo de quidditch de Irlanda; le había contado sobre las nuevas Nimbus mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al Callejón Diagon.

"Definitivamente vamos a tener la ventaja sobre Gryffindor y el resto esta temporada," dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento, hablando por sobre su hombro, "Y si fueras listo, respetarías eso."

Arthur resopló. "¿Respetarte a ti y a tu dinero? Que gran cantidad de mierda."

Francis no dijo nada, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Arthur siguió su mirada, preguntándose qué es lo que observaba.

Ginny Weasley nuevamente escribía en su diario.

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

_Potty y Weasel, son los apodos despectivos que Draco inventa, y que obviamente derivan de los apellidos de Harry y Ron. Les está diciendo 'Bacinica y Comadreja'._

_; D_


	24. Año tres, la escritura en la pared

**Parte IV **

**La escritura en la pared**

"Hey, Arthur," Dijo Hagrid, mientras Arthur entraba a su cabaña.

"Hola, Hagrid," respondió Arthur. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Como siempre, como siempre." El guardabosques de Hogwarts puso la tetera en el fuego. "¿Vienes a desayunar? Tengo un poco de mis pasteles roca."

"No, ya tomé desayuno," Arthur tomó asiento en la desarmada mesa de madera. En la esquina, Fang roncaba en su canasto. "Me gustaría un poco de té, de todas formas. Eso es, si es que vas a hacer un poco."

"Claro," dijo Hagrid, yendo hacia el fuego. Por un momento, Arthur se entretuvo a sí mismo conjurando una brillante esfera de luz verde, y balanceándola en la punta de su varita.

Golpearon a la puerta. Hagrid fue a abrir; abrió la puerta para revelar a Gilderoy Lockhart. "Er, Hola profesor," dijo.

Lockhart entró. Vestía una túnica malva pálido con un sombrero que hacía juego, y sus dientes eran de un blanco casi deslumbrante. "¡Buenos días Hagrid! Soy el profesor Lockhart, y ¿escuché que encontraste unos kelpie en tus terrenos recientemente?"

Arthur hizo que la esfera dieras vueltas en el aire.

"Sí, pero no he podido deshacerme de ellos," dijo Hagrid con aspereza.

"¡Siempre puedo darte consejos! Tú sabes, una vez derroté una banshee; deshacerse de ella es bastante parecido a deshacerse de un kelpie- tienes que conjurar los hechizos y los contrahechizos correctos-"

"No los necesito." El tono de voz de voz de Hagrid le dijo a Lockhart que no era bienvenido, y retrocedió hasta salir de la cabaña.

"¡Es sólo cuestión de saber que estás haciendo, en serio! Si necesitas ayuda, ¡sabes dónde encontrarme! Te voy a dar una copia de mi libro. Me sorprende que no tengas una- te firmaré uno esta noche y te lo enviaré. Bueno, ¡Adiós!"

Hagrid cerró de un golpe la puerta. "Maldio idiota," gruñó por lo bajo.

"No te cae bien tampoco, huh," sentenció Arthur. La esfera verde dio un par de giros en el aire.

"Nah. Era el único disponible para el trabajo cuando Dumbledore lo ofreció. Si cualquiera de las cosas que dice fuera verdad, me comeré ésta tetera." Alguien llamó a la puerta. "demonios, que no sea él de nuevo," gruñó Hagrid.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio al trío. Harry y Hermione sujetaban a Ron, quien se veía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

"¡Hola!" la voz de Hagrid era definitivamente más alegre. "Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando vendrían a verme- entren, entren. Arthur está aquí también. Pensé que era de nuevo el profesor Lockhart."

"Hola," dijo Harry rápidamente mientras dejaban a Ron en una silla. "Ron trató de hechizar a Malfoy, pero el hechizo salió disparado hacia atrás y ahora está vomitando babosas. ¿Tienes algún remedio para eso?"

Hagrid puso un enorme barril frente a Ron, quien inmediatamente se inclinó sobre él y – para el desagrado de Arthur- vomitó una fresca ola de babosas. "Mejor fuera que adentro," dijo Hagrid. "vomítalas todas, Ron."

"Creo que no se puede hacer nada, excepto esperar a que pare," dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de Ron; había estado observándolo con ansiedad. "Es una maldición difícil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con una varita rota…"

Se calló y miró a Arthur. "Hola," dijo Arthur, sonriendo nervioso. La esfera despareció con un pop.

"¿Qué quería Lockhart contigo?" Harry le preguntó a Hagrid.

"Darme consejos sobre cómo mantener alejados a los kelpies." La tetera silbó; Hagrid fue a tomarla. Momento después, estaba poniendo té en cinco tazas de té gigantescas. "Como si yo no supiera. Y hablando sobre una banshee que derrotó. Si una palabra de eso fuera verdad, me como mi tetera."

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon. "Creo que estás siendo injusto. El profesor Dumbledore obviamente pensó que él era el mejor para el cargo-" su voz era inusualmente aguda.

"Era el _único_ hombre para el cargo. Y de verdad digo el _único_." Hagrid sirvió un plato de dulces de melaza, algo bastante agradable si no te importaba que tus dientes estuvieran pegados por una hora después de comerlos, antes del trío y Arthur. "Se está volviendo bastante difícil encontrar a alguien para el puesto de Artes Oscuras. La gente no se atreve a tomarlo. Creen que está embrujado. Nadie dura más de un año." Hizo una pausa y luego miró a Ron. "Entonces dime, ¿por qué lo estabas tratando de embrujar?"

"Malfoy llamo a Hermione de una forma- debe ser bastante malo porque todos se pusieron furiosos," dijo Harry.

Ron miró hacia arriba. Su voz era ronca, cuando dijo, "Fue malo. Malfoy la llamó 'sangre sucia', Hagrid."

Arthur y Hagrid perdieron el aliento.

"¡El imbécil!" dijo Arthur, mientras Ron desparecía de la vista.

"¡No lo hizo!" rugió Hagrid al mismo tiempo.

"Lo hizo." Hermione se veía triste. "Pero no sé lo que significa. Puedo decir que es grosero, sin embargo…"

"¡Por supuesto que es grosero! Es la cosa más ruda que se le puede decir a un nacido de muggles," dijo Arthur. "La mayoría de la gente tiene mejor sentido común para usarlo, pero Malfoy… obviamente piensa que es mejor que los demás, porque es sangre limpia."

"Sí, para el resto de nosotros no hay diferencias," añadió Ron. "Mira a Neville. Es sangre pura, y apenas puede poner un caldero en la posición correcta."

"Y no se ha inventado un hechizo que nuestra Hermione no pueda hacer," añadió Hagrid. Hermione se sonrojó.

Arthur asintió. "Es asqueroso, en serio. 'Sangre sucia' significa 'Sangre asquerosa'… sangre corriente, ¿entiendes?"

"Absolutas estupideces," dijo Ron. "La mayoría de los magos de nuestra época son media- sangre de todas formas. Nos habríamos extinguido si no nos hubiéramos mezclado con los muggles."

Arthur sorbió un poco de su té, y luego alcanzó la mano de Hermione para acariciarla. "No le prestes atención a Malfoy. Idiotas como él y su familia son lo que nos dan al resto de los sangre limpia un mal nombre. Malfoy piensa que por ser asquerosamente rico es mejor que tú. No es verdad, así que no dejes que te afecte."

Hermione le sonrió, marcas de lágrimas brillando sobre sus mejillas.

…

"Artie, Artie, ¡hay un fin de semana en Hogsmeade justo antes de halloween!" lo llamó Alfred. "¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

Arthur, quien estaba tomando un té con Kiku en un acogedor rincón del Gran Salón, miró hacia Alfred con la sorpresa grabada en todo su rostro.

"Hogsmeade… ¿contigo?" preguntó. Cerca de él, Kiku hizo un débil sonido con la nariz.

"Si… um… como amigos," murmuró Alfred, poniéndose rojo. "¡A menos que de verdad quieras salir conmigo!"

"¡Qué! ¡No! Digo…" Arthur se calló. ¿Alfred se veía _cabizbajo_? "Me encantaría ir contigo, como amigos…"

El norteamericano inmediatamente se iluminó. "¡Genial!"

…

"¿Escuchaste _qué_?" Arthur le preguntó a Harry mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón para cenar. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente sangre sucia.

"Escuché una voz a través de las paredes. Era baja, ronca… y escalofriante." Harry miró a Arthur con el rostro completamente serio.

"¿Seguro que no estás loco y escuchando cosas?" le preguntó Arthur, escéptico. "Digo, quizás sólo fue un eco o algo así. O estabas alucinando."

"No, lo juro, venía de dentro de las paredes-"

"¡Arty- warty!"

"¡_No estoy aquí_!" siseó Arthur, metiéndose debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Tiffany Jones llegó corriendo, el cabello negro rebotando tras ella. "¿Han visto a mi Arty?" preguntó con un puchero.

"No, pero hemos visto a tu Draqui-poo," dijo Ron mordazmente.

"Oh, hace tiempo que pasé de él," la risa de Tiffany era como el oropel- falsa y áspera. "¿Sabían que Arthur me salvó de un malvado monstruo el año pasado? Es mi caballero de armadura brillante, y nos vamos a casar y correr hacia el horizonte y vamos a tener un millón de bebés-"

Hermione se atoró con su jugo de calabaza, Harry casi derrama el suyo. Ron se puso de un delicado tono de verde.

"Ew," dijeron todos juntos.

"Oh, bueno. Me avisan si lo ven, ¿está bien?" Su cara de repente se ensombreció. "O ya verán."

Se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentándose, gracias al cielo, lejos de Francis y Nataliya.

Arthur se asomó para ver a Harry y Ron. "Creo que me quedaré aquí por el resto de la tarde," gruñó.

"Como quieras. ¿Pero no te dará hambre? Digo, la cena está aquí y todo."

Arthur se escabulló hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

…

Arthur nunca había estado en Hogsmeade, pero había escuchado sobre el pueblo por sus hermanos. Estaba Honeydukes, relleno hasta el borde con muchos dulces. Estaba Las Tres Escobas, un pub que servía la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba la tienda de Bromas de Zonko, que lucía todo tipo de productos de bromas de lo más interesantes. Finalmente, estaba la Casa de los Gritos, el lugar más embrujado de todo Gran Bretaña.

"¿Hacia dónde?" le preguntó a Alfred mientras dejaban el castillo, después de que Filch los chequeó en la lista de gente que tenía permitido ir a Hogsmeade.

"Bueno, nunca he ido a Hogsmeade…" respondió el norteamericano, que se iluminó mientras llegaban a Honeydukes. "¡Vayamos ahí!"

Pasaron un día muy amigable en Hogsmeade, Alfred comiendo una montaña de dulces, mientras iban de tienda en tienda, hablando de cada una de ellas con entusiasmo.

Finalmente pararon en Las Tres Escobas. No muy lejos estaban Iván y Madeline, sentados y compartiendo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. Arthur ordenó dos cervezas de mantequilla a una mesera que iba pasando.

"Gracias," dijo Alfred cuando los tragos llegaron. "Sabes, Artie… eres… no eres tan malo, como pensé que eras hace dos años."

Arthur sólo lo miró, una pequeña marca de sonrisa en sus labios. "Gracias," dijo en voz baja. "Y tú eres… eres un buen amigo."

"¿Sólo un amigo?" preguntó Alfred, su rostro serio por una vez.

"Bueno, um…" las mejillas de Arthur se colorearon. "Uh…"

"Estoy bien con sólo ser amigos, si eso es lo que quieres, Artie," dijo Alfred. "¡Digo, la escuela hablaría si un heroico Gryffindor como yo sale con un Slytherin como tú!"

"¡C-cállate!" Salto Arthur. "Eso… eso es… ugh, ¿Por qué los Gryffindor tienen que ser tan… tan prejuiciosos?"

"¡Sólo bromeo!" rió Alfred, levantando sus manos a modo de defensa. "Sólo era una broma, Artie, ¿no puedes aguantar una broma?"

"No, ¡porque lo que tú dices como una broma, de hecho es un asunto serio para mí!" Arthur sintió el cosquilleo de unas lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Alfred sólo lo veía como un Slytherin?

"¡Lo lamento Arthur!"Alfred lo miró, su rostro cubierto de preocupación. "¡de verdad lo siento! Ven, te compraré otra cerveza de mantequilla…"

Se reconciliaron después de un rato, y partieron hasta el castillo con sus dulces de Honeydukes.

…

El Gran Salón lucia fabuloso en la noche de halloween. Murciélagos vivos volaban desde todos los rincones del gran Salón; las esquinas tenían linternas gigantes.

"¿Escuchaste que Dumbledore contrató a una tropa de esqueletos bailarines?" Francis le preguntó a Arthur, mientras entraban al gran Salón para el banquete.

"No, no había escuchado sobre eso. Interesante," dijo Arthur. "Oh, hola Ginny."

Ginny sonrió. "Hola Arthur. ¿Tiempo sin vernos, huh?"

"Así es." Arthur notó que Francis miraba la ropa roja y dorada de Ginny. "¿Sabías que tienes pintura en tu ropa?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Ah sí?" preguntó, mirando asombrada. Sujetó su ropa; sus dedos se volvieron rojos. "Oh no. ¡Me tengo que cambiar! ¡Nos vemos!" se fue corriendo del salón, su cabello naranja volando tras ella como flamas.

Alfred llegó corriendo. "¡Están locos!" susurró.

"¿Quién está loco?" preguntó Arthur.

"¡Harry, Ron y Hermione! ¡Van a las mazmorras por la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado!"

Arthur parpadeó. "¿Una fiesta de aniversario de muerte?"

"¡Sí! Y sabes lo que significa- ¡Hay fantasmas ahí!" Se aferró a la ropa de Arthur. "¿y si vienen para acá?"

"Idiota, quítate." Arthur miró feo a Francis, que ahora reía por lo bajo. "No vendrán hasta aquí, estúpido. Se quedaran en el calabozo; que es donde la fiesta está."

Francis, mientras tanto, se había vuelto hacia Elisabeta Hedèrvary. "Bonsoir, Elisabeta," dijo con gracia.

"Con cuidado, franchute, esta es mía," lo cortó Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Cállate Gil," Gruño Elisabeta. Tenía una flor en su cabello, y ojos verdes brillantes.

"¿Sabias? ¡Elisabeta entró en el equipo de Ravenclaw!" Arthur se volvió para ver a Gilbert sonreír estúpidamente.

"¿Qué posición?" preguntó Francis, de alguna forma haciendo sonar una pregunta inocente como una pervertida. Arthur lo miró con disgusto.

"Bateador," dijo Elisabeta, sonriendo de medio lado. Gilbert asintió, su risa transformándose en una sonrisa débil. "Toda esa práctica con Gilbert dio sus frutos."

"Buena suerte en tu primer partido, entonces," dijo Arthur. Ella sonrió.

"Gracias."

…

El festín terminó; los esqueletos dejaron el escenario dorado puesto para la ocasión.

"¡Fue fantástico!" dijo Arthur mientras aplaudía. Francis asintió.

Todos salieron del Hall, con intención de ir a dormir.

"Sabes que me gustó el pudin que sirvieron hoy," remarcó Francis mientras él, Arthur, y Nataliya se detenían en la entrada por un momento. "Estaba bastante bien, en serio."

Alguien chocó con Francis en ese momento. Era Madeline, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Francis, ¡tienes que ver esto!" jadeó, su hermoso rostro deformado con el horror. Agarró la mano de Francis y enfrentaron las escaleras al segundo piso. Francis agarró la mano de Arthur, Arthur la de Nataliya.

Corrieron por el segundo piso, hasta el último corredor. Ya había una enorme multitud congregada alrededor de algo. Madeline empujó a la multitud hasta que vio donde estaba Iván, mirando la señal frente a él de forma impasible, con su bufanda de Hufflepuff alrededor de su cuello. Arthur siguió su mirada y perdió el aliento.

El trío estaba en el medio del salón, mirando algo. El resto de la escuela los rodeaba. En la pared frente a ellos había un mensaje hecho de pintura roja, brillando a la luz de las antorchas. Decía:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

"Eso no es todo," susurro Madeline, apuntando a algo que colgaba de una de las antorchas. El trío lo examinaba también.

"¿Qué es eso?" Francis susurró.

"Es la Sra. Norris," respondió Iván.

"Hay un enorme charco debajo de ella," murmuro Nataliya, aferrándose a la ropa de su hermano.

"¿Está muerta?" preguntó Arthur.

"¡Temed enemigos del heredero! ¡Ustedes serán los próximos, sangre sucia!" todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Draco Malfoy. Sus fríos ojos grises muy abiertos, con lo que parecía ser una felicidad maniática.

"¡Cállate Malfoy!" dijo otra voz. Era Alfred.

"Por qué, si es el sangre sucia de Jones. No sé como tu asquerosa prima entró a mi casa; es tan sangre corriente como tú."

"¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! Gritó Arthur, empujando hasta que llegó a dónde estaban Draco y Alfred.

"Y tú que hablas, traidor de la sangre," le respondió Malfoy.

"Juro que si vuelves a decir algo sobre la pureza de la sangre, enterraré tu varita en tu-"

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué pasa?" era Argus Filch, el dueño de la Sra. Norris.

Todos se apartaron para dejarlo pasar. El cuidador avanzó por la multitud, vio a la Sra. Norris, y se apretó el pecho.

"¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?" miró con los ojos desorbitados. "¡Tú! ¡Asesinaste a mi gata! ¡La mataste! ¡Te mataré!"

Apuntó a Harry. Harry balbuceó. "Pero, señor, yo-" comenzó.

"¡_Argus_!" era el profesor Dumbledore. Filch se dio la vuelta, balbuceando, pero el director dio un paso adelante y calmadamente quitó a la Sra. Norris del soporte de la antorcha. "Ven conmigo, Argus. Usted también, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, y Srta. Granger."

La escuela entera los observó partir en silencio.

…

…

**Notas de traducción**: mil y un perdones por no actualizar hace tanto tiempo; el trabajo de verano :c apenas me deja respirar (?). En unas dos o tres semanas espero poder empezar a actualizar más rápido. ; D


	25. Año tres, Myrtle La Llorona

**Parte V **

**Myrtle La Llorona**

"En serio, han pasado meses y todavía no me has dicho por qué no respondiste mis cartas en el verano," Arthur le dijo a Harry una tarde, mientras el Gryffindor entraba al castillo después de la práctica de quidditch. Era el fin de semana antes del partido de quidditch de Gryffindor- Slytherin, y la práctica de Harry había terminado hace poco; su cabello estaba mojado, sus ropas carmín estaban llenas de barro, y su escoba Nimbus Dos Mil Uno colgaba de su hombro.

"Eh." El buscador suspiró mientras caminaban por las escaleras. En el segundo piso, pasaron por el corredor con el mensaje aún dibujado en las paredes, la pintura roja brillando intensamente. La poza bajo la antorcha de la Sra. Norris había sido limpiada, y en su lugar había un asiento vacío- Filch hacía guardia regularmente ahí. "Oh hey, Filch no está aquí."

"Eso es bueno, porque te castigaría por andar caminando por el castillo con la ropa llena de barro" remarcó Arthur.

"No es mi culpa que el suelo esté tan increíblemente embarrado," gruñó Harry. "En fin, no pude responder tus cartas en el verano porque no las recibí."

Arthur parpadeó. "¿Ni siquiera las _recibiste_?"

"Sí. Resulta que un elfo doméstico había estado interceptando mis cartas. Se llama Dobby y quería que no volviera a Hogwarts."

"¿Crees que él también hizo que perdieras el tren?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente."

"Los elfos domésticos usualmente son forzados a cumplir las órdenes de sus amos. ¿Dijo Dobby que había sido enviado por alguien?"

"No lo sé. Ron y yo creemos que Malfoy tiene que ver con todo esto… quizás era su idea de una broma."

Arthur se veía pensativo. "¿Y por qué Dobby te dijo que no volvieras?"

"Dijo que cosas terribles iban a pasar…" El chico miró hacia la escritura en la pared; su rostro era pálido. "Quizás trataba de advertirme sobre la Cámara… pero no lo sé…"

"¿Qué otras cosas terribles van a suceder?" Arthur sonrió de repente. Llegaron al cuarto piso. "¿Qué crees que es la Cámara de los Secretos?"

Harry no lo sabía, tampoco.

…

Era otra clase doble de pociones con los Gryffindor. Arthur había sido puesto con Alfred; los dos debían intentar hacer una poción que hiciera crecer el cabello. Alfred era un completo inepto en pociones, para el gran disgusto de Arthur.

"¡No, tonto! ¡Ponemos las raíces de margaritas _después_ de las espinas de puercoespín!" se quejó Arthur, quitando las raíces de las manos de Alfred.

Alfred hizo un puchero. "¿Qué te pasa, Artie?"

"Tú eres mi problema," gruñó Arthur, moliendo las alas de escarabajo un poco más fuerte de lo que decían las instrucciones del libro.

Los dos terminaron haciendo una poción casi perfecta- más que nada gracias al hecho de Arthur deteniendo a Alfred de añadir el pelo de Kneazle dos segundos antes, lo que habría causado una desastrosa explosión.

Un poco más allá de donde estaban ellos, estaban Francis y un Gryffindor llamado Im-Yong Soo. Yong Soo era de Corea, y era tan hiperactivo y distraído como Alfred.

"¡Ésta poción se originó en Corea, da-ze!"

"Ta gueule!" respondió Francis enojado.

"¡El francés se originó en Corea, da-ze ! "

Eso colmó al francés. Sacó su varita. "fermes ta bouche!" gruñó. "¡O te hechizaré hasta la próxima semana!"

Arthur tenía que admitir que Yong Soo era o muy valiente o muy estúpido, porque su respuesta a la amenaza fue:

"¡Los hechizos se originaron en Corea, da-ze!"

Francis realmente muy enojado pasaba en muy raras ocasiones, pero cuando ocurría, usualmente terminaba en dolor.

"¡_Silencio_!"

"Mr. Bonnefois, esta no es la clase de encantamientos," reprendió el profesor Snape desde sus escritorio.

"Señor, él estaba siendo molesto," respondió Francis con sequedad.

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor," dijo Snape sin siquiera levantar la vista. Al lado de Arthur, Alfred apretó los dientes.

"¡Eso es tan injusto!" siseó el norteamericano.

…

"Señor, ¿Puede contarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?" preguntó Arthur.

La clase había empezado empacar sus cosas; todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y miraron al profesor Snape.

"¿Por qué querría saber sobre tan absurda leyenda, Sr. Kirkland?" preguntó Snape.

"Bueno, profesor, estaba en la pared… y me preguntaba si, bueno, usted se ve como una persona versada en el tema… ¿quizás podría…?"

"Oh, muy bien," dijo el profesor Snape. Alfred se veía asombrado.

"¿Eso pasa porque eres de Slytherin?" le susurró a Arthur mientras el profesor Snape caminaba hasta el pizarrón y escribía 'cámara de los secretos' en él.

"Hogwarts fue fundado hace más de mil años por Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los fundadores comenzaron trabajando en armonía, pero pronto Slytherin empezó a pensar en que debían ser más selectivos sobre los pupilos que asistían a Hogwarts."

"Los otros fundadores tenían la intención de educar a la gente joven que exhibía signos de magia, sin importar sus familias. Slytherin, por otro lado, quería mantener la educación mágica confinada a las familias de sangre pura- las familias que han tenido sangre mágica generación tras generación. A los otros fundadores no les agradaba la idea. Indignado, Slytherin dejó la escuela."

Alfred levantó la mano. "Señor, mi prima no es sangre pura y aún así está en Slytherin. ¿Hay una razón para eso?"

Snape alzó una ceja. "¿Es así, Sr. Jones? Bueno, El sombrero seleccionador trata generalmente de poblar Slytherin con magos y brujas sangre pura, y con hechiceros que también exhiben los rasgos- ¿tu prima es sólo una excepción, supongo?"

"Eso creo, señor," dijo Alfred, pero en voz más baja, le dijo a Arthur, "Probablemente es porque es muy malvada para las otras Casas."

Arthur le dio un manotazo.

Snape continuó con la historia. "La leyenda dice que Slytherin construyó una Cámara Secreta debajo de la escuela. En ésta Cámara, se dice, ha puesto un horror desconocido- un monstruo- capaz de limpiar la escuela de todos esos que no merecen estudiar magia. Esta Cámara se abrirá sólo ante su heredero, quien de alguna forma posee un poder que nadie más tiene- el poder de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y finalizar el trabajo de Slytherin."

…

"El fundador de tu Casa es un loco de remate," dijo Alfred a Arthur mientras iban a almorzar.

"No coincido con el asunto de la pureza de sangre," acordó Arthur, "Pero astucia e ingenio son valores muy útiles, te recuerdo. Sin ellos no habría podido hacer que Snape hablara sobre la Cámara de los Secretos."

Alfred rodó los ojos. "Está bien, _Sr. Astuto_."

"Basta de hablar sobre Slytherin," continuó Arthur. "¿Qué hay de su heredero? El escrito en la pared decía 'enemigos del heredero'. Entonces, ¿Quién crees que es?"

Alfred ladeó la cabeza. "Hm, ¿Harry Potter?"

Arthur lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. "¡Estás loco! Harry Potter no puede ser el heredero de Slytherin!"

"¡Es una broma Artie! Dios, no soportas una broma." Rió el americano.

"¡Es un asunto serio, tonto!"

Entraron al Gran Salón y se encontraron con Francis y Nataliya. "Esa clase de pociones fue una tortura," se quejó Francis. "Si alguna vez vuelvo a ser puesto con ese ruidoso coreano de nuevo… mon dieu, me suicidaré…"

Nataliya rodó los ojos. "¿Entonces qué piensan de la Cámara de los Secretos?" preguntó.

"Justo nos preguntábamos quién podría ser el Heredero."

"Draco Malfoy," dijo Francis inmediatamente.

Todos lo miraron. "¿Draco Malfoy?" repitió Arthur. "¿Heredero de Slytherin?"

"Es posible. Es tan egocéntrico, pone la pureza de sangre por sobre todos los asuntos… ¡Lo escuchaste la otra noche! ¡Te llamó sangre sucia, Alfred! ¿Cómo no puede ser el Heredero?"

Arthur hizo una mueca. "No quiero hacer conclusiones precipitadas. Vamos a tenerlo vigilado… si lo atrapamos atacando estudiantes, como lo hizo con la Sra. Norris… entonces estaremos seguros."

…

El partido de quidditch de Gryffindor vs Slytherin ocurrió en un día nublado que parecía prometer lluvia.

"¿De verdad quieres ir a ver el partido?" se quejó Francis. "No quiero gastar toda mi mañana viendo a Malfoy volando por la cancha."

Arthur se sentó en su cama y se encogió de hombros. "Todos los demás se han ido, Francis."

"Bah." El francés se acercó y abrazó a Arthur, tirándose sobre la cama con él. "¿Te importaría dormir un poco conmigo?" sus brazos se acomodaban alrededor del británico, dejándolo de manera efectiva sin nada que hacer sobre la situación.

"Deja de aplastarme contra tu pecho, rana," gruñó Arthur, tratando intensamente de no estar agradecido del hecho de que aún estaba en pijama.

Nataliya los saludó en la Sala Común media hora más tarde, cuando Francis al fin sintió ganas de levantarse."Estamos atrasados para el partido, saben," dijo.

"Sí, como sea," Francis bostezó y acomodó su corbata verde y plata. "Vamos a la pared del segundo piso. Ya saben… para buscar pistas o algo."

Pronto estuvieron frente a la pared. "La pintura es resistente," notó Arthur. El rojo brillaba intensamente contra la silenciosa luz que vertían las ventanas.

"Hm, y hay también marcas de quemaduras en la pared… y arañas. Saliendo de la ventana." Nataliya los miró con una expresión graciosa en su rostro. "Arañas extrañas."

"Pareciera que vienen de esa puerta de ahí," dijo Arthur.

"Oh, ¿El baño de Myrtle La Llorona?" preguntó Nataliya.

"¿Un baño de chicas?" una malvada sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de Francis. "Allons-y!"

Myrtle La Llorona era una chica con dos largas coletas, lentes gruesos y con cara triste. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó, flotando arriba de un lavabo.

"Nataliya Arlovskaya," dijo Nataliya. "Y estos dos son Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefois."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," añadió Francis.

"¿Por qué están aquí? Ustedes no son chicas," respondió Myrtle de mal humor.

"¡Oh, uhm! pues teníamos, euh, ¡curiosidad!" sonrió Francis.

"¿Viste algo extraño en halloween?" dijo Arthur. "Sucede que el corredor afuera de tu baño fue una escena del crimen esa noche, sabes."

"No, no lo sé," replicó Myrtle. "¡Estaba ocupada pensando en mi propia muerte! ¡Y no actúen como si pudieran entrar aquí cuando quisieran, como el otro trío!"

"¿Otro trío?" preguntó Francis. "¿Han venido otros aquí?" miró a su alrededor, a los lavabos astillados y a los espejos manchados.

"Harry Potter estaba con ellos," dijo.

"¿Entonces el trío está usando este lugar?" susurró Nataliya. Caminaron por el lugar, empujando suavemente las puertas de los baños. El último no se abría.

Francis se agachó y miró por el agujero de la puerta. "Ajá," susurró.

Arthur miró también. Había un caldero y varias jarras con ingredientes alineados sobre la taza del baño. "Parece que van a hacer algún tipo de poción," notó.

"Me pregunto en qué andarán," murmuró Nataliya.

…

"¡Arthur!, Arthur, gracias a dios que estás aquí. ¡Harry perdió todos los huesos de su brazo, y está pidiendo verte!"

"¿Qué?" Arthur se dio la vuelta. Estaban justo en medio del corredor del tercer piso. "¿Dónde está?"

Hermione Granger trataba de recuperar el aliento, sus ojos marrones brillando con ansiedad. "¡Está en el ala del hospital!"

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya corrieron hacia el ala del hospital. De repente, Francis se tropezó con algo. "Aïe!" gritó.

"¡Francis!" gritaron Nataliya y Arthur, apurándose a llegar hasta él.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Arthur, mientras le ayudaban a levantarse.

"Ouais, mais…" Francis miró hacia atrás, donde había tropezado. Su rostro palideció.

Era Im- Yong Soo, tirado en el suelo y mirando al techo, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

…

**Notas de traducción:**

_Ta gueule!:_ ¡Cállate!

_fermes ta bouche_: Cierra la boca.

_Allons-y!:_ ¡Vamos a ir!

_Bonjour, mademoiselle: _Buenos días, señorita.

_Ouais, mais_…: Sí, pero…


	26. Año tres, Toby Fore es 2 en vez de 4

**Parte Seis**

**Toby Fore es dos en vez de cuatro.**

"Hubo otro ataque," le dijo Arthur a Harry, mientras Francis y Nataliya llevaban a Im-Yong Soo al ala del hospital.

Harry trató de mirar al chico petrificado, pero su brazo no se movía- no hacía nada en absoluto, considerando que había perdido todos sus huesos. Arthur miró su brazo con una expresión enferma en el rostro. "Demonios, ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Es por esto que quería hablar contigo," respondió Harry. "Había una Bludger engañosa en el partido- espera, ¿no estuviste en el partido ésta mañana?"

"No. ¿Asumo que ganaste, en todo caso?"

"Sí, ganamos… pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que, había una bludger loca en el campo, y solamente se fijaba en mí."

"Increíble," siseó Arthur. "Pero se requiere de magia negra muy poderosa para hechizar el equipamiento para quidditch de hoy en día, así que no creo que Malfoy tenga que ver con todo esto."

Harry se acomodó entre sus almohadas y alcanzó a echar una mirada a donde yacía Yong Soo. "¿Otro ataque, hm?" preguntó.

Arthur asintió. "Sí. Pero descansa. Tienes un brazos sin huesos que reponer."

"No aún," dijo Harry, aunque bostezó. "Una cosa más- Ron, Hermione y yo sospechamos que el Heredero es Malfoy, y estamos pensando en una manera de meternos en la Sala Común de Slytherin para interrogarlo. Hermione quiere hacer un poco de poción multijugos…"

"Bueno, Francis, Nat y yo ya estamos vigilando a Malfoy cuando está en la Sala Común- sospechamos de él, también- pero hasta ahora no ha dicho nada."

"Queremos preguntarle directamente." Harry hizo un intento de cruzar los brazos, justo antes de recordar que no tenía huesos en su brazo derecho. "Así que me preguntaba si ustedes tres podían darnos un poco de cabello para usarlo en la poción."

Arthur frunció el entrecejo. "Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos bien. Tú lo oíste- piensa que soy un traidor de sangre por ser amigo tuyo. Francis lo odia también, y Nat… no estoy muy seguro sobre ella, pero definitivamente no le va a decir a ella si es el Heredero- si es que lo es- sólo porque es nuestra amiga." Hizo una pausa. "Mejor anda pensando en personas que son más cercanas a él. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, y Pansy Parkinson… no Tiffany Jones, todavía la odia, y además no es sangre pura."

Harry frunció el entrecejo también. "Bueno, qué manera de hacer el trabajo más difícil, Arthur. Gracias, muchas gracias en verdad."

Arthur sonrió de medio lado.

…

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que Potter es el Heredero."

Arthur miró por sobre su tarea de pociones. Al otro lado de la mesa, Kiku miró por sobre su libro también.

"Ese es Ludwig," susurró el chico japonés. Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

"Ve, Ludwig, ¿por qué dices eso? ¡Él es tan agradable!" un chico italiano conocido como Feliciano Vargas dijo con petulancia.

"Mira, bastardo patatas," El hermano de Feliciano, Lovino, dijo. "sólo porque él es el tipo que nos salvó a todos de Tú- Sabes- Quién cuando era un niño, ¡no significa que sea el Heredero de Slytherin!"

"Les diré quién es el heredero de Slytherin," dijo otra voz. Arthur gruñó- era Tiffany. "Es ese Francis Bonnefois. ¡Es tan arrogante! Y es malvado. Y un pervertido."

"Tiffany, no lo estás diciendo sólo porque estás celosa, ¿verdad?" Ludwig Beilschmidt, el alemán hermano de Gilbert, preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, ¿cómo el Heredero puede ser francés? Slytherin ni siquiera es francés," Lovino sonaba malhumorado.

"Mira, ¿no es obvio? Enemigos del Heredero, Temed- Im- Yong Soo estaba molestando a Francis en la clase doble de pociones-"

"¿Y cómo voy a saber? Somos de un año menor que el tuyo."

"Pero ve, Ludwig… tiene un punto… ¡Yong Soo fue atacado!"

"Todavía pienso que es Potter." Ludwig hizo una mueca.

Arthur se dejó caer sobre su asiento. "Están sospechando de Harry y Francis," se quejó.

Kiku se encogió de hombros, con un pequeño sonrojo. "No creo que sea ninguno de ellos- creo que es Draco Malfoy."

…

"¡Hay un club de duelo!" Exclamó Alfred después de la cena esa noche. "Vamos Artie, ¡inscribámonos!"

"Podría ser útil," concordó Nataliya mientras Francis le prestaba su pluma. "¿Quién sabe?"

"¿Me pregunto quién será el profesor?" preguntó Arthur mientras escribía su nombre en el papel de inscripción.

La primera reunión del club de duelo fue a la tarde siguiente. Harry, Ron y Hermione saludaron a Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya en el Gran Salón una hora después de la cena. "Hey, ¿Han escuchado sobre Colin Creevey, verdad?" Harry les preguntó mientras entraban al salón.

"Si, toda la escuela habla de ello. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

"Bien." Harry flexionó su brazo derecho, como probando.

"¿Me pregunto quién nos enseñará?" dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían al escenario dorado, puesto en el centro del salón. "He escuchado que Flitwick era campeón de duelo cuando era joven… ¿Quizás es él?"

"Mientras no sea-" Comenzó a decir Harry, pero de repente gruñó. Arthur miró hacia el escenario.

"¡Demonios, no él!" dijo Arthur exasperado.

Era el profesor Lockhart, y junto a él estaba el profesor Snape. Después de una corta introducción, los dos procedieron a demostrar un apropiado duelo de magos. Hicieron una reverencia y luego alzaron sus varitas.

"A la cuenta de tres," dijo Lockhart a través de su sonrisa. "Uno- Dos- Tres-"

"¡_Expelliarmus!_" gritó Snape. Lockhart fue lanzado hacia atrás en un rayo de luz roja; voló, dejando el escenario y se estrelló en la pared.

Arthur y Francis vitorearon junto con los otros Slytherin; Nataliya y Hermione tenían sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

"¿Crees que está bien?"

"¿A quién le importa?" dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Pronto, todos fueron puestos en parejas e instruidos en intentar el hechizo desarmador que Snape usó. Arthur fue puesto con Alfred; Francis estaba con Iván; Nataliya con Madeline.

"Eso no se ve bien," Alfred le susurró a Arthur, apuntando a Iván y Francis. De hecho, el ruso y el francés se estaban mirando con odio el uno al otro.

"No, no se ve bien," concordó Arthur.

"¡De frente a sus parejas!" dijo Lockhart. Arthur y Alfred se pusieron uno enfrente del otro. "¡y reverencia!"

"Oh, por favor. Muestra tus modales," dijo Arthur, con aires de suficiencia. Hicieron una reverencia.

"¡Varitas listas!" gritó Lockhart. "A la cuenta de tres, hacen sus hechizos para desarmar a su oponente- ¡sólo desarmar! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

"¡_Petrificus totalus_!" Gritó Arthur.

"_¡Expelliarmus_!" gritó Alfred al mismo tiempo; sus hechizos dieron en el blanco simultáneamente. Arthur sintió cómo salía volando hacia atrás y casi chocaba con otra pareja de duelo; su varita voló de su mano. Alfred se puso rígido y calló hacia atrás en el suelo.

"¡Paren!" Gritó Lockhart. "¡Paren!"

Arthur se levantó, agarró su varita, y miró hacia Francis e Iván. Estaban en su duelo enfurecidos; haces de luces volaban en cualquier dirección, y chocaban con otros estudiantes. Nataliya y Madeline habían parado lo que estaban haciendo para mirar la pelea de Iván y Francis.

"¡_Finite incantatem_!" dijo Snape. Alfred se incorporó.

"Cielos," dijo, mirando a Francis esquivar un hechizo de Iván. Los profesores Snape y Lockhart se dirigieron hasta ellos y los separaron.

"Creo que mejor les enseñamos cómo detener hechizos poco amigables," jadeó Lockhart. Haber alejado a Iván de Francis no había sido algo fácil; el rostro del ruso se había cubierto de una extraña sombra púrpura, y murmuraba algo que sonaba a 'kolkolkolkolkol…' bajo su aliento.

"Excelente idea," dijo Snape, con burla. "¿Voluntarios?"

"Ve, ve, ¡Yo lo haré!" dijo Feliciano desde el otro lado del salón. Lockhart se movió como si fuera por él, pero Snape negó con la cabeza.

"No. El Sr. Vargas es incapaz de encantar hechizos que no sean conjurar banderas blancas," dijo. "¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter?"

"¡Excelente idea!" Sonrió Lockhart. Harry y Draco caminaron hacia adelante; todos apartándose mientras pasaban.

Arthur, Alfred, Francis, y Nataliya empujaron hasta quedar al frente de la muchedumbre. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí. Harry y Draco se pusieron un frente al otro e hicieron una reverencia, antes de levantar sus varitas frente a ellos como si fueran espadas.

"¡Tres- Dos- Uno- adelante!" gritó Lockhart.

"_¡Serpensortia_!" Gritó Draco. Una larga serpiente negra salió de su varita y calló en el suelo frente a Harry. Todos retrocedieron, gritando, cuando se irguió para atacar. Lockhart avanzó hacia adelante para removerla; lo único que logró fue hacerla volar diez metros en el aire, y que aterrizara en frente de un Hufflepuff llamado Justin Finch-Fletchley, que estaba de pie junto a Feliciano.

"¡Luddy! ¡Sálvame!" chilló el chico italiano, poniéndose detrás de Ludwig.

Harry avanzó hacia adelante y gritó algo a la serpiente, pero lo que salió de su boca no era inglés; eran extraños sonidos de silbidos. La serpiente reaccionó tirándose sobre el suelo. Arthur perdió el aliento.

"¡_Vipera evanesco_!" gritó Snape. La serpiente se desvaneció, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"¡Puede hablar pársel!" alguien siseó, y toda la habitación se volvió un caos.

"¿A qué crees que juegas?" le gritó Justin a Harry, saliendo enojado de la sala. Feliciano miró a Harry, y se agarró de Ludwig como si se estuviera ahogando, una bandera blanca brotando de su varita.

Arthur miró a Harry. El chico lo estaba mirando; sus ojos verdes estaban cubiertos con confusión. Ron y Hermione lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la habitación. Harry los siguió sin hacer nada; Arthur observó al trío irse.

"Habla pársel y ni siquiera nos dijo," dijo Francis suavemente. Alfred miró sus pies.

"¿Podría ser entonces, el heredero de Slytherin?" se preguntó Nataliya, tomando el brazo de su hermano. Iván se veía sorprendido también.

"Quizás," dijo Arthur, aún mirando la puerta.

…

El invierno descendió sobre el castillo como una tormenta de nieve. La profesora Sprout aparentemente había dejado listas mandrágoras a principios del año; ahora las equipaba para el invierno. Las mandrágoras iban a ser preparadas para restaurar a la gente petrificada que estaba en el ala del hospital.

Había un viaje a Hogsmeade programado para el calmado día de invierno que seguía. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya se prepararon para la ocasión, sin importar que estuviera bastante helado mientras caminaban por la nieve.

La primera parada fue Honeydukes. Arthur caminó rápidamente hasta la vidriera de los chocolates, tropezando con Kiku Honda en su camino.

"¡Perdón, lo siento!" chilló Kiku; cuando se dio cuenta que era Arthur, rápidamente se volvió del mismo color rojo que las manzanas del árbol de Erin, en el patio de la casa de Arthur. "Lo lamento, Arthur-san…"

"No hay problema. Yo debería disculparme," dijo Arthur con una sonrisa tímida, mientras se agachaba y recogía las cajas que el japonés había dejado caer. "Perdón por tropezar contigo."

"Iie, yo lamento haberme atravesado en tu camino," dijo Kiku en voz baja.

"No lo hiciste," respondió Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa. "Dime, Kiku, ¿Qué quieres para navidad?"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y se sonrojó aún más intensamente. "O-oh… no tienes que darme algo…"

"Insisto, Kiku." La sonrisa de Arthur se hizo más brillante. "¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito de esta tienda?"

"O-oh…" Kiku se mordió el labio, y parecía que iba a botar nuevamente sus paquetes. "M-me gustan las v-varitas azucaradas…"

Arthur sonrió. "Bien, ¡Te daré algunas! ¡Feliz navidad!" Se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¿A-Arthur-san?" lo llamó Kiku. Arthur lo miró. "¿Q-qué te gustaría para n-navidad?"

"Oh, pues estoy viendo un libro que está en Flourish y Blotts, pero nah… puedes darme chocolate o algo si de verdad quieres… no quiero interponerme en tu camino para que me compres un regalo."

"I-insisto, Arthur-san," respondió Kiku con firmeza, ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole. "¿Dime el nombre del libro, dozo?"

Las mejillas de Arthur se colorearon un poco. "O-oh…" rió nervioso. "_Elíxires Excéntricos Para el Creador de Pociones Práctico_… es de Toby Fore…"

"G-gracias," dijo Kiku, sonriendo con calidez. "F-feliz navidad, A-Arthur."

…

Las vacaciones de invierno se aproximaban. Arthur estaba en la clase doble de Transfiguración con los Hufflepuff. Supuestamente debían transformar taburetes en tejones, pero nadie había conseguido ni siquiera poner una raya a su taburete. A mitad de la clase, Iván transformó a Toris Lorinatis en un tejón. La profesora McGonagall estaba lívida.

"¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff! A pesar de que admiro el hecho de que consiguió transformarlo en un tejón, debo recalcarle la seriedad de sus acciones, Sr. Braginski."

La respuesta de Iván fue un malhumorado 'kolkolkol'.

De repente hubo un grito: "¡ATAQUE! ¡ATAQUE! ¡OTRO ATAQUE! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL O FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

La profesora McGonagall, que había estado ocupada tratando de restaurar a Toris a su forma humana, palideció y corrió fuera del salón. Todos la siguieron.

Harry estaba en medio del corredor, cerca de los petrificados Nick- Casi- Decapitado y Justin Flich-Fletchley. Sostenía algo en su mano.

Arthur caminó hasta Harry y miró a la cosa que sostenía. Era una lechuza blanca; Arthur la reconoció como una que usualmente le entregaba las cartas de Nataliya.

"Iván, creo que es tuya," lo llamó Arthur. Iván avanzó y tomó a la lechuza.

"¡Vladimir!" dijo. Envió una de sus más perturbadoras sonrisas a Harry. "¿La mataste, da?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron del miedo. "Y-y-yo nunca haría algo como ésto," dijo.

Arthur ya no estaba muy seguro de si seguía confiando en el Gryffindor.

* * *

**Notas de traducción**: el título original- _Toby Fore means two by four, _es un juego de palabras entre _Toby Fore_ y _two- by- four_: suenan parecido. La expresión _two by four_ se usa para describir algo que es pequeño, estrecho o apretado.

Gracias por dejar review, por seguir leyendo, y por poner en favoritos la historia 3.


	27. Año tres, Interrogatorio y ataque

**Parte VII **

**Interrogatorio y ataque **

"Todos están sospechando de Harry," notó Francis una tarde durante la cena, faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de navidad; y muchos de los estudiantes se irían a sus casas. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya habían decidido quedarse. Alfred se iba a los Estados Unidos; no se sentía seguro quedándose en el castillo con un monstruo rondando.

"Soy un héroe y todo, pero no tengo idea qué clase de monstruo es ése, y creo que sería mejor para mí si me voy a casa para navidad," le dijo a Arthur, a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. "Digo, soy nacido de muggles y todo… no quiero ser atacado."

"Nadie quiere ser atacado," apuntó Arthur.

"Sí, bueno. Mattie y Tiff irán a casa conmigo." Alfred se mordió el labio. "Te veo cuando retomemos las clases."

De repente las voces de los hermanos Weasley hicieron eco. "Hagan espacio para el Heredero de Slytherin, un mago verdaderamente malvado está pasando…"

Alfred y Arthur se corrieron hacia la esquina del corredor, dejando pasar a Fred y George. Harry iba detrás, viéndose pequeño y asustado. Arthur se reusó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿De verdad crees que él es el Heredero ahora, Artie?" Alfred preguntó, mientras mucha gente se alejaba a medida que Harry se acercaba, miradas asustadas en sus rostros.

"Lo escuchaste hablando pársel en el club de duelo," respondió Arthur.

"¿Pársel? Oh, ¿Es así como le llaman a ese extraño sonido de silbiditos que le dijo a la serpiente?" preguntó Alfred.

Arthur asintió. "El lenguaje de las serpientes. Es un don raro… y Salazar Slytherin lo tenía."

Alfred miró la espalda de Harry, que se alejaba. "¿Entonces es algo malo?"

"No necesariamente. Pero la mayoría de los magos que lo poseen son malvados."

…

La navidad llegó al castillo en un manto de silencio.

"Joyeux Noël," Le dijo Francis a Arthur la mañana de navidad. Una vez más, el francés tenía una enorme pila de regalos, de parte de sus admiradoras.

"Sí, a ti también," respondió Arthur. Su atención se centró en su propia pila de regalos, a los pies de su cama. El que estaba más arriba era de Harry. "¿Hey, recibiste algo de Harry?"

"Ouais," dijo Francis, sosteniendo un paquete. "¿Crees que esté envenenado?"

Arthur lo miró. "_Specialis revelio_," murmuró, golpeando su propio paquete. Nada ocurrió.

"Supongo es seguro, entonces," dijo Francis. Abrió el suyo. Era una caja de pasteles en forma de caldero.

"No parece que hubiera sido manipulado," notó Arthur mientras abría su caja de empanaditas de calabaza de parte de Harry. También cayó una nota.

_Interrogaremos a Malfoy esta noche. Feliz navidad_.

Arthur volvió a sus regalos, dejando la nota en su cama. De Ron recibió un sweater que era casi del color de sus ojos; Francis recibió uno también, pero en azul.

"Probablemente los tejió su mamá," dijo Arthur, mirando el buen trabajo de tejido con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es lindo y abrigador," Añadió Francis. Tenía puesto el suyo.

Nataliya entró con un sweater también; el suyo era púrpura. "Z Kaliadami Chrystovym," dijo, pasándole a cada uno un regalo.

"Gracias, Nat," dijo Arthur mientras lo abría. Era un libro titulado _Cómo salir del clóset._ "Oh, gee, muchas gracias."

Ella le sonrió. "De nada," dijo alegre.

Francis estaba riendo. Arthur lo miró con desagrado y volvió su atención al último paquete sobre su cama. Lo abrió y jadeó.

"¡_Elíxires Excéntricos Para el Creador de Pociones Práctico_ de Toby Fore!" exclamó. "¿Quién me envió esto? ¿Saben?" tenía la sospecha de que era de Kiku, pero en realidad le había dicho a todos con los que hablaba de que ese libro era el primero en su lista de deseos.

Francis alzó una ceja. "¿Viene con una tarjeta?" Preguntó.

Arthur sacó una tarjeta de debajo del libro. Tenía un motivo de árboles de cerezo. "Feliz navidad Arthur. Me dijiste que querías éste libro así que lo compré para ti," leyó.

"¿Un nombre?" preguntó Nataliya. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

…

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya tomaron sus asientos, en el escritorio cercano a la entrada de la sala común, después de la cena.

"¿Crees que de verdad van a venir como Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Cómo vamos a saber?" susurró Francis.

"Bueno, Crabbe y Goyule estarían actuando un poquito extraño, ¿no?" Arthur se acomodó sobre su silla. Francis se dejó caer sobre el escritorio. Nataliya estaba junto a él.

La pared se abrió para admtir a Draco Malfoy. Detrás de él iban Crabbe y Goyle, arrastrando los pies y viéndose inseguros.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" Susurró Nataliya. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

"Esperen aquí," les estaba diciendo Draco, mientras ellos tomaban asiento en dos sillones cercanos a la entrada. "Voy a buscarlo… mi padre me lo envió hace poco…" volvió momentos después con una copia de El Profeta."Esto los hará reír," dijo contento, poniéndolo en las manos de Crabbe.

Crabbe lo leyó y rió- pero la risa sonó forzada. Se lo pasó a Goyle.

"¿Bueno?" dijo Draco, alzando una ceja ante la falta de respuesta de Goyle.

"Ha. Ha." Respondió Goyle.

"A Arthur Weasley le gustan tanto los muggles que debería partir su varita en dos y unirse a ellos. Nunca sabrías que los Weasley son sangre pura, por la forma en que se comportan," Se burló Draco. "Y lo mismo va para Arthur Kirkland. Es un Slytherin. Es sangre pura. Debería saber, pero no… tiene que ir a asociarse con sangres sucias y mugrosos."

La cara de Goyle mostraba furia.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Dolor de estómago," respondió Crabbe.

"Bueno, anda al ala del hospital y dales una patada a esos sangre sucia por mí." Malfoy sonrió de medio lado. "Saben, me sorprende que en El Profeta no hayan dicho nada sobre todos esos ataques. Probablemente es culpa de Dumbledore. Mi padre siempre dice que el viejo Dumbledore es la peor cosa que le pudo pasar a éste lugar. Adora a los nacidos de muggles. Un director decente no habría dejado que entraran basuras como Jones o Creevey."

Arthur apretó los dientes, mientras Draco se burlaba de Alfred y de Colin Creevey. "¡Soy un héroe! ¡Soy un maldito héroe! ¡Soy estadounidense también! Oh Potter, ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? Potter ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamer tus zapatos, Potter, por favor?"

Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos?" demandó Draco. Los dos inmediatamente empezaron a reír.

"San Potter, el amigo de los sangre sucia," se burló Draco. "Es igual que Kirkland… uno más que no tiene un apropiado sentimiento de mago. Si no, no andaría por ahí con esa sangre sucia de Granger. ¡Y la gente piensa que _él _es el Heredero!"

Arthur, Francis y Nataliya se inclinaron.

"Me encantaría saber quién es." Draco observó su varita. "Lo ayudaría."

"Foutre," juró Francis en voz baja.

"Pero debes tener alguna idea de quién está detrás de todo," Habló Goyle.

"Sabes que no tengo idea, Goyle. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Mi padre no me dice nada sobre lo que ocurrió la última vez que la Cámara fue abierta tampoco. Por supuesto, fue hace cincuenta años, así que fue antes de su tiempo. Sabe todo sobre el asunto, en todo caso, pero no me dirá porque se vería sospechoso si yo supiera todo sobre el asunto. Pero la última vez que la Cámara fue abierta, murió un sangre sucia. Eso es todo lo que sé. Y no hay ninguna manera de que ese franchute estúpido sea el Heredero. Esa Tiffany Jones le ha estado mintiendo a todo el mundo."

Francis frunció el entrecejo. "¿Tiffany me ha estado acusando de ser el Heredero?" le susurró a Arthur.

"Sí, la escuché diciéndole eso a Feliciano y Ludwig," susurró Arthur de vuelta. Draco aún no había notado que lo estaban escuchando.

"Apuesto a que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que uno de ellos sea asesinado," Continuó Draco. "No sé a quién quiero más muerto- Jones o Granger."

Arthur notó que las manos de Crabbe se volvían rápidamente puños. Goyle lo miró antes de decir, "¿Sabes si la persona que abrió la Cámara la última vez fue atrapada?"

"Oh, sí. Esa persona fue expulsada. Probablemente todavía está en Azkaban."

"¿Azkaban?" preguntó Goyle.

"_La prisión de magos_, Goyle. Honestamente, si fueras un poco más lento estarías caminando para atrás." Draco se acomodó ligeramente en su silla. "Mi padre me dice que mantenga la cabeza gacha y que deje al Heredero hacer su trabajo. Dice que la escuela necesita ser limpiada de los asquerosos sangre sucia, pero que no necesito involucrarme. Pero en serio, tiene muchas cosas con las que lidiar últimamente. ¿Sabían que la semana pasada el Ministerio de Magia inspeccionó nuestra mansión?" hizo una pausa. "Sí… afortunadamente no encontraron mucho. Mi padre tiene algunas cosas de Magia Negra _bastante_ valiosas. Pero afortunadamente, tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta bajo el suelo de la sala…"

"¡Oh!" Exclamó de repente Crabbe. Todos lo miraron; se sonrojó. Incluso su cabello se estaba volviendo rojo. Arthur miró a Goyle, sobre su frente aparecieron de repente los inicios de una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Salieron corriendo de la sala común sin decir una palabra más.

…

Arthur aún se reusaba a hablar con Harry, incluso cuando el nuevo período comenzó.

"¿Escuchaste? Hermione Granger puso accidentalmente un pelo de gato en su poción," reportó Francis en la cena. "Está en el ala del hospital."

"¿pensé que estabas con ella?" Preguntó Nataliya.

"Ron me dijo," Francis se sentó en su silla y se estiró un poco. Sonrió de medio lado. "Ah. Ronniekins. Qué pelirrojo más agradable."

Arthur hizo una mueca. "Oi, Espero que no hayas traumado al pobre chico," murmuró.

De repente las puestas de Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par y Madeline entró llorando, alejándose de Iván.

"Non! ¡No me hables! ¡No puedo creer que te creyeras todas las mentiritas de una Slytherin celosa!" estaba gritando.

"Madeline, es por tu propio bien, ¿da? No quiero que te relaciones con él; ¡Está bajo sospecha igual que Potter!"

"¡Francis Bonnefois no es peligroso!" Madeline se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al chico ruso, su rostro lívido. "¡No es el Heredero de Slytherin! Pensé que sabías que no hay que creer en lo que dice Tiffanny jones, Iván."

"Madeline, por favor, Tiffany tenía un punto-"

"¡Tiffany es una mentirosa! ¡Una pequeña mentirosa! ¡Sólo piensas en que Vladimir fue atacado! ¡Francis nunca lo habría atacado!"

Para ese momento, la escuela entera había dejado de cenar, mirando la discusión de los dos novios. Francis se hundía en la mesa, su cara roja de la vergüenza.

"Madeline, sólo escúchame…"

"Non, ¡no lo haré! Toi et moi, notre amour est fini!" Madeline salió corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Arthur miró a la parte superior de la cabeza de Francis. "¿Puedes traducir lo que dijo?" preguntó, aún cuando sospechaba que ya lo sabía, a juzgar por la mirada cabizbaja en el rostro de Iván.

"Ella rompió con él," murmuró Francis. "En serio, no debería haberlo hecho…"

…

El día de San Valentín llenó todo alrededor, y parecía que este año iba a ser muy intenso.

"Por supuesto que tiene que ser así," Madeline hizo un pequeño sonido con la nariz, su voz con un toque de sarcasmo para Francis, mientras se sentaban juntos en una banca en el patio; Arthur estaba a un lado con Nataliya. "Terminamos justo la semana antes de San Valentín."

Sin palabras, Francis puso un brazo alrededor de ella.

El catorce, el gran salón estaba profusamente decorado con horribles flores rosadas. Habían unos hoscos 'cupidos' (duendes, de hecho) corriendo alrededor, entregando las tarjetas de San Valentín. El único profesor que parecía estar disfrutando de la celebración era Gilderoy Lockhart, sus ropas hacían juego con las espeluznantes flores del gran salón.

Arthur estaba esperanzado en pasar el día sin tarjetas, pero esas esperanzas fueron pronto desechadas en su camino a la clase de adivinación. Antes de que pusiera un pie en la escalera a la torre norte, un duende apareció de la nada, blandiendo una tarjeta.

"¡Oi! ¡Arthur Kirkland! Tengo una tarjeta de San Valentín para ti," gruñó, tirando la tarjeta a la cara de Arthur.

"¡Léela!" dijo Francis, sonriendo con maldad. "Vamos, no seas tímido. Yo he sido parado veintiséis veces ya."

Nataliya hizo una mueca. "¿Veintiséis tarjetas de San Valentín? Francis, que asco."

"Al menos no soy una de las cuarenta y seis personas que le dieron a Lockhart una tarjeta," respondió Francis. Nataliya se puso de un color rosado brillante. "¿También le diste una tarjeta a tu hermano?"

"Sabe que yo soy devota a él. Nuestro amor va más allá de tontas tarjetas," Dijo Nataliya mientras se dirigían a la escalera.

Francis simplemente respondió tomando la tarjeta de Arthur y leyéndola en voz alta. "Querido Arty-warty, te amo tanto. ¡Por favor sé mío por siempre y para siempre jamás! Abrazos y besos, Tiffany." Hizo una mueca que estaba entre una tortuga con estreñimiento, y una persona que recibió el impacto de una bomba de olor. "Encantadora chica la que tienes ahí, Artie."

"Cállate rana." El rostro de Arthur era de color rojo brillante. "Devuélvemela. Pienso quemar eso."

Fue detenido dos veces más ese día; Francis recibió veinte interrupciones más. Incluso Nataliya recibió cartas- una de ella de Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Estúpido meloso," gruñó Arthur mientras leía la carta durante la cena.

"No tan horrible como lo que escuché que recibió Harry," respondió Francis, acariciando su propio montón de tarjetas. Era obvio que estaba orgulloso de haber recibido la misma cantidad de cartas que Lockhart.

"¿Qué recibió?" preguntó Arthur.

"Una tarjeta de San Valentín cantada," respondió Francis, y sin previo aviso comenzó a cantar:

"_Sus ojos son verdes como una rana muy sazonada,_

_Sus ojos son negros como una pizarra_

_Desearía que fuera mío, es realmente divino_

_El héroe que conquistó al Señor Tenebroso."_

Nataliya y Arthur rieron. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Alfred les mostró una sonrisa, de alguna manera había escuchado también.

"Ah, pobre Harry," Dijo Francis, limpiando lágrimas de sus ojos. "Nadie nunca va a dejar que olvide eso."

Arthur miró a sus otras dos tarjetas. Sospechaba que una era de Alfred- la purpurina podría haberlo delatado. La otra… estaba doblada originalmente con la forma de una grulla, pero después de abrirla, no supo cómo volver a armarla.

El mensaje decía: "_Desearía ser tu pareja de San Valentín, pero siempre siento que soy sólo un amigo para ti. Amor, Anónimo_" en una letra muy ordenada que Arthur vagamente reconocía.

…

El día del partido de quiddich de Gryffindor- Hufflepuff, amaneció maravillosamente bien. Arthur y Francis se tomaron su tiempo vistiéndose y comiendo el desayuno, y bajaron lentamente a la cancha, disfrutando del aire de la mañana. La primavera evolucionaba lentamente a verano; los días se ponían cada vez más calurosos.

"Vamos," dijo finalmente Francis. "Nat nos está guardando asientos."Empezaron a correr y entraron al estadio justo para ver al equipo de Gryffindor elevarse a los cielos.

La profesora McGonagall de repente pasó rápido al lado de ellos mientras se dirigían a las gradas; cargaba un megáfono púrpura.

"¡Oh, Kirkland, Bonnefois!" dijo con brusquedad. "Quédense aquí."

Arthur y Francis se miraron el uno al otro, pero pararon de caminar y se quedaron ahí. La profesora McGonagall se paró en medio de la cancha y se dirigió a la multitud: "Este partido ha sido cancelado. Todos los estudiantes deben ir a su sala común, donde sus Jefes de Casas les darán más información. ¡Los más rápido que puedan, por favor!"

Harry, Ron y la profesora McGonagall fueron hasta donde estaban Arthur y Francis. Desde las gradas, Nataliya parecía haberlos visto porque estaba pasando por entre la gente para llegar rápidamente hasta ellos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó desesperada.

"Ah, sí, Srta. Arlovskaya… probablemente quiera ver esto también. Síganme." La profesora McGonagall sonó cansada mientras los guiaba al castillo. Se dirigieron al ala del hospital. "Esto podría ser un poco traumante," dijo después de un momento, y Arthur de repente notó lo gentil que era su tono de voz. "Hubo otro ataque- otro ataque _triple_."

Dentro de la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a una chica de Ravenclaw. Junto a ella estaba Hermione Granger, que se veía como una estatua. Ron y Harry corrieron hasta ella, sus rostros pálidos. Arthur miró a la persona que estaba en la cama contigua a la de Hermione.

"¡Alfred!" gritó, corriendo hasta la cama del norteamericano. Alfred yacía ahí, sus ojos muy abiertos. "¡Alfred, por favor!" sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera caído hasta sus zapatos. "No…"

Francis y Nataliya lo siguieron hasta la cama de Alfred. Alfred tenía una expresión de asombro en su cara. Sus ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos.

"Déjà-vu," murmuró Francis. "Es como lo de la Silla de Busby, todo de nuevo." Nataliya tomó la mano de Arthur, sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arthur cayó sobre sus rodillas y sollozó. "No seas así…," le pidió al silencioso Alfred.

"Está petrificado, no muerto," dijo en voz baja Harry; el chico estaba de pie detrás de Arthur.

Arthur se dio la vuelta, sus ojos verdes lívidos. "¡No me _hables_! ¡Tú lo mataste!"

Harry negó con la cabeza y levantó sus manos, sus palmas hacia Arthur. "Yo no ataqué a nadie, Arthur. Lo juro."

"Mira, Arthur, ¿Harry habría atacado a Hermione?" dijo la voz de Francis, pero parecía provenir desde muy lejos.

"No, no," Arthur se escuchó repetir a sí mismo, antes de que todo el mundo se volviera negro.

…

_Querido Tom,_

_¡Por favor no me digas que le dijiste a Harry Potter todos mis secretos, por favor! Tuve que robarte de él… No quiero que él sepa que estuve haciendo todas estas cosas horribles. Creo que está tratando de averiguar quién es el Heredero… ¡lo va a averiguar pronto! Y entonces creo que nunca me perdonará por haber atacado a Hermione, ellos son muy cercanos. ¿Qué hago, Tom?_

_Ginny._

_Querida Ginny,_

_Ve a la Cámara y espérame ahí. Pero antes de que vayas, ve y escribe un mensaje en la pared. Con sangre._

_Tom_

* * *

**Notas de traducción**:

_Foutre_: maldición.

_Toi et moi, notre amour est fini:_ Nuestro amor se terminó.

...

_Perdón por la espera 3 pero sigo traduciendo esto, no se preocupen._


	28. Año tres, La Cámara de los Secretos

**Parte VIII **

**La Cámara de los Secretos**

"Dumbledore se fue. Estamos condenados." Decir que Arthur estaba triste sobre la ausencia del director, sería como decir que Francis era sólo un poquito pervertido.

El verano se acercaba a la escuela en un resplandor de luz solar, pero no había nada soleado en el castillo para sus habitantes. El miedo permeaba los corredores; todos caminaban en apretados grupos, con caras serias. Incluso Francis estaba más sobrio; tenía una de las caras más lúgubres de todo el castillo.

Nuevas reglas habían sido impuestas a los estudiantes- todos debían volver a sus dormitorios a las seis de la tarde, nadie podía salir después de esa hora. Los profesores debían escoltar a los estudiantes a sus salones, y ningún estudiante podía usar el baño sin ir con un profesor. El quidditch fue pospuesto por lo que quedaba del año; las actividades de la tarde canceladas. Los viajes a Hogsmeade también habían terminado.

Sólo Draco Malfoy parecía disfrutar de la atmósfera de incertidumbre.

"Mataré a la pequeña escoria," gruñó Arthur a Francis, mientras Draco pasaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar. "Lo juro, me meteré a su dormitorio y deshuesaré su pequeño cuello…"

"No si yo lo hago primero," respondió Francis, también acaloradamente.

Harry ahora no atraía sospechas; todos sabían que no atacaría a Hermione, su propia amiga. Francis también estaba fuera del asunto- incluso Tiffany sabía que no atacaría a Alfred.

"Esa historia era ridícula desde el principio, en serio," Dijo Francis con sequedad, después de que Iván se hubiera disculpado por haber sospechado de él. "Creo que Iván fue el único menos inteligente como para creérselo."

Madeline parecía que había perdonado a Iván, también, porque en su camino a Runas Antiguas, Francis y Arthur los encontraron besándose en una mesa compartida.

"Asqueroso," murmuró Arthur a Francis mientras dejaban atrás a la pareja. "¿Supongo que eso es lo que haces con las chicas?"

"No desde que las nuevas reglas aparecieron," respondió Francis.

…

Finalmente, el profesor Kettleburn habló sobre los basiliscos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"¿Alguien puede decirme cómo es creado un basilisco?" preguntó, mientras dibujaba una larga serpiente de tiza.

"Un huevo de gallina," dijo Kiku inmediatamente, desde su asiento al lado de Arthur. "Que anidado por un sapo."

"Muy bien Sr. Honda, diez puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Puede alguien decirme una de las peligrosas cualidades de un basilisco?"

Arthur levantó la mano. "Tiene una mirada asesina."

"Sí, sí. Diez puntos para Slytherin. ¿Sabes qué pasa si lo miras indirectamente a los ojos? Como si… ¿sólo vieras su reflejo?"

Silencio. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"Petrificación."

…

Los exámenes se acercaban. A Arthur le sorprendió saber que aún los iban a hacer, con la escuela en este estado.

"Tengo buenas noticias," dijo la profesora McGonagall una mañana en el desayuno; todo el salón estalló en ruido.

"¡Dumbledore va a volver, ve!" gritó Feliciano. Era uno de los muchos que habían gritado lo mismo.

"¡Atraparon al Heredero de Slytherin!" chilló Elisabeta Héderváry, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"¡Van a volver los partidos de quidditch!" gritó un chico de la mesa de Gryffindor.

"La profesora Sprout," respondió la profesora McGonagall, "Me ha informado que las mandrágoras están listas para ser cortadas. Hoy en la noche, podremos revivir a esas personas que han sido petrificadas. Debo remarcarles que una de ellas quizás pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo esperanzas de que éste terrible año termine con la captura del culpable."

El salón estalló en gritos y aplausos de alegría. Arthur estaba abrazando a Francis y Nataliya; ellos lo abrazaban de vuelta.

"Apuesto a que Alfred nos dirá," Arthur sollozó en el hombro de Francis.

"Probablemente dirá que trató de derrotarlo con una sola mano," respondió Francis, con voz ronca.

"Quiero visitarlo," añadió Nataliya. "No lo hemos visto en tanto tiempo…"

…

"No va responder, saben" dijo Madam Pomfrey, con desaprobación, mientras Arthur, Francis y Nataliya se presentaban en el ala del hospital. Habían obtenido el permiso de Snape para visitar a Alfred.

Ciertamente, Alfred yacía ahí, quieto como una estatua, sin reconocerlos.

"Me pregunto si vio al atacante," dijo Nataliya pensativa, mientras Madam Pomfrey admitía a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley en la enfermería también.

Arthur miró a la cama de Hermione. "Sí," dijo después de un rato, antes de levantarse y caminar hasta Harry. "Hey, Harry."

"Hola, Arthur." Dijo el chico, impasible.

"Mira, lamento haber sospechado de ti, y exagerado ese día que Alfred y Hermione fueron atacados." Arthur extendió su mano. "¿Sin resentimientos, sí?"

"Claro," respondió Harry con un fantasma de sonrisa sobre su rostro. Se estrecharon las manos. "¿Has descubierto más pistas?"

"No." Arthur miró de más cerca la mano de Hermione. "Oi, ¿Qué es esto?"

Harry miró la mano. "Hay un pedazo de papel dentro."

Después de unos cuantos tirones, liberaron el papel de la mano de Hermione. Ron, Arthur, Francis y Nataliya se juntaron alrededor de Harry mientras lo extendía y lo leía.

_De los muchos monstruos y criaturas temibles que habitan nuestra tierra, no hay ninguno más curioso o más mortal que el Basilisco, conocido también como el Rey de las Serpientes._

Arthur jadeó y paró de leer. "¡Un basilisco!" Siseó.

Todos lo miraron. "¿Ya sabías de esto?" preguntó Harry.

"¡Vimos el basilisco en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas hace unas semanas!" Arthur se volvió hacia Francis. "¿Recuerdas?"

Francis estaba con la boca abierta. "Oui!" exclamó. "_Le Basilic, un serpent géant qui peux tuer avec un regard seul_!"

Arthur hizo una mueca. "En español por favor," espetó.

"¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!" siseó Francis. "¡Una serpiente gigante! Que mata con una sola mirada, las arañas huyen de ella, ¡y el canto del gallo les es fatal!"

Los ojos de Ron y Harry se abrieron. "¡Eso es Ron!" Harry le susurró. "¡El monstruo de la Cámara debe ser un Basilisco! Por eso es que sólo yo puedo escucharlo; porque entiendo pársel."

"Demonios," jadeó Ron. "Pero mata con la mirada; ¿Cómo es que nadie está muerto?"

"Porque nadie lo ha mirado directo a los ojos," Explicó Harry. "¡Colin lo vio a través de su cámara; Justin lo vio a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vio de frente, pero es ya está murto, así que no puede volver a morir. ¡La lechuza Vladimir probablemente lo vio a través de Nick también! Hermione, Alfred, y la chica de Ravenclaw los encontraron con un espejo- Hermione probablemente los advirtió de mirar en las esquinas con un espejo primero, así que la chica sacó su espejo y…"

"Pero Im-Yong Soo… no fue encontrado con nada. ¡Ms Norris tampoco!"

"Había una poza de agua gigante debajo de la Sra. Norris la noche que fue atacada. Apuesto a que sólo vio el reflejo."

"Pero eso no explica a Yong Soo." Dijo Ron, mirando a Arthur.

Nataliya tosió. "Eso es porque Yong Soo no es humano," respondió ella. "Ni casi nadie de la gente de nuestro año."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Ron.

Los ojos de Nataliya eran tristes. Arthur asintió. "Es una larga historia," dijo. "No creo que ahora sea el momento de decirles. Sólo acepta de que alguna forma Yong Soo sólo fue petrificado."

Harry asintió y volvió al pedazo de papel. "_El canto del gallo es fatal para él_." Leyó. "¡Los gallos de Hagrid fueron matados!"

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Arthur.

"Sí, pensó que había sido un chupasangres, lo que sea que es eso," respondió Harry. "Pero es obvio ahora, ¿no? ¡El Heredero de Slytherin no quería a ninguno cerca del castillo, una vez que la Cámara fuera abierta! ¡_Las arañas huyen de ella_! ¡Todo calza!"

Nataliya jadeó. "¡Las arañas!" exclamó. "¿Recuerdas, Arthur? ¡Estaban actuando extraño!"

Arthur asintió fervientemente. "Sí, sí, ¿Pero cómo esta maldita serpiente gigante ha andado por ahí?" preguntó.

"Tuberías," respondió Harry, apuntando a una palabra escrita al final. Era la letra de Hermione. "Ha estado usando las tuberías; he estado escuchando la voz a través de las paredes…"

"Así que ha estado usando las tuberías," Dijo Francis, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, "Entonces eso significa, que ha estado visitando los baños, ouais?"

"¡La entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos!" dijo de repente Ron con voz ronca, agarrando el brazo de Harry. "¿Qué tal si es _dentro_ de un baño? ¿Qué tal si es en…?"

"¡El baño de Myrtle la llorona!" los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó finalmente Francis, después de un rato. "Tenemos que decírselo a alguien."

"Vamos a ver a la profesora McGonagall, y a decirle lo que descubrimos," dijo Harry. "Iremos a la sala de profesores."

Los cinco salieron rápido de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. Estaba vacía. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

…

"Todos los estudiantes deben volver a sus dormitorios de inmediato. Todos los profesores deben volver a la sala de profesores, por favor," llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, magnificada con magia. Después de un momento de pánico, los cinco se las arreglaron para meterse dentro de un ropero, dentro de la sala. Escondidos entre los abrigos, esperaron en completa oscuridad, y escucharon el sonido de los estudiantes volviendo a sus dormitorios.

"Ha sucedido," dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras entraba a la sala. "Un estudiante ha sido llevado por el monstruo. Hacia la Cámara misma."

Todos jadearon. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron.

"¿Cómo puede estar segura?" respondió el profesor Snape.

"El Heredero de Slytherin," respondió la profesora McGonagall, "ha dejado otro mensaje. Está debajo del primero- '_su esqueleto yacerá en la Cámara por siempre._'"

Alguien se sorbió la nariz; el Profesor Flitwick parecía haber estallado en lágrimas.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó alguien más. "¿Qué estudiante?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Arthur y Francis se miraron el uno al otro. Luego miraron a Ron, qué se había deslizado hasta el piso del ropero.

"Debemos enviar a los estudiantes a sus casas mañana. Este es el fin de Hogwarts…" La voz de la profesora McGonagall estaba cargada de emoción. "Dumbledore siempre dijo-"

Las puertas de la sala de profesores se abrieron por completo, y de repente estaba la voz del profesor Lockhart.

"Perdón- me quedé dormido- ¿Qué me perdí?"

"Justo el hombre," respondió Snape. "El indicado. El monstruo de Slytherin se ha llevado a una estudiante a la Cámara de los Secretos. Tú momento ha llegado al fin."

Y de repente todos estaban diciendo lo mismo. Francis rió suavemente.

"Te lo dejaremos a ti entonces, Gilderoy," dijo la profesora McGonagall, después de un momento. "Serás capaz de derrotar al monstruo por ti mismo, entonces. Nos aseguraremos de que todos te dejen el camino libre. Ésta es tu oportunidad."

…

"¿Qué hacemos?" susurró Francis, mientras el último profesor dejaba la sala de profesores. "Es el fin de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, siempre puedo regresar a Beauxbatons-"

"Cállate" lo cortó Arthur. "Vamos a decirle a Lockhart lo que sabemos sobre la Cámara; se supone que debería tratar de entrar ahí esta noche."

Francis asintió. "Oui. ¿Harry, Ron, Nat? ¿Qué piensan sobre todo esto?"

Ron se sorbía la nariz. "Ella sabía algo," dijo finalmente. "Mi hermana. Es por eso que se la llevó- no era algo estúpido sobre Percy, después de todo. Descubrió algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos… digo, sino cómo… ella era sangre pura. No hay otra razón."

"Si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer," murmuró Harry después de un rato.

"Cualquier cosa," concordó Nataliya.

Francis abrió la puerta del ropero. Salió de él con actitud resuelta. "Lockhart es un completo tonto y cobarde," dijo con determinación. "No me sorprendería que huyera de la escuela hoy y dejara a Ginny a su suerte. Bajaré a la Cámara esta noche."

Arhut parpadeó. "Pero tienes que hablar pársel, Francis. Tú no eres…"

"Me las arreglaré. Sisearé frente a esa maldita entrada hasta que se abra." Los ojos azules de Francis parecían dos pedazos de hielo. "No hay manera de que deje pasar todo esto, y la deje morir."

Arthur nunca había visto este lado de Francis. "Iré contigo," dijo después de un rato.

"Yo también," dijo Harry. "Digo, tu vida será más fácil si vas con alguien que habla pársel."

"Ginny es mi hermana," dijo Ron, lo que Arthur tomó como un 'sí'.

"Quiero ayudar," Dijo Natalilya después de un rato. "Pero no sé qué podría hacer." Se mordió el labio. "Haré guardia en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Si ustedes chicos no salen, le mandaré una lechuza a Dumbledore."

"Buena idea, Nat," Dijo Arthur. Ella asintió.

"Vamos a encontrar a Lockhart, y ver si bajará a la Cámara primero," dijo Harry después de un rato. "Le diremos lo que sabemos."

"Tú y Ron pueden hacer eso; Francis, Nat y yo nos encontraremos con ustedes en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona."

…

Harry y Ron entraron al baño diez minutos después de Arthur, Francis y Nataliya.

"Oh, eres tú," dijo Myrtle, viendo a Harry, quien estaba pinchando a Lockhart con su varita. Lockhart estaba temblando.

"Tenías razón, Francis. Este tonto es un cobarde. Estaba huyendo, antes de que lo detuviéramos." Murmuró Ron a Francis, quien se veía complacido.

"¿Qué quieren?" demandó Myrtle.

"Preguntarte cómo moriste."

"Ooh, fue horrible," dijo Myrtle, sus ojos llenos de entusiasmo. Era como si nadie nunca le hubiera preguntado. "Morí justo en este retrete, saben. Lo recuerdo tan bien… Estaba ahí, llorando porque Olive Hornby me molestaba por mis lentes. Y después escuché a alguien entrar. Hablaron en otro idioma… pero lo que me extrañó es que era un _chico_. Así que abrí la puerta, para decirle que usara su propio baño… y _morí_." Infló su pecho ante la última palabra.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ni idea." Myrtle flotó sobre los lavaderos. "Sólo recuerdo haber visto un par de grandes y enormes ojos amarillos justo por… ahí." Apuntó a un lavadero frente a su retrete. Harry y Ron fueron a inspeccionarlo. Arthur los siguió.

"La llave nunca ha funcionado," dijo Myrtle, mientras Harry delineaba el costado de la llave. Sobre ella había dibujada una serpiente.

"Di algo," dijo Ron, mientras miraba a la serpiente. "Di algo en pársel."

Harry miró con incertidumbre el grifo. "Ábrete."

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Harry miró a la llave de nuevo. Dijo algo, pero lo que salió de su boca fueron extraños sonidos de silbidos. Y luego de repente todo el grifo estaba girando, el lavadero se estaba moviendo, y la tubería fue expuesta- era un tubería lo suficientemente grande como para que un hombre ese deslizara por ella.

"Bien, excelente trabajo Harry," dijo Lockhart; su sonrisa era como la Gilbert, cuando les contó que Elisabeta había entrado al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. "Yo sólo…"

"No irá a ningún lado," espetó Arthur. Todos sacaron sus varitas. "Usted irá primero."

…

"Encantador lugar, en serio," Dijo Francis, cuando golpeó el suelo. La tubería había sido como un tobogán interminable. Después de Lockhart, lo siguió Harry. Arthur, Francis, Ron, todos lo siguieron.

"Debemos estar a millas de la escuela. Incluso bajo el lago," notó Arthur. Harry miraba el fango en las paredes, con inseguridad.

Caminaron, Arthur, Francis y Harry encendiendo sus varitas para ver frente a ellos. De repente pararon al ver algo gigantesco, en el túnel más cercano.

"Es un…" murmuró Francis.

"Es piel de serpiente," dijo Harry, tocándola. Era larga y coloreada de un verde vívido. "Parece extenderse por unos veinte metros…"

"Cielos," jadeó Ron. Al lado de él, Lockhart se sentó en el suelo. "¡Levántate!" espetó Ron, apuntando su varita hacia el mago.

Lockhart lo hizo- pero luego se echó encima de Ron. Luego se enderezó, estaba sonriendo maniáticamente. "¡La aventura termina aquí, chicos!" exclamó, haciendo girar la varita de Ron entre sus dedos. Arthur notó que dicha varita había sido envuelta en cinta para pegar- Ron debe de haberla quebrado anteriormente. "Tomaré un poco de esta piel y la llevaré a la escuela, y les informaré de que era muy tarde para salvar a la chica… y que ustedes cuatro perdieron su sanidad mental a la vista del cuerpo mutilado… ¡Digan adiós a sus memorias!"

Arthur corrió hasta donde estaba Harry. "¡Corre!" siseó, mientras Lockhart alzaba la varita de Ron y gritaba:

"¡_Obliviate_!" el hechizo explotó; Harry y Arthur corrieron lejos de los otros. El túnel parecía haberse derrumbado, si el sonido de rocas golpeándose era indicador de algo. Efectivamente, cuando el polvo se disipó, había una pared de roca entre Harry y Arthur, y Francis y Ron.

"¡Francis!" gritó Arthur, a través de la roca.

"Arthur, je vais bien!" Gritó Francis de vuelta. "Mais toi, comment vas-tu?"

"¡Estoy bien!" gritó Arthur. "¿Cómo está Ron? ¿Lockhart?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Ron a través de la roca. "Pero no Lockhart." Hubo un golpe y un fuerte "¡ow!"

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Francis. "Va a tomar años pasar a través de toda esta roca, y usar el hechizo de bombardeo puede que haga que todo el resto de la cueva se caiga."

"Esperen ahí," dijo Harry. "Nosotros seguiremos. Si no volvemos en una hora… traten de salir de este lugar, o al menos notificar a Nataliya; ella le enviará una lechuza a Dumbledore."

"B-buena suerte," la voz de Ron era insegura. "L-los veo a los dos en una hora."

"O-ouais," concordó Francis.

Arthur y Harry se miraron el uno al otro, y asintieron.

"¿Hacia adelante?"

"Adelante."

Se pusieron en marcha, dejando atrás la piel de serpiente.

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

_Le Basilic, un serpent géant qui peux tuer avec un regard seul_!: ¡Basilisco, una serpiente gigante que puede matar con una sola mirada!

_Ouais?_: ¿Sí?

_Arthur, je vais bien!:_ Arthur, estoy bien!

_Mais toi, comment vas-tu?: _Pero, ¿cómo estás tú?

**Otras notas adicionales:**

_Chupasangres-_ _Blood-sucking Bugbear _en inglés, es una criatura mágica, aparentemente de Escocia. No hay mucha información sobre ella…

Cuando Arthur le dice "Español, por favor," a Francis, en el original obviamente le estaba diciendo, "En inglés, por favor" Pero ustedes entienden, le pedía básicamente que hablara en el idioma que todos entendían, y no solamente él XD

_La traducción de 'Chamber of Secrets' es 'La Cámara de los Secretos' y no 'La Cámara Secreta' porque… me gusta más 'Cámara de los Secretos'. ._. XD_


	29. Año tres, El heredero de Slytherin

**Parte IX **

**El heredero de Slytherin**

Al final del túnel había dos serpientes talladas en la pared, entrelazadas y con esmeraldas en los ojos. Harry se detuvo un momento a observarlas. Finalmente siseó algo en pársel- debió haber sido algo como 'ábrete', porque las serpientes se separaron y se perdieron de vista, revelando un largo y oscuro salón, rodeado de pilares. Había más serpientes talladas en los pilares.

"Recuerda… ante cualquier señal de movimiento…" murmuró Harry a Arthur, mientras entraban al lugar.

"… cierra los ojos inmediatamente," finalizó Arthur. Caminaron pasando los pilares, esperando en contra de toda posibilidad que el basilisco no estuviera espiando detrás de alguno de ellos, y que Ginny estuviera viva en algún lado.

Al final de la Cámara había una estatua de un mago, con una cara parecida a la de un mono, y una larga barba. "Salazar Slytherin," susurró Arthur, mirando a la estatua. Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención.

"¡Ginny!" susurró, apuntando a una figura pequeña al pie de la estatua; la figura tenía el cabello rojo. "Ginny, no, ¡no estés muerta! ¡Por favor no estés muerta!" Los dos corrieron hasta Ginny; Harry botó su varita y la abrazó por los hombros, volteándola. Su rostro era de piedra, sus ojos estaban cerrados…

"Está congelada," murmuró Arthur, buscando su pulso. "No puedo encontrar su pulso… pero sus ojos no están abiertos, así que no está petrificada. Pero eso significa…"

"Por favor despierta," gimió Harry, uno de sus dedos recorriendo delicadamente su mejilla.

"No despertará," dijo una tercera voz. Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuero cabelludo. Los dos se dieron la vuelta. Había un chico apoyándose contra un pilar. Era alto, de cabello oscuro, y bastante guapo, pero también se desvanecía un poco en los bordes.

"¿Tom- Tom _Riddle_?" preguntó Harry, con voz incrédula. Arthur lo miró.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Más o menos…" Harry recogió un pequeño libro negro del suelo; estaba junto a Ginny. "Se quedó con este diario que yo encontré unos días antes de San Valentín…"

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Tom Riddle. Se veía familiar, de alguna manera.

"Todavía está viva… pero muy poco," dijo Tom, sonriendo de medio lado con ligereza. Se agachó y recogió la varita de Harry.

"Mira, Tom, tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que sacar a Ginny de aquí- hay un basilisco acá abajo, puede que venga en cualquier momento, ¿Puedes ayudarnos?" Harry y Arthur levantaron a Ginny del suelo, pero Harry de repente se apartó y volvió a dejarla ahí.

"El basilisco no viene a menos de que sea llamado," respondió Tom suavemente. Estaba girando la varita de Harry.

"Devuélvela, por favor," dijo Harry, apuntando a su varita.

"No la necesitarás." Rió Tom y golpeteó la varita. "He esperado mucho tiempo para esto, Harry Potter. Por la oportunidad de verte y hablarte."

"¿Podemos hacer esto en algún otro lado?" dijo Harry. "Estamos en la _Cámara de los Secretos_. Podemos hablar luego."

"No, deberíamos hablar ahora." La sonrisa de Tom creció aún más. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Muy bien, como quieras. Entonces, ¿Cómo llegó Ginny a esto?"

"Es bastante interesante, a decir verdad. Y una larga historia. Pero supongo que la Srta. Weasley está así, porque abrió su corazón y dijo sus secretos a un extraño invisible."

Harry miró el diario que yacía en el pecho de Ginny. "El diario," dijo después de un momento.

"Exactamente. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él por meses y meses… contándome todos sus estúpidos problemas y preocupaciones… era bastante aburrido al principio, tener que escucharla, pero yo fui paciente y le escribí de vuelta. Ginny simplemente me _amaba_. Me alimentó en base a secretos y pensamientos; me volví cada vez más fuerte, pues ella puso su alma en mí. Eventualmente, la sobrepasé y empecé a alimentarla con pedazos de _mi_ propia alma."

Arthur jadeó, pero Harry preguntó, "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Asesinó a los gallos de la escuela, y pintó esos mensajes amenazantes en las paredes. Ella guió a la serpiente de Slytherin hacia dos animales, un fantasma, y seis sangres sucias. Todo bajo mi comando."

Harry miró boquiabierto a Tom. Arthur sólo observó, incrédulo, mientras Tom le contaba a Harry todo lo que había sucedido.

Así que, Tom Riddle abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, y asesinó a Myrtle con el basilisco. Culpó a Hagrid del asesinato, y dejó un diario con las instrucciones. Arthur sacudió su cabeza. Era como la Silla de Busby, solamente que ahora con el diario de Riddle.

"Me pregunto qué habría pasado si Iván hubiera escrito en él," murmuró para sí mismo, hojeando el libro.

"Tengo muchas preguntas para ti, Harry Potter," estaba diciendo Tom. "¿Cómo es que _tú_- un chico delgado, con ningún tipo de talento mágico extraordinario- se las arregló para derrotar al más grande mago de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo es que _tú_ escapaste con sólo una cicatriz, mientras que los poderes de Lord Voldemort fueron destruidos?"

"Voldemort fue después de tu época…" comenzó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Lord Voldemort," siseó Tom Riddle, "Es mi pasado, presente y futuro, Harry Potter…"

Y entonces Harry y Arthur miraron hacia el frente, mientras Tom Riddle escribía su nombre en el aire.

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

Con un movimiento de su varita, las letras se alinearon nuevamente.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Arthur no supo que le pasó, pero de repente estaba gritando en agonía. Súbitamente había gritos dentro de su cabeza también- gritos de niños siendo asesinados, de numerosos muggles sin cara y sin rostro siendo torturados, de su gente siendo atormentada por las órdenes de este mago, esta persona que, coincidentemente, también había nacido en él…

"No lo eres." La voz de Harry cortó a través de los gritos en la mente de Arthur.

"¿No soy qué?"

"No eres el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. El mago más grande del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Incluso cuando tenías todos tus poderes, no te atreviste a tomar Hogwarts, e incluso ahora te intimida, donde quiera que estés."

"¡Dumbledore tuvo que salir de esta escuela por mi mera memoria!" Tom estaba lívido.

"¡No se ha ido como piensas!" dijo Harry. "¡Sólo se irá de esta escuela cuando no quede nadie leal a él!"

Una música mística inundó el ambiente, y de repente un magnífico fénix llegó volando a la Cámara, un paquete extraño en sus patas. El pájaro dejó caer el bulto a los pies de Harry- era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Tom reía. Su risa era fuerte y fría; hizo eco en las paredes y los pilares. Y casi inmediatamente, Arthur pudo escuchar la misma risa haciendo eco en su mente- la risa de Lord Voldemort mientras asesinaba y torturaba-

"Enfrentemos los poderes de Lord Voldemort, Heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, y la mejor arma que Dumbledore pudo darle…"

Arthur se preguntó si Tom podía siquiera verlo. El chico estaba caminando hacia la estatua y mirando hacia la cara de Salazar Slytherin. Estaba siseando algo, la boca de la estatua se estaba moviendo, y algo se deslizaba desde la oscuridad…

Harry estaba retrocediendo; Arthur se escondió tras un pilar. Su mano apretó fuertemente su varita. ¿Qué podía hacer contra una serpiente gigante? Qué podía hacer para ayudar-

Sus ojos se fijaron en Tom, y cómo sus bordes se volvían lentamente más definidos. Si tacleaba a Tom, quizás eso podía parar algo, cualquier cosa…

Tom siseó algo, y el basilisco se deslizó hasta Harry, quien corría por su vida. El fénix voló tras la serpiente, dejando a Arthur en la Cámara con Tom.

"Arthur Kirkland, no te he olvidado," dijo Tom fríamente. Arthur se tensó.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó, saliendo de la sombra del pilar.

"Preguntarte algunas cosas también." Tom sonrió abiertamente. "Por ejemplo… ¿Qué pasaría contigo, una vez que yo terminara con Potter, y tomara el Ministerio de Magia?"

Arthur lo miró como si estuviera loco de remate.

"Tú eres la personificación de Inglaterra… sé esto porque leí sobre los de tu clase cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Eres como un fénix, dicen- incluso si tu cuerpo mortal fuera dañado o destruido, no morirías del todo. Renacerías." Sus ojos lo miraron hambrientos y casi rojos. "¿Cómo lo haces? He buscado el camino de la inmortalidad, he dado mi vida por ello, y sin embargo tú naces con eso." Su cara se contorsionó con odio. "No me sirve de nada matarte."

"Por supuesto que no, porque me acabas de decir todo lo que sucede después," Arthur respondió con sequedad.

"Entonces, me pregunto… si matara a todos los muggles y sangres sucias de Gran Bretaña, y volviera al resto anarquistas de su propio gobierno, ¿Qué pasaría contigo? ¿Dejarías simplemente de existir?" Caminó hacia Arthur, sus manos extendidas como si fuera a tocarlo. Arthur se apartó.

"Quizás sí y quizás no. Nunca lo averiguarás." Espetó Arthur, sus mejillas coloreándose. Agitó su varita. "¡_Stupefy!_"

Tom era lo suficientemente corpóreo para ser afectado por hechizos, porque fue arrojado hacia atrás gracias al jet de luz roja. Se recuperó rápidamente.

"Un duelo. Tú y yo. Ahora," espetó. Arthur asintió. Se miraron el uno al otro, e hicieron una reverencia.

"_¡__Furnunculus_!" gritó Arthur. Tom esquivó el hechizo.

"_¡__Confringo_!" Arthur se agachó, y el hechizo dio en un pilar, haciendo que explotara en llamas. Se enderezó y disparó otro hechizo hacia Tom. El duelo continuó, Tom y Arthur, ambos lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro.

Los ojos de Tom mostraban locura. "Eres más poderoso que cualquier estudiante ordinario de tercer año," siseó.

"Claro, gracias," respondió Arthur sarcásticamente. "_¡__Locomotor mortis_!"

Las piernas de Tom se juntaron, pero apuntó la varita de Harry hacia ellas y de repente se separaron. Recomenzaron el duelo, haces de luz volando en todas direcciones, sus pies recorriendo el suelo resbaladizo-

Harry llegó corriendo, jadeante. "Fawkes pinchó los ojos del basilisco, y luego lo hice ir en otra dirección-" jadeó, pero hizo una pausa al ver a Arthur, Tom, y su enfurecido duelo.

El duelo fue interrumpido cuando súbitamente el basilisco apareció. Era ciego ahora; sus ojos habían sido dañados por el fénix. Su cola se azotó, lanzando el Sombrero Seleccionador a las manos de Harry.

Harry puso el Sombrero sobre su cabeza; sus ojos cerrados en concentración. El Sombrero fue contraído por una fuerza invisible, y de repente hubo un ruido sordo. Harry sacó el Sombrero de su cabeza, parpadeando.

Arthur jadeó. Dentro había una espada; su empuñadura brillaba con rubíes.

El fénix estaba volando alrededor de la cabeza del basilisco; Tom estaba siseando instrucciones a la serpiente gigante. La serpiente se abalanzó hacia Harry- Harry la esquivó, pero la lengua de la serpiente pasó por su lado- la serpiente se lanzó otra vez-

Harry enterró la espada hasta el fondo en la boca del basilisco, hasta la empuñadura. Arthur jadeó del horror- al mismo tiempo, uno de los tantos colmillos del basilisco se enterró en el brazo del muchacho.

El basilisco cayó al suelo, Harry también. Aferrando el colmillo, Harry lo tiró para sacarlo de su brazo. Arthur corrió hasta él.

"Estuviste increíblemente brillante, Harry," susurró Arthur.

"Mm, tú también," gruñó el chico. "Teniendo un duelo con Riddle de esa forma…" Hubo un ruido de unas garras, y el fénix aterrizó. "Fawkes, estuviste increíble…"

"Estás muerto, Harry Potter," la voz de Tom Riddle dijo. "Muerto. Incluso el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que está haciendo, Potter? Está llorando."

Efectivamente, el fénix estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas de perla, caían en la herida. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. "¡Harry!"

"No llores, Inglaterra. Potter va a reunirse con su madre sangre sucia al fin. Doce años es más que suficiente… pero Lord Voldemort lo venció al final…" Tom sonaba complacido. "Así termina el famoso Harry Potter, olvidado por todos excepto por su país, quien ni siquiera puede alzar su varita para salvar a su llamado salvador…"

Harry, que estaba en los brazos de Arthur, súbitamente se enderezó. Arthur miró a la herida del chico en su brazo- ya no estaba.

"Lágrimas de fénix," susurró. "Tienen poderes curativos." Mirando a Tom, vio que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

"Aléjate, pájaro," Espetó Tom.

"_¡Accio diario!"_ Dijo Arthur al mismo tiempo; el diario voló a sus manos. Harry, quien ahora tenía la fuerza para sentarse por sí solo, cogió el colmillo de basilisco que había sacado. Arthur le alcanzó el diario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Tom, sus ojos muy abiertos. Harry lo miró y levantó el diente como si fuera un puñal. "No- no- aléjate de mi diario-"

Harry enterró el colmillo en el libro; tinta empezó a salir de él como si fuera sangre. El diario estaba gritando, como si estuviera siendo asesinado- ciertamente, Tom estaba girando y gritando como si estuviera siendo asesinado- y de repente ya no había más. Harry sostuvo entre sus manos el diario, con tinta aún goteando de las páginas.

Arthur se arrastró hasta donde había estado Tom, y agarró la varita de Harry, devolviéndosela.

"Gracias," dijo Harry, agarrando el Sombrero, y quitando la espada de la boca del basilisco.

Arthur sonrió, justo cuando un quejido vino desde el otro lado de la Cámara. Ginny se estaba moviendo.

"¡Ginny!" Llamó Harry, corriendo hasta ella. Ella se sentó y jadeó, mirándolo a él y a Arthur.

"Harry… Arthur… oh, traté de decirte en el d-desayuno, Harry… era yo, Harry, pero lo juro, ¡N-n-no quería hacerlo! Fue Riddle, él me obligó, me mandó… ¿Cómo mataron a esa _cosa_? ¿Y dónde está Riddle? Creo que lo vi s-s-saliendo del d-diario…"

"Está bien," dijo Harry, reconfortante. "Todo terminó. Riddle se terminó- él y el basilisco, ¿ves? Vamos a salir de aquí…"

"¡Me expulsarán!" gimió Ginny. "H-he estado deseando venir desde que B-Bill entró, y a-ahora harán que me v-v-vaya y- ¿_Q-q-qué van a decir mamá y papá_?"

Casi sin pensar, Harry la envolvió en un abrazo; Arthur acarició su hombro. La chica sollozó en el hombro de Harry. "Ssh, Ginny, no te expulsarán," dijo Harry en voz baja. Arthur permaneció en silencio.

Cuando ella terminó. Dejaron la Cámara y entraron nuevamente al túnel. "¡Oi! ¡Grenouille! ¡Estamos bien!" Gritó Arthur, mientras se aproximaban a la pila de rocas.

"¡Sourcils! ¡Qué delicia!" Dijo Francis alegremente. El y Ron habían hecho un buen hueco a través de las rocas. Harry, Ginny y Arthur escalaron hasta el agujero.

"¡No lo creo, estás viva!" gritó Ron con voz ronca, abrazando a su hermana. "¿Qué pasó? ¿De dónde vino esa ave? ¿Cómo conseguiste una _espada_?"

"Es el ave de Dumbledore," Explicó Harry. "Te explico lo de la espada una vez que salgamos de aquí."

Resultó que el hechizo desmemorizante de Lockhart había rebotado en él mismo, y no tenía idea de quién era o dónde estaba. Arthur y Francis sintieron que estaban mejor con Lockhart de esa manera.

Arthur nunca había volado con un fénix, pero mientras agarraba la mano de Francis, quien agarraba la de Ron, quién se agarraba de la ropa de Harry- Ginny colgaba de la otra mano de Arthur y Lockhart de la de ella- súbitamente se sintió ligero como una pluma, y volaron ligeros hacia arriba en medio de la oscuridad, hacia el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.


	30. Año tres, aún no termina

**Parte X**

**Aún no ha terminado**

"¡Ginny!"

Eran el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley. Estaban sentados en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, secándose las lágrimas. El profesor Dumbledore estaba junto a la chimenea, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras los cinco estudiantes y Lockhart entraban a la oficina. Nataliya estaba junto al director.

"No tuve que enviar una lechuza, después de todo," dijo con una sonrisa a Arthur y Francis. Ellos asintieron.

"Me veo desastroso," Francis olfateó. "Huelo horrible, también."

Deja que Francis se preocupe por su apariencia. Arthur rió, pero sabía que él se veía mucho peor; estaba cubierto en lodo, sangre y tinta.

Harry les estaba contando a todos sobre sus aventuras- cómo había escuchado una voz invisible, como Hermione se había dado cuenta de que había un basilisco en la Cámara, como él y Ron habían seguido a las arañas… Arthur escuchó todo.

Luego fue el turno de Arthur. Les contó a todos sobre lo que había pasado cuando entraron a la Cámara- la llegada de Fawkes, El Sombrero Seleccionador dándole la espada a Harry para derrotar al basilisco… estaba por contar su duelo con Tom Riddle, cuando hizo una pausa y miró el diario.

Dumbledore le sonrió a él y a Harry. "Lo que más me interesa es cómo Voldemort se las ingenió para encantar a Ginny, cuando todas mis fuentes me dicen que él está actualmente en algún lugar en Albania."

Toda la historia de Ginny y el diario fue contada entonces. Arthur describió brevemente su propio encuentro con Tom, y Ginny fue conducida al ala del hospital. Había un banquete planeado luego.

Dumbledore se volvió a Harry y Ron. "Creo recordar haberles dicho que tendría que expulsarlos si quebraban más reglas," comenzó. Ron y Harry estaban pálidos.

Arthur parpadeó, pero luego recordó el auto volador. Francis rió en voz baja. Nataliya lo miró molesta.

"Lo que me hace ver que hasta los mejores tienen que tragarse sus palabras," continuó Dumbledore, sonriendo. "Los cuatro recibirán el Premio por Servicios Especiales a la Escuela… y doscientos cincuenta puntos para cada una de sus Casas."

Ron se puso de color rojo vívido. Francis y Arthur sonrieron.

"Pero uno de nosotros parece estar muy calmado, por primera vez, con su parte en esta aventura," añadió Dumbledore. "¿Por qué tan modesto, Gilderoy?"

"Oh no, profesor, ¡Perdió su memoria!" exclamó Ron. "Estaba tratando de hacer un hechizo desmemorizante, y el hechizo se disparó hacia él…"

"Ups. ¡Atravesado por tu propia espada, Gilderoy!" Exclamó Dumbledore. Nataliya jadeó de horror.

"¡Ustedes lo dejaron así!" gritó ella, horrorizada.

"¡Se lo merecía!" respondió Francis. "Iba a dejar a Ginny en la Cámara, el cobarde apestoso…"

"Mr. Weasley, por favor escolte al profesor Lockhart al ala del hospital. Me gustaría tener una conversación más con el resto de ustedes."

Mientras Ron y Lockhart se iban, Dumbledore miró con interés a Arthur y a Harry. Pidió a todos que se sentaran."Ahora," dijo. "Ustedes dos se encontraron con Tom Riddle. Supongo que estaba interesado en los dos… ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí," dijo Arthur. "Señor, el sabe sobre mí."

"Por supuesto que sabría. Lord Voldemort está buscando la vida eterna. Tú ya la tienes. Habría querido saber por qué."

Francis y Harry arrugaron el entrecejo. "¿Vida eterna?" dijo Harry, mirando a Arthur, confundido.

"Quizás te diste cuenta, Harry, de que Arthur posee extraordinarios talentos mágicos," dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillando.

"Sí, supongo que debes saber ahora." Arthur cruzó las manos en su regazo. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que mucha gente de nuestro año no es humana?"

Harry asintió. "Im- Yong Soo era uno de ellos."

"Nosotros también," dijo Nataliya, indicando a ella, Arthur y Francis. Los ojos de Francis se abrieron.

"¿Q-qué?" farfulló.

"La cosa es que nacemos sin saber… o quizás es reencarnación, no lo sé…" dijo Arthur, y Francis frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. "Pero en serio, nunca antes cuestioné por qué había nacido en el día de San Patricio, o por qué mis interacciones con mis hermanos eran tan parecidas a las interacciones con los otros reinos que componen Gran Bretaña."

"¿No podrían ser sólo coincidencias?"

"Dejan de ser coincidencias después de un tiempo," susurró Nataliya. "Después de que te das cuenta de que a todos los lugares a los que vas, y no importa cuánto te niegues a creerlo… todo en ellos te recuerda a ti y a tu tierra natal."

Harry estaba sentado ahí, su rostro pálido. "Arthur, eso significa que tú- tú- tú eres…"

"Inglaterra." Asintió Arthur. "Es por eso que Voldemort va tras de mí como de ti."

"Y tú eres…" Harry miró a Nataliya.

Ella arregló su cabello platinado detrás de su hombro. "Bielorrusia," respondió. Harry luego miró a Francis.

El rostro de Francis estaba contorsionado en pensamiento. Finalmente, asintió. "Tiene sentido," dijo. "_Je suis la France_."

Harry tragó saliva. "Entonces eso significa… ¿de que no pueden morir?"

Dumbledore asintió. "Morirán solamente cuando su gente ya no sea leal a ellos." Su sonrisa era gentil, y Harry asintió con un rastro de sonrisa también.

"Entonces es por eso que Im- Yong Soo sólo fue petrificado- es otro país que no puede morir, entonces sólo fue petrificado."

"Precisamente," dijo Dumbledore. "Ahora, Sr. Kirkland, Sr. Bonnefois, y Srta. Arlovskaya… si se dirigen al ala del hospital encontrarán al Sr. Jones ahí. Debería estar despierto ahora."

Arthur asintió y se levantó. Harry lo miró, su rostro todavía asombrado.

"¿Te veo en el banquete?" preguntó Arthur. El Chico que Vivió asintió, sin habla.

…

Alfred estaba totalmente despierto en el ala del hospital, cuando versiones limpias de Arthur, Francis y Nataliya entraron. Dio un grito emocionado y se levantó, corriendo hasta Arthur.

"¡Artie! ¡Artie! ¡Me alegra de que al fin estés aquí! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Lo resolviste! ¡Ahora eres un héroe como yo!" el rostro de Alfred estaba iluminado como el de un niño en navidad, mientras giraba como un trompo alrededor del sorprendido británico, en círculos. Madam Pomfrey les lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras se inclinaba sobre la forma petrificada de Hermione.

"Ugh, ya déjame." Arthur fue rápidamente enviado de vuelta a la tierra, sus mejillas ardiendo. "Me alegra de que me consideres tú héroe."

Alfred sonrió radiantemente, sus ojos azules brillando como el cielo.

Arthur no tenía idea de qué lo hizo actuar así, pero en un minuto estaba mirando a Alfred, y al siguiente lo estaba besando ferozmente, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y, era su imaginación, ¿o Alfred lo estaba besando de vuelta…?

Fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte tos. Ron y Ginny estaba sentados cerca de la cama de Hermione. El rostro de Ron era rosado; Ginny había dejado caer su chocolate caliente, y había estallado en risitas.

"Er, ¿Consigan un cuarto?" dijo Ron. Alfred rió.

"Ya los escuchaste, Artie. Vamos al Gran Salón para el banquete, ¿okay? Cielos, estoy hambriento…"

Arthur le dio un manotazo a su brazo. Francis se echó a reír. "Cállate, rana," espetó Arthur.

"Lo que digas, amigo homo," respondió Francis entre risas. Las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron de rojo, y sólo crecieron en color cuando Nataliya alegremente volvía a guardar su cámara en su bolsillo.

…

El banquete de media noche fue espectacular. Todos estaban en pijamas, y la celebración duró toda la noche.

Todos vieron a Arthur y Alfred entrar al Gran Salón tomados de la mano. Todos vieron a Arthur sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor con Alfred. Harry, sentándose frente a ellos, los miró divertido.

"¿Están ustedes dos…?" empezó a decir, pero Arthur lo miró amenazante.

"Ni siquiera lo menciones," siseó. Más allá en la mesa, Arawn le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Harry!" se escuchó un gritó. Era Hermione, corriendo hasta ellos. "¡Lo resolviste! ¡Lo resolviste!"

"¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Hermione!" gritó Arthur, mientras la chica abrazaba a Harry. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Gracias, Arthur!" dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

A las tres y media, Hagrid vino y aferró a Harry y Ron tan fuerte por los hombros que los dos fueron devueltos casi encima de sus platos de _triffle_. Arthur y Alfred rieron ante eso.

Gryffindor ganó la Copa de las Casas de nuevo. Los Exámenes fueron cancelados, como un regalo de la escuela. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue cancelada también, debido a que el profesor Lockhart se tuvo que ir, para recuperar su memoria.

El término pasó en un instante- todo lo que Arthur recordaba era haber pasado el tiempo con sus amigos en el lago, o en la cabaña de Hagrid o en el campo de quidditch, volando la Nimbus dos mil uno de Harry. Jugaron algunos partidos de dos contra dos- Harry y Francis versus Alfred y Arthur. Una vez, Elisabeta se les unió, y golpeó la bludger tan ferozmente, que voló hasta las gradas y dejó inconsciente a Tifanny Jones.

"Ya veo por qué eres bateadora de Ravenclaw," notó Arthur mientras Tifanny era llevada al ala del hospital.

Elisabeta rió, y sacó una foto de él y Alfred.

Pronto, estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts una vez más. Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya estaban todos apretujados en el compartimiento de Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras pasaban el viaje haciendo uso al máximo de sus últimas horas de poder hacer magia. Fred, George, y Ginny llegaron luego, apretujando efectivamente a todos dentro del compartimiento.

"¿Entonces ustedes dos están saliendo ahora?" preguntó Ginny, a Arthur y Alfred. El norteamericano colocó felizmente su brazo alrededor de la cintura del británico.

"Aparentemente, sí," dijo Arthur, sus mejillas color carmín. Alfred rió con fuerza.

"¡Por supuesto que estamos saliendo! Oh, la prima Tiffany va a estar tan enojada conmigo."

"Bueno, mejor Alfred que Tiffany, sabes," Remarcó Francis. Estaba tratando de alcanzar discretamente la mano de Ginny.

"Sí, ya sé eso- y no creas que el resto de nosotros no te está viendo tratando de coquetear con Ginny," respondió Arthur.

Ginny se puso roja y rió. "Oh, bueno," dijo después de un momento. "Supongo que Francis no es tan malo como Hermione lo hace ver. Digo, Ron me dijo que él fue el primero en ofrecerse para bajar a la Cámara a rescatarme."

"Dios, le gustas _en serio_," dijo Hermione, "Harry tiene competencia."

"¿Entonces cuáles son sus planes para el verano?" preguntó Arthur más fuerte, en un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema. "Yo iré a Norteamérica, por supuesto."

"Mis padres quieren vacacionar en Francia," dijo Hermione. Francis rió.

"Tú y tu familia son siempre bienvenidos a mi hogar," dijo invitándola. "Es cerca de Beauxbatons, en Niza…"

"Oh, gracias Francis." El tono de Hermione era seco, pero sonrió.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Supongo que pasaré el verano no siendo famoso," dijo, mientras el tren se estacionaba en King Cross. Luego les dio su número de teléfono. "¿llámenme, está bien? No quiero gastar otro verano con sólo Dudley para conversar."

Arthur rió y asintió. Miró a Alfred, y el norteamericano sonrió abiertamente, inclinándose para besarlo.

El verano iba a ser, de verdad, interesante.

**FIN DEL TERCER AÑO.**

* * *

_**Notas del autor: **__Sí, el USUK gana esta ronda. Pero oigan, quedan aún cuatro años de escuela- ¡no está todo dicho!_

_Y para ser honesta, no veo a los romances a primera vista de la secundaria, como el tipo de amor que dura para siempre (HOLLYWOOD MIENTE) y el cuarto año aplica muy fuerte el tema de la Revolución Americana… no desesperen, antis-USUK._

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de traducción:**_

_Je suis la France_.: Soy Francia.

_El _Triffle_ es un postre que forma parte de la comida tradicional inglesa. Triffle es 'bagatela' o según la RAE, 'algo de poca sustancia o valor'. Foto para que vean: _www. gastronomiaycia. com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/trifle. Jpg _(sacar espacios después de los puntos.)_

_¡Fin del tercer año! Comienza el cuarto, correspondiente a El prisionero de Azkaban. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, por leer y favoritear –abrazo-._


	31. Año cuatro,un británico en Washington DC

**Blurring House Lines, Año cuatro**

**Parte I**

**Un británico en Washington DC**

"¡Hey, Artie! ¡Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de lo Grandioso!"

La cabeza de Arthur Kirkland estaba mareada, gracias al traslador que había tomado hacia un lugar llamado el Instituto de Brujas de Salem en Massachusetts. Muggles- gente sin magia- ni siquiera sabían sobre el lugar, y como era período de vacaciones no había estudiantes merodeando por ahí tampoco. Miró hacia arriba y vio a su novio, Alfred F. Jones. Ver a Alfred no ayudaba a que su cabeza dejara de marearse de todas formas.

De hecho, el mareo parecía empeorar, al juntarlo con su corazón acelerándose.

"Whoa, Artie. Parece que tuviste un mal viaje. Ven, déjame ayudarte," dijo rápidamente el estadounidense, apurándose y yendo a ayudar a levantarse al chico británico.

Arthur se dejó caer en el abrazo de Alfred, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Alfred olía a hamburguesas y cuero- no exactamente la copa de té de Arthur, pero agradable de todas formas. "Te extrañé," dijo, su voz sofocada.

"Yo también, Artie."

Arthur sonrió y levantó la cabeza. Ojos verdes miraron a los azules. "¿Entonces dónde está tu casa?" dijo después de un momento. "Driscoll quiere salir de su jaula."

Efectivamente, la lechuza irritada de Arthur estaba chillando.

…

"Uno de los amigos de mi padre es profesor en el Instituto Salem, y se tomó la libertad de conseguir la chimenea y conectarla a la Red Flu por hoy," explicó Alfred mientras avanzaban por un corredor, hacia una oficina. El Instituto Salem era una bella mansión de tipo colonial, en las afueras del pueblo de Massachusetts que le daba su nombre. Como todos los otros lugares mágicos, estaba completamente oculto de los ojos de los muggles- y con buena razón, también, dado que Salem fue lugar de muchos juicios de brujas en los días de la colonia. Esta mansión se veía un poco más extensa que las otras, pero incluso así, era obvio que era más pequeña y mucho más reciente que Hogwarts.

Dentro de la oficina, al final del corredor, había un hombre sentado en una silla. "¡Hola, Alfred!" dijo alegremente, levantando la vista de su libro. "¿Vienes a usar la chimenea?"

"Sí, Sr. Ludsworth. Muchas gracias por hacer esto por nosotros."

"No hay problema. Dile a tu padre que dije hola," respondió el Sr. Ludsworth.

Alfred era nacido de muggles, lo que significaba que sus dos padres eran muggles. _Es muy afortunado de haber encontrado a un mago cercano a su familia_, pensó Arthur.

Avanzando hacia la chimenea, Alfred sacó un poco de polvos Flu de una caja, sobre la repisa de la chimenea. "Ve hacia el 3034 de la Avenida Dumbarton Noroeste," instruyó.

Un rápido viaje a través de la chimenea, y Arthur pronto estaba tosiendo hollín sobre la alfombra de una casa en Washington D.C. Alfred llegó después de él, con su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Arthur asintió. Alfred sacudió un poco de hollín de su espalda.

"¿Al, eres tú?" preguntó una voz de mujer desde la cocina.

"Sí, mamá," respondió Alfred. "Arthur está aquí, también."

La Sra. Jones entró al living. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, de pelo rubio y ojos violetas. Al ver a Arthur, su rostro mostró una sonrisa cálida. "¡Hola, tú debes ser Arthur Kirkland!"

Arthur sonrió nervioso. "Hola, Sra. Jones," respondió, estrechando su mano.

"Oh, no, Llámame Amy." Sonrió ampliamente. "Alfred nos ha contado mucho de ti." Volviéndose a Alfred, añadió, "Oh, y una lechuza está haciendo un ruido _horrible _en tu ventana. Mejor dejas que entre antes de que los vecinos se vengan a quejar."

"Lo siento mamá," dijo Alfred tímidamente. "Esa es la lechuza de Artie. La dejaré entrar…" cortándose de repente, agarró el baúl de Arthur y se dirigió a las escaleras. "Vamos, Artie. ¡Te mostraré mi cuarto!"

…

La casa de Alfred estaba situada en un vecindario tranquilo, no muy lejos de la Embajada Británica- para el deleite de Arthur. El norteamericano estaba ansioso de mostrarle todos los lugares y sonidos de su país. Frecuentaron muchos restaurantes y cafés donde los trabajadores lo conocían por su nombre.

Matthew Williams, el hermano de Alfred, iba a veces con ellos. Otras veces, murmuraba algo sobre ir a la Embajada Canadiense a trabajar. "Al parecer está haciendo trabajo voluntario ahí o algo," explicó Alfred, después de que Matthew declinara en ir a ver una película con ellos. "si no lo conociera, pensaría que quería ser canadiense o algo así."

También visitaron los principales destinos de D.C, como La Explanada Nacional y el Capitolio. Arthur disfrutó el bote a remos sobre el Río Potomac, e ir en ascensor hasta la cima del Monumento a Washington. Siendo de una familia de magos, estas vacaciones en el mundo muggle estaban siendo emocionantes para él.

El 4 de julio- el cumpleaños de Alfred- tenían planeado visitar a la prima Samantha en Louisiana.

"La Prima Sam tiene esta enorme plantación en su casa, y un lagarto de mascota," exclamó Alfred a Arthur, mientras arreglaban sus cosas en baúles y maletas para el viaje al sur, unos días antes. "Nuestra reunión familiar anual va a ser el mismo día que mi cumpleaños. Todos los años nos turnamos. El año pasado fue donde el Primo Scout, y el ante pasado fue aquí en mi casa. Siempre ocurre que algunas personas no pueden ir, pero es porque somos tantos."

Cincuenta primos por cincuenta estados. Arthur recordaba eso.

…

"¡Hola!" la prima Samantha los saludó mientras salían del taxi. Se veía muy pequeña frente a su casa en Baton Rouge.

"¡Hola Sam! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!"

"¡Pasó un año, Al." Sonrió la prima Samantha. Estaba cubierta de lodo, de la cintura para abajo; sus jeans azules estaban casi de color café, y su camiseta de colores vivos estaba medio café también. "Hombre, he estado ocupada. He estado todo el día en los pantanos, ¡y tu maleducada lechuza me viene a dejar una carta sobre que estarías aquí en una hora! ¿Qué es esto? Ni siquiera pude lavarme; toma tiempo ir del pantano a mi casa, como tu bien sabes."

Alfred rió tímidamente. "Entonces, ¿Cómo está Ally?"

No tuvo que decir nada más, porque de repente un cocodrilo gigante apareció, de debajo de la sombra de una fuente.

"Ha estado bien, muy bien." Sonrió Samantha. "¡Bueno, pasen! Salgamos del sol."

Durante la semana, más y más parientes llegaron a la casa para la reunión. Alfred trató de asegurarse de que Arthur los conociera a todos.

"Ahí está la prima June con su guitarra, como siempre- la prima Anabelle, la que odia a la Prima Tiffany- hablando del rey de roma, ¡Artie, escóndete!" Arthur se metió bajo la mesa de café justo cuando Tiffany Jones, la loca chica de Slytherin de un año menor que él, entraba caminando a la sala.

"Oh, hola Alfred," dijo, su voz distante. "Tenía la impresión de que habías invitado a tu _novio_ a la reunión."

Había algo en la forma en que dijo 'novio', que puso la piel de gallina de arriba a abajo en el brazo de Arthur. "Artie no está aquí ahora, si es lo que te preguntabas," dijo Alfred. "Ve a molestar al primo Ryan o algo."

"¿Alguien me llamó?" un chico asomó su cabeza en la habitación. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. Tiffany lo vio, y alzó una ceja.

"Oh ¿Eres tú, primo Ryan? ¡Estás tan alto!"

"Siempre he sido más alto que tú, Tiffany," respondió él, entrando en la habitación. "El primo Dan te estaba buscando, Tiffany."

Los dos dejaron la habitación, y Arthur asomó su cabeza de debajo de la mesa de café.

"¿Todavía está tras de mí?" se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Alfred. Alfred se encogió de hombros y acarició gentilmente su cabello.

"Supongo que sí," respondió con calma. "Pero no importa… digo, no la vemos mucho en Hogwarts últimamente."

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Alfred fue ruidosa y estridente. La única cosa más ruidosa que los invitados eran los fuegos artificiales. Volaban en el cielo y sobre el pantano, brillando en diferentes colores.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred," murmuró Arthur en el oído del estadounidense, y se besaron bajo los resplandecientes fuegos artificiales.

…

Arthur nunca había volado en un avión antes. Alfred rápidamente rectificó eso, en el viaje de vuelta a Gran Bretaña.

"¡Tienes que ver como volamos, Artie! No es emocionante como andar en escoba, pero aún así es algo."

Arthur aprendió rápidamente a odiar la seguridad del extraño artefacto muggle que seguía sonando, mientras él caminaba a través de él. También aprendió a odiar las líneas de equipajes en el terminal en Londres. Mientras esperaba por su maleta y la jaula de Driscoll- la lechuza estaba volando hacia Gran Bretaña por sí misma; Arthur le había dicho que lo esperara en el Caldero Chorreante- Arthur se entretuvo a sí mismo mirando los sets de televisores, en las áreas de espera cercanas.

"… el público está advertido de que Black está armado y es extremadamente peligroso. Una línea de emergencia ha sido habilitada de forma especial, y ante cualquier rastro de Black se debe reportar inmediatamente." El lector de noticias estaba relatando algún tipo de noticia sobre un convicto prófugo. Arthur sólo había prestado atención a medias, hasta que una fotografía fue mostrada en la pantalla, de un hombre de rostro demacrado, el pelo largo y enredado.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" juró. Alfred, quien había agarrado el baúl de Tiffany y se lo había devuelto a ella, miró hacia arriba también.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó.

"Sirius Black!" siseó Arthur, agarrando la jaula mientras pasó por la línea. "¡Es un asesino convicto! ¡Asesinó a trece personas con tan sólo una maldición!"

"¿Es un mago entonces?" preguntó Alfred, agarrando el baúl de Matthew. El chico se acercó con su oso polar Kumajiro y lo agarró.

"Sí, lo que me hace pensar el por qué les están diciendo sobre él a lo muggles." Arthur frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, y de repente notó su baúl por el rabillo del ojo. Se adelantó y lo sacó de la línea.

Alfred frunció el ceño también y agarró su propio baúl. "¿Entonces se escapó de la cárcel?" preguntó, mirando las pantallas de televisión, por si los reporteros se atrevían a contradecirlo.

"Al parecer," respondió Arthur.

…

Arthur y Alfred se las arreglaron para llegar al Caldero Chorreante antes de mediodía.

"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!" dijo una voz. Salida de ningún lugar, Hermione Granger colisionó con él. "Tu lechuza llegó esta mañana, así que supimos que estarías aquí en cualquier momento."

"Hola, Hermione," respondió Arthur, separándose de ella y yendo a abrazar a Ron Weasley que había aparecido. "¿Cómo estuvo Francia?"

"¡Espléndido!" la cara de Hermione estaba iluminada con entusiasmo y con la perspectiva de una buena historia. Había amarrado su enmarañado cabello en una coleta; Arthur personalmente pensaba que se veía mucho mejor así. "Francis nos mostró Niza y nos llevó a Le Chemin à Cheminer, que es como su Callejón Diagon. ¡Fue tan emocionante! Aprendí muchísimo." Sus ojos cafés brillaban.

"¿Y tú, Ron?" Arthur preguntó con una sonrisa, volviéndose al pelirrojo.

"Fui a Egipto. Fue increíble," dijo con una sonrisa. "Mamá y papá me compraron una varita nueva, también. ¿No escuchaste que ganamos el Gran Premio de _El Profeta_?"

"No, estuve en los Estados Unidos por el verano," contestó.

"Oh, ¿Entonces tampoco escuchaste sobre el escape de Azkaban?" preguntó Hermione.

"Escuchamos sobre eso en el aeropuerto esta mañana," dijo Alfred, viéndose un poco herido por haber sido dejado fuera de la conversación. "Vamos, Artie, ¿podemos ir a nuestra habitación? Tenemos la número doce."

Llevaron sus cosas hasta arriba; Ron y Hermione los acompañaron.

"Es horrible, lo que hizo para llegar ahí," estaba diciendo Hermione. "Mató a doce muggles y un mago, todo con una sola maldición."

"Por supuesto, Fudge le dijo todo sobre Black al primer Ministro muggle; por eso debes haber escuchado sobre el asunto en esa cosa del aeropuerto que Alfred estaba diciendo," Añadió Ron.

Alfred asintió. "¿Oh, eso debe ser, entonces? Pero dijeron que Black portaba un arma."

"Bueno, ¿Qué más podrían haber dicho?" Hermione se veía preocupada. "¡Oh, y espero que lo encuentren y lo lleven a Azkaban pronto! Digo, se supone que debe ser uno de los seguidores de Quien- Tú- Sabes… está detrás de Harry de alguna forma."

Arthur y Alfred dejaron sus cosas en sus cuartos. "Bueno," dijo Alfred. "Artie, Mattie, Tiff y yo necesitamos comprar nuestros materiales para Hogwarts."

"Nosotros vamos al Callejón Diagon de todas formas," dijo Ron. "Alguien nos dijo que Harry estaba aquí."

En el Callejón Diagon, encontraron a Harry cuando se dirigía hacia la tienda de Suplementos de Calidad para Quidditch. Harry Potter se veía casi igual que la última vez que Arthur lo había visto- con gafas, con el cabello desordenado y ojos verdes. En su frente, estaba la famosa cicatriz con forma de rayo, un regalo de su escape de la muerte, hace trece años atrás.

"¡Arthur! ¡Alfred! ¡Qué bueno verlos!" dijo el chico alegremente. Luego se volvió para saludar a Ron y Hermione, y Arthur y Alfred miraron hacia la tienda de Suplementos de Calidad para Quidditch, y vieron a otras personas que reconocieron.

"¡Francis! ¡Ginny!" llamó Alfred, saludándolos con la mano. Estaban entrando a la tienda, Francis Bonnefois fue el primero en escucharlos.

"Salut!" dijo mientras iba hacia ellos. Francis estaba más alto y un poco más moreno. Su cabello rubio se había aclarado un poco; se lo había amarrado en una coleta. En su barbilla, había pequeños rastros de barba. "¿Cómo están ustedes, tortolitos?"

"Estamos bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti y de Ginny?" miró a la chica pelirroja, que estaba sosteniendo su mano. Ginevra- Ginny- Weasley era la hermana menor de Ron. Usualmente era muy alegre, a menos de que estuviera cerca de Harry, y esto se había redoblado desde el año pasado, cuando Harry le salvó la vida.

"No estamos saliendo, saben," dijo Ginny, riendo. "Este tonto tiene fobia al compromiso." Francis se veía tímido.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con lo de andar de la mano? Les apuesto diez galeones a que si Ron ve esto, va a tener gatitos," dijo Arthur secamente.

Ginny y Francis se pusieron de un color rojo brillante.

…

"¿Tú eres Kirkland, no?" dijo el papá de Ron. El Sr. Weasley era alto y calvo, pero el cabello que aún permanecía en su cabeza era de un color rojo vivo como el de sus hijos. "Encantado de conocerte, por fin."

Arthur estrechó la mano del Sr. Weasley en la cena, y se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

Después de la cena, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley llevaron a Arthur a una habitación.

"Tenemos algo que necesitamos comunicarte," dijo en voz baja la Sra. Weasley. "No te concierne, pero sí concierne a Harry. Se supone que no debemos decirle, pero Dumbledore dijo que tú eras lo suficientemente confiable para saber, y no decirle a él hasta que el momento llegue."

Arthur asintió, sentándose en un sillón mullido. "¿Qué es, entonces?"

"¿Sabes sobre Sirius Black, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Entonces sabes que escapó de Azkaban- Cómo lo hizo, nadie tiene idea- y que está prófugo. Fudge le ha estado diciendo a _El Profeta_ de que le están siguiendo la pista, pero esa es una completa y absoluta mentira."

La Sra. Weasley continuó. "Dicen que está tras de Harry. Ahora Arthur aquí-" indicó al Sr. Waesley, "-Quiere decirle a Harry, así puede ponerlo en guardia, pero en serio, ¡la verdad lo horrorizaría! El está mejor sin saber, pero alguien cercano a él tiene que tener toda la información."

"Dicen que Sirius Black está loco," dijo El Sr. Weasley. "Pero es lo suficientemente listo para escapar de Azkaban; ya han pasado tres semanas y no ha sido capturado. Si Black puede escaparse de Azkaban, puede entrar a Hogwarts, y si lo hace, Harry está en problemas."

"Pero nadie sabe si de verdad está detrás de Harry… eso es lo que el Ministerio dice…"

"¡Los guardias de Akaban, Molly! ¡Le dijeron a Fudge que Black estaba hablando mientras dormía, antes de que escapara! Dijeron que decía 'está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts' una y otra vez. Black está loco. Quiere a Harry muerto y piensa que haciendo eso, puede traer de vuelta al poder a Ya- Sabes- Quién."

La cara de Arthur se puso blanca. "Pero..." susurró. "¡Oh, Sr. Weasley, todo lo que concierne a Harry a estas alturas, me concierne a mí también! Especialmente si es algún enlace con Voldemort…"

El Sr. Y la Sra Weasley se estremecieron, pero Arthur continuó. "Dumbledore dijo que yo era de confianza. Aprecio que haya dicho eso, en serio, pero si Black está detrás de Harry, entonces, de alguna forma está detrás de mí también."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley, pero los ojos del Sr. Weasley se abrieron.

"Entonces es verdad," dijo perdiendo el aliento. "Dumbledore me dijo hace unos meses, pero tenía mis dudas dado que no nos habíamos conocido hasta ahora. ¿De verdad _eres_ la personificación de Inglaterra?"

Arthur asintió.

"No vayas a buscar a Black, entonces," dijo el Sr. Weasley en voz baja. "Dile a Harry lo que te hemos dicho. Dile que, cualquier cosa que haga, no debe ir tras de Black."

Arthur miró a los ojos del Sr. Weasley. "No creo que quiera ir tras de alguien que quiere matarlo," dijo.

La expresión del Sr. Weasley era indescifrable.


	32. Año cuatro, El dementor en el tren

**Parte II **

**El dementor en el tren**

A la mañana siguiente, los autos del Ministerio se estacionaron frente al Caldero Chorreante. Apenas cargando con su equipaje, Harry, Hermione, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Tiffany, y todos los Weasleys se las arreglaron para entrar en los autos viejos que eran conducidos por magos con uniformes esmeraldas.

Todos pasaron por la barrera hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos con tiempo de sobra. Tiffany se fue con unas chicas que Arthur no reconoció, pero que repudió inmediatamente. Ron y Hermione abordaron el tren, pero Harry fue apartado hacia un lado por el Sr. Weasley.

"Vamos, encontremos unos asientos," murmuró Arthur a Alfred, arrastrando su baúl y a Driscoll hacia el tren y por el pasillo. Matthew y Alfred lo seguían.

"¡Arthur!" alguien dijo su nombre. Arthur se volvió hacia la voz y vio a Nataliya Arlovskaya sentada en un compartimiento y saludándolo. Francis estaba ahí también.

"Oh, veo a Gilbert, eh," murmuró Matthew, y se fue con Kumajiro y su baúl. Alfred y Arthur entraron al compartimiento de Nataliya.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Nataliya alegremente, mientras Arthur y Alfred acomodaban sus cosas y se sentaban. "¿Cómo estuvo el verano?"

"Genial," respondió Alfred con una sonrisa.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y Ginny asomó su cabeza. "Mi querido hermano me _echó _de su compartimiento, así que ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Bien sûr!" exclamó Francis, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Ginny sonrió y entró al compartimiento. Detrás de ella estaban un chico de cara redonda que estaba apretujando a una rana, y una chica rubia con una mirada soñadora y lejana en sus ojos azules. "Conozcan a Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood," dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Francis. El tren comenzó a moverse. "Luna, Neville, estos son Nataliya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefois, y Alfred Jones."

Luna los observó con los ojos abiertos como un búho. "Un placer conocerlos," dijo.

"Sí," añadió Neville, sus mejillas rosadas.

"Enchanté," respondió Francis con suavidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur con una mueca fingida de horror. "¿nada de besarle la mano? ¿Al fin Ginny ha hecho que seas menos ridículo?"

Alfred rió. "No, el día en que Francis deje de ser un Don Juan será el día en que Francia se hunda en el océano." Dijo.

Arthur intercambió una mirada oscura con Nataliya y Francis.

Los tres eran los únicos que sabían cuan especial era su año- casi todos los estudiantes de su año no eran humanos. Eran naciones, personificaciones de países. Tenían vida eterna y juventud, y si eran asesinados, renacerían rápidamente. No sólo eso, pero ser nación les daba además extraordinarias cantidades de poder mágico- en su primer año, Arthur era capaz de realizar hechizos muchos más avanzados que el resto de su año.

Ser una nación, de todas formas, tenía sus desventajas también.

…

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos estamos deteniendo?"

Arthur trató de mirar hacia afuera por las ventanas, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron marcadas líneas de gotas de lluvia.

"No podemos haber llegado aún, todavía no es la hora," susurró Nataliya.

"¡I-i-iré a ver!" exclamó Neville, agarrando su varita y dejando el compartimiento.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y después el tren se detuvo en un movimiento rápido, enviando el equipaje a volar. Alfred salvó a Ginny de ser aplastada con su propio baúl.

"Deben ser los Narsneazles," dijo Luna con voz soñadora, sin siquiera mirar por sobre su revista.

"¿Hm?" preguntó Arthur, aún tratando de mirar hacia afuera.

De repente las lámparas se apagaron, dejando el compartimiento en total oscuridad. Alfred gimió.

"Voy a ver a Ron," susurró Ginny, y salió del compartimiento, solamente para colisionar con alguien.

"¿Quién es?" dijo la voz de Hermione.

"¿Qué es _eso_?"

"¿Ginny?"

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estaba buscando a Ron…"

"Ven y siéntate…"

Ginny desapareció en el compartimiento frente a ellos.

Francis jadeó de repente. "¡Están abordando el tren!"

"_Lumos_," susurró Arthur. La punta de su varita se encendió, iluminando algo en la entrada del compartimiento. A primera vista, parecía una capa volando, pero mientras Arthur miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era peor- mucho peor.

La capa- dementor- tomó mucho aire, y pareció que se llevaba toda la calidez del compartimiento. Extendió una mano- una asquerosa y demacrada mano. Mientras entraba al compartimiento, la temperatura descendió drásticamente. Arthur retrocedió contra Alfred, cuyos dientes tiritaban. Su varita se deslizó de su mano, golpeó el piso, y se extinguió.

El dementor inhaló de nuevo, y parecía que algo más que aire estaba siendo succionado. De repente, gritos llenaron los oídos de Arthur- una niebla rodeó su mente- no pudo pensar en nada alegre- sus ojos rodaron hacia arriba en su cabeza- se sintió a sí mismo desprenderse de los brazos de Alfred-

Muy lejos, de alguna manera pudo oír la lluvia… y alguien llorando. Sonaba como él. ¿Pero cómo él…?

"Quiero libertad, Inglaterra." Era la voz de Alfred.

"¡NO! América, ¡No me dejes!" sus propia voz llenó también su mente.

"Adiós, Inglaterra."

"¡América! ¡América!"

…

"¡Arthur! Arthur, ¿Estás bien?"

Arthur abrió los ojos. La cara de Alfred llenó su espacio visual.

"¿P-pareciera que estoy bien?" espetó, irguiéndose.

Alfred se veía herido. "Te desmayaste, Artie," susurró. Las luces habían vuelto; el tren se estaba moviendo nuevamente. En la esquina, Nataliya estaba temblando en su asiento. Luna se veía anonadada. Francis se veía miserable.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Alfred, tomando confortablemente a Arthur entre sus brazos.

"Un dementor," respondió Arthur. "Uno de los dementores de Azkaban. Probablemente estén tras la huella de Sirius Black."

"Escuché que fueron puestos en los terrenos del castillo también," dijo Nataliya.

"Genial. Increíble." Artur hizo una mueca. "Exactamente lo que necesito- más felicidad- estúpidos en Hogwarts. "¿Cómo se sintieron?"

Francis miró sus manos, que temblaban. "Horrible," dijo, en una voz ahogada con lágrimas. "Fue como… si nunca pudiera sentirme feliz de nuevo."

"¿Alguno escuchó algo? ¿Experimentó algo?" preguntó Arthur, hurgando en la pila de dulces y chocolates del carrito del tren.

"Escuché a mi mamá muriendo," susurró Luna, una sola lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Arthur se estiró para acariciarle la mano.

Francis se mordió el labio nerviosamente, y jugó con su cabello. "Y-y-yo escuché los gritos de hombres y mujeres… e-estaban siendo decapitados." Tiritó. "Escuché los gritos de una turba mientras entraba a la Bastilla… los gritos de Juana de Arco mientras era quemada en la estaca…" enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

"Yo estaba en un campo," dijo Alfred nervioso. "Estaba lloviendo, y escuché tu voz, Artie… pero me llamaste 'América'. Estabas gritando 'no me dejes' y estabas llorando, pero yo no podía responder." Su voz estaba llena de emoción; cuando Arthur lo miró a los ojos, vio que estaban brillantes con lágrimas.

No tuvo que decirle a Alfred que él experimentó el mismo recuerdo.

…

"¿Te _desmayaste_, Kirkland? ¿Tiffany Jones está diciendo la verdad, al fin?"

"Cállate antes de que te obligue," gruñó Arthur, pasando con rudeza al lado de Draco Malfoy. Draco le envió una mirada asesina, pero de repente sus ojos grises vieron otro blanco. Brillaron maliciosamente e hizo su camino hasta donde Harry estaba saliendo de su carruaje.

"¿Longbottom estaba diciendo la verdad, Potter? ¿De verdad te _desmayaste_?"

Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya entraron al Gran Salón. "Te veo después de la cena, Artie," susurró Alfred en su oído. Se dieron un beso rápido antes de que Alfred se fuera hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y ellos tres se dirigieran a la de Slytherin.

Arthur tomó asiento al lado de un chico prusiano llamado Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien estaba contando algún tipo de historia.

"Y luego el dementor retrocedió ante mi genialidad," estaba diciendo, antes de que una chica de Ravenclaw lo golpeara por detrás.

"No seas estúpido Gilbo," espetó ella. Era una de las Golpeadoras del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, y una de las más grandes pervertidas del clóset del colegio. "Todos sabemos que estabas casi meándote del miedo."

"Elisa, no le prestes atención," su novio austríaco, Roderich Edelstein, dijo irguiéndose. Caminaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Gilbert hizo una mueca a la nuca de Roderich.

"Afeminado arrogante," se burló. "Lo juro, si no fuera por Elisa ya lo habría-" hizo la mímica de estrangular.

"Gilbert, no seas así," le dijo Nataliya.

Arthur miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para saludar al japonés Kiku Honda, quien parecía ya estar mirándolo desde antes. Kiku enrojeció, saludó de vuelta, y miró hacia otro lado.

Los de primer año entraron en fila. El sorteo comenzó, y sólo cuando hubo terminado, Harry y Hermione entraron al Gran Salón, con la profesora McGonagall.

"¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts!" exclamó el profesor Dumbledore. Era el viejo y sabio director de Hogwarts. Aunque muchas veces fuera muy excéntrico, era también un mago muy poderoso. "Tengo unas cuantas cosas que contarles a todos ustedes. Viendo que una de ellas es bastante seria, creo que será mejor decirla antes de que nos aturdamos con nuestro excelente festín."

Arthur se acomodó en su asiento mientras Dumbledore aclaraba su garganta para continuar. "Como todos saben después de la búsqueda en el Expreso de Hogwarts, nuestra escuela estará hospedando a algunos de los dementores de Azkaban. Están por asuntos del Ministerio, y estarán estacionados en cada entrada a los terrenos. Mientras estén con nosotros, nadie podrá dejar la escuela sin permiso. Los dementores no son engañados con trucos o disfraces- o incluso capas de invisibilidad."

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.

"Nos es parte de la naturaleza de un dementor entender ruegos o excusas, así que debo advertirles a todos que nunca les den razones para que los lastimen. Se espera que los prefectos, y nuestro nuevos premios anuales, se aseguren de que ningún estudiante entre en conflicto con los dementores."

Arthur, Francis, y Nataliya lo miraron, mientras él miraba alrededor, su expresión grave.

"Una noticia más alegre, es que estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores a nuestras filas. Primero, el profesor Lupin, quien ha aceptado amablemente llenar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Un hombre se levantó. Se veía joven, pero su pelo era un poco gris y tenía sombras bajo los ojos. Sus ropas eran innegablemente raídas y desgarradas. No mucha gente aplaudió, pero Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville sí lo hicieron.

"Sobre nuestro segundo profesor," continuó Dumbledore, "Lamento decirles que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se ha retirado a finales del año pasado para disfrutar más tiempo con sus miembros restantes."

Arthur miró a Francis. Los dos recordaban al viejo y arrugado Kettleburn, que siempre se veía como si fuera a caer muerto a mitad de la clase.

"Estoy encantado, por otra parte, de anunciar que su puesto será llenado por ningún otro que Rubeus Hagrid, quien ha accedido a trabajar como profesor, además de cumplir con sus labores de guardián de los terrenos."

Hubo un atónito silencio, y luego la Casa de Gryffindor entera explotó en vítores. Arthur, Francis y Nataliya estaban entre los pocos Slytherin felices por el nuevo puesto de Hagrid, sin embargo.

"¿Ese estúpido nos hará_ clases_ ahora?" gruñó Draco.

"¡Nos matará a todos!" chilló Tiffany. Arthur pensó medio en serio apuñalarla con su tenedor.

Hagrid no parecía haber escuchado sus quejas, de todas maneras, porque su rostro estaba rojo, y ocultaba una sonrisa entre su profusa barba negra.

"Bueno, esos eran todos los anuncios importantes," dijo Dumbledore después de que los aplausos se aplacaron. "¡Que empiece el banquete!"

…

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hagrid es profesor!" dijo alegre Alfred, cuando se encontró con Arthur después de la cena.

"No puedo creerlo tampoco," concordó Arthur. "Te acompaño hasta la Torre de Gryffindor."

Subieron las escaleras y pasaron por los corredores, dejando atrás tapetes y saltando sobre los escalones trucados, hasta que finalmente llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Desde la distancia se escuchaba el sonido de los Gryffindors llegando a la sala común.

"No van a estar lejos por mucho tiempo," murmuró Arthur, pero empujó a Alfred a un hueco cercano en la pared, y comenzó a besarlo.

Y por un momento, el mundo eran él y Alfred, y cómo el norteamericano sabía cómo besar su cuello justo _así_, y como sus manos encajaban juntas, y el sabor de los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos. Arthur casi podía saborear la tarta de melaza de la cena, mientras unía sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros del Gryffindor, enredando sus dedos en el cuello de piel de la chaqueta de bombardero de Alfred –

"¡Oi!" los dos se separaron de repente para ver a un conjunto de Gryffindors. Muchos de ellos se veían entretenidos, alguno parecían escandalizados.

"Te veo mañana," susurró Alfred en el oído de Arthur, pellizcándole la mejilla.

La caminata hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin fue bastante miserable después de eso.

* * *

**Nota de traducción:**

Bien sûr!: ¡Por supuesto!

Enchanté: Encantado.


	33. Año cuatro, Ojos de intenso azul

**Parte III**

**Ojos de intenso azul**

"Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras," dijo el profesor Lupin, mientras entraba al salón. "Hoy tendremos una lección práctica, así que no hay necesidad de que saquen sus libros de textos o sus pergaminos."

Todos guardaron sus libros y tomaron sus varitas, murmurando con entusiasmo. No habían tenido una lección práctica desde el primer año con el profesor Wang.

"Me pregunto qué haremos hoy," susurró Nataliya a Arthur.

"Hoy les enseñaré un encantamiento de defensa que será bastante útil si algún día entran en conflicto con un dementor- no que esté animando tal comportamiento, por supuesto. Es magia extremadamente avanzada, sin embargo, así que no espero que lo dominen ni siquiera a finales de año."

"Conociendo a Arthur, de seguro tendrá este hechizo en su bolsillo," dijo Francis, arrastrando las palabras. Muchas personas rieron.

"Este hechizo es el encantamiento Patronus, y si es conjurado de manera correcta, el Patrunos actuará como un escudo entre el dementor y el mago. Pero antes de llegar a la invocación de los Patronus, necesitamos entender cómo funciona. Hoy como tarea me escribirán un resumen del capítulo sobre los dementores, para un mayor entendimiento."

El profesor Lupin caminó hasta la pizarra de tiza y escribió 'dementor' en ella. "Los dementores están entre las criaturas más viles que caminan sobre la tierra," comenzó. "Se alimentan de la felicidad y de la paz; prosperan en la desesperación y la decadencia. Acérquense demasiado a ellos, y toda la felicidad será aspirada de ustedes- quedarán solamente con las peores experiencias de sus vidas. La peor arma de un dementor, de todas formas, es su beso."

Arthur miró a Francis, quien tenía un tono verde en todo su rostro. "¿Repensado eso de coquetear con un dementor?" susurró.

Francis parecía nauseabundo ante tal pensamiento.

"El beso de un dementor es el medio por el cual un dementor aspirará el alma de una persona- puedes vivir sin alma, de hecho, pero la vida no tendría sentido. Serían solamente un caparazón vacío, sin capacidad de sentir, de pensar, de experimentar lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer. Es por esto que mucha gente dice que recibir el beso de un dementor, es un destino peor que la muerte."

Francis meneó su varita y luego miró por la ventana, como si tratara desesperadamente de distraerse a sí mismo.

Lupin continuó. "El encantamiento Patronus, entonces, es una fuerza positiva. Es una proyección de cosas felices – esperanza, felicidad, y deseo de sobrevivir- y por lo tanto los dementores se alimentarán del Patronus en vez de ustedes. Un patronus no puede sentir desesperación, así que no puede ser dañado. Sin embargo, voy a recordarles que es magia increíblemente avanzada- está mucho más allá del nivel ordinario de magia, y muchos magos calificados tienen problemas con él. No estoy esperando que ninguno salga de aquí hoy o en junio, con la capacidad para conjurar un Patronus total- quien lo haga será en verdad un mago muy poderoso. A la luz de la presencia de dementores en este comienzo de año en Hogwarts, sentí que debía ser prudente enseñarles qué tipo de magia pueden usar contra ellos."

Arthur apretó su varita con fuerza, expectante.

"Para conjurar un Patronus, uno debe pensar en un recuerdo feliz, y concentrarse con todo su ser en él." Lupin los miró de cerca. "Cierren sus ojos, ahora, y piensen en algo alegre que les haya pasado."

Arthur cerró los ojos y buscó entre su cerebro recuerdos. Imágenes llegaron a él- perezosos días de verano en los brazos de Alfred, incontables noches de verano en la playa con Francis, tomando el té con Kiku, recogiendo girasoles con Nataliya, jugando quidditch- se mordió el labio y sonrió un poco, tratando de encontrar una adecuada.

De repente otra imagen llegó a su mente, bloqueando a las demás. Era un pequeño niño en un campo, sosteniendo un conejito. Se parecía muchísimo a Alfred, sólo que sin lentes. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su cabello era dorado como los campos en otoño.

"¿Todos tienen una memoria?" la voz de Lupin era distante, pero aún se escuchaba; Arthur estaba ocupado con la imagen del pequeño niño. "Bien. El encantamiento para el hechizo Patronus es éste: _¡Expecto Patronum!_"

Arthur abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Se sintió un poco tonto por haber pasado tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados. "_Expecto Patronum_," dijo la clase. Él murmuró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

"¡Concéntrense en su memoria! Dejen que llene todo su ser. Digan el encantamiento con significado. ¡Varitas listas!"

Arhur rápidamente invocó la imagen del niño de nuevo. "_Expecto patronum_," murmuró. A su lado, Francis se estaba mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que estaba sangrando.

"Vamos a tener un voluntario. ¿Quién tiene un buen recuerdo?" Arthur sintió su mano alzándose. "Ah, Sr. Kirkland. Muy bien, muy bien."

Temblando ligeramente y sosteniendo su varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, Arthur caminó hasta el frente de la clase.

"No vamos a usar un dementor de verdad; sólo veremos lo que puedes hacer," aseguró Lupin a la clase. "Ahora, Sr. Kirkland. Concéntrate en tu recuerdo y di el encantamiento cuando te sientas listo."

_El niño corría atravesando el campo hacia él, una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Inglateda! ¡Inglateda! ¿Vinizte a jugad conmigo?" dijo._

"_¡Expecto Patronum!"_ gritó Arthur, y de repente algo plateado brotó de la punta de su varita.

La clase entera dio un grito de asombro a la vez. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. Su Patronus era un León; caminó con gracia por el salón, buscando a algún dementor. Después de correr por el salón una vez, desapareció.

"¡Felicitaciones, Sr. Kirkland! ¡Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin!" Lupin parecía atónito. "¡Nunca había visto a nadie crear un Patronus en su primer día aprendiendo el hechizo! Increíble, impresionante." Miró con intensidad a los ojos de Arthur. "Debes ser en verdad un mago muy poderoso."

…

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Francis miserablemente en el almuerzo. "Sólo… conjurar un Patronus sin ningún tipo de experiencia previa…"

"Tenía un recuerdo muy poderoso, supongo," respondió Arthur, comiendo sus patatas contento. Tenían adivinación después de almuerzo.

"¿Qué era, entonces?" Demandó Nataliya. "Yo estaba pensando en el día que Hermano me dio un girasol y un abrazo."

Arthur alzó una ceja. "¿Eso es raro o algo?" preguntó. Nataliya lo miró amenazante.

Francis posó su mejilla entre sus dos manos. "Bleh," gruñó. "Yo estaba pensando en el día que conocí a Madeline."

Arthur sonrió. "Bueno, ese no es un recuerdo triste. Pero te apuesto cualquier cosa a que si Lupin me hubiera puesto frente a un dementor- incluso un boggart- Habría fallado miserablemente."

"Claro que no," dijo Nataliya bruscamente. "Yo habría sido la que fallara lo suficiente como para terminar siendo besada por un dementor."

"¡No hables acerca de eso!" gritó Francis de pronto.

Alfred llegó hasta ellos. "¡Tuvimos adivinación!" dijo alegremente. "Repaso de los Encantamientos Animadores del año pasado."

"En serio," dijo Arthur con sequedad.

"¡Es divertido!" Alfred sonría como un maniático. "Así que, ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron hoy?"

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras," respondió Arthur.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron. "Ooh, ¡Cuéntenme sobre eso! ¿Es bueno el profesor Lupin?"

Los tres asintieron. "Muy bueno," dijo Nataliya.

"Mejor que Lockhart," añadió Francis. Nataliya lo miró amenazante.

Arthur miró sus patatas. "Sí, es genial. Aprendimos sobre los dementores hoy."

…

"Bienvenidos a mi santuario," dijo la profesora Trelawney mientras la clase subía las escaleras. "Espero que todos hayan descansado bien en el verano… pero ahora debemos volver a despejar nuestras mentes, y mirar hacia el más allá."

Alfred parecía como si fuera a reír en cualquier minuto. La profesora Trelawney descendió hasta él, bufandas de seda y pulseras brillando en la luz. "Oh, mi pobre chico, mi querido y pobre chico," dijo. Ahora era el turno de Arthur de contener su risa.

"¿S-sí, profesora?" preguntó Alfred, alejándose de ella.

"Veo tanta tristeza en tu futuro, querido," la profesora Trelawney acarició su mano. "Puede que la gente cercana a ti no sea lo que parece… incluso aquellos cercanos a tu corazón te están escondiendo un gran secreto, acerca de ti."

Arthur tragó saliva, y miró a través del salón a Francis y Nataliya, quienes parecían estar intercambiando papelitos, y riendo por lo bajo. Francis encontró su mirada, y le guiñó un ojo.

La profesora Trelawney luego vio a Arthur. "Oh, mi querido Inglaterra. El futuro tampoco se ve muy brillante para ti…"

Arthur sintió sus mejillas arder. Alfred le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

Por los siguientes diez minutos, más o menos, la profesora Trelawney fue grupo por grupo, usualmente predicando infortunios.

"Francis, mi querido Francis. Cuídate de una chica de pelo negro."

Francis se encogió en su asiento.

"Nataliya, esa cosa que estás esperando sucederá el próximo jueves."

Los ojos de Nataliya se abrieron y asintió tontamente.

Pasaron el resto de la clase intentando escribir sus cartas astrales. Arthur casi se queda dormido a la mitad de su horóscopo para la próxima semana. Alfred había sucumbido hace mucho rato a los fuertes perfumes y a la atmósfera sofocante de la sala, y estaba dormitando, con la cabeza en el escritorio.

"Despierta," le siseó Arthur cuando la clase terminó. Alfred despertó bruscamente.

"¿Uh? ¿Inglaterra?" parpadeó confundido. "Espera… ¿por qué dije eso? ¡Arthur!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Arthur. "¡La clase terminó!"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" bostezó Alfred. Arthur rodó los ojos.

Salieron del salón, tomados de la mano.

…

"¡Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!" dijo Arthur animadamente, mientras sacaba su horario con un ademán. "¡La segunda lección de Hagrid! Vamos, apurémonos."

Hagrid llegó tarde a su propia clase. Se veía bastante melancólico.

"Entonces," comenzó. "Er, Bienvenidos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

"¿Qué sucede, Hagrid?" preguntó Arthur. "¿Pensé que querías este trabajo?"

Hagrid tiritó, "Luego te cuento, Arthur. Lo primero es lo primero. Hoy aprenderemos sobre los hipogrifos. Vamos, síganme."

La clase siguió a Hagrid por entre los árboles hasta un potrero, donde había varios hipogrifos atados a una baranda.

Gilbert se veía muy alegre- Arthur supuso que estaba deseando montar uno de ellos. Al lado de él, un chico turco con una máscara, llamado Sadiq Adnan, los miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara. Kiku Honda, sin embargo, se acercó más a Arthur y se agarró de su brazo. Alfred tosió; Kiku lo soltó y miró de mala manera al estadounidense.

Los hipogrifos eran magníficos. A pesar de ser mitad-caballos, mitad-pájaros, había algo hermoso y elegante en ellos. Quizás era la manera en que la luz del sol de media tarde brillaba sobre sus plumas, que se mezclaban con sus cabellos. Quizás eran sus filosos, astutos ojos. Quizás era la forma en que andaban- altivos y orgullosos.

"Lo primero que tienen que saber sobre los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos," Dijo Hargid. "Hubo un chico en la clase anterior que no hizo caso. Terminó en el ala del hospital."

Arthur alzó una ceja. Miró a Francis, quien decía "diez galeones a que fue Draco Malfoy", moviendo la boca. Él asintió.

Eventualmente, se aventuraron hasta la barandilla, para interactuar con los hipogrifos.

"Tienen que hacer una reverencia y formar contacto visual todo el tiempo; los hipogrifos sospechan de ti si pestañeas mucho," Hagrid les enseñaba mientras Arthur intentaba hacer una reverencia sin pestañear. Estaba mirando a un hipogrifo de color gris, y con fieros ojos naranjos.

"Bien, bien. Ahora que han hecho una reverencia, no se enderecen aún. Esperen a que ellos se inclinen también. Si no lo hacen, retrocedan."

El hipogrifo lo miró por un momento. Arthur lo miró de vuelta nervioso; sus ojos habían empezado a llorar. De repente, el hipogrifo se inclinó hacia adelante, e hizo una reverencia.

"Ah, miren eso, ¡Arthur Kirkland logró que Buckbeak se inclinara! ¡Buen trabajo, Arthur! Ahora puedes acercarte y acariciarlo… ¡Fácil verdad!"

Arthur acarició suavemente el afilado pico de Buckbeak y luego su cabeza; Buckbeak cerró los ojos perezosamente.

…

"¡Francis!" dijo una voz en la cena.

"¡Es Tiffany!" siseó Nataliya. "Chistoso, pensé que estaría buscando a Arthur."

"Mira, me alegro de que no me esté prestando atención hoy," respondió Arthur, escondiendo su cara detrás del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras Tiffany llegaba saltando hasta Francis, su cabello negro agitándose.

El rostro de Francis palideció al recordar la advertencia de la profesora Trelawney. "B-bonsoir, Tiffany," dijo con voz ronca.

"Francy- wancy, ¿Cómo estás?"

Nataliya y Arthur rieron por lo bajo, pero Arthur aún se rehusaba a bajar su libro.

"E-estoy bien, g-gracias," dijo Francis, su cara poniéndose muy roja. Otras personas en la mesa- Gilbert, Sadiq y Hue- se voltearon para ver cómo se sonrojaba.

"¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y mis amigos?" dijo Tiffany, ya tironeándolo de su asiento, antes de que tuviera tiempo de responderle.

"N-non!" gritó Francis. "Non, non! Arrêtes!"

"_Ahem,"_ dijo alguien más. Tiffany encontró su camino bloqueado súbitamente por Ginny Weasley.

Para la entretención de Francis, Arthur y Nataliya, Tiffany pasó el resto de la noche tratando de quitar los mocomurciélagos de su cabello.

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

_Arrêtes!:_ ¡Basta!

_Los Encantamientos Animadores –cheering charms en inglés, (desconozco la traducción oficial al español, a todo esto D: ) son hechizos que hacen que las personas se pongan muy alegres, además de causar risas histéricas._

_Se dice que el hechizo mocomurciélagos amplía grotescamente los mocos de la víctima, les da alas, y los envía a atacar a la misma._


	34. Año cuatro, Hogsmeade y halloween

**Parte IV **

**Hogsmeade y Halloween**

"¿Adivina quién es, Artie?"

Arthur se encontró de repente con los ojos tapados. "Oi, Alfred. Ya para," dijo, sonrojándose.

El norteamericano rió y apartó sus manos. "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "¿Tu voz?" sugirió.

Alfred le sacó la lengua. "Oh, ¿Escuchaste? ¡El primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade de este año será en Halloween!"

"Genial," dijo Arthur, sonriendo. "Necesito un poco más de chocolate."

De repente, la cara de Alfred se volvió de un color rosado. "O-oh, um… A-artie, me preguntaba si querías pasar el día en Hogsmeade conmigo."

Arthur parpadeó. Y luego se sonrojó más intensamente. "P-por supuesto, tonto," dijo, mirando a sus zapatos.

…

Nataliya llegó al Gran Salón tarde para el desayuno. Al ver su rostro lleno de rastros de lágrimas, Arthur y Francis se sobresaltaron, alarmados, y fueron hasta ella.

"Nat, ça va?" Francis preguntó preocupado.

Nataliya se sorbió la nariz. "No," espetó. "Hermano pasará el fin de semana en Hogsmeade con Madeline, no conmigo y Yekaterina."

Arthur parpadeó. "Oh, por un momento pensé que Iván estaba muerto o algo, por la expresión en tu cara," empezó a decir, pero Nataliya le lanzó una mirada asesina y silenciosa.

"Tú y Francis nunca experimentarán la pasión que yo siento por my hermano," gruñó Nataliya. Francis abrió su boca como para objetar.

Nataliya agarró un tenedor.

Francis rápidamente cerró la boca. Él y Arthur se sentaron junto a ella. "Así que, el fin de semana en Hogsmeade." Dijo Francis. "Seremos los tres nuevamente, non?"

Arthur frunció el ceño. "Yo iré con Alfred," dijo.

Nataliya rió burlona, su expresión iluminándose. "¿Una cita?" Arthur asintió inseguro. La bielorrusa rió. "Genial. Necesito llevar mi cámara para eso."

Sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban, Arthur miró enojado a sus cereales.

…

Halloween se abalanzó sobre el castillo como si fuera un murciélago. Después del desayuno, Arthur se encontró con Alfred en el hall de entrada, donde había una fila formándose, frente a las grandes puertas de roble.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al hall también, mientras Alfred y Arthur se colocaban en la fila frente a Draco y sus secuaces. Ron y Hermione se unieron a la fila, pero Harry los dejó.

"¿Me preguntó por qué no irá?" le preguntó Arthur a Alfred.

"Escuché a alguien decir que sus guardianes no le firmaron el permiso," susurró Alfred de vuelta, mientras Draco empezaba a molestar a Harry. El chico de pelo negro le dirigió una mirada enojada y luego se fue rápido por las escaleras de mármol.

Francis y Nataliya entraron al hall y se unieron a Alfred y Arthur, provocando quejas de Draco y todos los demás que estaban detrás de ellos. "¿A dónde irán ustedes dos para su cita?" Preguntó Francis, mientras pasaban frente al irritable cuidador Argus Filch, quién comprobó sus caras con los nombres en la lista.

"No es asunto tuyo," le respondió Arthur. "Ve y diviértete en Honeydukes o algo."

"Nyet, tenemos la intención de seguirlos," respondió Nataliya, como si fuera un hecho, y envolvió más apretadamente la bufanda de Slytherin sobre su cuello.

Se dirigieron por el camino empedrado hasta las puertas, donde dos dementores estaban de guardia. Un enorme frío los cubrió, y Francis se agarró al brazo de Arthur apretadamente mientras pasaban.

Francis aún tiritaba sin control hasta que entraron a Las Tres Escobas, un popular bar en Hogsmeade.

"Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, por favor," dijo Alfred a Madam Rosmerta. Se sentaron a esperar por las bebidas.

"Después de esto, me llevaré a Alfred a un lugar lejos de ustedes dos," dijo Arthur con irritación.

"Ooh, ¿a dónde?" preguntó Nataliya.

"Ese es el punto. No se los diré; nos van a seguir." Sus cervezas de mantequilla llegaron, espumosas y calientes. "Salud," añadió Arthur. Juntaron sus vasos.

…

"¿Entonces a dónde vamos?" preguntó Alfred. Se las habían arreglado para deshacerse de Francis y Nataliya en la Tienda de Bromas de Zonko, y caminaban ahora por la calle. "No me digas que me llevarás a la Tienda de Té de Madam Pudddifoot."

Arthur rodó los ojos. "No, tonto sin clase. Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos."

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron. "¡Nunca h-he estado ahí a-antes! S-se supone que está e-embrujada, después d-de todo." Estaban caminando frente a Las Tres Escobas de nuevo. Arthur giró saliendo del camino y miró a Alfred expectante.

El norteamericano tragó saliva y asintió, siguiéndolo. Se tomaron de las manos y escalaron una pendiente, adentrándose por un bosque de árboles, hasta ver la Casa de los Gritos. Estaban a unos diez pies de la casa misma; se inclinaron y miraron a la casa. Estaba rodeada de vegetación. Estaba un poco más arriba que el resto del pueblo, e incluso a la luz del día se veía tenebrosa.

"Se dice que es la casa más embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña," Arthur se quedó observando la casa abandonada. "Incluso los fantasmas de Hogwarts la evitan."

Alfred palideció. "E-eso significa que los f-fantasmas que hay ahí son incluso p-peores que N-nick Casi D-decapitado?" balbuceó.

"Quizás. El Barón Sangriento dice que algo maldito vive ahí, porque la gente usualmente escucha gritos una vez al mes. ¿Quizás un hombre lobo vive ahí?"

"B-bueno, ¿supongo que q-quieres acercarte y a-averiguarlo?" gimió Alfred, que parecía querer salir corriendo y gritando.

"No nos podemos acercar a la Casa en sí, de ninguna forma," respondió Arthur fríamente. "Las entradas están todas selladas."

Alfred parecía aliviado por eso. "E-eso es bueno…" dijo en voz baja.

Arthur caminó lejos de la verja y se sentó en el pasto, mirando pensativo a la casa. Alfred fue y se sentó a su lado. Sus manos se encontraron.

"A-artie, ¿Puedes hacer que deje de pensar en la Casa de los Gritos?" dijo de repente el norteamericano, su cara estaba tan blanca como las nubes en el cielo. "E-estoy a-asustado."

Arthur se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Sonrió un poco. "Claro," murmuró, tomando la barbilla de Alfred con su mano, y levantando el rostro del norteamericano. Presionó un casto beso contra los labios de Alfred.

Los ojos del norteamericano se cerraron, pero sin previo aviso Arthur se encontró a sí mismo yaciendo de espaldas sobre el pasto, Alfred sobre él y besándolo con avidez, desesperadamente. Mientras el británico envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Alfred, escuchó un pequeño sonido de clicks en unos arbustos cercanos. Los ignoró, prefiriendo pasar los dedos entre los cabellos dorados de Alfred, y pasar su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Alfred…

"¡Kyahhh! ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Arthur y Alfred se separaron. "_¡Tiffany!_" gruñó Alfred.

"Vete, Tiffany. Estamos ocupados," espetó Arthur enojado.

"Foutre!" dijo una distintiva voz francesa.

"¿Francis?" Alfred y Arthur gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Estaba sacando unas fotos encantadoras, hasta que interrumpiste, niñita," añadió la voz de Nataliya.

"_Nat_?" siseó Arthur. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo tú y Francis aquí?"

Se debe de haber visto muy divertido para todos excepto para los involucrados. Tiffany Jones estaba detrás de dos arbustos con las manos en sus caderas, y una mirada escandalizada en su cara; Arthur y Alfred estaban en una posición comprometedora en el pasto; Francis y Nataliya estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, con la cámara de Nataliya. Arthur se desenredó de Alfred y se paró, quitándose el pasto de encima con lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Alfred se sentó sobre el pasto, un poco derrotado.

"¿Puede alguno de los tres explicarnos por qué decidieron interrumpir en un momento privado?" demandó Arthur, cruzando los brazos y mirando amenazadoramente a los tres interruptores.

"Creo que Tiffany es la que debería explicarse primero," dijo Francis con un gruñido, levantándose de los arbustos y caminando lejos de la chica de pelo negro con una mueca en su rostro.

"Estoy de acuerdo," añadió Nataliya, mientras ella, también, se levantaba y caminaba hacia la verja, apoyándose sobre ella, expectante.

Tiffany los miró a los dos. "Que, ¡Es culpa de ustedes dos que estuvieran espiando! Yo sólo vine para acá…" se cortó, su rostro poniéndose muy rojo.

"¿Sólo venías para acá…?" preguntó Arthur, su rostro indescifrable. "¿Para hacer qué? ¿Hacer turismo? ¿Observar el maravilloso clima? ¿_Qué_?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" espetó Tiffany. "¡Venía para acá y vi a esos dos espiando entre los arbustos, riendo y tomando fotos de ustedes dos!"

Arthur se volvió a Nataliya. "¿Por qué no pueden ir tú y Francis a molestar a alguna otra pareja? Como- oh, no sé- ¿Feliciano y Ludwig? ¿O Sadiq y Heracles? ¿O Antonio y Lovino?"

Francis se echó a reír. "Oho, no. Ustedes dos son mucho más interesantes."

"Hey, Tiff. Te reto a que vayas hasta la Casa de los Gritos y mires por una de las ventanas," dijo de repente Alfred. Tiffany lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

La boca de Francis se curvó hasta formar una sonrisa de medio lado. "Oui, oui! ¡Yo apoyo eso!" dijo con alegría.

Nataliya rió. "Da!" dijo contenta.

Arthur se mordió el labio. "Ese lugar está embrujado," espetó. "No creo que sea una buena–"

"¿No quieres ver su reacción cuando vea un fantasma?" dijo Alfred, una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Estás diciendo que soy débil?" Tiffany gritó de repente. "¡yo no soy débil! ¡Te mostraré que puedo mirar dentro de la Casa de los Gritos sin pestañear!" Con eso, saltó la verja y caminó hasta la casa. Los cuatro permanecieron en el claro, mirándola.

Tiffany llegó hasta la casa. Golpeó la puerta y caminó hasta una ventana.

"Vámonos," dijo de repente Francis. "El sol se está poniendo y tenemos que volver al castillo para el banquete."

Un poco después de que habían llegado a la calle que llevaba a Hogwarts, llegó Tiffany bajando con velocidad la pendiente, sus ojos abiertos con miedo.

"¡Sirius Black!" gritó. "¡Vi a Sirius Black!"

"Oh vamos, Tiffany, estás viendo cosas," espetó Nataliya. "Lo que pensaste que era Sirius Black probablemente era un banquillo comido por polillas o algo así."

Francis, Arthur y Alfred empezaron a reírse, haciendo que Tiffany pateara el suelo y gritara "¡NO ESTOY VIENDO COSAS!" lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer miradas curiosas.

"¡Cálmate!" siseó Arthur, mientras se acercaban a las puertas con los dementores. Los cinco pasaron rápidamente la entrada, y caminaron en silencio por unos cuantos metros antes de que Tiffany decidiera empezar a chillar de nuevo.

"Lo juro, ¡Era Sirius Black! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡No se veía para nada como un banquito! ¡Sé la diferencia entre un asesino en serie y un banquito!"

"¿En serio? Nunca lo habría imaginado," murmuró Francis. Arthur rió.

"¿Pueden creerme, al menos esta vez?" suplicó la chica.

"No desde que inventaste cosas sobre mí el año pasado," respondió Francis. "¡Esa mentira era tan transparente como Nick Casi- Decapitado!"

Tiffany se irguió. "¡Se comerán sus palabras! ¡No estoy mintiendo esta vez- Vi a Sirius Black con mis propios ojos!" y con eso se fue hacia el Castillo, con la nariz levantada.

Arthur rodó los ojos. "Claro," dijo después de un momento.

…

El banquete de Halloween fue espectacular como todos los años. Había cientos de calabazas rellenas con velas. Murciélagos volaban en el aire, y por entre medio de serpentinas naranjas que se movían en el aire como serpientes.

El banquete terminó con una espectacular representación de la decapitación de Nick Casi- Decapitado, y con algún tipo de formación de parte de los otros fantasmas de Hogwarts. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Alfred estaba más pálido que su pudín blanco- lechoso y tiritó en su asiento por unos buenos diez minutos, después de la presentación.

Era una noche muy agradable, de hecho, mientras Arthur, Francis y Nataliya caminaban lentamente hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin. Apenas estuvieron sentados relajadamente en unos buenos asientos, el profesor Snape, Jefe de Slytherin, entró abruptamente en la sala común, con su túnica negra ondeando tras él.

"Todos deben reportarse en el Gran Salón. Inmediatamente," dijo secamente. Los Slytherin se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Draco Malfoy, desde donde estaba sentado con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Pansy Parkinson.

"Órdenes del Director," respondió Snape.

Caminaron nuevamente hacia el Gran Salón, donde los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws estaba congregados. Arthur buscó a Alfred. Estaba de pie junto a Madeline y Mei Wang; Madeline le estaba diciendo a un Hufflepuuf alto llamado Iván Braginski algún tipo de historia.

"¿Sabes que está sucediendo?" le preguntó Arthur a Alfred.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo sé!" Exclamó Alfred mientras Francis y Nataliya se les unían. "¡Sirius Black entró al castillo y atacó a la Dama Gorda!"

En ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore habló. Tras él, los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall cerraban las puertas del Gran Salón. "Los profesores y yo conduciremos una búsqueda por el castillo. Me temo que, por vuestra propia seguridad, deberán pasar la noche aquí. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las entradas del hall, y dejaré a los premios anuales a cargo." Con un movimiento de su varita, las mesas fueron arrinconadas, y se mantuvieron por sí solas en las paredes. Otro movimiento y el piso estaba cubierto por cientos de bolsas de dormir moradas. "Duerman bien."

Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya tomaron bolsas de dormir y las pusieron en una esquina, cruzándose con una Tiffany que los miraba petulante en su camino.

"Hey, Harry, Ron y Hermione," dijo Arthur mientras se acercaban a la esquina donde el trío estaba poniendo sus bolsas de dormir.

"Hola Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya," respondió Harry, mientras el Premio Anual les decía que se metieran en las bolsas de dormir.

"¿Creen que Black aún está en el castillo?" susurró Hermione, mientras Arthur se acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir, y se ponía de espalda para mirar hacia el techo encantado.

"Dumbledore lo cree," murmuró Nataliya en respuesta.

"Que suerte que escogió justo esta noche," continuó Hermione, acomodándose sobre sus codos. "La única noche que no estábamos en la torre…" tiritó al decir eso.

Alfred no dijo nada; medio dormido alcanzó las manos de Arthur, mientras el británico rodaba sobre su costado para mirarlo. Entrelazaron sus dedos; Alfred besó las puntas de los dedos de Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo logró entrar?" preguntó Francis de repente.

"Quizás sabe como aparecerse," dijo la voz de Kiku Honda unos metros más allá; los había escuchado. "Sólo aparecer del aire, ya saben…"

"Se disfrazó, quizás," añadió Toris Lorinatis.

"Pudo haber volado hasta acá," añadió una Gryffindor de tercero.

"En serio, ¿soy la única persona que se ha molestado en leer _Historia de Hogwarts_?" exclamó Hermione enfadada. "El castillo está protegido por algo más que sólo paredes. Hay encantamientos para impedir entradas indeseadas- no puedes aparecerte aquí, para empezar, y los dementores no son engañados por disfraces. Los han visto volar, también, y Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos…"

"¡Las luces se apagarán ahora!" dijo el Premio Anual. "¡Todos deben estar en sus bolsas de dormir! ¡Sin hablar!"

Las velas inmediatamente se apagaron; la única luz ahora provenía de los fantasmas que andaban por ahí hablando con los prefectos, y las estrellas del techo encantado.

Arthur estuvo despierto por muchas horas. Alfred, Natalya y Francis estaban dormidos desde hace rato, pero tenía la sospecha de que el trío aún estaba despierto.

"¿Alguna señal de él, profesor?" preguntó el Premio Anual. Arthur rápidamente pretendió que dormía; el premio Anual y el director pasaban cerca.

"No," dijo Dumbledore. "¿todo bien aquí?"

"Todo bajo control, señor."

"Bien. No tiene sentido moverlos a todos ahora. He encontrado un guardián temporal para la entrada de Gryffindor. Puedes trasladarlos a todos mañana."

"¿Y la Dama Gorda, señor?"

"Fue encontrada escondiéndose en el mapa de Argyllshire en el segundo piso," la voz del profesor Dumbledore sonaba un poco cansada. "Aparentemente se rehusó a dejar entrar a Black sin contraseña, así que la atacó. Está aún my asustada, pero, una vez que se calme, el Sr. Fich la repondrá."

Arthur trató con todo su ser de dormir, pero no pudo. Observó a la figura dormida de Alfred. El norteamericano se había quitado los lentes, y dormido se veía inocente y muy joven.

El recuerdo del pequeño niño en el campo volvió a la mente de Arthur. Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a quitar unas mechas de cabello de la cara de Alfred.

"Creo en que nadie del castillo ayudó a Black a entrar," estaba diciendo el profesor Dumbledore, su voz con autoridad. "Debo ir con los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando nuestra búsqueda estuviera completa."

"¿No quisieron ayudar, señor?" preguntó el Premio Anual.

"Oh, sí." La voz de Dumbledore era fría. "Pero me temo que ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo mientras yo sea director."

Arthur asintió en silencio. Movió su cabeza para mirar a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" susurró Ron.

Arthur no tenía idea.


	35. Año cuatro, transformación de animago

**Parte V **

**Transformación de animago**

"¡_E-Expecto patronum_!"

"Vamos, Francis. ¡Piensa en un recuerdo feliz!"

Francis tragó saliva. "D-d'accord, Arthur." Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. "_Expecto patronum – Expecto patronum – Expecto patronum_..."

"Puedes hacerlo," murmuró Arthur, parándose detrás del francés. Estaban en el dormitorio vacío, rodos se habían ido al campo de quidditch a ver el partido de Gryffindor- Hufflepuff. Estaba lloviendo afuera, pero ninguno de esos sonidos llegaba hasta las mazmorras.

Francis miró con el ceño fruncido a su varita, y luego la tiró al suelo y se echó sobre su cama. "¡No puedo!" se quejó.

"Lo que pasa es que la memoria no es lo suficientemente feliz," le explicó Arthur con calma, recogiendo la varita de Francis, y sentándose al lado de él en la cama. "Piensa más intensamente- piensa en un recuerdo que no sea sólo afectuoso…"

"¡Lo intento!" Espetó Francis. "Trato de pensar en algo más, ¡pero nada funciona!"

"No puedo creerlo, demonios," gruñó Arthur. "Eres una de las personas más felices en todo el maldito castillo."

Francis negó con la cabeza. "Sonrío porque puedo, no porque de verdad quiera," respondió. "Mi historia- la historia de Francia- es turbulenta e infeliz… Arthur- _Inglaterra_- No puedo."

"¡Sí puedes, maldita sea!" Arthur lo miró con enojo. "No eres un viejo depresivo, no todavía. ¡Toma tu maldita varita e intentaremos el Patronus de nuevo!" le pasó la varita a Francis.

Francis la tomó, sus ojos azules abrillantándose como dos zafiros. Eran un poco más oscuros que los ojos azul cielo de Alfred, pero eran azules de todas formas. Por un momento, se cerraron.

"_Piensa_," siseó Arthur en su oído. "Algo feliz."

El pecho del francés subía y bajaba con fuerza. "_¡__E-E-EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" gritó al cuarto, apuntando su varita con ferocidad a la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Una bruma plateada salió de su varita. Los ojos de Francis se abrieron. "¿E-es eso...?" empezó a decir, pero Arthur estaba sonriendo.

"No es un Patronus completo, pero es un inicio, Francis."

Francis bajó su varita temblando. "Lo hice," dijo, una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Arthur asintió y golpeó su espalda, sus ojos verdes cálidos y brillantes. Miró directamente a los ojos azulinos de Francis, y pudo ver felicidad- _salvaje felicidad_ -

Los dos se movieron al mismo tiempo- sus labios chocaron juntos- Francis estaba presionando a Arthur sobre la marquesa de su cama de cuatro postes, sus varitas olvidadas- Arthur se arqueaba, ante los besos en el cuello de Francis- sus ojos cerrados.

"No," jadeó de repente, deteniendo el beso apasionado de Francis.

"Pourquoi pas?" murmuró Francis sobre su pecho.

"T-tengo novio," dijo Arthur, su voz tiritaba. Se bajó de la cama de Francis y le dio la espalda. "N-no puedo dejar que e-esto pase de nuevo."

La cara de Francis era blanca como un libro vacío.

…

"Er, hola Ginny," dijo Arthur a la chica pelirroja mientras entraba al salón, cerrando su paraguas, su roja cabellera mojada y estilando. Asintió hacia él, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Hola, Arthur. ¿No estabas en el partido?"

"Yo, eh, no fui porque, yo, um, tenía dolor de estómago. Pero me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor ahora, así que… um." Sintió sus mejillas colorearse. Ginny alzó una ceja.

"Claro. Bueno, supongo que lo mejor fue que no hubieras ido, de todas maneras," dijo con la voz apagada. "Me voy a visitar a Harry a la enfermería…"

Arthur parpadeó y la siguió mientras se dirigía a las escalinatas de mármol. "¿Qué? ¿Harry está en el ala del hospital? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Gryffindor perdió?"

"Sí." Ginny definitivamente no se veía encantada con eso. "Los dementores aparecieron en el campo, e hicieron que él se cayera de la escoba. Luego Dumbledore lo ralentizó mientras caía y lo llevaron al ala del hospital. Estaba furioso con los dementores…" se detuvo por un momento. "Oh, y la escoba de Harry voló hasta el Sauce Boxeador."

Arthur jadeó. "¿Se dañó?"

"Se hizo añicos, más exactamente." La chica rodó los ojos. "Así que Diggory atrapó la snitch. Hufflepuff nos aplastó… es nuestra pero derrota hasta ahora, en serio. Y lo de Harry sólo lo empeora."

Arthur se mordió el labio mientras el ala del hospital estaba cerca. "C-claro," dijo después de un momento. "Yo… uh, me voy."

Y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Ginny frente a las puertas de la enfermería.

…

"Quiero aprender cómo ser animago, profesora," Arthur le dijo a la profesora McGonagall, después de clases. Habían pasado la clase entera tratando de convertir rocas en alfileteros, y todo lo que Arthur había logrado era poner su roca toda suave y mullida.

La profesora McGongall lo miró por sobre sus lentes. "Kirkland, ¿Te das cuenta lo avanzada que es esa forma de transfiguración?" preguntó, sus ojos dando una mirada a la roca mullida de Arthur. "Es muy por sobre tu nivel. Te puedo ayudar, por supuesto, si de verdad quieres saber cómo realizar la transformación de animago, pero no puedo darte una lección completa. Simplemente, no tengo el tiempo."

Arthur asintió. "Ya veo, profesora."

"Así es, Kirkland," respondió cortamente. Arthur empezó a caminar hasta la salida.

Se detuvo. "¿Profesora, hay algún libro que pueda usar?"

…

"¿Vas a empezar a _qué_?" preguntó Alfred, mientras Arthur se encontraba con él en el camino al Gran Salón, para la cena.

"A volverme un animago- una persona que puede convertirse en animal," respondió Arthur, apretando una nota contra su pecho.

"¿Eso no es súper difícil?" preguntó Alfred. Arthur asintió.

"Sí, McGonagall lo dijo, también. Pero voy a intentarlo. Me tengo que ir…" dijo de repente, viendo a Francis venir por una esquina.

"¿Te tienes que ir?" preguntó Alfred, si ver al francés, quien había divisado a Arthur.

"Tengo que ir a la biblioteca y buscar este libro. ¡Te veo después!" Arthur se apuró en ir en la dirección opuesta.

"Espera, pero ¿y qué hay de la cena? ¡Y prometiste ir a ver a Hagrid conmigo!" gritó Alfred detrás de él.

Arthur pasó rápido por muchos corredores, y voló sobre un par de agujeros escondidos en los escalones. Pasó a través de siete tapices, por debajo de Peeves, y casi se tropieza en una alfombra suelta, patinó hasta detenerse y cambió de dirección cuando vio la silueta de Francis en las paredes de adelante, y finalmente se escondió en la biblioteca. Una vez allí, colisionó contra la mesa de Hermione. La chica de Gryffindor tenía una pila de libros frente a ella, y él había botado casi la mitad al piso.

"Qué, ¿vives aquí ahora?" preguntó Arthur, mientras recogía los libros caídos para ella.

Ella lo miró de forma extraña. "No, estoy trabajando en el caso de Hagrid," dijo con voz neutra. "El padre de Malfoy está tratando de que condenen a Buckbeak por atacar a su hijo. Es ridículo, en serio, porque Malfoy se merecía totalmente lo que le pasó, pero el Comité de Eliminación de Criaturas Peligrosas está obligado a permanecer del lado de Malfoy y contra Hagrid, así que tengo que preparar un buen caso."

Arthur asintió. "Er. Claro. Bueno, buena suerte."

Madam Pince tomó la nota. Era de la Profesora McGonagall. "¿_Transformaciones de Animago para Principiantes_?" preguntó, mirándolo con dureza.

"Sí," confirmó Arthur. La bibliotecaria con cara de buitre sostuvo el papel a contraluz. Después de un momento, se alejó y regresó con un libro viejo con tapa de cuero. "G-gracias."

Ella asintió.

…

Arthur se saltó la cena ese día; se sentía enfermo. Echado en su cama de cuatro postes, abrió el libro _Transformaciones de Animago para Principiantes,_ y miró las fotos de gente transformándose en animales.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó una voz. A Arthur casi le da un infarto.

"¡F-F-Francis! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!"

Francis lo miró con naturalidad. "¿Qué, Artie?" susurró.

"¡No!" Arthur se acomodó en forma de bolita en la cabecera. "¡V-vete!"

El francés no dijo nada, sólo lo miró.

"¿Por qué no puedes ir a molestar a esas chicas que están colgando de tu brazo todos los días? ¿Por qué tienes que atormentarme?" demandó Arthur, mirando a unos ojos azules suplicantes.

Francis negó con la cabeza. "Arthur," susurró, "Realmente no sé cómo decir esto, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" espetó Arthur.

"Pero me gustas desde primer año."

Arthur tragó saliva. "F-Francis, Y-yo estoy con Alfred. _N-N-No puedo_."

"Lo sé," dijo el francés en voz baja. "Y eso es lo que me pone triste."

…

_Para convertirse en un animago, el mago debe primero visualizarse a sí mismo transformándose en un animal. Cualquier animal sirve al principio, luego cuando la transformación es dominada, el mago sólo podrá transformarse en un solo animal. El animal en que un mago termina convirtiéndose- la forma del animago- no es elegido conscientemente. Es una representación del ser del mago- su "animal interno", se podría decir._

_El mago también debe imaginarse a sí mismo convirtiéndose de animal a humano. Poder hacer tal complicada transfiguración, requiere de una gran fuerza de la mente y concentración. No debe haber distracciones; la mente debe estar limpia._

"Un conejo," murmuró Arthur para sí mismo. "Me veo a mí mismo… como un conejo."

En su mente, se vio a sí mismo encogiéndose hasta el tamaño de un conejo, su cabello convirtiéndose en pelaje, sus orejas alargándose, una cola floreciendo desde su parte trasera… vio su nariz crisparse, sus orejas dejándose caer, sus pies saltando.

"Un conejo."

_Sin embargo, concentrarse en un animal no es lo suficiente para un novato. El animago novato debe emplear muchas otras formas de magia, distintas a su fuerza de voluntad, para encontrar su forma animal; pociones y hechizos de transfiguración pueden ayudar. Una vez que el mago ha descubierto su forma de animago, debe ejecutar el intimidante y altamente complejo hechizo de animago, el cual lo transformará en su forma de animago, solamente si puede concentrar sus pensamientos en la sola imagen del animal en cuestión._

Arthur se concentró en el conejo. Sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras pensaba en el pelaje café- ojos negros- nariz rosada- largas orejas- pelo rubio y ojos azules bajo un cielo claro y azul-

"¡Mierda!" juró Arthur, mientras la imagen del conejo se iba.

"¡Cállate!" siseó Gilbert.

Arthur se dejo caer sobre su almohada, una mano sobre sus ojos.

_El pequeño niño se detuvo sobre el largo pasto. Ya no era un pequeño niño, sino un pequeño muchacho en edad escolar, vestido como un niño de épocas coloniales._

"_¡Hola, Inglaterra!" lo llamó con alegría, corriendo a través del pasto largo._

"_¡América!" Arthur se escuchó a sí mismo exclamar, mientras corría hasta el niño y lo cargaba, dándole vueltas y más vueltas. "¡Qué maravilloso verte!"_

"_¡Me agrada verte, también!" exclamo América, una sonrisa en su rostro._

…

"Arthur, ¡No te he visto en semanas!" siseó Alfred.

Era el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, antes de las vacaciones de navidad; Arthur estaba haciendo sus compras de navidad en Honeydukes.

"Realmente lo siento, Alfred. He estado ocupado," respondió Arthur sin siquiera voltearse. Se inclinó y examinó una caja de ratones de helado.

"Arthur, ¿por qué?" demandó Alfred, tratando de inclinarse para encontrar los ojos de Arthur. El británico se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual. "Cada vez que te pido pasar tiempo juntos, ¡siempre has estado ocupado, ocupado, ocupado! Es como si ya no tuvieras tiempo para mí nunca más."

"Alfred," gruñó Arthur, su voz exasperada, "Ser un animago no es fácil. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y-"

"¿Mucho trabajo?" se burló Alfred. "Te vi con Francis el otro día. Los que ustedes dos estaban haciendo no se veía exactamente como 'mucho trabajo' para mí."

Arthur se congeló y botó la caja de ratones de helado que estaba sosteniendo. "¿Q-qué?" tartamudeó, volviéndose para mirar a Alfred.

"El jueves pasado, en la sección de Transfiguración de la biblioteca. Los dos se estaban besando contra una ventana."

"E-estaba tratando de ayudar a Francis con su tarea de transfiguración. Tú lo conoces- siempre hace uso de cualquier oportunidad."

La voz de Alfred era fría como el clima que había afuera. "No parecías estar oponiéndote."

Arthur miró a sus pies, el color escarlata floreciendo en sus mejillas. El norteamericano lo agarró por los hombros. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" espetó.

Arthur miró fríamente a través de su apariencia azorada. "No tengo que decirte nada, Sr. Jones," dijo, arrastrando las palabras con altivez.

"Y-yo confié en ti, Artie!"

Arthur apartó la mirada. "Mira, Alfred. Quizás deberíamos hablar sobre nosotros en otro momento, ¿está bien? Necesito terminar mis compras de navidad."

"Espero que me compres un regalo." Los ojos de Alfred eran como el hielo. Pasó a empujar a Arthur en su camino a la salida de Honeydukes, ignorando las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

Arthur miró alrededor de la tienda. Kiku Honda estaba de pie junto a la repisa de tarros de cucaracha; lo miró con empatía y sonrojándose. Arthur no pudo encontrar la fuerza para devolverle la mirada.

"N-no puedo hacer esto," murmuró para sí mismo.


	36. Año cuatro, la predicción de Trelawney

**Parte VI**

**La predicción de Trelawney**

Las vacaciones de navidad empezaron de forma muy poco afortunada para todos.

"Black está detrás de mí," dijo Harry con franqueza a Arthur, mientras el Slytherin lo seguía a él, Ron y Hermione, a la biblioteca, unos días antes de vacaciones. "Está tratando de matarme."

Arthur asintió y suspiró. "Supongo que la verdad saldría, eventualmente."

Harry de detuvo y lo miró. "¿T-tú sabías? ¿Y nunca me dijiste?" demandó.

La boca de Arthur se abrió, pero no hizo ningún sonido.

"Sabías todo este tiempo que Black estaba detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me lo dijiste, y dejaste que lo descifrara por mí mismo- ¡que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres porque Black los traicionó! ¡Era su amigo!"

Más adelante, Ron y Hermione les echaron una mirada, y se apresuraron a entrar a la biblioteca.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "¡No sabía esa última parte!" exclamó. "Sabía la primera parte, pero el Sr. Weasley me dijo que sólo te lo dijera cuando llegara el momento correcto, y no he podido hablar contigo a solas desde que empezó la escuela."

Los ojos de Harry eran dos esmeraldas que ardían. "No lo creo," gruñó. "E-era su amigo, y t-tú nunca me lo dijiste."

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la biblioteca.

…

Arthur no sabía qué era peor- Que Alfred no le hablara o que Harry no le hablara.

"T-t-te vi a ti y a Alfred-san en Honeydukes el otro d-día," le dijo Kiku tímidamente, mientras trataba de tomar notas de un capítulo particularmente espantoso de _Transformaciones de animago para el principiante_.

"Lo sé. Todos vieron. Todos me echan la culpa, porque fui yo el que se besuqueó con Francis."

"P-p-perdóname por decir esto, Arthur-san, pero c-c-creo que estás en lo correcto. T-tú eres el que tiene culpa." Miró hacia otro lado con un furioso sonrojo, murmurando algo que sonaba como, "No quería decir eso…"

Arthur miró por sobre su libro. "¿Qué quieres que haga, Kiku? No sé cómo arreglar las cosas entre Alfred y yo."

"¿E-e-estás diciendo que preferirías r-romper el compromiso c-c-completamente?" susurró Kiku. Arthur parpadeó. ¿Acaso escuchó una pizca de _esperanza_ en esa voz?

"¡N-NO! ¡No estoy diciendo _eso_!" en su arrebato, Kiku miró hacia abajo y murmuró un 'lo siento.'

Arthur frunció el ceño. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no necesitas pedir perdón o excusarte todo el tiempo, como si estuvieras arrepentido de hablarme?"

Kiku negó con la cabeza. "E-e-está en mi cultura, Arthur. Fui enseñado a ser respetuoso con todo."

"Oh." Arthur se sonrojó y se ocupó en escribir un pasaje del libro, palabra por palabra.

"E-está b-bien. Muchas personas lo encuentran extraño también." Kiku se sonrojo también, se encogió de hombros, y dibujó un gato de cejas gruesas en un pedazo de papel. "Me gustaría saber que pasa e-entre tú y Al-Alfred-san… p-pero no deseo presionar. Alfred-san ha estado viéndose muy decaído éste último tiempo." Hizo una pausa y suspiró, como si estuviera reteniéndose a sí mismo por decir algo tan desagradable. "¿Q-quizás si p-pasaras un poco de tiempo con él? D-d-digo, sé que estás trabajando muy a-arduamente para tratar de ser un a-animago…"

Arthur se mordió el labio mientras Kiku se callaba, se ponía de color rosado, y dibujaba furiosamente en su pergamino. Arthur observó. El gato de cajas gruesas se había convertido en un conejo de cejas gruesas.

"Creo… que haré eso," dijo después de un momento. "Todo esto sobre animagos me está dando dolor de cabeza."

…

Arthur no vio a Alfred de nuevo hasta el día del festín de navidad. Fuera del castillo, la luna llena brillaba sobre los terrenos cubiertos de nieve.

Sólo había doce personas para que atendieran al festín- los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, y Flitwick, también el trío, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, y Kiku. Así que, las mesas de las casas habían sido removidas, y reemplazadas por una sola mesa en el medio del salón.

"¿Arthur?"

"Alfred." La sonrisa de Arthur era de labios muy delgados.

"Arthur, perdón por gritarte." Alfred lo miró suplicante.

Arthur caminó hasta su asiento en la mesa, Alfred apresurándose para sentarse al lado de él. Arthur desenvolvió lentamente su servilleta antes de decir, "Mira, Alfred, Es mi culpa. Me merezco todo lo que sucedió." Se volvió para mirar a Alfred tristemente. "Fui yo el que dijo estar tan ocupado como para ni siquiera tener tiempo para mi novio. Fui yo el que se besuqueó con Francis."

Al otro lado de la mesa, Francis escondió su rostro detrás de su servilleta, bajo el pretexto de tener un ataque de tos.

"¿Galletas?" preguntó Dumbledore alegremente, jalando una plateada con Snape, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban. Hermione se mordía el labio; se sentó al lado de Arthur con una sonrisa forzada en su cara.

Arthur abrió una galleta con Alfred. Un sombrero de mago con la forma de la torre Eiffel salió. Arthur se lo puso; los ojos de Alfred se entrecerraron ligeramente.

El banquete comenzó. A la mitad de él, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y entró la profesora Trelawney.

"¡Sybill! ¡Qué sorpresa!" exclamó Dumbledore, parándose.

"Estaba observando la bola de cristal, director," respondió la profesora Trelawney, con una voz mística y perdida. "Para mi asombro, me vi a mí misma abandonando mi solitario almuerzo y uniéndome a ustedes. ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar los hechos del destino? Perdone mi tardanza; hice un gran camino desde la torre…"

Dumbledore sonrió; sus ojos azules brillaron. "Ciertamente, ciertamente. Permíteme traer una silla para ti…"

Otro asiento fue preparado entre los profesores McGongall y Snape. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, estaba mirando a todos los presentes, y de repente jadeó.

"¡Oh, mejor no, director! ¡Si me uno a la mesa, seríamos trece! ¡Nada puede ser más de mala suerte! Nunca olvide que cuando trece cenan juntos, ¡el primero en levantarse será el primero en morir!"

"Nos arriesgaremos," espetó la profesora McGonagall. "El pavo se está enfriando; siéntese."

La profesora Trelawney se sentó, como esperando que un rayo colisionara en cualquier momento. Miró a todos los sentados de nuevo. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Arthur, y jadeó.

"¡Tú estabas en mi visión!" susurró. "Mi pobre muchacho…"

Arthur la miró de forma extraña. "¿Perdón?" preguntó.

"Mientras consultaba la Orbe, vi tu futuro," dijo la profesora Trelawney, tristemente. "¿Tienes una pareja?"

"¿No es eso un tanto _personal_?" dijo Hermione, al lado de Arthur.

"Por más personal que pueda ser, la Orbe habló de este muchacho y su pareja," respondió la profesora Trelawney, "Y habló también de una gran tristeza entre ellos."

"Bueno, eso es basura," espetó Hermione. "¡Arthur y Alfred son perfectamente felices juntos!" el aludido británico y el norteamericano inmediatamente pusieron una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"No estaría tan segura, querida niña," dijo la profesora Trelawney, con petulancia, "mi Ojo Interior ve todo. Inglaterra y América están condenados a separarse."

"¿Inglaterra y América? Eso es ridículo. Arthur y Alfred no son países," respondió Hermione. La profesora Trelwaney le dirigió una sonrisa petulante, mientras Arthur y Francis se miraban con incomodidad, a través de la mesa.

De repente, Arthur se sintió débil. Una sucesión de imágenes, rápidas como el rayo, pasaron por su mente. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía flojo- sus ojos cerrados- se dejó caer en su silla- habían gritos-

"¿Arthur? ¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien?"

_Un pequeño niño de ojos azules, corriendo por un campo…_

"¡Arthur! ¡Respóndeme!"

_Un joven niño con cabello dorado, saltando a los brazos de Arthur, riendo y sonriendo…_

"Arthur, ouvres tes yeux!"

_Un hombre joven, alto y apuesto, corriendo al abrazo de Arthur…_

"¡Dinos lo que ve tu Ojo Interior!"

_Lluvia sobre un campo embarrado. Arthur en un uniforme de abrigo rojo. El joven vestido en azul._

"¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Respóndeme, por dios!"

_El choque de bayonetas. El rugido del trueno. El sabor salado de las lágrimas._

"¡ARTHUR!"

"_¡América!" Arthur se escuchó a sí mismo gritar. "¡América, no me dejes!"_

…

"¿Quién es América?" fue la primera cosa que Arthur escuchó.

Estaba en el ala del hospital. El trío, Alfred y Francis estaban alrededor de él. Arthur miró al cielo de catedral.

"Arthur, respóndeme," susurró Alfred. "¿Quién es América?"

Arthur cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. "No quiero decirlo," murmuró.

Francis se mordió el labio. Alfred miró enojado al francés. "¿Por qué no, Artie?" pidió Alfred.

"Si te lo digo, la predicción de la profesora Trelawney se volverá realidad."

"Es un completo fraude," dijo Hermione. "Su 'Ojo Interno', en serio. Por qué los llamó a ustedes América e Inglaterra está completamente fuera de mi entendimiento. Claramente está loca…"

"Hermione, ya entendimos," dijo tersamente Ron.

Arthur exhaló, su respiración saliendo como un largo escalofrío.

…

La vacaciones de navidad terminaron casi igual a como habían empezado- sólo que había algo distinto en el trío.

Harry y Ron, aparentemente, no le hablaban a Hermione.

"Mira, a Harry le regalaron la Saeta de Fuego para navidad. Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, y su Nimbus se rompió contra el Sauce Boxeador… así que es perfecto, ¿verdad?" le dijo Ron a Alfred y Arthur en el descanso un día. "Pero Hermione hizo que McGonagall la confiscara y la desarmara, sólo porque cree que Sirius Black la manipuló. Demonios, ¡van a _desarmar _su _completamente nueva _Saeta de Fuego!"

"¡Es horrible!" siseó Alfred. Arthur no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Alfred.

Hermione contó una versión completamente diferente- y un poco lagrimeada- de la historia.

"Es todo por su bien, en serio," le dijo a Arthur y Francis, mientras caminaban a la biblioteca, los dos, Arthur y Francis, ayudándole a llevar sus numerosos libros. "Sirius Black puede haberle enviado esa escoba. Quiero que Harry esté a salvo, y mira lo que me dan a cambio de mi preocupación- me ignoran. Honestamente, no entiendo qué tienen ustedes chicos con el quidditch." Hizo un ruidito, mientras entraban a la biblioteca.

"Es sólo el mejor deporte del mundo," Dijo Arthur en broma, mientras ella se sentaba y él y Francis apoyaban algunos de los libros en la mesa frente a ella. Hermione les sonrió agradecida.

"Claro, pero no es necesario volverse tan adictos a él," dijo mientras abría _Numerología y Gramática_.

Francis sacó su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Arthur, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?" preguntó.

"¿Hombres lobo?" preguntó Arthur frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Hermione levantó sus cejas y miró por sobre su libro.

"Oh, vimos eso antes de las vacaciones con el profesor Snape, cuando suplió al profesor Lupin," dijo.

"Bueno, nosotros lo estamos viendo ahora oficialmente," respondió Arthur.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ellos. "¿Saben qué es lo que tiene el profesor Lupin?"

"Ouais, siempre está enfermo," respondió Francis.

"Siempre enfermo en luna llena," los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado.

Arthur jadeó y se inclinó en su silla, con una mirada de sorpresa. "¡Es cierto!" susurró. "Él es un…" se cortó.

Francis parpadeó, miró hacia su libro, y su rostro palideció.

…

"¿Ya encontraste tu forma de animago?" le preguntó Alfred a Arthur. Era el día del partido de quidditch de Gryffindor- Ravenclaw, y se dirigían al lado Gryffindor de las galerías. Para la ocasión, Alfred le había prestado su bufanda roja y dorada a Arthur.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Es parte del trabajo," dijo. "Es difícil encontrar tu forma y mucho más difícil asumirla."

"Bueno, no te rindas, ¿sí?" Alfred sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaban sus asientos al lado de Ron. Momentos después, Hermione llegó y se sentó al otro lado de Arthur, dos asientos más allá de Ron.

"¿Ya viste la Saeta de Fuego?" preguntó de repente Ron en voz alta, como si no hubiera visto a Hermione llegar. "Anduve en ella. Es lo más genial."

Alfred sonrió. "Oh, sí la vi. Pero Artie todavía no."

"¡Bueno, tenemos que mostrártela!" exclamó Ron, mientras el partido comenzaba.

"Y están fuera, la gran noticia en éste partido es la Saeta de Fuego que Harry Potter está volando por Gryffindor. De acuerdo a _El mundo de la Escoba_, la Saeta de Fuego va a ser la escoba que escogerán los equipos nacionales para el Campeonato Mundial de este año…" En este partido, el comentador parecía disfrutar en poner toda la atención en la Saeta de Harry. Arthur tenía que admitirlo, era realmente espectacular.

"Mi hermana, Erin, es cazadora de reserva por Irlanda," dijo Arthur, mientras Harry hacía un desvío brusco por los postes de Ravenclaw.

"¡Vaya!" jadeó Ron. "¡Irlanda es el favorito de las islas británicas para ganar la Copa Mundial!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Tiene una Saeta de Fuego y todo!" respondió Arthur, inclinándose para vitorear a Harry.

De repente, había tres dementores altos, de negro y con capa flotando en la cancha. El buscador de Ravenclaw los apuntó; Harry miró hacia abajo y los vio también.

Un disparo plateado salió de su varita y atacó a los tres dementores; todos cayeron al suelo amontonados.

"¡Espera un segundo, esos no son dementores!" gritó Alfred; inclinándose hacia adelante con los omniculares de Arthur.

"Oi, ¡Son Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Flint!" aulló Ron.

El silbato sonó, y Harry había ganado el partido para Gryffindor.

Ron saltó, gritando a todo pulmón. Salió de las gradas y fue hacia el campo con un montón de gente de Gryffindor.

"¡Vamos, Artie!" llamó Alfred, gritando con entusiasmo. Agarró el brazo de Arthur y los dos entraron al campo y corrieron al abrazo de grupo gigante que se estaba empezando a formar alrededor de Harry.

_Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer el equipo de Gryffindor es jugar contra Slytherin_, pensó Arthur divertido, mientras Alfred y los gemelos Weasley levantaban a Harry sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia la multitud alrededor del equipo, y vio a Francis y Nataliya, vitoreando también. Francis tenía un brazo alrededor de Madeline, quien estaba envuelta en una bandera de Gryffindor.

"¡Fiesta!" gritó George Weasley. "¡Sala común de Gryffindor! Francis, Nat, Arthur, ¡Están invitados también!"

…

"¿Por qué no le hablan a Hermione?" preguntó Arthur a Ron mientras todos subían a la torre de Gryffindor, con Alfred aferrado al brazo de Arthur.

"Su maldito gato se comió a mi rata, Scabbers," dijo Ron. "Y no lo lamenta para nada."

"¿Lamentarlo? ¡Es la naturaleza de un gato!" dijo Hermione mientras pasaba al lado de ellos, golpeando el hombro de Ron.

"Oi, ¿por qué no puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado y disculparte?" dijo Ron detrás de ella. Ella no dijo nada; sólo apresuró el paso y desapareció en la esquina.

La fiesta estaba en pleno desarrollo cuando Harry entró por el agujero del retrato. Todavía estaba en lo mejor cuando Arthur, Francis y Nataliya dijeron buenas noches a los Gryffindors, a las once y media, y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras.

"¿Me pregunto si seguirán toda la noche?" dijo Nataliya, mientras entraban en la sala común de Slytherin, que estaba desierta.

"Probablemente." Rió Francis, y se dejó caer sobre un sillón. "Quiero dormir aquí esta noche," dijo alegremente.

"Entonces hazlo," respondió Arthur.

"Non, tú necesitas dormir aquí conmigo."Francis sonrió. Arthur lo miró de forma extraña.

"¿Cuántos dulces de azúcar y moscas te comiste?" le preguntó con precaución.

"Mo me gustan los dulces de azúcar y moscas." La sonrisa de Francis se amplió de oreja a oreja. "_Arthur…_"

Arthur frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de la figura desparramada de Francis. "¿Voy a arrepentirme de esto en la mañana, verdad?"

"Oho, para nada," dijo Francis con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Bonne nuit, Nataliya."

Ella los miró divertida y se fue de la sala- no sin antes tomar una foto.


	37. Año cuatro, té con un asesino en serie

**Parte VII**

**Té con un asesino en serie.**

"_Inglaterra, no quiero usar un traje."_

"_Tienes que hacerlo, América. Me harás ver mal si no lo haces."_

_El niño era ahora un hombre joven. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo, mirando con desagrado el traje que estaba usando. Arthur estaba de pie detrás de él, viéndose complacido consigo mismo._

"_Mira, América, calza perfectamente." Arthur sonrió con amabilidad._

"_Ah, no quiero que esto se ensucie o se dañe," el hombre joven –América- dijo. Se sacó la chaqueta del traje y la dobló con cuidado. "Lo usaré sólo para ocasiones especiales."_

…

Arthur abrió los ojos. Era mañana de acuerdo al viejo reloj de la esquina, pero no se sentía como mañana en la luz verdosa y pálida de la sala común de Slytherin.

_¿Sala común?_

Arthur bostezó y trató de refregarse el sueño de los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que había algo sujetando sus brazos en el mismo lugar. Miró hacia abajo. Había un brazo.

Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró a sí mismo observando la cara dormida de Francis Bonnefois.

"¡Demonios!" juró. Las pestañas de Francis se movieron.

El corazón de Arthur se estaba acelerando. ¿Qué pasaría si los habían descubierto? ¿Y si Tiffany los había atrapado? Alfred sospecharía de él de nuevo- no lo había hecho desde navidad, y Arthur prefería mantenerlo de esa manera.

_¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?_

Francis abrió un ojo de color azul. "Buenos días, Arthur," dijo con voz dormida.

"Buenos días, rana. ¿Te importaría explicarme nuestra actual situación?"

"Quería dormir aquí anoche después de la fiesta de Gryffindor, y tú acordaste dormir conmigo."

"¿Y luego qué pasó?"

"Rien," Francis se rió un poco. Arthur se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

"Di la verdad. ¿No sucedió nada?"

"Nada."

…

"¡Sirius Black entró a los dormitorios de Gryffindor anoche!" reportó Nataliya en el desayuno. "Lo acabo de escuchar de Hermano, quien lo escuchó de Madeline!"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. "Pero… ¿cómo?"

"Nadie sabe cómo entró al castillo, pero entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor leyendo todas las contraseñas de un pedazo de papel." Nataliya clavó los servicios sobre sus huevos. "De todas formas, trató de atacar a Ron."

Francis frunció el ceño. "¿por qué Ron?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no Harry?" dijo Arthur. "Se supone que Black está detrás de Harry."

"¿Qué?" dijeron juntos Francis y Nataliya.

"El Sr. Weasley me lo dijo," explicó Arthur, sintiendo su cara arder. "Dijo que antes de su escape, Black murmuraba 'está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts' mientras dormía. Y él traicionó a los padres de Harry por Voldemort- Harry me lo dijo."

Francis miró su tocino. "Mon dieu," dijo luego de un momento. Nataliya no dijo nada. Sólo asintió.

…

"Tengo que mostrarte algo," susurró Francis al oído de Arthur, distrayéndolo de su poción. Arthur estaba tratando de hacer una poción que supuestamente transformaba al que lo bebía en su animal interno, por una hora.

"¿No puede esperar por unas horas?" demandó Arthur, volviéndose para mirarlo.

"Ah, quizás." Rió Francis. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solución Indicadora," gruñó Arthur, inclinándose sobre su caldero nuevamente. "Casi terminada. Esta cosa me costó casi un mes de preparación."

"Debe ser horrible," respondió Francis maliciosamente. Arthur lo miró feo y tomó un frasco desde los pliegues de su túnica, junto con un cuchillo. "¿Para qué es el cuchillo?"

"Necesito poner unas gotas de mi sangre en la poción para finalizarla," respondió Arthur, ignorando la mirada de horror en la cara del francés. "Se supone que esta cosa mostrará mi forma de animago."

"Sería hilarante que terminaras convirtiéndote en una cucaracha," notó Francis con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras Arthur cerraba sus ojos y deslizaba el cuchillo por sobre su brazo, creando una pequeña herida. Sangre comenzó a florecer; Arthur rápidamente puso su brazo sobre el caldero y dejó que algunas gotas cayeran en el caldero, murmurando un hechizo de sanación apenas hubo suficiente.

"Ugh," murmuró Arthur mientras agitaba el caldero. "Debería estar terminado una vez que se vuelva verde."

Francis hizo un sonido de arcadas. Arthur lo ignoró, recogiendo el frasco y poniendo un poco de poción en él. Miró el frasco por un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

"Claro," dijo, tomando una bocanada de aire y bebiendo el contenido de una sola vez. Depositó el frasco en el escritorio e inhaló profundamente.

"Nada sucede. Quizás te envenenaste," dijo Francis, arqueando una ceja.

"Mira, los efectos no son inmediatos," espetó Arthur, pero de repente sintió un extraño cosquilleo correr por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello parecía estar alargándose. "¡Hey!"

"¡Te está creciendo pelaje!" rió Francis, mientras Arthur se encogía.

"No es gracioso-" empezó a decir Arthur, pero de repente todo lo que salió de su boca eran pequeños chillidos. Francis empezó a reír histéricamente mientras las orejas de Arthur empezaban a crecer, y su nariz y boca comenzaron a sobresalir de su rostro como un hocico.

Cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad, Arthur se encontró a sí mismo observando a Francis hacia arriba, en medio de un cómodo cojín hecho de túnicas negras de ropa.

"¡Aw! Tu es un lapin" dijo Francis. "Tu es trop mignon!"

Arthur lo miró, sus nuevos dientes sobresalientes mostrándose. Quería protestar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mover su nariz.

Francis se arrodilló y lo recogió. "Ooh, tienes la forma de animago más adorable del mundo," dijo, sonando como una niñita de seis años. "_Tengo_ que mostrarle esto a Nataliya y Alfred… el nuevo y mejorado Arthur Kirkland…"

…

"¿Francis? ¿Tienes una mascota nueva?" Nataliya se aproximaba a Francis como un barco con velas verde y plata. "¡Oh, es adorable!"

"De hecho, Nat, este es Arthur."

"¿Le pusiste Arthur a tu nueva mascota? ¡Delicioso!" Nataliya sonrió como una maniática. Arthur movió su nariz.

"No, Nat, Este _es _Arthur. En su forma de animago."

Nataliya lo observó. "Ah, sí. Este conejo tiene motas gruesas de pelo sobre los ojos. Son como pequeñas cejas," rió. "Qué lindo."

Arthur hizo un puchero.

Alfred tuvo casi la misma reacción ante su nueva forma, sólo que trató de tocar las 'pelaje- cejas'. Arthur se defendió tratando de patearlo.

"¡Artie! ¡Eso no está bien!" exclamó Alfred, mientras se agachaba para evitar que un pie de conejo chocara contra su frente. Arthur sólo frunció su nariz, y se retorció hasta librarse del brazo del estadounidense. "¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

Arthur echó a correr. Podría escuchar claramente los pasos; podía olerlos con profundidad también. Con sus piernas de conejo, podía saltar más rápidamente que cuando corría como humano. Rápidamente, saltó las escaleras, por el corredor, y se deslizó hasta detenerse en la parte alta de las grandes escaleras de mármol.

"¡Hay un conejo suelto!" dijo la voz de Alfred desde atrás. Arthur rápidamente saltó las escaleras y salió por el hall de entrada, pasando con experticia por entre los estudiantes mientras entraban al castillo, después de su viaje a Hogsmeade.

"¡Lo veo!" alguien gritó, y hubo una loca carrera por atrapar a Arthur, quien rápidamente saltó a través de los terrenos hasta un arbusto cerca de los invernaderos.

Miró por entre las ramas. Francis, Alfred y Nataliya estaban en los terrenos, parecían estar buscándolo. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Hubo un 'miau' a su lado. Asustado, Arthur saltó para un lado, sólo para encontrase cara a cara con un gato colorín gigante, con una cara bastante aplastada. Lo miró extrañado.

Arthur parpadeó y movió su cabeza hacia un lado. El gato movió su gruesa cola y brincó fuera de los arbustos. Una vez afuera, se sentó, mirándolo expectante a través de las hojas agitadas del arbusto.

Arthur saltó hacia afuera, siguiendo al gato mientras se internaba en los terrenos- justo hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

"¡Oi!" trató de decirle al gato. "¿A dónde me llevas?" pero no salió ningún sonido. El gato lo miró fríamente y se internó entre las ramas que se agitaban. De repente las ramas se dejaron de mover. Arthur saltó hacia donde el gato estaba sentado, con una pata sobre un nudo del árbol.

El gato se levantó de nuevo y se internó en un agujero en las raíces del árbol. Arthur lo siguió, oliendo el aire alrededor de él. ¿Dónde estaban los depredadores? No pudo decirlo.

El agujero llevaba a un túnel, que llevaba a su vez a algún tipo de interior de una casa embrujada. Arthur parpadeó. Era la Casa de los Gritos. El gato continuó moviéndose por las escaleras hasta un salón. Lo siguió.

El salón era un dormitorio, con un piano roto y una cama. Al lado del piano había un perro negro gigante. Arthur se sentó ahí, mirando nervioso al perro. De repente, el perro se acercó- Arthur se escondió detrás del piano- y el perro se convirtió en un hombre justo frente a sus ojos.

Si hubiera tenido voz, Arthur habría gritado. Todo lo que salió de su nueva forma fue un chillido.

El perro no era otro que Sirius Black.

…

"¿Eres un animago también?" preguntó Black, arrodillándose hasta la altura de Arthur. Arthur intentó no temblar, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó. Asintió débilmente. "Muéstrate," dijo el mago.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Black alzó una ceja. "¿Puedes?" preguntó.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Black rió. "¿Así que estás aprendiendo, verdad?"

Arthur asintió.

Black sonrió de medio lado. "¿Solución Indicadora, hm? Puedo esperar por una hora… tengo mucho tiempo disponible, pequeño animago."

Arthur gimió. Black se transformó de nuevo en perro y jadeó, observándolo con ojos enormes y pálidos.

El gato los miró y se sentó también, su cola moviéndose perezosamente.

El tiempo pasó. Arthur se preguntó si los otros todavía lo estaban buscando. Supuso que una vez que volviera a su forma original, sería asesinado. ¡Maldita su curiosidad! Frunció su nariz y golpeó el suelo con su pie, con irritación.

El perro jadeó.

De repente, la misma sensación empezó a aparecer en su cuerpo, sólo que el efecto contrario estaba sucediendo- estaba creciendo y su pelo y orejas se acortaban, su nariz paró de retorcerse y se alargó- su hocico desapareció- y al mismo tiempo, el perro se convirtió de nuevo en Sirius Black.

"H-hola," dijo Arthur débilmente. No tenía su varita con él, pero, ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Black mató a trece personas una vez; podía encargarse de él en un segundo.

"Hola, Sr. Kirkland." Black sonrió. "¿Supongo que me conoces?"

"Sí. Eres un asesino en serie."

Black rió con tristeza. "De hecho, no fui yo."

"¿No fuiste tú? ¡Hubo testigos! Ahora estás aquí detrás de Harry, ¿no?"

Black negó con la cabeza. "No, estoy detrás de la persona que traicionó a los padres de Harry. ¡Peter Pettigrew!"

"¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto!" exclamó Arthur.

"No está tan muerto como podrías pensar, Arthur-" Arthur se estremeció ante el uso de su nombre. "Como yo, Pettigrew es un animago no registrado. Y su forma es una rata."

"Una rata." Repitió Arthur con escepticismo. Black asintió.

"Sí. He usado todo mi tiempo aquí buscándolo… pero sin éxito. Espero que me puedas ayudar a encontrar a esta rata… ¿creo que su nombre es Scabbers?"

"¡Scabbers!" exclamó Arthur. "¡Pero el gato de Hermione se lo comió!"

"No, no lo hizo," respondió Sirius suavemente, acariciando al gato. "Este gatito me ha estado ayudando a buscar a Perttigrew…con tal mala suerte que su dueño es el mejor amigo de su dueña."

…

Arthur salió del Sauce Boxeador justo a tiempo para la cena.

"Hey, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?" exclamó Nataliya. "Después de que te convertiste en conejo, saliste disparado del castillo, ¡y desapareciste por toda la tarde!"

"Oh, estaba tomando el té con un asesino en serie," respondió Arthur con franqueza. Francis casi derrama todo su jugo de calabaza.

"¿Estabas tomando _qué_ con un _qué_?" demandó.

"Tomando el té con un asesino en serie," repitió Arthur con el rostro inexpresivo.

Francis y Nataliya intercambiaron una mirada de 'oh, sí, ya se le zafó'.

"¿Qué asesino en serie?" preguntó Nataliya después de un momento, mirándolo por encima de su plato de carne y patatas.

"Sirius Black, por supuesto. ¿Qué otro asesino en serie podría ser? ¿Lord Voldemort?" Francis y Nataliya pusieron la misma cara ante la mención del nombre.

"¡Se te zafó un tornillo! Black debe haberte hecho la maldición confundus. ¡O quizás la maldición Imperio!" Francis se veía preocupado. "¡Deberíamos llevarte con el profesor Lupin de inmediato!"

…

"¿Viste a Sirius Black?" preguntó Lupin, sus dos cejas casi desapareciendo bajo la línea de su cabello.

Arthur asintió.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Está en la Casa de los Gritos. ¡Es un animago no registrado! ¡Se puede convertir en un perro!"

Sorprendentemente, Lupin se lo tomó con calma.

"Claro, claro. Le informaré al profesor Dumbledore. Se pueden retirar."

"¿No cree que se haya vuelto loco, profesor?" preguntó Nataliya.

"¿Loco? El Sr. Kirkland se ve bastante cuerdo para mí." Rió Lupin. "_Yo_ estoy más sorprendido de cómo puede mantener su compostura."

…

"Vamos. Te mostraré algo increíble." Susurró Francis en el oído de Arthur mientras llegaban a un tramo de las escaleras. "Es en el séptimo piso, de todas formas."

¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur, siguiéndolo por las escaleras.

"Ya se lo mostré a Nat esta tarde," Francis sonrió de medio lado. "Es un lugarcito llamado la Sala de los Requerimientos."

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

_'fur-brows' es la broma que utiliza la autora para referirse a las cejas hechas de pelaje de Arthur, cuando tiene forma de conejo. Traducido failmente como 'pelaje- cejas' XD_


	38. Año cuatro, canción desde Montmartre

**Disclaimer adicional: **No me pertenece"Come What May" de _Moulin Rouge_.

* * *

**Parte VIII **

**Canción de amor desde Montmartre**

"¿Qué es la Sala de los Requerimientos?" preguntó Arthur, mientras Francis lo llevaba a una pared vacía, entre un jarrón gigante y un tapete de trolls en tutús.

"Es una habitación que obedece cualquier orden," respondió Francis. "Tienes que caminar este pedazo frente a la pared tres veces, mientras te concentras en lo que necesitas."

"Pero…" dijo Arthur en voz baja. "No sé que pedir…"

"Toma mi mano." Francis le ofreció su mano; Arthur la tomó vacilante. El francés empezó a caminar frente la pared, murmurando algo. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas…

"Voilà." Francis sonrió de medio lado mientras se detenía. Había una puerta en la pared, que ciertamente no estaba antes ahí.

"Cielos," murmuró Arthur. Francis abrió la puerta.

Entraron a una habitación alta y espaciosa, con muchos espejos y con piso de madera. Había un gran piano en una esquina. Había pasamanos en los espejos.

"¿Un estudio de baile?" preguntó Arthur, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Pediste un _estudio de baile_?"

Francis rió. "¿Charmant, non?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras la puerta se cerraba. "En esta habitación puedes pedir lo que quieras- excepto comida, por alguna extraña razón."

Arthur caminó hasta uno de los espejos, y tocó el pasamanos frente a él. Ciertamente, se sentía real y se veía real... miró su reflejo y vio a Francis parándose detrás de él, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

"Baila conmigo, Arthur," susurró en el oído del británico.

El piano cobró vida, como si un músico invisible estuviera sentado en el banquillo. Al mismo tiempo, un violín apareció de la nada y empezó a tocar también, su atrapante melodía llenando la habitación.

"¿Un tango?" susurró Arthur. Francis asintió.

"¿No estás asustado, verdad?" preguntó, tomando la mano de Arthur.

"¡N-no!" dijo Arthur escandalizado, incluso mientras Francis juntaba sus torsos y colocaba su otra mano en su cintura.

"El tango," dijo el francés mientras comenzaba a moverse, "Es un baile."

Su pie derecho saltó hacia atrás; el pie izquierdo de Arthur se movió hacia adelante.

"De fuego."

Su pie izquierdo bailó hacia el lado. Arthur lo imitó con su derecha.

"De pasión."

Su pie derecho saltó hacia adelante; el pie izquierdo de Arthur fue hacia atrás para evitar caerse.

"Y de _deseo_." El rostro del francés era ilegible nuevamente. Arthur miró hacia arriba, desconcertado.

Un ritmo comenzó. Francis presionó a Arthur cerca de él y lo guió en el tango. Atrás, adelante, volver, girar. Y así siguió y siguió- todos movimientos diferentes que de alguna manera parecían familiares. Los pasos eran elegantes a veces y sin embargo, súbitos y ásperos en otras notas. A lo largo de todo, los ojos del francés nunca dejaron los suyos.

Eran como derviches, girando alrededor de la sala, al sonido del dúo de piano y violín. Afuera, el sol se ponía; la habitación estaba entintada de rojo-anaranjado, con pizcas de dorado. Los rayos del sol rebotaban en los espejos, deslumbrando a Arthur.

Había terminado antes de que se diera cuenta. El piano paró; el violín dio un último sonido. Francis lo había dejado sobre el suelo y Arthur miró hacia él con su rostro remarcablemente blanco.

"Te ves increíble," le murmuró a Francis. El sol le daba justo en el ángulo para formar un halo de luz alrededor de su cabeza.

"Siempre es así," respondió el francés, sonriendo de medio lado mientras levantaba a Arthur del suelo. No lo dejó ir; simplemente lo hizo girar entre sus brazos.

"¿F-Francis, qué vas a hacer?" susurró Arthur, su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Francis.

"Nadie nos descubrirá," le murmuró Francis, besando el costado de su rostro.

Arthur no dijo nada.

…

"Van a ejecutar a Buckbeack," estaba diciendo Hermione en la cena, mientras Arthur tomaba asiento en la mesa. Alfred le sonrió y puso un brazo alrededor de él, acercándolo.

"Llegas tarde, Arthur," dijo jovialmente.

"Perdón. Me atrasé un poco con otras cosas," dijo Arthur tímidamente, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Francis le guiñó un ojo.

"No importa," respondió Alfred. "Hermione estaba contándome sobre el Hipogrifo mascota de Hagrid."

"B-buckbeak," añadió Hermione. "V-va a ser ejecutado." Con una mano temblorosa, le alcanzó un pedazo de pergamino a Arthur. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y colapsó en el hombro de Ron, lloriqueando. El pelirrojo se veía aterrado, y le dio unos golpecitos incómodos en el hombro.

Arthur leyó la nota. "Oh," dijo en voz baja. "Lo lamento."

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo lloriqueó un poco más.

"Y después de todo el trabajo que hizo ella, también," añadió Ron, un poco incómodo. "Pero aún se puede apelar, la ayudaré con el caso de Buckbeak ahora. Lo prometo."

Alfred parecía melancólico por un momento, antes de que hablara de nuevo. "Miren, ¿podemos hablar de alguna otra cosa? Como de la final de Quidditch que viene. Te derrotaremos, Artie. ¡Tenemos una Saeta de Fuego de nuestro lado!"

"_Nosotros_ tenemos siete Nimbus 2001," respondió Arthur confiado. "Daremos buena pelea."

…

Las vacaciones estaban colmadas con tarea.

"Foutre!" juró Francis, cerrando violentamente su libro. "Trop de devoirs!"

"Es horrible," concordó Arthur, mirando con desagrado su _Transformaciones de Animago Para Principiantes_. "Todavía no consigo dominar este maldito hechizo."

Nataliya hizo una mueca a su carta de adivinación. "Esto es imposible," dijo.

La frustración se sentía en toda la escuela. Ron parecía a punto de desmayarse. Harry estaba fatigado; tenía la práctica de quidditch además de la tarea. Incluso Hermione se veía estresada- de hecho, se veía más estresada que todos.

Arthur se encontró con Kiku más frecuentemente en la biblioteca, él practicando el hechizo y Kiku practicando su patronus. El chico parecía bastante distraído con Arthur, de todas formas, y no había logrado nada más que un poco de niebla.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con ese patronus?" le preguntó Arthur a Kiku, uno de esos días en los que el chico japonés sólo se las había arreglado para conjurar un poco de neblina.

"S-seguro," dijo Kiku. Cayendo en su tartamudez usual. Sus mejillas tenían su usual color rojo, también.

Arthur suspiró. "¿Sabes que se supone debes tener un recuerdo feliz, verdad?" Kiku asintió.

"Piensa en ese recuerdo. Tienes que dejarlo llenar tu mente y opacar a los pensamientos tristes. Luego dices el encantamiento con decisión. Pero a veces no es tu concentración lo que falla- a veces sucede que el recuerdo no es lo suficientemente potente."

Kiku asintió. "C-claro. _¡E-expecto Patronum!_" Niebla salió de la punta de su varita.

"Concéntrate aún más," susurró Arthur en el oído de Kiku, mirando de reojo a Madam Prince.

"_¡E-Expecto Patronum!"_ repitió Kiku, sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. _"¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!"_

En su último intento se las arregló para conjurar una especie de escudo. Arthur sonrió.

…

A medida que la final de quidditch se acercaba, la tensión entre las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin fue creciendo y creciendo. Alfred y Arthur comenzaron a tener discusiones a partir de las cosas más simples.

"¿Y por qué demonios fue eso?" Arthur le espetó a Francis, mientras el francés se sentaba en el ala del hospital, tratando de sacar de un tirón los puerros en sus orejas. Al otro lado de la habitación, Alfred estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo.

"¡Trató de echarte una maldición!" dijo Francis furioso.

"¿Qué estás fumando? ¡Mi propio _novio_ no se atrevería a maldecirme!" siseó Arthur, acercándose a la cara del francés. "¡Obviamente la tensión por el partido se te subió a la cabeza!"

El día del partido llegó rápidamente, pero la atmósfera al interior del castillo no era otra cosa que espectacular.

"¡Los dementores te mandan saludos, Potter!" dijo Draco a través del salón mientras Arthur, Francis, y Nataliya entraban al Gran Salón para desayunar, vestidos en colores verde y plata.

"¡Te venceremos completamente, Artie!" gritó Alfred a Arthur mientras tomaba asiento.

"¡Eso es lo que crees!" gritó Arthur, con una sonrisa en su cara.

El partido comenzó con ferocidad.

"¡Gryffindor en posesión! Alicia Spinnet de Gryffindor con la quaffle, dirigiéndose a los postes- ¡muy bien! No, la quaffle es interceptada por Warrington de Slytherin, en dirección al pasto- ¡WHAM!- buen trabajo con la bludger de George Weasley de Gryffindor- la quaffle es atrapada por Angelina Johnson- _vamos_, Angelina- ¡ANOTACIÓN! DIEZ- CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!"

Marcus Flint chocó contra Angelina justo después de eso, causando muchos abucheos por parte del lado de Gryffindor. En venganza, Fred Weasley tiró su bate a Flint.

"Tantas faltas," siseó Arthur mientras el juego continuaba, y faul tras faul era cometido.

"Ambos están jugando sucio," jadeó Nataliya.

Los nudillos de Francis estaban blancos en la barrera.

De repente Harry y Draco estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha, todo el camino hasta abajo- abajo, abajo y hubo un brillo de dorado justo sobre el pasto-

"¡SÍ!" gritó de repente Harry, su mano en el aire. La snitch dorada estaba atrapada dentro de su puño. El estadio explotó en vítores.

"¡La atrapó! Harry Potter atrapó la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana!" el comentador gritó, mientras los Gryffindor repletaron la cancha y el equipo de Gryffindor tacleaba a Harry en un abrazo.

La multitud alzó al equipo en sus hombros y corrió hasta las gradas, donde Dumbledore estaba sosteniendo la copa de quidditch.

Alfred salió desde la multitud, y corrió hasta donde estaba Arthur. "Te lo dije, Arthur," dijo con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo su mano. "¡Vamos!"

Y mientras Harry alzaba la copa en el aire, Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya lo vitorearon.

…

"_Inglaterra, ya no puedo soportarlo más."_

_Arthur estaba bebiendo té con el joven, en una terraza soleada. El joven se veía inquieto, nervioso._

"_¿Soportar qué, mi querido muchacho?" preguntó Arthur, dejando su copa de té en la mesa._

"_Tú." El joven dejó su copa de té también. "¡Nunca me escuchas y aún así tienes la audacia de imponer reglas estrictas sobre mí! Soy como un pájaro, Inglaterra. No puedes esperar que viva enjaulado y que cante para ti."_

"_Eres mi colonia, América. Soy tu guardián legal, y hasta que no se te conceda libertad debes hacer lo que yo te diga."_

"_¡No seguiré soportando lo mismo!" dijo con enojo América, parándose. "¡Pelearé! ¡Declararé una revolución!"_

"_¡Cómo te _atreves_!"Espetó Arthur, parándose también. "¿Estás desafiando a tu benefactor? ¿Te atreves a desafiar a la Corona?"_

"_¡Desafío a un tirano!" América tomó su taza de té y se la tiró a Arthur, quién se alejó con un jadeo. "¡Desafío a un gobernador injusto! ¡Esto es cobro de impuestos sin representación! ¡Llamo a la libertad y la justicia!"_

"_América, ¡los liberales te lavaron el cerebro!"_

"_Inglaterra, los hechos son simples." La voz de América era mortal. "Dame libertad, o dame muerte."_

_Se dio la vuelta, y salió enfurecido del salón._

…

Los exámenes cubrieron el castillo como nubes de tormenta.

"Mi cojín de alfileres tiene una textura un poco rocosa," dijo Francis con un pequeño puchero. "Y mi patronus es aún una niebla…"

"Piensa más feliz," respondió Arthur. "Yo estoy preocupado por mis resultados en pociones."

"Tonterías," dijo Nataliya. "Eres el mejor de nuestra clase en pociones."

El seis, tenían su examen de adivinación. Era también, de acuerdo a Alfred, el día de la apelación de Buckbeak.

"Pero trajeron a un verdugo a la audiencia, así que no son buenas noticias," susurró Alfred mientras subían la escalera de caracol, después del desayuno.

"¿De qué es el examen?" le preguntó Arthur a Nataliya, mientras se reunían para la case frente a la puerta- trampa.

"Mapas de las estrellas." La chica bielorrusa parecía frustrada.

Arthur salió del salón negando con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Francis mientras caminaban de vuelta para almorzar, y luego al examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Eh." Arthur hizo una mueca. "Creo que me equivoqué al poner a Urano."

Francis rió. Arthur lo golpeó.

El examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era simplemente tratar de mantener a un flobberworm vivo por una hora. Hagrid se veía nervioso y preocupado; atado en el huerto de calabazas estaba Buckbeak el hipogrifo, mirando cuidadosamente a los estudiantes.

"La audiencia es mañana," susurró Hagrid, mientras se inclinaba pretendiendo asegurarse de que los flobberworm de Francis, Nataliya y Arthur estuvieran vivos. "Ron y Hermione han trabajado tanto por mí."

"Espero que ganes," dijo Arthur, mientras Francis pinchaba a su flobberworm con su varita.

"Beaky se está deprimiendo, si me lo preguntas," dijo Hagrid en voz baja, "estando encerrado tanto tiempo." Se enderezó y suspiró.

Su último examen era Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras.

"He adquirido para nosotros un dementor joven," dijo Lupin mientras entraban a la sala. "Como examen, tendrán que enfrentarse a él y veremos cuanto tiempo pueden alejarlo. No espero patronus completos, y además, como el dementor es muy joven, no podrá hacerles mucho daño."

Miró hacia la puerta de su despacho. "Está en mi oficina. Lo enfrentarán solos- pero me aseguraré de estar mirando para asegurarme de que nada salga mal."

Toda la clase se sentó a esperar por sus turnos. Mientras Nataliya entraba al despacho, Francis miraba por la ventana, un admirable tono verde en su rostro. "¿Están bien?" preguntó Arthur.

"Tan sólo… no me gustan los dementores," murmuró Francis, girando su varita con nerviosismo.

"¡Bonnefois, Francis!"

"Adieu," murmuró Francis, y caminó hasta el despacho de Lupin como si caminara a la horca.

Momentos después, volvió a salir pálido. Arthur se levantó. "¿Estás bien?"

"B-bien." Francis se aferraba a su chocolate como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nataliya le sonrió.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó. "yo me las arreglé para alejarlo como por medio minuto. No estuvo tan mal, supongo, pero no fue un patronus entero."

"Al menos una cosa plateada salió de mi varita," respondió débilmente Francis.

"¡Kirkland, Arthur!"

"Me tengo que ir." Arthur sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Francis. "Disfruta tu chocolate."

El profesor Lupin estaba en la puerta de su oficina, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Adentro, el despacho estaba lleno de neblina y oscuro. Había un pequeño dementor en la esquina, su capucha ladeada como si lo mirara con curiosidad.

Arthur respiró hondo. _Concéntrate ahora_, pensó con energía. _Piensa en el niño pequeño y el campo. Está riendo. Tú estás riendo. Piensa en Alfred besándote bajo los fuegos artificiales. Piensa. PIENSA._

"_¡Expecto Patronum!" _gritó.

No ocurrió nada. Arthur retrocedió. _"¡Expecto patronum!"_

Tampoco ocurrió nada. _Vamos…_

_Lluvia en un campo lleno de barro…_

"¡No!" Arthur apretó los ojos. "No, ¡no tienes poder sobre mí! _¡Expecto patronum__–__Expecto patronum – Expecto patronum__!"_

_El sabor salado de las lágrimas. "¡América! ¡No me abandones!"_

"_¡Expecto patronum!"_

"_Soy un pájaro, Inglaterra. No me puedo quedar aquí y cantar para ti."_

"_¡Expecto patronum!"_

Arthur cayó al suelo. "No," jadeó. ¿Cómo podía fallar en producir un patronus en un momento crucial como este? El pequeño dementor se inclinó hacia él, sacando sus recuerdos felices…

_Francis lo giraba alrededor del estudio de baile. "Nunca pensé que me podía sentir así," estaba cantando. "Como si nunca hubiese visto el cielo antes…"_

"_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

El león de plata salió disparado de su varita y cayó sobre el dementor. El salón se llenó con luz plateada.

"¡Bravo!" dijo el profesor Lupin, mientras Arthur dejaba el despacho. "El más excelente trabajo. Nota máxima. No habría esperado menos de usted, Sr. Kirkland."

…

"No entiendo. ¿Cómo el recuerdo del niñito pudo haberme fallado?" Arthur se preguntó a sí mismo después de la cena, en su cama de cuatro postes.

No era sólo el recuerdo de América. Era el recuerdo de Francis.

Francis, cantando una canción… una canción familiar.

"_Es una canción que escuché cuando estaba en el distrito Montmartre de París," le dijo Francis. "Una canción de amor del Moulin Rouge."_

"_Es bonita," le contestó."¿Quién habría dicho que provenía de un lugar como ese?"_

_Francis sonrió. "Escucha a mi corazón," cantó con su tono de barítono. "¿Puedes escucharlo cantar? Te amo, hasta el fin de los tiempos."_

Arthur tiritó. "¿Cómo pudo ser un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz para mi patronus?" gruñó. "¡yo no amo a esa rana!"

"¿Alguien me llamó?" Francis asomó su cabeza. "Bonsoir, Arthur."

Arthur se quedó mirándolo.

"¿Sabías? Están ejecutando a Buckbeak el hipogrifo. Ahora mismo."

* * *

_**Notas de traducción:** espero que no me empiecen a llegar amenazas de muerte o algo por el estilo por la enorme cantidad de tiempo sin actualizar XD lo lamento, de verdad. Los proximos dos capítulo de éste, el cuarto año, serán publicados a la velocidad del rayo. (Creo que sería bueno si alguien está interesado en ayudar con la traducción del fic, así no demoraría un milenio en publicar la continuación. PM y hablamos c;)_


	39. Año cuatro, Expecto Patronum

**Parte IX**

**Expecto Patronum**

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Arthur y Francis corrieron colina abajo, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Corrían tan rápido que colisionaron con algo en su camino.

Algo invisible.

"¡Ow! ¿Quién era ese?"

"¡Soy yo, Arthur!" jadeó Arthur. "Hermione, ¿eres invisible?"

"¡La capa!" era la voz de Harry. "¡Estamos debajo de la capa invisible!"

"¡Demonios, nos escucharán!" siseó Ron. "Maldita sea, Scabbers- ¡soy tu dueño!"

"¿Scabbers está vivo?" preguntó Arthur, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Harry cubierto por la capa, y los arrastraba en dirección a los árboles, lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¡Sí, y trata de morderme!" dijo Ron con brusquedad.

Había movimiento en el jardín. Un puñado de voces, un ruido suave, un golpe, y finalmente un jadeo de parte de Hermione.

"¡Lo hicieron!" susurró. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hicieron!"

Arthur parpadeó en shock y miró con tristeza hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras se escuchaba un sollozo. "Lo siento," susurró.

Los ojos de Francis se llenaron de lágrimas. Arthur apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Francis, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Alfred se había unido al grupo. "¡Arthur! ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

Francis y Arthur se separaron. "Buckbeak ha sido ejecutado," dijo finalmente Francis, su voz grave.

"¿Cómo- pudieron- hacerlo?" siseó Hermione, apartando la capa y revelando a ella, Harry y Ron.

"Mira, tenemos que volver al castillo," dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro, incómodo. "Vámonos… Scabbers, quédate quieto. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Alfred miró a Arthur, quien observaba a Ron luchar para mantener a su rata mascota quieta. "Arthur, ¿vamos?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¡OUCH! ¡Me mordió!" dijo de repente Ron, centrando la atención nuevamente en él.

"¡Silencio! ¡Fudge saldrá en un momento!"

Empezaron a retomar el camino hasta el castillo, Ron aún sosteniendo al escurridizo Scabbers.

"Miau."

Arthur miró al suelo. Había conocido a ese mismo gato anaranjado cuando había sido conejo.

"¡Crookshanks!" gruñó Hermione. "No, ¡aléjate Crookshanks, aléjate!"

"¿El nombre de tu gato es Crookshanks?" preguntó Arthur, observando las piernas torcidas del gato.

"Sí, por supuesto- _vete_, Crookshanks…"

"¡Scabbers- NO!" gritó Ron. Su rata finalmente se liberó de su mano y estaba corriendo. Crookshanks siseó y corrió tras él. Ron se sumergió en la oscuridad, persiguiendo a Crookshanks y a Scabbers.

Y de repente un perro negro salió de la nada, mientras Harry y Hermione corrían tras Ron.

"¡Ese es Sirius Black!" siseó Arthur, apuntando al perro a Alfred y Francis.

"¿Qué? ¡Estás bromeando!" dijo Alfred.

"¡No, es en serio!" dijo Arthur de vuelta. Hizo una pausa. "¡Sin intención de bromear!"

El perro estaba arrastrando a Ron, hasta las raíces del Sauce Boxeador.

"Eso lleva hasta la Casa de los Gritos." Susurró Arthur. "Vamos. Esperaremos por ellos en el castillo."

"No. Quiero comprobar si estás mintiendo o no," dijo de repente Alfred.

Arthur lo miró con firmeza. "¿Mentir? ¿Por qué te mentiría?"

"Me has mentido antes. Es simple, de hecho." Alfred miró el suelo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que _yo_ era América?"

…

"¿Hace cuánto que sabes?" Alfred le preguntó en voz baja. Los tres estaban apoyados contra un árbol en el Bosque Prohibido.

"Hace tiempo," Arthur miró a Alfred con tristeza. "Me habría gustado decirte. Dumbledore me hizo jurar silencio. Dijo que lo descubrirías por ti mismo."

"Yo lo supe porque Nataliya se dio cuenta," apuntó Francis.

"¿Entonces todos en nuestro año son personificaciones de países?" preguntó Alfred, su rostro brillando con entusiasmo.

"No todos," Francis sonrió un poco. "Katie Bell, Cho Chang… y algunos otros… pero la mayoría, sí."

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron. "¡Genial! ¡Soy Estados Unidos de lo Grandioso! ¡Soy más heroico de lo que creía!"

Francis miró al suelo cubierto de musgo. "Ouais. Lo que digas."

"¿Entonces lo que Trelawney dijo…?" los ojos de Alfred se agrandaron. "Dijo que América e Inglaterra estaban condenados a separarse."

Arthur miró el cielo estrellado. Alfred perdió el aliento.

"¡No! Arthur, no. ¡No me digas que vas a romper conmigo!"

Arthur lo miró negando con la cabeza. "Yo no soy el que rompió contigo," dijo después de un rato.

"Entonces… ¿quién?" preguntó Alfred. Miró de reojo a Francis, quien le devolvió una mirada inocente.

"Cierra los ojos, Alfred. Busca en tus recuerdos."

Alfred cerró los ojos.

"¿Recuerdas 1776? La Declaración de Independencia. _Tú_ rompiste _conmigo_, Alfred. Me rompiste el corazón."

…

_El barro salpicó a los pies de Arthur mientras marchaba con las tropas británicas. Sus uniformes rojos estaban empapados y embarrados._

_De repente, hubo un sonido de armas, gritos, y locura. Arthur corrió lo más rápido que pudo, acompañado de su mosquete y equipamiento. Disparó unos cuantos tiros y ayudó a sus compañeros, pero era inútil. Cuando el humo se disipó, Arthur tenía dos rasguños en su cara, y los otros soldados británicos estaban muertos._

_Los soldados americanos estaban de pie, en una línea de azul. Se apartaron para dejar pasar a un hombre joven._

_América._

"_América, por favor no me dejes," suplicó Arthur._

"_Quiero libertad, Inglaterra," susurró América- _Alfred_._

_Arthur atacó, la bayoneta cargada y en posición para disparar. Golpeó el mosquete de América, rayándolo. La bayoneta se hundió en él, cayendo de las manos de su dueño._

_Sin previo aviso, miraba al final de su fusil a un desconcertado América._

"_Vamos. Hazlo." Susurró el norteamericano, aún cuando todo el Ejército Continental apuntaba sus armas a Arthur. "Dame libertad, o dame muerte."_

_Arthur no pudo._

_Cayó al suelo, llorando. El mosquete se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo empantanado._

"_Solías ser tan grande, Inglaterra," dijo América en voz baja, su voz como en un réquiem._

…

Un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche.

La cabeza de Francis se levantó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Alfred y Arthur lo miraron, y luego hacia arriba.

"¡Es luna llena!" jadeó Francis. "El profesor Lupin…"

"¡... se está transformando!" finalizó Arthur.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alfred.

"¡Es un hombre lobo!" respondieron Francis y Arthur.

"A menos de que beba la poción matalobos, ¡se convertirá en un monstruo!"

"¡Los aullidos son del exterior!" siseó Alfred. "¡Anda en el exterior!"

Y de repente, cerca del Sauce Boxeador, pudieron ver a un grupo- y reflejado contra la luna llena, había un hombre que se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en lobo-

"¡Corran!" gritó Francis, y los tres se adentraron en el Bosque Prohibido. Detrás de ellos, hubo un ladrido enfurecido.

Arthur se dio la vuelta. El gigante perro negro estaba peleando contra el hombre lobo.

"Un hombre lobo no daña a los animales," susurró para sí mismo.

"Arthur ¡vamos! ¡El hombre lobo estará aquí en cualquier momento!" gritó Alfred.

"No, ustedes adelántense." Arthur guardó su varita en su túnica. "Creo que es hora de que intente mi transformación de animago."

Cerró los ojos. _Piensa. Conejo. Piensa_. Repitió el hechizo en su mente, dejando que la imagen del conejo llenara su cerebro- volviéndose el mismo en una criatura saltarina, con pelaje, de orejas largas-

Un cosquilleo tibio se esparció por su cuerpo. Arthur saltó hacia adelante- y cuando golpeó el suelo, ya no era humano.

"Mon dieu!" dijo Francis, mientras el aullido se hacía más fuerte. Arthur se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Árboles negros pasaban por su lado. Podía oler todo alrededor suyo, escuchar a las criaturas del bosque… su nariz se retorció y dio con una esencia extraña. Era como respirar el aire más puro. Sonriendo, siguió la esencia hasta un claro.

Había un unicornio ahí, brillando en color plata. Arthur saltó hasta él; bajó su orgullosa melena y dejó que se acurrucara contra ella.

_Desearía que pudieras ayudarnos_, pensó Arthur, mirando con desesperación al orgulloso animal.

Y como si entendiera, lentamente el unicornio trotó fuera del claro, siguiendo el camino por donde Arthur había llegado. El conejo parpadeó, y lo siguió.

…

Cuando Arthur y el unicornio encontraron a Francis y Alfred, estaban siendo arrinconados por Lupin, en su forma de lobo.

El unicornio se irguió sobre él mismo y embistió contra el hombre lobo, haciendo que se alejara con miedo. Se dirigió hasta Alfred y Francis.

Arthur cerró los ojos y pensó en él mismo, volviendo a su forma humana. El mismo cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

"Arthur, cómo conseguiste ese unicornio-" preguntó Alfred, pero Arthur lo hizo callar.

"El unicornio quiere protegernos del hombre lobo. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Pero ustedes necesitan salir de aquí. Ahora."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó Francis. "No podemos irnos sin ti."

"Los hombres lobo no son peligro para los animales." Arthur frunció los labios. Alfred y Francis montaron el unicornio; Arthur se convirtió nuevamente en conejo; todos se adentraron en el bosque.

Pero de repente el unicornio se detuvo, relinchando con terror- Francis y Alfred cayeron- y Arthur observó con espanto como el unicornio se alejaba al galope.

Dementores volaban hacia ellos. Cientos y cientos de ellos. Francis gritó. Todo se volvía helado y más helado- y de repente Arthur había vuelto a su forma humana, en medio de quejidos.

"No, no," jadeó, mientras imágenes del campo lluvioso lo llenaban, "No, ¡por favor!"

"¡Expecto Patronum!" gritó Francis desesperadamente. "Non! Jeanne! Non!"

"¡Expecto Patronum!" jadeó Arthur, aferrándose a las memorias del pequeño niño. El recuerdo de América con sus ojos azules se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, siendo reemplazado por el sonido de bombas cayendo sobre Londres, el tañido del Big Ben…

Alfred se había desmayado. Arthur sintió que su mente se nublaba.

"¡EXPECTO PARTONUM!" Gritó la voz de Francis, fuerte y clara.

Arthur se esforzó por ver a la criatura plateada que emergió de la varita del francés- un gallo, cacareando con furia, cargando contra los dementores que retrocedían-

"F-Francis," jadeó, y el mundo se volvió negro.

…

"Arthur, ¿estás despierto?"

Arthur abrió los ojos. Vio un techo de catedral- y las preocupadas caras de Francis, Alfred y Nataliya.

"¿Escuchaste? Black escapó. Y Buckbeack el hipogrifo también, aparentemente. Cómo lo hicieron justo antes de su ejecución, ¡no lo sé!" Nataliya estaba sonriendo.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se sentó, y vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron a los pies de su cama. Ron tenía su pierna en un yeso.

"Rota," dijo, frente a la mirada inquisitiva de Arthur. "Sirius lo hizo."

"¿Sirirus… Black?" preguntó Arthur, la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara.

"Sí, exactamente," rió Ron. "Es inocente."

Arthur rió. "Sabía eso desde hace tiempo."

"Entonces, dígannos su lado de la historia," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Qué les pasó a ustedes tres mientras nosotros estábamos 'tomando el té con un asesino en serie'?"

Alfred, Francis y Nataliya se echaron a reír. "Bueno, es una larga historia, de hecho," dijo Alfred después de un rato. "Pero Arthur es un animago ahora. ¡Se puede convertir en un conejo!"

"¡Felicitaciones!" exclamó Hermione. "Esa es magia realmente avanzada. Como un patronus." Sonrió.

Francis se veía orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

_**Notas de traducción: **_

Crookshanks_ es una forma de decir 'piernas torcidas'._

_En la parte en que Arthur dice "¡sin intención de bromear!," Se refiere al juego de palabras que formó sin querer al decir Sirius (Black) y 'serious', que es serio en inglés. _


	40. Año cuatro, quizás esto es el adiós

**Parte X**

**Quizás esto es el adiós**

"El profesor Lupin renunció," dijo Harry con tristeza, mientras él y Arthur caminaban por la orilla de lago, cerca de donde estaban el resto de sus amigos.

"Lamentable," dijo Arthur. "Era un gran profesor."

Harry asintió. "Oh, y la profesora Trelawney hizo una verdadera predicción el día que Pettigrew escapó," añadió. "Dijo que 'el sirviente del Señor Tenebroso' escaparía y lo ayudaría a convertirse en algo 'más grande y terrible que nunca.'."

Arthur lo miró intensamente. "Pettigrew escapó." Repitió.

"Sí." Harry miró el lago. "Una vez que Pettigrew fuera encerrado, Sirius habría sido libre. Me habría ido y viviría con él. Era mi padrino."

Arthur sonrió. "Es una pena. Escuché que no te gusta vivir con tus tíos."

"Podrías decirlo así," Harry rió secamente. "Me pregunto donde se habrá ido el apestoso de Pettigrew… si habrá encontrado ya a Voldemort…" suspiró.

"Tenía curiosidad," dijo Arthur cambiando el tema, "Sobre el horario de Hermione. Todos decían que su horario era imposible, ¿cómo ha estado asistiendo a todas sus clases?"

"Viajando en el tiempo," respondió Harry. "Tiene un giratiempo. No le digas a nadie, de hecho."

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron. "¿Un verdadero giratiempo?" Harry asintió.

"Sí, así fue como ayudamos a Buckbeak a escapar." Ante la mirada asombrada de Arthur, Harry sonrió. "Sí. Tú y Alfred estaban inconscientes, pero Francis me vio a mí y a Hermione volver en el tiempo tres horas, para salvar a Buckbeak, y después Sirius voló con Buckbeak… eso es lo que realmente pasó. No creas las otras historias."

"¿Por qué creería en rumores?" rió Arthur. "La verdad siempre es más interesante."

…

"¡La Copa de Quidditch es este verano!" Ron estaba diciendo cuando Arthur, Alfred, Francis y Nataliya se sentaron en el compartimiento de él, Harry y Hermione. "Harry, tienes que venir y quedarte con nosotros. Papá puede conseguir boletos en el trabajo; ¡iremos a verla!"

"Probablemente yo también pueda pedirle boletos a Erin," añadió Arthur. Se volvió hacia Francis, Nataliya y Alfred. "Ustedes tres deberían venir y quedarse en mi casa. No es tan grande como la de Francis, y quizás tengamos que apretarnos un poco, pero creo que puedo alojarlos a los tres."

"Eso sería grandioso," dijo Nataliya, sonriendo.

Era tarde cuando de repente Hermione vio a la lechuza. "¿Harry, qué es eso afuera de la ventana?"

Harry se levantó y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la pequeña lechuza de color gris dentro del compartimiento. Tomó la carta- que era demasiado grande para ella- y la abrió.

"¡Es de Sirius!" dijo en voz alta.

"¡léela!" dijo Alfred.

Harry leyó la carta entusiasmado.

"Te _dije _que él había enviado la Saeta," dijo Hermione triunfante cuando él terminó. Harry buscó dentro del envoltorio y sacó otro pedazo de pergamino.

"¡Demonios!" gritó. "¡Esto será suficiente para Dumbledore!"

"¿Qué?" Arthur tomó el pergamino. Leyó:

_Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo a mi ahijado para visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana._

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Alfred. "¡Ahora puedes ir a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y visitar Honeydukes con nosotros!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron culpables. "De hecho, ya hice eso," dijo Harry con una sonrisa tímida. Sacó de su túnica un pedazo de pergamino vacío.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Nataliya, mirando de forma escéptica el pergamino.

"Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas," murmuró Harry, tocando el pergamino con la punta de su varita.

Arthur jadeó. "_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, proveedores de ayuda para los magos revoltosos, están orgullosos de presentar el Mapa del Merodeador," _leyó. "¿Es un mapa de Hogwarts?"

"Con pasadizos secretos a Hogsmeade," dijo Ron, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"El mapa no puede mentir," añadió Hermione, "y puede ver a las personas invisibles o disfrazadas."

"Y animagos," finalizó Harry. "Así es como he podido ir a Hogsmeade. Este mapa lo escribieron Lupin, Pettigrew, Sirius y mi padre cuando estaban en Hogwarts."

"¡Increíble!" jadeó Alfred. "¡eso es genial! ¡Eran amigos y todo!"

"¿Tu padre era un animago?" preguntó Arthur. Harry asintió.

"Lo que me recuerda," dijo Hermione después de un rato, "Todavía no hemos visto tu forma de animago."

Ron, mientras tanto, estaba leyendo la carta. "Espera, hay una post data," dijo de repente. "Genial. ¿Puedo quedarme esta lechuza?" la pequeña lechuza estaba ululando.

Ron tomó la lechuza y la sostuvo frente a Crookshanks para que la olfateara. "¿Qué crees? ¿Definitivamente una lechuza?"

Crookshanks ronroneó. Ron sonrió. "Bien, es mía."

Arthur sonrió. "¿Quieren ver mi forma de animago ahora?" preguntó a todos en general. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación mágica y agradable, se expandiera por su cuerpo.

Hubo jadeos y un gritito por parte de Hermione. Arthur parpadeó y la miró hacia arriba, moviendo su nariz con orgullo.

"¡Eres _demasiado_ adorable!" exclamó Hermione, tomándolo.

"Es lo que todo el mundo dice," dijo Francis con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Pero es verdad."

Arthur cambió de repente a su forma humana, haciendo que Hermione gritara y todos los demás rieran.

"¡Eso fue innecesario, Arthur!" dijo Hermione mientras él volvía a su asiento. "¿Te registrarás ante el ministerio, cierto?"

Arthur asintió, haciendo que Ron preguntara, "¿pero dónde está la diversión en eso?"

…

"¡Te llamaré por lo de la Copa Mundial!" dijo Ron a Harry mientras llegaban a King's Cross.

"Alfred, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros," dijo de repente Arthur, llevándose a Alfred lejos de sus padres, Matthew y Tiffany.

"Vas a romper conmigo," dijo Alfred inmediatamente, mientras caminaban por la plataforma.

Arthur se mordió el labio. "¿Quieres que lo haga?" preguntó.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Alfred. "Te amo, Arthur," susurró. "Pero tú amas a Francis."

"¿Qué?" La cara de Arthur se puso roja. "No, ese no es el asunto. Mira, no quiero que los dos nos presionemos y que pensemos que tenemos que hacer sacrificios y compromisos imposibles ¡sólo porque estamos saliendo! Es ridículo, en serio. Y me gustas mucho más como un amigo."

"¿Esto es una consecuencia de mis terribles habilidades para besar?" preguntó Alfred con una tímida sonrisa. Se veía tan hermoso contra la luz de la tarde sobre la plataforma- le rompía el corazón a Arthur.

"No, por supuesto que no. Estuviste genial, en serio. Pero quizás tenemos que dejar que la relación se enfríe un poco, ¿está bien? Eres mi mejor amigo, y te adoro por eso."

Se abrazaron. Alfred lloró en el hombro de Arthur, y Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Extrañaré besarte," dijo Alfred, con una sonrisa con lágrimas.

"Bueno, quien sabe… quizás en el futuro estaremos junto de nuevo." Arthur tomó su mano con gentileza. "Ven a quedarte conmigo en el verano, ¿está bien? Iremos a ver la Copa Mundial con Francis y Nat. Sin Tiffanies alrededor."

Alfred rió. "Eso me encantaría."

**FIN DEL CUARTO AÑO.**

**Nota: **_Lo lamento, pero esto va leeento, muy lento… ¡Hasta ahora queda en stand-by pues no sé si pueda continuar!  
_


End file.
